Cruel Desires
by Sesshysgirl06
Summary: Brought together by fate.The two boys must fight to stay together as a dark enemy comes back from Naruto's past and they aren't alone. Racing against time, they must find out who this mysterious figure is before they take everthing and everyone from him.
1. Secret crush

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Co. That is the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto. Anything that is written here is just for my pleasure and the pleasure of those who read this. I make no profit off this. Any and all characters that I create( if I decided to do this in this story) are mine and mine alone. If I borrow any characters that belong to other Authors, then it is done with permission and they will be acknowledged. This disclaimer will ONLY be written in this chapter and on my profile. I will make reference to it in all other chapters that are written later on though so that you know there IS a disclaimer.**

**Please enjoy the story that I have written for you!**

_Thoughts and/or words that are stressed_

**Chapter 1: Secret Crush**

There he was. The second most popular boy in school, but in my eyes The only one. And also…my secret crush. Blonde hair, perfect sky blue eyes, and the most beautiful…no most _sinful_ tan that covered his entire body. Perfect abs that could make your mouth water. Wonderful looking biceps that made you have fantasies of wrapping your hands around and just want to…_squeeze_! Yummy was all I could think!

But alas, he could never be mine. Maybe I should introduce myself. I am Gaara Sabaku. I am considered a loser and a loner among my peers. Always have been. I guess it's because I don't engage in conversations with other people besides my siblings. I ignore everyone even the teachers. I am the main target by mostly everyone in the school… except my secret crush. Naruto Uzumaki. He never once made fun of me or tried to beat me up in the halls.

I remember the first time I started to fall for him. I was walking down an alleyway to my home. I always take this shortcut. I was half way down the alley when I heard footsteps. I should have kept walking…or even ran.

~*~FLASHBACK~*~

I looked back and there were four guys following me. I started to speed up. They decided to run. One of them pushed me down. I never got a look at the one that kicked me in my side. That hurt like a bitch! Another one started in and was kicking my other side. The one that pushed my down sat on my back so that I couldn't move. Then suddenly the kicking stopped and all I heard was a zipper being unzipped. I started to struggle more and panic seized my throat so that I couldn't scream for help.

"Hey, think this loser is a virgin? I bet he is. Who would want a loser like you?" The boy who unzipped his pants quipped.

"I bet he isn't. I bet that he likes to have dicks shoved up his tight little ass!" Another one sneered.

"Only way to find out. I'm first. Then you. The others can fight who's next." The first one said.

I couldn't believe this was happening to me! I was going to be gang raped and I could do nothing! NOTHING! All I could see was the shoes of the fuck faces that were about to do this to me. I wanted to receded into my own mind so that I could feel nothing. But then a miracle happened. A voice called out stopping the boys in there place in fear.

"HEY!!!! What the FUCK do you think you are doing!!!!!"

The one that had his pants half way down turned to face the new and unwelcome person. And froze. There at the end of the alley was Naruto Uzumaki. No one messed with him. He could knock you unconscious before you even saw him move. Pulling up his pants hastily, he started to babble incoherently.

"We- uh- um- nothing! Let's go!" And all four boys hightailed it out of there.

Slowly getting up to a kneeling position, I looked behind me to see my savior. I was blinded by his beauty. He looked so pure. So righteously pure! And he was moving towards me! I don't think my eyes could get any bigger. I didn't want him to see me like this. Not like this!

There he stood in front of me with his hand held out in offering. I wanted to take it so badly, but I thought about what he just saw and I hung my head in shame. I couldn't believe I let myself get into that situation!

"Hey there! Let me help you up. We need to go to the police and report this." I heard him say. My head shot up in disbelief.

"NO!" I yelled. "You can't! They didn't- they weren't- nothing happened." I croaked out.

"Are you shitting me? The almost raped you! And you say nothing happened??" Naruto raised his voice a little.

"What I mean is that they weren't able to go through with it. So nothing happened. I just want to go home and forget about it."

"Come on Gaara. I'll walk you home." He said grabbing my arm and pulling me up close to his chest. I just had to the most embarrassing thing…I blushed.

_Wait a minute! He said my name! How-_ My thoughts were cut short by him pulling me down the alley. "Hey! How did you know my name? I never introduced myself." I exclaimed.

In amazement I saw a light blush dust his nose and cheeks. "Oh…well…we have classes together. And I've seen you around campus and everything." Was it just me or did THE Naruto sound _nervous_? I must have hit my head back there because no _way_ would he be nervous because of that question.

"Do you even know where I live? Or the fact that you just dragged me a block _away_ from my house?" I couldn't help but tease him. He stopped in his tracks and let go of my arm to bring his hand up behind his head to scratch his neck nervously. All I could think was _cute._

"Oh! Um- sorry! Where do you live then?" Naruto said looking in the direction that we had just come from. I pointed to the blue house with white trimming down the street at the corner. He then proceeded to grab my arm_ again_ and drag me to my actual house. When we got there, there was an awkward silence between us.

"Um- thanks for what you did back there and I would appreciate it if you didn't mention it to anyone. I would be very grateful!" I said looking away from him and up to my front door. I could see Temari looking out the window that was built into it._ Why was she glaring anyway? Who knows. She has been acting weird lately_. Oh well. I sigh at that thought.

"Yeah. No problem. If you need anything and I mean _anything_ just ask ok?" The way he said anything shot a jolt of electricity to my groin.

"Yeah. Ok. Thanks. Um- I guess I will see you at school sometime. Bye."

"Oh. Uh- yeah bye." Naruto turned to walk down the way he came. I stood there for a bit and watched him walk away. I felt a stab in my heart when I watched him. I wanted him to stay for a bit, but I knew that anything I wanted with him could never be. We were in two different social classes when it came to school. Not when it came to money. I was just as rich as him if not more. My father and mother left me more money than I could possibly know what to do with!

Plus a company that as of right now Kankuro was running until I came of age to take over. I didn't want to take over. I was going to give it over to Kankuro when I was legally the owner of it. Hope he would like that. Mother and father barely left him anything. I think that is the main reason he resented me. Yes, Kankuro still loved me and took care of me, but it was still a wedge between us. I hated that fact since I loved him and would do anything for my older brother.

I walked up the small set of stairs to the front door where I knew Temari was waiting for me to explain why The Naruto Uzumaki was walking me home. _Oh joy. Now I will have to tell her what happened_.

~*~END FLASHBACK~*~

And that is the first time I started to fall for Naruto Uzumaki. Everyday since then he always said Hi to me in the hallways and the classroom. He always waved bye when he saw me walking home. He even had a big smile when he looked at me! Man did Naruto know how to make my heart flutter.

A/N: Temari is made into the middle sister and Kankuro is made into the eldest of them all.


	2. At first glance

**Disclaimer: In first chapter**

**Chapter 2: At first glance**

RIIING RIIING RII-*BAM*

A tan hand could be seen slithering back under the blanket away from the smashed clock. A blonde mop of hair snuggled deeper into the warm blankets not wanting to get up yet. Sleep was always hard to shake from the blonde boy…especially on Mondays.

A voice could be heard on the other side of the door. Though muffled, it could be heard perfectly. And it was angry.

"NARUTO!!!!!! Get you ASS out of BED before I come in there and GET YOU OUT OF IT MYSELF!!!!" Screamed the angry voice. "You are going to be LATE AGAIN!!!!"

"Uhh…alright already. I'm getting up." Naruto mumbled. Slowly, he got out of his bed and headed to the shower. After a quick shower he went to his closet to get out something to wear. Today was going to be just like any other day. Boring. The only upside to going to school was that he got to see _him_ everyday. Gaara Sabaku. His secret addiction. Since the first time he laid eyes on him he was hooked. Red so red it looked like blood. Pale creamy skin that so soft that it made his hand ached to touch his beautiful skin. Teal eyes that captured and held his gaze. Those eyes held such deep emotions that he couldn't help but wonder what was going through the boy's mind.

Naruto looked through his closet to find anything that caught his interest. A burnt orange short sleeved shirt with a royal blue undershirt that was in the back of the closet caught his eye. He had forgotten that he bought that shirt a long time ago. Naruto picked it out and grabbed dark blue jeans that looked slightly faded and got dressed. Running a hand through his hair he got his socks and shoes on. Naruto then headed down stairs to get some breakfast.

His adopted dad, Iruka Umino, was at the stove fixing up eggs and bacon. He walked towards the cabinet and grabbed a cup of instant ramen noodles. Only to get his hand smacked with the spatula that Iruka was cooking with. "I don't think so Naruto. I went to all this trouble to make you breakfast and you are going to sit and eat it!" Iruka exclaimed.

Grumbling all the way, Naruto sat down and a plate was served in front of him. Taking out the chopsticks, he started in on the eggs. "Why can't I have ramen in the morning? It's so much faster than eggs and bacon." Naruto complained.

"Because it isn't good for you to eat ramen all the time! Do you know how much sodium is in that stuff?? You could become a diabetic just from eating that stuff! Do you want to end up like you grandfather, Mr. Sarutobi?" Iruka raved.

"No…I'm sorry. I'll cut down on it. I promise." Muttered Naruto.

"Thank you. That's all I ask."

"So where is Kakashi?" Kakashi was Naruto's other adopted dad. Both Iruka and Kakashi adopted him when he was 6. They had just got permission to adopt even though they weren't domestic partners. That was 11 years ago. He had never been happier. Staying at the orphanage wasn't all that cracked up. Naruto was teased mercilessly and beat up on because he was always the smallest out of everyone. Also because of his "whisker" scars. He had gotten those when he was shoved through a shattered window when he was three. Needless to say he was taken out of that foster home. From then on he stayed at the orphanage until Iruka and Kakashi adopted him.

"He left for the school already. Said he wasn't going to be late for his meeting because they were firing people today. Don't worry. He isn't one of them." Iruka quickly explained when he say the worried look Naruto gave him. "You need to get to school now. You are going to be late again and I'm not writing you a note again. This is the 5th time you have been late this week. I'm starting to worry about you Naruto. You haven't been sleeping good lately."

_You have no idea Iruka. Having wet dreams can do that to you._ Naruto thought to himself. After finishing he breakfast he grabbed his car keys and headed out to his car. Not before grabbing his backpack. _Can't forget that again._

Outside was a silver with royal blue racing stripes down the middle 2008 Shelby GT500KR. His baby. Unlocking the doors, he slid into the driver's seat and started the engine. It came to life with a nice purr. Backing out of his driveway, Naruto headed to school. Halfway there, he saw Gaara and his sister. Pulling over a bit he rolled down the window so that he could speak to his secret addiction.

"Hey Gaara. Temari. You guys want a ride? It'll be faster." Naruto could see the conflict in the girls eyes. He could also see a light blush spread over Gaara's beautiful face.

"U-umm…s-sure." Gaara stuttered. _Oh man! I can't believe I stuttered! I'm such a loser!!_ Gaara and Temari walked around to the other side and opened the door. Temari leaned in close and whispered in Gaara's ear, "You can sit in front by your _crush_." Gaara's blush darkened. Temari got into the back and Gaara slid into the passenger seat when it was fully put back.

Naruto glanced to his right at Gaara as he pulled back onto the street and drove towards the school. It was silent as they made their way to Naruto's assigned parking spot. Which just happened to be in the front where all the students were. As they all got out, a black 2005 Mustang GT pulled up alongside Naruto's car. The driver got out to reveal the one and only Sasuke Uchiha. He was wearing his usual dark blue short sleeved shirt that had his family crest on the back with his black jeans that hugged his ass.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto only to see two people he never would have thought to see with him. _What is he doing with those losers? He's supposed to be with ME! Why won't he notice me?_ Yes, Sasuke Uchiha was very jealous of Gaara and Temari because he had a crush on Naruto since he was 15. But because he was an Uchiha he couldn't have Naruto. It wouldn't be _proper_. It didn't matter that his perfect brother way gay. Oh no. HE could do whatever he wanted and STILL could do no wrong, but he so much as even _hint_ that he liked another male, he gets threatened to be disowned! How fair was that?

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto yelled out breaking Sasuke from his thoughts.

"What are you doing with _them,_ dobe? Lowering your status in life?" Sasuke sneered.

"Why you-" Temari was cut off by Naruto.

"No. I am not lowering my status in life, teme." At that, Gaara looked away hurt. He thought Naruto was different. But then Naruto continued. "I am _raising_ it by hanging out with them. Come on Gaara. Temari. We have classes to go to." With that Naruto turned around and started walking, leaving a shocked Sasuke and a smug Temari.

Gaara turned and tried to catch up, but before he could he was roughly pushed down to the ground by an angry boy. Turning his head up to look at his attacker, he wasn't surprised to see Kiba Inuzuka. One of the main ones that like to push him around. Today Kiba looked down right furious. _I wonder what I did this time._

"Look the loser fell. You going to cry? Hmmm, loser?" Kiba taunted. He was about to say something else when he was punched on the right side of his temple. Turning around, he expected to see the bastard's sister. His eyes widened in surprise at who it was.

"What the hell Naruto? Why the fuck did you hit me?" Yelled an enraged Kiba.

Calmly, Naruto walked around Kiba and helped a shocked Gaara up. Without turning to face Kiba, he coldly stated, "If I _ever_ see you do something like that unprovoked again…" He turned his head to stare Kiba down. "I will make you wish you were never born. Do you understand me…_Kiba_?"

Shakily Kiba nodded his head yes. _Man! I've never seen Naruto this mad before. Not since we broke up…but that was a long time ago. And no one still realizes that Naruto is gay. But I will never betray him. Not after everything we have been through. He must really like this Gaara Sabaku. I never would have guessed. _Kneeling in front of Gaara with his head on the ground he did something that no one has ever seen Kiba Inuzuka do. "I apologize for my behavior. Can you forgive me Gaara? Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes softened at the site. He knew Kiba was truly sorry. Or else he would never bow to anyone. Looking towards Gaara, he almost laughed at what he saw. Gaara's eyes were opened so wide his eyes looked ready to pop out. His jaw hung open setting off the shocked look. But his opened mouth made Naruto think of what he could do with that mouth. Mainly sucking his dick and then running his tongue along his- He cut off those thoughts before he had a problem that he wouldn't be able to take care of.

"I forgive you Kiba. You have to talk to Gaara here since it was him you pushed for no reason."

Temari came up behind Gaara and put her hand on his shoulder. This seemed to shake him out of his daze. He nodded to her showing her that he was alright. "I forgive you to Kiba as long as you don't do it again."

Kiba nodded yes and then got up from his bent position. "Thank you." With that he walked off into the school building. And everything seem to resume as if nothing ever happened. Students hustled off to class and whatnot.

"Thanks Naruto-kun. That was real nice of you." Temari said as she dragged Gaara off to their first classes. They left Naruto alone in the grass at the front of the school.

Sasuke walked up from behind him and grabbed his arm roughly before he started to drag him to their first class. "Come on, dobe. We are already running late now. Hurry it up." With that they started to sprint to their first class.


	3. Jealous Wannabe Beaus

**Disclaimer: In first chapter and on profile**

**Chapter 3: Jealous Wanna-be Beaus**

Sitting there with his head on his desk, Gaara was thinking about what happened in front of the school. He couldn't believe that _Kiba _not only apologized but _bowed_ to him! _Why would Kiba do that? He's always beat me up and pushed me around. Never once caring what Naruto thought. Why now? Is there something between them? Oh man! I hope not._

So deep into his thoughts he didn't see the teacher walking up to him with a rather large looking dictionary. If he had he would have been paying attention he would have been able to prevent what was about to happen.

*BAAAMMM* The dictionary hit the desk with a loud thunking noise. Startled, Gaara jolted out of his seat and fell ungracefully onto the tiled floor. Looking around frantically to see what had startled him, he saw a very pissed of looking teacher. Standing up and rubbing his sore bottom, Gaara took his seat and stared up at the teacher.

"Next time you decided that you would rather sleep in my classroom than to actually _pay attention_ just save us the time and skip. We don't need you disrupting the class from learning." The teacher hissed. (a/n: bet you can guess who this teacher is!)

Before Gaara could say anything another voice spoke up. " Excuse me Mr. Orochimaru, but isn't it _you_ that is disrupting the class? I mean you didn't _have_ to slam the book down to wake Gaara up. You could have just calmly woke him up and asked him to pay attention or leave. Right?"

Mr. Orochimaru turned to look who was talking and was surprised that it was Naruto. _Since when is Uzumaki interested in Gaara? This will not do. Uzumaki is to be _mine! "Well, Uzumaki. Seeing that you are so interested in Sabaku and like disrupting my class also, you can join me in afternoon detention. As for you Sabaku, go to the principals' office now. Bring your bags with you. You _won't_ be welcomed back in today."

Grumbling as he got up, Gaara got his book bag and started his way to the front of the class so he could get to the door. As he passed Naruto, a note was pushed into his hand. He paused and looked at him questioningly. Naruto just winked at him and nodded for him to continue on. Gaara's cheeks flushed and hurried out the door. When he got a few feet away from his class he leaned against some lockers and took out the note to read it.

_**Hey Gaara! Can I hang out with you and Temari at lunch? I mean it's ok if you don't want me to! No pressure or anything. You just seem **__**pretty**__** cool and I want to be friends!**_

_**~Naruto**_

_He wants to…hang out…with ME? Oh. My. God. He thinks I'm cool! …SHIT!! Lunch is 2 periods away and I don't have anymore classes with him until 5__th__ period! How am I going to tell him yes!!!_ Gaara started to panic. _Shit! Fuck! Damn! _Each curse was punctuated with a hit to the back of his head on the locker he was leaning against. Getting an idea, Gaara ran back to the classroom and looked into the window. Seeing Mr. Orochimaru looking at the blackboard, he looked for Naruto. Waving his hand, he tried to get Naruto's attention. Another student saw Gaara and pointed at themselves. He shook his head no and pointed to Naruto who was next to them. The student pointed to Naruto and Gaara nodded his head frantically.

The student leaned over and tapped Naruto's shoulder and when he looked at the student he pointed towards the window. Naruto followed his finger and saw Gaara. Gaara had never seen anything so beautiful than the smile that spread across Naruto's face. He lifted a brow as if to ask _what do you want?_, but not in that you're bothering me kind of way. Gaara lifted the note that he was given to show Naruto what it was about. He got the hint and lifted his shoulders in a careless shrug.

You couldn't tell, but Naruto was nervous because he didn't know if Gaara was going to turn him down or not. _I wonder if he got the hint on the him being pretty part? I mean I underlined it and everything. Oh man! What if he was put off because of that and is here to tell me to basically fuck off. Wait. Is he putting his thumb up?_ Naruto did a double and check and saw that Gaara _was _putting his thumb up and had a small smile on his creamy face. Naruto didn't think his smile could get any bigger, but he was proven wrong. It got so big that his face started to hurt, but he didn't mind one bit. He was going to have lunch with his crush. He couldn't wait. Naruto nodded to Gaara to show that he understood.

~*~TIME SKIP~*~

It was 3rd period and Naruto was bored. Next period was lunch and he was excited to be having lunch with Gaara. He had never been so nervous in his life. Naruto kept jiggling his leg up and down while he watched the minutes tick away. He felt something hit his desk. Looking down he saw a square piece of paper neatly folded. _Could only be from the teme._ And sure enough it was.

**What's your problem, dobe?** Quickly writing a reply he flicked it back onto Sasuke's desk.

Sasuke slowly picked it up and read what his dobe wrote. Yes, _his_. Even though he doesn't know it yet, Naruto was going to be his property. Though they would have to keep it from his family and the dobe would have to agree to stay in the shadows while he had a _pretend_ girlfriend and then eventual wife. The dobe would have to understand that though they would be together, he would essentially be his mistress. That he couldn't be in the limelight of his life. And no way would Naruto top him. Naruto was going to have to get used to bottoming. An Uchiha _always_ tops.

_**What do you care anyway? I'm just anxious to get to lunch.**_

Sasuke wrote his reply and put it back on the dobe's desk. Naruto opened it and read.

**Can't wait to sit next to me, huh? And I've always cared dobe.**

Naruto wasn't dumb like everyone always said. He knew Sasuke wanted him as his. At one time he could have had him too, but he would never introduce him to his family as such. So he lost his chance when Kiba told him that Sasuke would deny being gay to his family and try to hide any relationship that Naruto and him could have had. And if, in Naruto's mind, you couldn't admit that you were in a relationship with him than you weren't worth his time. Kiba understood this and that was why they broke up.

Naruto never tried to hide his relationship with Kiba. Everyone was just to stupid to realize that he wasn't just hugging and holding Kiba as a friend but a boyfriend. Kiba hadn't been ready to come out to everyone and so that ended up with them fighting all the time. Naruto couldn't stand it anymore so they broke up, but they always stayed friends. They found out they were better as friends, so they became closer. Now Kiba and Naruto were best friends of sorts. Coming back to the present, Naruto wrote back to Sasuke.

_**I'm not sitting with you at lunch.**_

Sasuke was confused._ Maybe he has lunch detention and forgot to tell me._ Sasuke rationalized with himself. He wrote him back.

**Why dobe? You have something else to do at lunch? Lunch detention?**

Naruto let out a soft chuckle because he knew Sasuke was going to be _pissed_ when he found out he was going to be sitting with Gaara.

_**I'm going to be sitting with Gaara at lunch. And no I don't have lunch detention. I haven't had lunch detention in what? 2 ½ years?**_

Sasuke froze at what he read. He couldn't believe he was being blown off for some fucking _loser_.

**You are going to sit with ME dobe! You are NOT going to be sitting with that fucking loser! I thought you were just joking this morning! You can't be serious about hanging out with him! It's social suicide!!!**

Naruto's face slowly turned into an ugly frown. And so slowly he wrote back his reply. Sasuke was _not_ going to like what he had to write.

_**What right to you have to tell **_**me**_** who I can and cannot sit with? What **_**fucking**_** right do you have to say who is or isn't a **_**fucking**_** loser? Tell me! I can do what ever the **_**fuck**_** I want to! You are not the fucking boss of me Sasuke! I am **_**not**_** your fucking property! No matter how much you want me to be. And yes I know you want me. I'm not fucking stupid. The thing is you **_**will never**_** have me! I get to choose who I want. Who I get to sit with. Who I want to hang out with! If you cannot accept that…then I guess we really shouldn't be friends. I will not be treated the way you are trying to treat me right now!**_

Sasuke's eyes softened a little. He didn't know Naruto knew about his attraction to him. It would explain why every time he tried to get close to Naruto, he would gently push him away. Sasuke wrote him back taking his time so that he wouldn't mess up. He wanted to still be Naruto's friend. Sasuke wouldn't know what to do with himself if Naruto wasn't in his life.

**I didn't know that you knew…how long have you known Naruto? And I don't want to stop being friends with you. I guess…if I can't have you as my lover…then I can accept you as just my friend…but if you ever change your mind I will accept you with open arms. I'm…sorry(man that was hard to write)…for treating you like that.**

Naruto looked over to him and gave him a small smile. Sasuke gave him a pained small one back. The bell rang at that moment startling both of the teens. They got up and gathered their belongings. As Sasuke was about to pass him, he reached out a hand and grabbed Sasuke's shoulder halting him where he stood.

He tuned him around and brought him into a hug. Sasuke's eyes widened a little in shock before they softened and he brought his arms up to return the hug hesitantly. "You will always be my friend Sasuke. You just have to realize you can't be possessive of me." Whispered Naruto.

As Naruto was pulling away from the hug he noticed someone in the doorway of the classroom. It was Gaara. And he had a hurt look on his face before it went blank.

He pushed away from the door and ran to the cafeteria to meet his sister. They were going to be taking lunch on the roof today and he was supposed to get Naruto so that he could lead him up to the roof to eat with them. So when he got to Naruto's class he wasn't expecting to see Naruto and that asshole Sasuke in a hug that looked like one lovers participated in. Gaara couldn't take it and pushed away from the class and ran to the cafeteria to get his sister and get to the roof before Naruto caught them.

Seeing his sister, he grabbed her arm and hauled her to the stairs that went to the roof.

"Gaara! What's your problem? And where is Naruto? I thought he was going to be joining us? Don't tell me that you guys already had a lovers spat!" Temari said with a slight giggle. When Gaara didn't answer she pulled her arm from his tight grip and turned him around to face her. She gasped at what she saw. Gaara, her little brother that never really showed emotions often, had tears in his eyes. Some were starting to spill over.

"Gaara…what happened?" Temari whispered worriedly.

"He…Naruto…they…" was all he could get out before he burst into sobs. Temari pulled her brother into a tight hug and stated shushing him.

"What happened Gaara? What did that bastard do to you?" She heatedly whispered.

"He didn't do anything. Not to me. I saw him and that fucker Sasuke hugging. They looked like…they…were together. Like lovers." Gaara got out after his sobs subsided.

"I'm going to go talk to him Gaara. To see what's up." Temari said suddenly. _It just didn't make sense. Why would Naruto stand up for them, especially Gaara, if the person who was saying it was their boyfriend. We are missing something here._

"NO!" Gaara exclaimed, but it was too late because Temari was already walking away from the stairwell to the roof.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I have introduced 2 of the wanna-be beaus that want Naruto for themselves. Don't worry about Sasuke's OOC because it's not going to stay like that. I need him like that for what is coming up in later chapters. Please read and review. Next chapter~ Straightening out time!

Temari gets some explanations and Gaara gets confronted by another beau…but is it for him or Naruto? Read and find out!

Ja ne!


	4. Straightening out time!

**Disclaimer: Read first chapter or my profile!**

**Chapter 4: Straightening out time!**

Temari was on a mission. She was going to pound some sense into one Naruto Uzumaki. She couldn't believe what she heard Gaara say. Temari knew that Uzumaki wasn't gay, but she didn't think that he would hurt her baby brother! She thought that Gaara could turn Naruto. Guess not.

Spotting her prey, Temari stalked towards the frantic looking Naruto. Grabbing his shoulder, she turned him around forcefully.

Naruto's eyes widened with a little bit of fear. Temari looked down right _scary_ when she was pissed. "Um- Temari. Wha-" he never got to finish. He got a nice new palm print on his right cheek thanks to the "opened palm technique" that Temari did. "What the fuck! Temari why the hell did you just _slap_ me?"

"What. Did. You. Do. To. GAARA?!" Temari seethed.

"I didn't do anything! I swear!" Naruto waved his hands in front of him to stave off any other attack that she may have left.

"Gaara said you would no longer be sitting with us for lunch and to just forget you. Mind telling me why?" Temari lied through her teeth. _I won't tell this little prick that Gaara was crying over him._

_He said to forget about me? He…doesn't want to eat with me any longer? Why? What did I do wrong?? _Then he remembered how Gaara looked when he caught him with Sasuke. That hurt look. _He must have thought I didn't want to sit with him and his sister at lunch anymore and was going to ditch him! Oh man!_(a/n~ and Naruto said he wasn't stupid! ~_^)

"He caught me hugging Sasuke! He must have thought I was going to ditch him! I swear I wasn't going to ditch you guys at lunch. I was just reassuring Sasuke that we were still friends! That's all!" Naruto said desperately. He didn't want Gaara's sister to think that he was scum and then not let him see Gaara…though she doesn't know that Naruto has a crush on her brother.

"Chill. Why would you need to reassure Sasuke that you were still friends?"

Naruto grabbed the note that they had written back and forth throughout class and handed it to Temari so that she could read it.

~*~RECAP OF THE NOTE~*~

**What's your problem, dobe?**

_**What do you care anyway? I'm just anxious to get to lunch.**_

**Can't wait to sit next to me, huh? And I've always cared dobe.**

_**I'm not sitting with you at lunch.**_

**Why dobe? You have something else to do at lunch? Lunch detention?**

_**I'm going to be sitting with Gaara at lunch. And no I don't have lunch detention. I haven't had lunch detention in what? 2 ½ years?**_

**You are going to sit with ME dobe! You are NOT going to be sitting with that fucking loser! I thought you were just joking this morning! You can't be serious about hanging out with him! It's social suicide!!!**

_**What right to you have to tell **_**me**_** who I can and cannot sit with? What **_**fucking**_** right do you have to say who is or isn't a **_**fucking**_** loser? Tell me! I can do what ever the **_**fuck**_** I want to! You are not the fucking boss of me Sasuke! I am **_**not**_** your fucking property! No matter how much you want me to be. And yes I know you want me. I'm not fucking stupid. The thing is you **_**will never**_** have me! I get to choose who I want. Who I get to sit with. Who I want to hang out with! If you cannot accept that…then I guess we really shouldn't be friends. I will not be treated the way you are trying to treat me right now!**_

**I didn't know that you knew…how long have you known Naruto? And I don't want to stop being friends with you. I guess…if I can't have you as my lover…then I can accept you as just my friend…but if you ever change your mind I will accept you with open arms. I'm…sorry(man that was hard to write)…for treating you like that.**

~*~END RECAP OF THE NOTE~*~

Temari's eyes steadily grew larger the longer that she read. "So Sasuke is-"

Naruto cut her off. "No one is to know about Sasuke, you hear? That is his business and I will _not_ have people going about spreading his business around without his consent."

"Y-yeah. Um…I won't say a thing, but you might want to get rid of this note so that others don't find it." Temari said as she handed it back to him. Naruto put it in his back pocket as he nodded in understanding.

"So where is Gaara? I have to explain what he saw so that he doesn't think that I was going to ditch him after I said I would sit with him." _Idiot._ Temari thought. Gesturing for him to follow her, Temari headed off towards the roof.

~*~ON THE ROOF~*~

Gaara sat on the asphalt that covered the roof of the school. He couldn't believe he was such a fool to think that Naruto may have liked him. So lost in thought he barely hears the door to the roof open and quietly close. Thinking it was Temari he turned only to freeze at what he saw. (a/n~ I was so going to leave it at that, but I promised to introduce another character.)

All Gaara could see was green…everything! _Oh god! Is that…a _leotard??(a/n~ can you guess?)

The green blob came over to Gaara and took a seat next to him. "Why do you look so sad Gaara-san?" A deep voice asked.

Looking at the green turtle out of the corner of his eye, he replied rather coldly, "It's rude to ask such a question of a stranger. You apparently know my name, but I have yet to know yours. Quite rude don't you think?"

"Oh! So sorry. My name is Rock Lee. Just call me Lee." The new comer, now known as Lee, looked at Gaara hungrily. The blood red shirt clung to Gaara's body like a second skin. Strategically placed tears in the shirt showed some of the smooth, creamy skin off. Tight, dark blue jeans accentuated his nice plump ass, making you want to run your hands along it…to just squeeze and caress it until you hear the boy moan in pleasure. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he looked up to meet Gaara's amused eyes. Flushing, he looked away.

"So tell me Lee…what are you doing up here?"

"I saw you come up here and I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" Gaara asked curiously.

"I'm a straight forward guy, Gaara. So I don't want to scare you if you feel like I'm a little _too_ forward." At that Gaara scooted a little bit a ways from him. Not that Lee noticed though. "I really like you and I think you are very cute. I was wondering if you would go out with me?"

Gaara's eyes widened slightly is surprise. Unnoticed by the two teens, Temari and Naruto had just opened the door and heard Lee's question. Temari was surprised and Naruto was pissed.

"Lee. That's flattering and all, but I just don't like you that way. Hell I only met you just a moment ago. Besides I like someone else." Gaara explained. At hearing that, both Lee and Naruto saddened at the news.

"Oh. Well…then…I guess I'll see you later in math class."

"Yeah." _He's in my math class? How the hell did I miss that? Lee is hard to miss with all that green! Oh. Yeah. Naruto is in that class with me._

As Lee started to get up, he asked one more question. One last attempt at getting the red head to be his. "Do you think…that if we were to get to know each other that you could one day like me?"

Naruto leaned in a little further to hear the answer. "No. You see this person that I like…they don't know that I like them yet. And when I eventually get to telling this person…I want to try it out with them first."

"Oh. Well if it doesn't work out with you and this person…give me a call." Lee looked over at Gaara and gave him a small smile. As he started to turn, Naruto pushed Temari down the stairwell so that they could look like they were just coming up and hadn't heard the boy getting rejected. They didn't even acknowledge each other as they passed on the stairs.

Opening the door, Naruto walked over to Gaara and sat right by him. _I will find out who it is you like. And I will make you like me. Hopefully._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N~ Please read and review.

Here are the pairings for the story!

Gaara and Naruto

Sasuke and Sai(because they are both just so hot!)

Shikamaru and Temari

Neji and Tenten

Sakura and Lee(he swings both ways)

Ino and Choji

Kiba and Shino

Iruka and Kakashi

Kankuro and Deidara

Next chapter: Lunch


	5. Lunch

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**

**~*~LAST TIME~*~**

**"_Oh. Well if it doesn't work out with you and this person…give me a call." Lee looked over at Gaara and gave him a small smile. As he started to turn, Naruto pushed Temari down the stairwell so that they could look like they were just coming up and hadn't heard the boy getting rejected. They didn't even acknowledge each other as they passed on the stairs._**

**_Opening the door, Naruto walked over to Gaara and sat right by him. _I will find out who it is you like. And I will make you like me. Hopefully.**

**Chapter 5: Lunch**

As Naruto was sitting down, he didn't notice Gaara freeze up. _W-what is he doing here? Wasn't he going to go sit with his _boyfriend_? _Gaara thought disdainfully.

"Hey…Gaara?" Naruto said hesitantly.

"Hmmm?"

"A-about what happened in the classroom w-with Sasuke. It wasn't what it seemed." _Not what it seemed? Does that mean they're not going out? _Gaara thought with some hope. "I wasn't going to ditch you guys or anything. It was just that Sasuke thought he was losing me as a friend, you know? And I also kind of had to make him understand a few things…" Naruto trailed off.

"Things?"

"Oh…um- just some stuff. That's his business really and I won't go broadcasting it around or anything. So please don't ask."

"Oh. I won't. Don't worry about it. So…" Gaara didn't know what to talk about. He was so nervous sitting beside his crush of a few years.

"Hey guys?" Temari spoke up. Both of the boys glanced her way. They had completely forgotten about her. "You know that the summer trip is coming up, right?" After a brief nod from each boy she continued. "Well…I read that you have another 2 weeks to find your partner that you want to room with."

A small blush tinted Gaara's cheeks. He knew about that. He really wanted Naruto to be his partner, but he was to afraid to ask.

"So, Naruto…you have a partner yet?" Temari asked with a mischievous grin.

"N-no. Not yet. I mean…a few of my friends have asked me, but I haven't decided yet." Naruto said while peeking at Gaara from the corner of his eyes. That didn't go unnoticed by Temari. _Hmm I wonder._ "Have you two asked anyone yet?"

"Actually, I'm not going. I'm a senior this year so my summer trip is going to be to Paris, France. You guys are going to Spain, right?"

"No Temari. I've told you already. We are taking a cruise ship from here to Sydney, Australia then back. We are going to make a stop somewhere in the Philippines and stay two nights there. Then proceed to Sydney and stay for 3 weeks. After that we will head back and stop once again in the Philippines and then be on our way home. And I haven't asked anyone yet." Gaara explained.

"Right! We are supposed to leave in 3 ½ weeks from today and be gone for the whole 2 ½ months of summer. Isn't that great?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Why don't you two bunk together?" Temari asked slyly.

Both boys froze. Naruto thought over the idea. _It's not like I don't want to bunk with him. I would love it actually! But…would he want to?_ Unknown to Naruto, Gaara was thinking the exact some thing.

Getting impatient, Temari snapped, "Well?" That spurred Gaara out of his daze and to look at Naruto expectantly.

Seeing his look, Naruto gulped and faced up to his fears of rejection. Naruto opened his mouth to ask Gaara the question he had been secretly thinking of for the past month. "Ga-" Only to be interrupted with two boys bursting through the roof door and falling down against the black asphalt ground. They didn't even stop to notice that they had company. The unidentified boys were locked in a passionate kiss, hands roaming each other's bodies, and pelvis' grinding against the other.

Quite shocked, neither one of the present teens knew what to do or what exactly they were seeing. Temari, shaking out of her stupor, cleared her throat to get the boys attention. The boys slowly pulled apart and looked up, wanting to see what was bothering their alone time.

"KIBA?!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kiba's eyes rounded at seeing what, rather who, had interrupted them. Getting up quickly, Kiba helped the other boy up before dusting himself off from imaginary dirt. The other boy turned around so that he could be recognized.

"Shino." Gaara muttered. He should have known. Shino has had a crush on Kiba for 2 years now. Jealousy shot through both Gaara and Naruto. Not because of who it was, but because of what the two boys were doing previously and what they, being Gaara and Naruto, weren't able to do.

"Oh! Um- what are you guys doing up here?" Questioned Kiba sheepishly. Shino grabbed his hand and have it a gentle squeeze to let him know that he wasn't in this alone. Kiba gave him a small smile in return.

"Could ask you the same thing. So…you and Shino, huh?" Naruto said with a slow grin spreading across his face. _I hope you don't deny it for this guy like you did with me._

"Yes. Me and Shino. Got a problem with that?" Kiba asked knowing Naruto didn't.

_I don't even know if Naruto is ok with homosexuals. I hope he is or we could never be more than we can't now._ Gaara thought looking towards Naruto waiting for his answer.

"Now why would I have a problem with my best friend being gay? Hmm? I was just waiting for you to find the right guy to bring you out!" Naruto said with a laugh.

"Well…yeah. What can I say? I love him and I won't deny it for the world!" Kiba said while looking at Shino lovingly. Shino returned the look fully but with a huge smile added.

"So your ok with gay couples?" Shino asked. He was curious about that. He had always heard that Naruto was against homosexuals, but that was always said because he hung out with Sasuke Uchiha.

"Well, that would be weird if I was because then I would be against myself. Now wouldn't I?" Naruto asked pleasantly.

Temari's eyes widened dramatically. "You mean your gay?"

Gaara was doing a little jig inside his head because he was so happy that Naruto was gay. Now he might have a chance at him!

"Yeah. I never denied it when someone asked or accused me of it. People just were either too stupid to realize or didn't want to believe it since I hung out with Sasuke. I mean that whole year I went out with Kiba no one knew we were going out. I made it obvious without saying since Kiba, here, didn't want to come out yet. That's why we broke up. I wanted us to come out and he didn't. But we found out we were better friends than boyfriends! What a quink-a-dink!" Naruto explained.

_Well…this will be much easier than I thought. _Temari thought.

Suddenly turning, Naruto looked at Gaara and Temari. "You guys don't mind do you?" _Oh man! They are probably grossed out and don't want to be near me. If Gaara turned me away I won't know what to do!_

"No! Why would we have a problem with it. Our older brother, Kankuro, is gay. He is forever having his boyfriend, Deidara, over. You could say we are used to it." Temari said while she nudged Gaara to speak up since he looked to be in his own little world.

"Huh? Oh! Besides, I'm gay too Naruto." Gaara murmured shyly while looking down at his feet.

"Y-you are? Wow! I would have never have guessed. Do you know how mad Tayuya is going to be when she finds out you are gay?! She has been trying to get your attention for a while. She has even said that she was going to be your wife one day!" Naruto said laughing so hard his sides hurt. Which was why he was sitting on the ground trying to catch his breath.

"That red headed freak with the flute?" Temari asked in a shocked and disgusted voice.

"Yeah her." It was Shino that spoke surprising everyone except Kiba.

Just as Gaara was going to protest the claims of ever being with that flute wielding freak that thought she could control demons with said flute, the bell rang signaling that their hour of lunch was finally over. Walking out, Gaara and Naruto were the last down the stairwell. Naruto brushed his arm ever so gently against Gaara's as they made it down the last step. Gaara flushed and gave Naruto a little smile and then headed to their next class. Which they had together. _Fun._ They both thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N~ Hope you guys liked it. Please read and review.

Next Chapter: A frantic 2 weeks!


	6. A frantic 2 weeks

**Disclaimer: Please read first chapter or my profile. Thank you.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N~ Thank you reviewers for your…well reviews!**

**There will be a lemon in this chapter! Just so you are warned! I will not put this up in between the lemon scene.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 6: A frantic 2 weeks!**

It had been two weeks since that lunch on the roof. Two weeks since Kiba and Shino became publicly known as a gay couple. After that many more came out. Even Naruto and Gaara. No one tried anything with them though because everyone knew that all of the gay singles and couples that could not defend themselves were under the protection of those that could. All-in-all it had been a hectic two weeks.

And Naruto _still_ hadn't asked Gaara _anything!_ Gaara was starting to worry that Naruto wasn't going to. He had started to get depressed when he came to school. He and Naruto had taken to sitting next to each other in every class they had. They even sat at lunch together.

Sasuke had joined them because he felt threatened by Gaara. He thought he was taking his place as best friend. All because they had come out together…well not _together_. Just at the same time. Right now it was lunch time and Sasuke and Naruto were headed to the cafeteria. They stopped going to the roof since it was Kiba and Shino's thing to do. They didn't question it nor did they want to. Sasuke had been planning to ask Naruto to be his partner for the trip. Today was the last day. They had to turn in their partners name today or else they would be paired up with anyone who didn't have a partner.

Seeing that this was his moment, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him down a deserted hallway.

"Sasuke! What the hell, teme? I'm hungry and my food is that way!" Naruto said pointing towards the other direction of where he was being dragged.

"Cool it, dobe. I have to talk to you." Sasuke said coolly.

"Oh. Well what about?"

Stopping to see where they were, Sasuke deemed this a good place as any. Turning towards Naruto, he suddenly got nervous. This was his last chance at getting his dobe. Oh he knew he should give up, but Uchiha's don't quit! They always get what they want…eventually. Sasuke stalked towards Naruto at a leisurely pace.

Naruto seeing this, started to back up unsure of what Sasuke's intentions were. That was until his back hit the lockers and Sasuke's hands come up to either side of his head. "Um- Sasuke?"

"Na-ru-to." Sasuke breathed each syllable as his head neared Naruto's. "Will you be my partner for the trip?" Sasuke brushed his lips slightly against Naruto's enjoying the feel of the other boy's lips. That is until he found himself flying onto the ground…hard! "Fuck!"

"Don't you _ever_ do that again, you fucking TEME! I told you that you couldn't have me. That I didn't want you like that! You fucking prick! I thought you understood and backed off! Was this what you were planning the whole fucking time?!" Naruto yelled at the shocked Sasuke.

He wasn't shocked for long. Sasuke shot up, fists at ready, and swung at Naruto. Only to be stopped by arms circling around his waist and a body that fit snuggly against his back.

"Now, now Sasuke-kun. You wouldn't want to mar that pretty face of Naruto's. Plus, you wouldn't want to get kicked off the trip and stay here _all_ alone. Now do you?" The voice all but purred in Sasuke's ear sending a delicious shiver down his back and into his groin.

~*~ON THE ROOFTOP~*~

A moan could be heard. Kiba was leaning against the wall opposite of where the door to the roof was. His hands were buried into Shino's hair kneading his scalp. Shino was giving Kiba's stomach licks and nips, moving his way down. Slowly, Shino unbuttoned Kiba's pants and lowered, boxers and all, down past his thighs to his ankles. He let Kiba step out of them before resuming what he was doing.

Shino swirled his tongue into Kiba's navel causing said boy to give a louder moan. Dipping his head, he nuzzled the wiry hair that was there before making his way to his primary goal. Grabbing Kiba's stiff member, Shino gave the head a quick lick before putting it in his mouth to give it a little suck. Kiba pulled lightly at Shino's hair as to stop himself from shoving himself fully into that wet cavern.

Shino started to lower his mouth onto the stiff member until he could no longer fit anymore. He ran his tongue along the underside of Kiba's velvety skin while sucking with all his might. Shino slid up and down his member all the while keeping at the sucking motion.

He lifted up three fingers to Kiba, motioning for him to suck. Kiba drew the fingers into his mouth and mimicked what Shino was doing to him. This caused Shino to moan in want. The vibrations sent Kiba into a frenzy and he started to suck on Shino's fingers with a renewed vigor.

Deeming his fingers properly slicked, he took them out of Kiba's mouth and brought them to Kiba's entrance to prepare him. Taking one finger, he circled the muscles there to loosen them up before slowly sliding it in. Moving the finger in and out a little, a second finger was joined with it.

Kiba grunted at the slight stinging sensation, but he loved it none the less. Shino started to scissor his fingers to make more room for the third finger that was going to join. He sucked a little harder on Kiba's dick before letting him go with a wet pop. Kiba groaned in disappointment. That was until Shino added his third finger. He shouted out in pleasure. Shino just found his prostate.

Shino's other hand went to his own pants and unbuckled them quickly and shimmied out of them. His own member was pulsing at the look of Kiba squirming around in pleasure, trying to take more of his fingers into his body. Taking his fingers out, causing Kiba to moan again in disappointment, he lifted Kiba up so that he could wrap his legs around his waist. Guiding his member to Kiba's entrance, he slowly pushed in. He looked at Kiba's face for any discomfort. Seeing none, he pushed all the way in.

At that, Kiba froze in slight pain. This wasn't their first time together so he was slightly used to this. Tightening his muscle to show that he was ready, that was all Shino needed to pull out until just the head of his cock was in and slam back in. He hit his prostate dead on causing Kiba to shout out in ecstasy. Pulling back out, he slammed right back in. Together they found a rhythm that they both liked and continued the dance as ancient as time itself.

Kiba felt the sensation he knew all to well building like a coil in his lower abdomen. "Shino." He gasped. "I-I'm c-coming!" And with that he did. The tightening muscle around his member caused him to lose control and pounded into Kiba harder and faster to bring himself to his own climax. Coming inside Kiba, Shino whispered, 'I love you', in Kiba's ear causing said boy to grin and whisper it back.

Pulling slowly out of Kiba, both moaned at the sensation. Shino grabbed the moist wipes that they brought with them to clean themselves up. After they did that, they shared a soft kiss before getting dressed. And not a moment to soon. The lunch bell rang signaling they had to head back to their classes. They headed to the rooftop door with Kiba walking with a slight limp.

~*~WITH NARUTO ½ HOUR BEFORE THE BELL RANG~*~

"_Now, now Sasuke-kun. You wouldn't want to mar that pretty face of Naruto's. Plus, you wouldn't want to get kicked off the trip and stay here all alone. Now do you?" The voice all but purred in Sasuke's ear sending a delicious shiver down his back and into his groin._

Sasuke froze and slowly turned his head to the person that was holding him so intimately. What he saw took his breath away. Inky black hair that had a lovely shine to it. Coal black eyes and creamy white skin that looked soft as velvet, making him want to run his hands along that beautiful cheek. Hearing an amused snort, Sasuke came out of his stupor.

Shaking the body off of him, he backed away to get a better look at the person who had such a gorgeous face. The person was, first off a boy, as tall as him reaching a nice 5'11". He wore a skin tight black shirt that came to a stop just above his navel. Black pants adorned him and they seem to be painted on because there was no way they made pants _that_ tight!

"Who are you?" The question came in a slight whisper from Sasuke.

"The name is Sai Sakka (1). And you are Sasuke Uchiha. And you The Naruto Uzumaki. The one who protects those who can't protect themselves. It's an honor to meet you, Dickless." Sai said with a mock bow.

"You know, Sai, that if I didn't already know you then I would have pummeled you by now for that nickname you have given me." Naruto said with a scowl on his face.

"Nickname? You call _that_ a nickname and you get mad at me when I call you a dobe?!" Sasuke said incredulously.

"Well, yeah. I mean I stopped being mad at you for calling me dead last a long time ago. I just like to argue with you. Same goes for Sai, here, since he knows I have one seeing as he has seen it on many occasions. Perverted bastard that he his! You never told me why you always spied on me in the showers after gym!" Naruto said facing an amused Sai.

"Well I thought that would have been obvious, dickless. I wanted in your pants and onto that dick of yours." Sai said as if he was stating the obvious.

Blushing, Naruto stuttered," Uh- um- w-well. I hope you don't want that now!"

"Nope. Don't want it now. I have my eyes of being _in _a certain raven haired boy than _on_ a certain blonde." Sai said this while looking at Sasuke hungrily. "Well! I have to be going!" With that Sai left the two there blinking at the now empty space.

"Well. Looks like you have a new admirer. Hehehe." Naruto chuckled. Looking towards Sasuke, he saw him looking where Sai went with a glazed look in his eyes. Chuckling once again, he grabbed Sasuke's arm and led him to the cafeteria to get some food. Luckily Sasuke had his lunch already there and his friends already got him food when they noticed he wasn't there right away.

Sitting next to Gaara, Naruto started to dig into is now lukewarm pizza. Seeing Gaara's questioning look, he mouthed 'later' to him. Gaara nodded and went back to eating his food. Throughout the rest of the lunch, Sasuke didn't lose the glazed look nor did he touch his lunch.

For some reason, this caused Naruto to laugh causing the others to look at him like he was carzy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Hope you guys like it! This chapter(mainly the lemon) was dedicated to my friend Dahlia. You had better review this chapter Dahlia!

Please read and review!

(1) His last name means artist.

Next Chapter: The dreaded question and the dreaded answer!


	7. The dreaded questionthe dreaded answer

**Disclaimer: Read first chapter! Thank You!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N~ I hope you guys like my very first lemon ever! I tried my best to write something that I have absolutely no experience in! I'm not a male nor gay. My best friend better be proud of me! You know who I mean lil' Yahiko!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 7: The dreaded question and the dreaded answer!**

It was now 5th period and Naruto was currently trying to figure out how to ask Gaara to be his partner for the trip. Today was the _last_ day he could ask. He would have asked so much sooner if it hadn't been for all the drama that happened the past two weeks!

First, Kiba and Shino came out. Then, every _other_ gay person and couple came out. That had prompted his and Gaara's confession. That caused a _big_ uproar! Every girl known to man was coming at Naruto demanding _why_ he was gay or if they could help him turn back to being straight. They didn't like it to kindly when Naruto told them he had _always_ been gay and that they were just too stupid to realize it.

Naruto had never had so many bumps and bruises on his poor head until that moment. That was when he realized _all_ women were _scary_ as fuck! He vowed to stay away from them forever!(a/n: drama queen much? Lol) That wasn't even the _worst _of it! One of Sasuke's fan girls went at him saying that he was going to turn Sasuke gay with his homo-self! Can you believe that?? Naruto _still _couldn't believe what that stupid bitch said and did!

~*~FLASHBACK~*~

It was two days after his coming out speech(that mainly consisted of him saying, "Yeah, so I'm gay. Don't care if you like it or not. Believe it!") There Naruto was just minding his own business before school started, sitting in front of the sakura tree doodling on some paper waiting for Gaara to get there. When all of sudden he was _tackled_ from the side and someone was _pulling_ his fucking hair! Shock wore off very quick. Bucking off the stupid ass person who _dared_ to try to fight with him, he shot up like a bullet and faced his attacker, ready to throw a punch if need be. Only to freeze in astonishment.

It was a fucking _girl_. And not just any girl. No, that would be too much to ask for. It was Sakura Haruno, the fucking _president_ of the fucking Sasuke fan club! And she looked furious! _Great! What the fucking hell did I do?_

"What the _fuck_ is your problem, Sakura?!" Naruto demanded while stalking towards the fake pink haired bitch.

"You are! Stay the fuck away from Sasuke you fucking fag! We don't want you to turn our Sasuke-kun gay with your homo-self!" Sakura raged. Her fist clenched at her sides ready and willing to fight for what she believed was right. Oh how wrong she was. They didn't know Sasuke was gay _and_ after his ass! Like he would ever get it though.

They didn't notice a crowed gathering around them. Many of them hated Sakura and most of them supported Naruto's new sexuality. They didn't even notice Sasuke and Gaara join the front of the crowd.

"Look bitch! I don't give a fuck what you think, you stupid cunt! Sasuke is my friend and nothing else! I am in no way interested in him that way. I have my sights on someone else!" At that, both Gaara and Sasuke winced. They both were wondering who it was Naruto could like. Sasuke because he wanted to know who he was up against for the blonde's affections.(a/n: he can't take a hint, can he?) And Gaara because he was hoping the person was him.

"It doesn't matter! Stay _away_ from Sasuke! He doesn't need some fairy princess around him! Do you know what that would _do_ to his reputation? Besides, when I become his girlfriend you are not going to be allowed to hang out around him. I won't allow it!" Sakura said smugly. Then she noticed all the people around them. She flushed in mild embarrassment.

Before Naruto could answer, Sasuke came up from behind Sakura and said calmly, "Sakura."

Sakura whipped around to face the man of her dream not knowing that the same man was about to shatter that dream and her heart. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gasped in surprise. "W-what are you doing here?"

"You are an idiot. Why would I want you?" Sasuke said with a smirk on his handsome face as he glanced at Naruto. Naruto smiled knowing he wasn't talking about _or_ to him. Like everyone thought he was.

Sakura thought her Sasuke-kun was directing the question towards Naruto. So she turned her head and gave him a smug grin and started to saunter, with an exaggerated sway to her hips, over towards Sasuke. He let her grab onto his arm before he gave her the "death blow".

"Why would I want a pink haired bitch who shows no respect for my friends? Why would I want a two faced whore who sleeps around just to get higher up on social status? Why would I want a fake ass person whose body has no sex appeal whatsoever? Answer me that?" During Sasuke's speech, Sakura's grip on his arm loosened so much that her arm dropped to her side.

Taking a step back from him, Sakura held a hand to her heart and whispered brokenly, "S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Don't ever talk to my friends like that again, bitch! Or else you'll find out what it means to go against an Uchiha!" Sasuke replied so cold that it felt like the air around them dropped a few degrees. At that, the blood drained out of Sakura's face and a feeling of dread crawled up her spine. She nodded and ran in the other direction away from Sasuke. Sakura passed Gaara and accidentally bumped into him knocking him down.

Sasuke walked towards Naruto and patted his shoulder before walking towards the school as the bell rang.

Naruto started to turn only to see Gaara starting to pick himself up. Jogging towards him, Naruto helped him up. "What happened?"

"The pinked haired bitch knocked me over." Gaara mumbled.

"Oh. Hey Gaara? Do you w-" Naruto was interrupted by Temari as she grabbed both boy's wrists and dragged them towards the front doors of the school.

"Come on guys! We are going to be _late_!" Again, Naruto was thwarted in asking Gaara! Fate was against him for the next two weeks.

~*~END FLASHBACK~*~

Every time Naruto was about to ask Gaara _the_ question, someone _always interrupted_!!! He was getting tired of everyone interrupting, so Naruto came up with a foolproof plan! He was going to write the question in a note and give it to him.

Naruto wrote his question down and started to pass it over to Gaara. Only to end up hitting another hand. Glancing up, Naruto noticed Gaara's hand with a note in it. Chuckling, they switched notes and opened them at the same time. Both eyes widened and a silly grin spread across their faces.

_**Gaara. I've been trying to ask you this since that day on the rooftop. It's so frustrating getting interrupted by everyone! Do you want to be partners for the trip?**_

**Seeing as how you aren't going to ask. Wanna be partners? For the trip I mean?**

They looked at each other with their smiles still plastered on their faces. Gaara gave a small nod that Naruto returned. The bell rang signaling the end of the period. They had 15 minutes in between classes, so the two boys gathered their materials and walked out of class.

"So…partners then?" Naruto said casually even though his stomach was doing summersaults.

"Yeah." Gaara replied shyly. With that they headed towards their lockers to get what they needed for their next class.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N~ Hope you guys liked it! By the way, I am _**NOT**_ against gays! My best friend and the godfather to my daughter is gay and my aunt is lesbian. I know there are people out there who think like that, but I am not one of them. I say love is love. Gender is not involved.

Next chapter: Pack your bags!


	8. Pack your bags!

**Disclaimer: First chapter or profile. Your pick. Thank you!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: I have decided that Sakura gets no one! I know I said her and Lee would get together, but that was before I made her a bitch. I honestly didn't think I was going to write what I did about her. It just…appeared! So instead, Lee will either be with another person(my own character or one from Naruto) or will be alone because of his 'heartbreak' over Gaara rejecting him. That is all. On with the story!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 8: Pack your bags!**

The last week before the big summer school trip had flown by without anyone realizing it. And no one had even started to pack! Everyone had to be at the destined meeting spot at 4:30 AM the next day or they would be left behind and they wouldn't be getting a refund of their money. (a/n~ don't you just hate school trips like that? That if you didn't make it on time and missed your chance at going then you didn't even get your money back?! That used to happen to me all the time! I hated waking up so early!)

~*~NARUTO'S HOUSE~*~

Running could be heard in the Uzumaki-Hatake-Umino household. Naruto was panicking about what to bring for clothes. He wanted Gaara to think he was sexy and jump his boner…er…bones! Yeah bones! The shirt that he was looking for could not be found. He looked under his bed, in his closet, and in the hamper. Naruto even looked behind his TV because he remembered at one time he threw it behind him after taking it off.

"Iruka! Where is my black shirt that has the red dragons going down the sides?" Naruto yelled out from under his bed. It was quite a funny site. Naruto was wiggling his bottom back and forth trying to get further under the bed. If Gaara was there, he would have found it arousing. Naruto was dressed in nothing but his black boxers that were riding up his thigh with each wiggle he made.

"Did you try looking in your dresser?" Iruka asked as he came up the stairs and leaned against the door frame.

"Um- yes?" Naruto lied. He hadn't even checked any of his dresser drawers. Getting up off the floor, he made his way to the dresser by his closet and opened up the top drawer. Sure enough, there sitting perfectly folded was the infamous shirt that he had been looking for, for over an hour now.

"Thanks, dad." Naruto murmured, missing the shocked but pleased look that crossed his face. Naruto rarely called him dad, but he did let it slip every once and a while which pleased the older brunette.

"So, Naruto. Whose your partner?" Kakashi came up behind Iruka and slung an arm around his shoulders. Iruka leaned against his lover.

"Oh…um- Gaara Sabaku. You guys haven't met him…yet." Naruto said with a devilish grin, happiness glinting in his always expressive eyes.

"Yet? Now why would we meet this Gaara?" Kakashi asked amused. _Has our little Naruto finally found someone to be with? After the Kiba incident we didn't think he would ever find another to bring that happiness back into those blue eyes._

"Well, that is because I plan to make him mine. I want what you and dad have. I think Gaara may actually be the one, pops." Naruto said. A soft grin appeared on his scarred face.

Kakashi's eyes widened a little at the pops part before they went back to normal. A grin spread under the lower mask he wore. The one only Naruto and Iruka got to see under. _Maybe this Gaara will be on that _very_ short list if he is going to be Naruto's._ "Then I am sure Iruka and I will be honored to meet this Gaara Sabaku." He murmured. Iruka nodded in agreement.

"Now pack your bags and then go to sleep. You have to be up bright and early to make it to the meeting spot." Iruka said pulling Kakashi to their bedroom.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Night. And please keep it down tonight." Naruto teased.

"No promises." Kakashi, the pervert, teased right back. Naruto made a show of gagging before he went about packing everything that Gaara might like him wearing.

~*~IRUKA AND KAKASHI'S ROOM~*~

Iruka was slammed against the wall while his mouth was ravished. Tongues twisting and pushing against each other, fighting for dominance. Iruka sighed happily and gave up to Kakashi to dominate his mouth. And dominate Kakashi did. His tongue left no crevice untouched. Pulling back to gasp for breath, Kakashi started to unbutton Iruka's pristine white shirt. As every button was undone, Kakashi's mouth was there, kissing, nipping, and sucking on the slowly exposed skin.

Oh how Kakashi loved to lick Iruka's skin. He loved the slightly salty taste. Making his way down, Kakashi paused at Iruka's navel and slowly dipped his tongue in and swirled it about. The sensation it caused made Iruka moan in wanton pleasure. Iruka loved Kakashi's tongue. What that man could do with it…lets just say it had Iruka screaming in pleasure for more!

Kakashi's hands went to the belt buckle that kept him from his desired destination. Whipping the belt out from its loops, he threw it behind him, not caring where it landed. With experienced hands, Kakashi had both Iruka's pants and boxers off and on the ground, leaving him bare to Kakashi's loving gaze.

"Oh, dolphin, how I love the site of you." Kakashi moaned. Taking Iruka's pulsing cock in both hands, he gave the head a loving kiss before giving the slit a hard lick. This caused Iruka to push his hips towards Kakashi's hot waiting mouth. Giving a slight chuckle, Kakashi put the head in his mouth and gave a hard suck. Sliding more of the member into his mouth, he swirled his tongue along the underside before pulling back. Only to bring the cock right back in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and giving a mighty suck.

Iruka looked down at his lover. He loved watching as his dick went in and out of the hot, moist mouth. He almost came at the site. Pulling at Kakashi's hair to get him to stand up, he maneuvered him towards the bed before shoving him down. Straddling Kakashi's waist, he ground his erection against Kakashi's causing both to moan loudly. They loved the skin-on-skin contact. Leaning down, Iruka took his mouth into a kiss, dominating his lover. All the while grinding their members against the other.

Leaning over to the nightstand, without breaking the lip lock, Iruka grabbed the lube that was always present on top. Pulling back, he pored some on his fingers before moving down to spread Kakashi's cheeks rubbing a lubed finger against his entrance. Kakashi moaned and tried to pull the finger inside of himself. Getting the hint, Iruka pushed one finger up and curled it to touch the spongy tissue that would make him go wild. And go wild he did!

Kakashi pushed his hips up and let out a loud cry in pleasure. If he was good with his tongue, Iruka was a _god_ with his fingers! Pulling his fingers back a little, he joined it with one more. Setting a rhythm, Iruka would curl his fingers ever so often while scissoring them to make room for something bigger.

"Iruka…please…more! I need more!" Kakashi gasped and moaned at the sensations he was receiving. Iruka still wanting to tease, decided he _would_ give him more…just not what he wanted. Leaning down, he swallowed Kakashi whole. Deep-throating him, Iruka made sure to tense his esophagus slightly, loving the mewls that Kakashi would make for him and him alone.

Kakashi couldn't take it anymore. Not with Iruka's mouth on his dick, deep-throating him, and his fingers hitting his sweet spot. "Baby! Please! No more! I want you in me _now_!" Kakashi all but sobbed at the sweet torturous pleasure. Removing his fingers and mouth from his lover, Iruka grabbed the lube once again to pore more on his hand. That was until Kakashi's hand grabbed his stopping him in the process.

"No. I want you in me now! No lube." Nodding Iruka put the lube back and grabbed his length to guide it to Kakashi's entrance. Pushing all the way in, Iruka stilled to give his lover some time to adjust since he wasn't lubricated.

Tightening his inner muscles letting him know that he was ready, Iruka pulled back and slammed back in, hitting his prostate. Over and over he did this. Kakashi's screams and moans only got louder and louder. His abused prostate could take no more so he moaned to Iruka to touch him. Grabbing his member, Iruka jerked him off to the rhythm of his thrusts. That did it for Kakashi. He came with a loud moan, spilling his seed all along his and his lover's chests. The spasmodically tightening muscles around his cock made Iruka cum inside Kakashi's hot passage.

Iruka collapsed beside his lover after he pulled out. Not bothering to clean their selves up, they cuddled together before falling asleep with whispered 'I love you's'. The last thought that went through Iruka's head before he went into the dream realm was, _I am going to have to up my plans on asking Kakashi to marry me._ Thinking about the ring he got that was hidden in the closet.

~*~GAARA'S HOUSE~*~

Gaara was meticulously going through his closet, eyeing shirts, shorts, and pants that he wanted to bring to impress, a.k.a seduce, Naruto. But all he had was black, red, and tan shirts. Sure they were mostly skin tight and showed off his slightly muscular body. It was just that they were just cloths that he _always_ wore. He wanted something new. Something Naruto hasn't seen him wear before.

Sighing, Gaara went to his sister's room and knocked on her door. He needed some advice. He heard a soft, 'Come in', so he opened the door and walked in. "I need help."

Temari looked at her little brother, startled. "What?"

"I have no clothes to wear for the trip. Nothing that I think are…sexy enough for Naruto to see. Everything I have, I have already worn in front of him. I want something new." Gaara said frustrated.

What he didn't expect was his sister to _laugh_ at him. He glared at her with a scowl on his face. "No, no. I'm not laughing at you. Not really. I was just expecting this so I helped myself to your sizes and went and bought you enough _sexy_ cloths to last you the whole trip." Temari said after her laughs subsided. She left out that she didn't pack _any_ boxers whatsoever. Looks like her little brother was going to have to go commando. Temari hoped Naruto liked her little _gift_ to him!

All Gaara did was raise a nonexistent eyebrow.

A smile curved Temari's lips. "I already packed them for you so it will be a surprise to _both_ of you. Actually I want to talk to you about something important."

At hearing this, Gaara's senses were on high alert and they all screamed **DANGER** and to run. He wasn't stupid so he started to edge back to the door. Temari sensing this, grabbed his wrist before he got too far and dragged him to sit on her bed. "Gaara. I'm serious. We _have_ to have this conversation. Dad never got to talk to you about this before he died. I just-" Gaara cut her off.

"Temari! I already know about sex. I even researched about gay sex when I realized that I was gay. I know to use protection and the likes. You do _not_ need to have this conversation with me." Gaara said heatedly.

Temari looked at her brother in surprise and then grinned impishly. "Well then…you are going to just _love_ my present to you then." She threw him a brown paper bag which he deftly caught. Looking in it, his eyes got big and a blush ran up his face. Nodding his head he left. He could still his sister's shrill laugh when he got into his room. Gaara made sure to pack his 'present'.

~*~SASUKE'S HOUSE~*~

Sasuke sat on his bed thinking who will be his partner on the trip since he forgot to give a name.

His things were already packed by his butler. With that he went to sleep, dreaming of a black haired boy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Unknown to Sasuke, his name was given to the teachers as a partner. And boy was he going to be surprised.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I hope you guys liked my second lemon. Never thought Kakashi to be the uke huh? I like him as the uke! Hehehe. Anyways, I am no longer going to give a warning as to where the lemons are. I am a firm believer that if you looked up an M rated story then you know there is a _big_ possibility that there _will_ be a lemon. You don't like it then you shouldn't read it!

Read and review please! And thank you to those that have already did!

Next chapter: Surprise!


	9. Surprise!

Disclaimer: Please read either my profile _or_ the very first chapter in this story! Thank you!

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N: Thank you for those of you who reviewed. I hope I surprised you on who the uke was in the relationship between Iruka and Kakashi! In this chapter we will get to see just **_**who**_** Sasuke's partner is! I wonder who? Not really! I already know and I bet most of you do too! In this chapter I will be introducing a few more characters. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I loved writing it!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter 9: Surprise!**

A shrill screech could be heard in a dark room. A screech so loud that it could wake the dead. But alas it wasn't going to wake the dead…just a hard-to-wake-up Uzumaki. After slamming his fist down on his alarm clock, Naruto snuggled deeper into the cocoon of cover on his nice, warm bed, ready to go back to sleep. Only fate was against him yet again. Just as he was settling back into the dream world, Iruka charged into the room and ripped the covers off him and deprived him of the warmth that he had previously been seeking.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Get your tan ass up right this instant or you won't get breakfast _and_ you'll be late to the meeting place!" Naruto just grumbled and searched for his missing blanket so that he could warm up again. He just _hated_ mornings. Seeing that Naruto wasn't going to get up, Iruka brought in the big guns, a.k.a Kakashi.

"Oh sweet little Naruto." Kakashi sung lightly to get the blonde's attention. Naruto just grumbled some more and rolled over on his other side presenting his back to his adopted parents. "Ah, such sweet sorrow thy heart will feel when thou misses thy love on the trip." Kakashi said over dramatically.

That got Naruto moving. He was up and showered then dressed in record time. Both Kakashi and Iruka looked at each other and blinked owlishly. "What are you guys waiting for? Hurry up! I'm starving and I want to go pick Gaara up early so we can hang before everyone else shows up!" Naruto yelled as he ran down the stairs. He put some bread in the toaster to get toasted and then went to the refrigerator to get out his favorite orange jam. Once the toast was done, he slathered it with the jam and scarfed it down before washing it down with some apple juice.

Iruka came down with Naruto's suitcases and headed to his car to put them into the trunk. Walking back in he saw Naruto putting on his shoes and grabbing his jacket ready to head out. Sighing, Iruka, Naruto, and Kakashi all got into the vehicle and started off towards Gaara's house after getting direction's from Naruto. After coming to a complete stop, Naruto bolted out of the car and ran up the short steps to knock on Gaara's door.

Gaara didn't answer. Instead another man did. He was taller than him and had dark brown hair and nearly black eyes like Temari. His hair was a mess and looked like he just woke up. Looking at his attire, Naruto surmised that he _did_ just wake up. He was wearing draw string sleeping pants and no shirt. As Naruto looked up at the man's face, he could tell he was _pissed_.

"Who the _fuck_ are you? And _why_ the _fuck_ are you banging on my _fucking_ door at-" He paused and looked at his watch on his wrist. _Who wore a watch to bed?_ Naruto thought. "At _3 in the fucking __**morning**_?!" The man growled.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed your sleep sir, but I am here to pick up Gaara for the trip." Naruto said calmly. He was surprised to see the angry scowl slip off the man's face and quickly be replaced with a knowing grin,

"Naruto Uzumaki. Yes, Gaara told me all about you. Sorry for just a moment ago. I had just gotten back from the office at midnight and just got to sleep. Please do come in." The man said, moving to the side to let him in. Turning back to his waiting parents, Naruto held up a finger to tell the to wait a moment. Walking inside, Naruto admired the artwork that made up the house.

"You know my name, but I do not know yours. Care to give me a name to the body I disturbed from sleep?" Naruto questioned.

"It's Kankuro." A voice said from behind them. Naruto turned with a smile on his face knowing who the voice belonged to; only to have his jaw drop in awe. There at the base of the stairs was Gaara wearing a tight black shirt that slashes here and there with fishnet undershirt. His pants were _tight_ around his ass and had what looked like homemade cuts on the upper thighs and fishnet cloth sewn where the holes were. His hair looked like he just came from having hot passionate sex. All-in-all Gaara looked eatable. _Mmmmm… what I wouldn't give to be able to _eat_ him._ Naruto thought lustfully.

Gaara was in no better shape. He was having a hard time from drooling. Naruto's hair looked like he ran his fingers through it repeatedly. The royal blue shirt that said "You know you want this!" on the front was fitting across his broad muscular chest like it was _made_ for him and the faded jeans made his ass look more squeezable. (a/n~ sorry about description of clothes. I'm not very good at that yet!)

Kankuro just looked on in amusement. He could clearly see the attraction between the two. Kankuro couldn't wait until the trip ended. It was sure to be a juicy tale! "Are you guys going to just stand there drooling at each other or are you going to get going. You have like a half hour to get there." Kankuro stated trying to embarrass the two teens. Which succeeded since they turned their faces away from each other and blushed profusely. Gaara ran up the stairs to grab his suitcases and came back down.

Naruto grabbed the suitcases and walked out the door with a 'come on' and a 'see ya' to Kankuro. Gaara followed him all the while blushing as he took glances at Naruto's ass. _What I wouldn't give to caress that sweet ass of his!_ Gaara thought as he took another look at it. After putting everything into the trunk, the teens got into the back and they were off.

~*~DESTINED MEETING SPOT~*~

Sasuke was waiting by the charter bus waiting for Naruto showed up. He was going to steal the seat next to him so that they could have a little _chat_…and so that Gaara couldn't sit next to him. Yes, Sasuke Uchiha is _still_ trying to get one Naruto Uzumaki. He drawn from his thoughts when a metallic blue 2004 Mach 1 came up beside his car and shut off. The body that came out was none other than Sai Sakka. Sasuke's heart started beat faster and his breath shortened.

He didn't understand it. Why was he reacting this way? His own body was betraying him! Just as these thoughts started to run through his head, he saw that Naruto had arrived. Before Sai could get any closer to him, he hurried over to Naruto only to freeze mid-step. Gaara was _also_ getting out of the car! Oh, he was furious!! Before he could do anything, the instructor in charge of the whole trip cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Now. My name is Ibiki Morino for those of you who do not know me. I am the one is in charge of this _whole_ trip. These 10 men behind me and the 8 women beside them are here to help me keep track of you students. Each of you are going to have one partner you will bunk with, one group that you stay with when off of the ship, and one teacher that you will report to at the end of each day. Failure to stay with your partner and/or group will cause you _**and**_ your partner to be put in your room for the rest of the night and unable to participate in _any_ of the activities for that day. Failure to report to your assigned teacher will cause you _**and**_ your partner to be put in your room for the rest of the following day. The only times you or your partner will be allowed out is when it is breakfast, lunch, or dinner time. You will have your own bathroom with showers in your room so there is no need to be let out for that. If one of you are caught sleeping in another room other than the one assigned to you, _**all four people,**_ whether or not you were involved, will be confined to your rooms. You may think I am being harsh, but I am doing this for your safety." Ibiki said to the students gathered. Some snorted in disbelief while others just rolled their eyes.

One brave soul raised his hand to ask a question. "So what you are saying is if one person messes up then _both_ partners are punished?" A brunette with his hair up in a spiky ponytail asked lazily.

"Yes." Ibiki confirmed.

"What a drag." The brunette sighed.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Kiba yelled from the back. Murmurs of agreement were heard from the students around him.

"Tough. My rules." Ibiki said with a smug smirk on his face. "Now listen for when you and your partner's names are called. You will go to the front and receive your number for the room you will be staying with along with the name of your assigned teacher. When you get that, go to the bus and pack your things up. You _will_ sit with your partner on the bus. No trading seats. For those of you who did not pick a partner one was assigned to you. Male or female it didn't matter."

Everyone was listening for their name to be called while they mingled amongst themselves.

"Sasuke Uchiha." At that he started to walk up to the man that called his name and listen for his partner's. "And Sai Sakka."

"WHAT?!" Sasuke ran to the front and grabbed the list to make sure he had heard right. "What is the meaning of this? I want a new partner!" Sasuke demanded.

"Sorry kid. No way to switch the partner you chose." A woman with long black hair and red eyes said from behind the man that called out the names.

"What the hell do you mean 'the partner you chose'? I didn't chose _anyone_!" Sasuke fumed.

"That would be because I wrote your name down as my partner." Sai's voice came from behind him. A shiver ran up his spine again at that velvety voice. Turning to glare at Sai, he demanded why.

Sai leaned in close to Sasuke's ear and whispered lustfully, "Why to get inside of you, Sasuke-kun." He then licked the shell of his ear quickly before pulling away to go put his bags up. Sasuke followed dumbly.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara Sabaku." They grinned at each other before going to the front to get their things.

"Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi." That was fine with them. Both would leave the other alone.

"Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno." You could hear the screeching from across the world along with an earthquake in California.

"Neji Hyuga and Lee Rock." Neji just sighed while Lee was punching the air in happiness of getting his "youthful friend".

"Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka." Both boys had silly grins on their faces as they made up to the front.

"Hinata Hyuga and Tenten Heiki." (1) The two girls just shrugged at each other. They weren't friends nor were they enemies.

"Now that is everyone, lets get on the bus and go!" Ibiki cheered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Sorry about not including everyone. I just wrote who was going to be paired up on the trip and their reactions to the other. Everyone will meet each other later on the trip. I hope you liked this chapter! Please read and review!!

(1) Her last name means weapons.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	10. Cat's out of the Bag

**Disclaimer: First chapter.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N: To a **omikun17**: I know that sodium doesn't **_**cause**_** diabetes. A lot of my family from both sides have diabetes and I also have a great potential of getting it; as does my daughter. And a lot of them have problems with the sodium levels or imbalance of it caused by too little or too much vasopressin. This can happen in diabetes insipidus**. **Look it up for anyone who wants to know more about diabetes. **

**Plus, I was making Iruka **_**overreact**_** because I had Naruto's grandfather die from the diabetes because he was unable to control the sodium levels. Later on in the story, I might show **_**why. **_**So you see, I do know about something of diabetes. Other than that I thank you for the review.**

**If at anytime I have written something that is false in the **_**real**_** world(not Naruto's world) or not all my facts are straight, please be like this reviewer and correct me. I would like to correct any and all mistakes that I may make.**

**On with the story!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 10: Cat's out of the bag!**

The bus ride took an hour to get to the cruise ship. During that time Kiba and Shino got caught having sex in the back restroom(twice) because Kiba couldn't keep quiet. Sasuke had stared dazed at the seat in front of him the whole time while Sai tried to molest him (and succeeding sometimes). And Naruto had passes out onto Gaara's shoulder drooling a little. Not that the red head minded. Oh no, he was in fact in heaven.

Gaara got to admire Naruto all he wanted without being caught. At one point he was running his fingers through the blonde locks causing Naruto to moan and nuzzle more into Gaara's shoulder. That had caused a shiver of pleasure to go up his spine and a jolt shoot down into his groin. Neji who was sitting by them snorted in amusement and causing Gaara to shoot him a death glare. It didn't even faze Neji.

Neji leaned over and whispered to Gaara so no one else could hear(or so he thought). "Does he even know that you like him?"

"No, but he will soon. I plan on seducing him in the room." Gaara whispered back.

"If all you wanted was a quick fuck then you could have asked Lee. You _do_ know he wants into your pants and that tight ass of yours." This caused Gaara to glare even harder.

"If I am to bottom, it will only be to Naruto. And I do _not_ want a simple fuck. I want everything of him!" Gaara hissed. Neji let a small grin appear before giving a small nod and turning back to the front.

Unknown to them, a person was listening to their conversation and planned to sabotage Gaara's efforts to get _their_ Naruto!

They rest of the ride was uneventful to say the least. They finally had arrived at the cruise ship and the bus came to an abrupt halt, jarring Naruto forward and waking him up. Looking around, Naruto noticed they were already there and some people were getting their luggage out. _When did I fall asleep?_ Naruto wondered as he wiped the drool from his face. Looking towards Gaara, he noticed a wet spot on his shoulder. _Oh god! I slept on him and _drooled_!_ Naruto flushed in mortification.

Feeling someone staring at him, Gaara looked at Naruto and saw the look on his face. Following his gaze, Gaara saw the drool spot on his shoulder. Chuckling a little, Gaara put a hand on his shoulder to make Naruto look at him. "Hey! It's ok. Next time I get to sleep on you!" Gaara froze at the double innuendo. Naruto just nodded and thought, _How about you sleep _in_ me?_ Grabbing their luggage, they made their way to the other students and waited for Mr. Morino to tell them what to do.

"Alright you kiddies! Pair up with your partner and get into your groups by your assigned teacher. Your assigned teacher will have your cruise tickets and lead you to all of your rooms. We lucked out this year. We are going to have two floors all to ourselves. There are 19 teachers, including myself, here. So that means every 5th room there is going to be a teacher in it. I have more ground rules that I did not discuss earlier. You all have a curfew." At that everyone exploded with complaints, yelling how 'unfair' that was.

"_Quiet_!!!" Ibiki yelled. Everyone shut up instantly. "The reason you have curfews is because after a certain time all they serve is alcohol and all of you are underage. I didn't say you have to go to bed at a certain time; just to be in your room at a certain time. Lucky for you the time is 11 at night. So you get a pretty long day to be out." Ibiki explained.

"And if _any_ person is caught with _any_ alcohol, they will be confined to their rooms the _entire_ time. If the partner has had no dealing with the alcohol then they will not be punished and will just have to stay with another pair during the times that they are out. And another thing, I know some of you smoke. We have no problem with it. You are not allowed to smoke in your room or where there are no smoking signs. If found that you are doing it, then any and _all_ smokes will be taken from you. That includes you Asuma Sarutobi! Teachers will abide by this rule too!" The woman from earlier hissed at a man who just so happened to have a cigarette hanging loosely from his lips unlit.

"Ms. Kurenai Yuhi…surely you don't think _I_, Asuma, would break one of _your_ rules. Now do you?" Asuma said with false sweetness.

Before she could reply, a shout of 'Uncle Asuma!' was heard before a yellow blur tackled him to the ground. The shocked Asuma looked at the mop of blonde hair before realizing who it was. "Naruto my boy! I forgot that you were coming here. I didn't even hear your name called." Asuma exclaimed.

"That was because you were looking at Kurenai's ass again." Naruto muttered while getting up. Both teachers blushed. It was no secret they were seeing each other. They just didn't know everyone _else_ knew that they were. _And they say _I'm _clueless._ Naruto thought in amusement.

Coughing a little, Asuma got up and clapped a hand onto Naruto's shoulder hard making said boy wince. "As I was saying…wait. What was I saying again?" Asuma asked clueless for a moment. Naruto face faulted. "Oh! Say boy! How's the company coming along?" Everyone started to murmur amongst themselves. Mostly all of them wondering what Asuma was talking about. It wasn't well known(only by very select few really) that Naruto owned a multibillion dollar company. He inherited it from his father and mother before they died leaving him an orphan at the age of one. When he turned 14 he got access to it by special permission from the government. No one knew that his father was _The_ Minato Namikaze, owner and founder of Yellow Flash Co.. The company mainly dealt in making new technology and software. Asuma knew about it because his dad was his adopted brother. Therefore making him his uncle!

"Uh- it's doing great Uncle Asuma, but no one really knows that I own Yellow Flash Co. and I really don't want them to!" Naruto hissed as quietly as he could to Asuma's ear. He didn't want anyone to over hear. But Lady Luck was _not_ on his side. It seems fate was _always_ against him because one of the _biggest_ gossipers in the whole _fucking_ school heard him and decided she just _had_ to screech it out.

"_**You own Yellow Flash Co.!!!!!!! Oh my GOOOODDDDDD!!!!!!**_" Screamed a platinum blonde girl. Her blue eyes sparkling at the newest gossip she was able to attain. (a/n~ bet you know who this is!) Everyone stopped with their talking, a.k.a questioning if anyone knew what the _hell_ Asuma was talking about, and looked shocked at both the blondes at the front. Even some teachers were looking at Naruto in a new light. A light that Naruto _did not_ like. Everyone started to crowd Naruto shooting off questions left and right.

Ibiki getting fed up with everyone(mainly because he had _always_ known about Naruto since Naruto's grandfather was his sensei in tae kwon do and he was Naruto's godfather) pulled out a hurricane whistle (1) and blew into it…_hard_. This caused everyone to grab their ears as pain shot into their skulls. After getting their attention, Ibiki walked towards Naruto and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

This caused Naruto to relax. He had known Ibiki since he was little and found out he was his godfather. Naruto knew that Ibiki would protect him as much as possible from greedy money grubbers. "Now that I have your attention. Sorry Naruto, but the cat's out of the bag. Would you like me to explain or you?" After getting a shrug, Ibiki continued. "Now that all of you know who the owner of YFC (2) is, you can shut up and leave him the _hell_ alone. You will _not_ be questioning him with stupid questions throughout this trip. It is a vacation! If he wants to divulge any information, he will of his _own_ will. Now get to your assigned teachers and get on the ship to your rooms!"

Everyone grumbled but did as they were told. Naruto turned to Ibiki with grateful eyes. "Thank you Ibiki." Naruto said softly.

"Hey. Anything for my godson." With that, Ibiki went to his group.

Naruto was nervous going back to Gaara. _What if he only wants me now that he knows I am filthy rich? I wasn't going to let him know this soon!_ Naruto thought miserably. He didn't notice he made it to Gaara already until a hand came to rest on his shoulder. _Why does everyone keep putting a hand on my damn shoulder?_

Gaara had been so shocked when he found out that the man of his dreams, the man he had been having many, _many_ wet dreams about, was the owner of the company that his company was trying to get a merger with. As Naruto would say, 'What a quink-a-dink'.(3)

"Naruto." Naruto looked up to see Gaara standing before him. _When did I get near him?_ "I think you should know something." Gaara said leaning in a bit closer. The soft breath hit Naruto's face making him gasp in surprise and wanting to lean forward and connect those lush lips with his own. When Gaara got closer, Naruto was really starting to think that he was going to _finally_ get to kiss the elusive red head.

But that wasn't about to happen. No, Gaara detoured to Naruto's ear and whispered for his ears alone. "Just to let you know…I own Shukaku Co.." The hot breath against his ear made a shudder run through his body in pleasure. Then Naruto's eyes widened in realization to what Gaara had just told him.

"Well…then that means you won't want me for my money." Realizing what he said, he quickly corrected himself. "I mean want to be my friend for my money!"

But Gaara already caught it and did another little jig inside his head because now he knew that Naruto was interested in him. Taking Naruto's hand, he dragged him to their assigned teacher. When Naruto saw who it was, he groaned. _Why is it that _everyone_ that I know is here on this trip??_ Naruto thought in disbelief.

"Hey Pervy! What are _you_ doing here? Aren't you supposed to be writing a new porn novel!" Naruto said loud enough for everyone in the group to hear. Everyone gapped at Naruto and then the white haired man that had two identical red marks going from his eyes down to his jaw. And boy was the man _tall._ Nearly reaching a good 7 feet!

"Awww! Naruto! Do you _have_ to call me that in front of all the fine ladies?!" Jiraiya Chikan (4) complained. Grinning, all Naruto did was shrug with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Sighing, Jiraiya continued. "Alright ladies and gentlemen! Lets get our stuff so I can get onto the ship and start my 'research'! Uh- I mean so that I can show you all to your rooms!" Jiraiya let out a nervous chuckle.

"By the way Pervy. You owe me the newest edition to your series. I have to get pops a present for his birthday. So I was hoping to get a copy of the one that hasn't been published yet." Naruto said while walking in between Gaara and the pervert.

"And why do I owe you?"

"Do you want me to tell Baa-chan about your yaoi book that you wrote staring me?" Naruto said slyly. Jiraiya paled at those words. His wife(who he would never dream of cheating on because he truly did love her) would absolutely, positively _kill_- no _butcher_- NO _**torture**_ him and _then_ butcher him if she found out that he wrote about the boy she considers like a grandson. Even though Naruto consented! It wouldn't matter.

"O-oh. U-uh. Ok! I just have to give it to you after we get back. I'll even have it gift wrapped and everything for you!" Jiraiya said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Say. Does Kakashi even know yet that it's _me_ that writes the books that he so adores?"

"Naw. He doesn't even _know_ you. He just knows that you are Baa-chan's husband and work at the school. He has never met you, remember? And I'm going to keep it that way. It's funny to see pops beg me to know how I keep getting his favorite series before they even come out. This time I want it before it even gets printed for the first copy! Got it?" Naruto watched as Jiraiya nodded vigorously.

They continued towards the ship never noticing the evil gaze that lingered on the closeness between Gaara and Naruto.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(1) Hurricane Whistles are loud son-of-bitches! Trust me! My dad owns for. They are used for after you are in a hurricane and get caught under debris and need help. When blown it will cause your ears to ring for what seems like _forever_! My dad uses it all the time when me and one(or all) of my siblings fight. And trust me we get loud! And sometimes violent. So it is needed a lot!

(2) YFC is how I am going to write it from now on. I will also write it as Yellow Flash Co. every once in a while. Yellow Flash is what they called Naruto's dad in the series. Actually it was Konoha's Yellow Flash for the jutsu that made him basically teleport from place to place so fast that he was able to wipe out armies in a blink of on eye.

(3) What a quink-a-dink is what I say _all_ the time. My friends are forever making fun of me for it since I am always making up funny ways to say things!

(4) Chikan means pervert. As you can see for the people that were never given last names in the series I have given them a name that is either what they are good at or how they act.

A/N: I hope you liked the story. Please review! And sorry that I didn't update yesterday! I had to clean house and then a water pipe busted and I had to have my brother-in-law come and try to fix it. After that I had to get my niece ready for her MeeMee to pick her up. Which she never came by the way. Yesterday was just so hectic! But it was an awesome day too! My daughter learned a new word! She learned the word 'bad'! Now she knows 3 words! I'm so happy! Anyways. Later peoples!

Next chapter: Rooms and Dooms

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	11. Rooms and Dooms

**Disclaimer: Please read first chapter or whatever is in my profile. It is in either of those! Thank you!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: Thank you to any who reviewed. I hope you guys have liked my story so far. Just to let all you kiddies know; there may or may not** **be a lemon…or two in this chapter. On a much different note. Sorry that I didn't update yesterday. I hadn't even wrote the chapter yet. The other day my daughter fell out of her crib and scared me near to death. So yesterday was spent dismantling her crib and reassembling it so that her mattress was **_**much**_** lower. We still haven't figured out **_**how**_** she was able to climb it to fall out. So that is why I may or may not write you guys one…or two lemons for this chapter. But it won't be Gaara and Naruto. Sorry kiddies. That's not for a bit. Now on with the story!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 11: Rooms and Dooms**

As everyone was shown their rooms, back at home there was a meeting being held at Naruto's house.

"How can we protect him if we don't _tell_ him?!" Iruka, who was pacing around their living room in worry, yelled at the buxom blonde woman that was sitting on a recliner.

"Iruka, you need to calm down." Kakashi tried to soothe Iruka with his soft voice. Big mistake.

Iruka rounded on him. "**CALM DOWN!** How the _hell_ can I calm down when _my son_ is being chased- no _hunted_ by that madman?! Huh, Kakashi?!" Iruka yelled until he was red in the face and his breath was coming in and out in pants.

Kakashi snapped. That was the last straw that broke his much strived for calm. Now he yelled out his worries and fears. "_Your son_? He is _our_ son Iruka! And I am very worried about what may happen to him! I'm am scared to _death_ that _our son_ won't come back to us. That we will hear on the news that he was murdered and found somewhere displayed for that sick man's pleasure! I just know that we need to _calm the fuck down!_ Yelling will get us no where especially when you won't even let Tsunade tell us what is happening and how she is planning on protecting our son while he is not here!"

Iruka stood there shell-shocked but only for a moment. Then he was running to his lover and gripping him in a bone crushing hug that Kakashi gladly reciprocated. "I'm so _sorry_. I know that he is your son too, love. It's just…I'm so scared that we are going to lose him. Why can't that man just leave him alone? Hasn't he done enough to Naruto?" Iruka cried into Kakashi's chest.

Tsunade, who had kept quiet throughout the whole episode, spoke up. "Iruka. Kakashi. I know that you are worried, but we have taken every precaution that we can without tipping Zabuza Momochi off that we are protecting Naruto from him. We know that he is still working for the same boss that ordered him to murder Naruto's parents. We just haven't gotten any more clues as to who this son-of-a-bitch is."

"What precautions?" Kakashi murmured as he rubbed Iruka's back in tight little circles.

"We have Kurenai Yuhi, Asuma Sarutobi, Ibiki Morino, Guy Might, Yamato Tenzo, Anko Mitarashi, Raido Namiashi, and Genma Shiranui as teachers that are to 'look over' the students. I also have my husband as personally assigned to watch over him as his group teacher. His room is right next to his. They were all informed about Zabuza's escape. The police believe that the boss is someone we all know. I cannot think of someone who would do this to Naruto or even his parents! Can you?" Tsunade questioned them. Both shook their heads no.

Sighing, Tsunade got up to leave. Before she made it to the door though, she turned to address the two lovers one last time. "We are doing everything in our power to keep Naruto safe. I have always viewed him as my grandson. I always will. These people will look after him because they believe he is apart of their family. No one will touch him if they have any say in it. You _must_ trust in them." With that she opened the door and left. She leaned against the door for a moment and said a whispered prayer for who ever was up there to protect her grandson.

Little did she know that her 'silent' prayer was heard. And not by someone who was supposed to hear it. _So big sister. You have _those_ people protecting my little Naruto. No worries. I will have his sweet little body withering under mine before any of you even notice that it was _me_ who you have been trying so vainly to protect him from!_ The dark figure thought from the protection of the shadows.(a/n~ can you guys guess who it is? A cookie for anyone who can guess correctly!)

~*~BACK WITH IRUKA AND KAKASHI~*~

"Kakashi." Iruka whispered against his jaw as he gave it nips and licks earning him some throaty moans from Kakashi. "Carry me to our bedroom and make me forget that Zabuza is here…if only for the moment. I don't want to think of losing Naruto." Iruka choked back his tears that threatened to fall. He was trying to be strong. Really he was. It was just that he wanted for Kakashi to be strong for him if just for a moment.

Kakashi grabbed Iruka's waist and hooked his other arm under his knees to pick him up bridal style. Carefully, Kakashi made his way up the stairs and gently laid his love down on the bed. Slowly he came to lie on top of his body. He rained light kisses on Iruka's face, along his jaw, and up to the sensitive skin behind his ear. His nimble fingers quickly divested Iruka of his shirt and pants leaving him in only his boxers. Kakashi's hands roamed Iruka's body, giving it light caresses until he reached his bottom. That he gave a slight squeeze. Iruka moaned in want.

Leaning down slightly, Kakashi started to give him light nips on his slender neck. He let the tip of his tongue lightly caress the skin there before he dove and began to suck in earnest as his hand came around to take hold of the throbbing erection, giving it a few pulls. Kakashi made his way down his lover's body, occasionally giving him love bites. His tongue drew unrecognizable patterns that caused Iruka to arch into Kakashi's mouth, silently begging for more.

"Mmm…baby. You're so hard for me. So thick. I can't wait until your so deep inside me. Caressing my walls with your lovely cock." Kakashi murmured against Iruka's skin huskily.

"Noo." Iruka moaned. Pausing, Kakashi looked up in confusion. "You're topping. Make me forget and only feel." He whined a little when Kakashi stopped with his ministrations.

Kakashi only looked shocked for a moment before he went back to what he was doing. It wasn't his first time to top Iruka. It just was few and far in between that he did. He loved to bottom more than he liked to top. Not that he didn't like topping every once in a while. But this was for Iruka. Lowering his head to nuzzle the wiry patch of hair there, Kakashi gave the base of his cock a loving kiss. Gabbing the pulsing member, he leaned back to look at it for a moment. Kakashi brought the head to his mouth so that he could give it a hard lick. Iruka's hips thrust up seeking the tongue that retreated back into his mouth. Iruka gave a low whine from the back of his throat. His fists digging into the mattress to stop him from grabbing his lover's hair and shoving it down on his aching member.

Taking the hint, Kakashi takes the head into his mouth and gave it a gentle suck before taking him all in. he constricted his throat around Iruka's member causing the man below him to gasp at the pleasure and throw his head side to side. Lifting three fingers to Iruka's mouth signaling him to suck, Kakashi moaned around his length. Causing Iruka to shout out his pleasure around Kakashi's fingers. When Kakashi thought his fingers were lubricated enough, he took out his fingers and brought them to Iruka's entrance.

Rubbing the tight ring of muscles there, Kakashi started to bob his head up and down along Iruka's length. Iruka was now thrashing about from the intense pleasure he was receiving. Sliding the first digit into the awaiting muscle, Kakashi crooked his finger to find his special spot. At the loud groan, he knew he found it. Sliding it in and out for a bit, Kakashi added a second and not long after a third. Iruka was now riding on his fingers trying to get closer to his completion. Only to have Kakashi slip his fingers out and plop right beside him on the bed.

"K-Kakashi!" Iruka whined in loss and disappointment. Kakashi just smirked and grabbed his hips and guided him on top of his own hips, making Iruka straddle him.

"Ride me baby. I want to see you fuck yourself on my cock." Kakashi purred. Normally dirty talk didn't turn Iruka on, but right now all he could think was…well he really couldn't think. Grabbing Kakashi's erection, he guided it to his entrance and slowly slid down on it to savor the feeling. He loved to bottom for Kakashi because he had never bottomed for anyone else. This man was the only one that he gave his precious 'virginity' to and would bottom for him anytime.

Kakashi groaned in pleasure when he saw his dick slowly disappearing into his lover. When Kakashi was completely in, Iruka started to rock against him. Slowly sliding up and down, clenching his muscles around the hard length. Kakashi angled it to where he was repeatedly hitting Iruka's prostate. So lost was Iruka that he gave his control over to Kakashi. Which Kakashi gladly took. Gripping Iruka's hips, Kakashi started to thrust up into him hard and fast. Endless cries came from Iruka's aching throat.

"S-so close." Iruka moaned.

"Touch yourself. Grab you cock and stroke yourself for me love. Give me a show." Kakashi demanded in his husky voice. God did he love to watch Iruka stroking himself. Iruka did as he was told and jerked himself off in time to Kakashi's thrusts. He couldn't take it anymore. He came onto Kakashi's chest with some of it getting on his lover's face. That's all it took for Kakashi to cum inside his lover above him. Iruka collapsed onto Kakashi, his breath ragged. Kakashi slowly pulled out. Iruka could feel the semen leak from his behind, but he didn't care.

"I love you, scarecrow." Iruka murmured before falling asleep.

"I love you too, my little dolphin." Kakashi said. He stayed awake for another hour or so before following his lover in the sleep realm.

~*~AT THE SHIP~*~

Every one was showed to their room and told they had an hour to get their stuff unpacked and settle in before the teachers had to come get them so they could get a tour of the ship. Naruto and Gaara were slowly unpacking and having a soft conversation about what they wanted to do on this trip. Of course leaving out that they wanted to fuck each other's brains out! They were joking around with each other about who was a better swimmer and whatnot.

~*~WITH KIBA AND SHINO~*~

They weren't going to waist their hour unpacking. That could be done later. Cloths were flying here and there as the boys tore into each other. Never letting their feverish kiss end. Shino pushed Kiba onto a bed and climbed on top of him. Not bothering with foreplay, he stuck his fingers into Kiba's mouth and told him to suck. Pulling them out if his mouth, Shino pushed a finger into his entrance and started a rhythm before adding a second and a third.

"H-hurry up, damn it!" Kiba gave a throaty growl. This only turned on Shino more. Pulling out, he aligned his erection to Kiba's entrance and trust in. Kiba moaned and started to grind against him seeking more pleasure. Getting the hint, Shino pulled out and slammed in hard. Thrust for thrust, Kiba met him calling for him to go faster and harder. Coming to their end they lay spent and exhausted holding each other. They heard a banging on the door and voice that sounded suspiciously like Naruto.

"Hey guys! Now that you are done fucking each other, you need to come out so we can take this tour." Naruto shouted through the door with a shit eating grin on his face. Which only got wider when the two boys came out with deep blushes on their cheeks and smelling of sex. "Man you guys get a the luck." Naruto murmured to himself. Turning, they headed to the group of people waiting on the trio.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I hope you guys liked the story. Although it was mostly lemons! Not that you guys really mind that, huh? Well please leave a review! I don't know what I am going to name the next chapter yet so this is a 'see ya later'! Er…you know what I mean! Ja!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	12. The ship, the company, & theCaptain?

**Disclaimer: You guys know what to do! **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: Thank you my little **smexygecko** for your review! And to all those who left a review after I started to write this! Here is a special! You get 2 chapters today!!! Enjoy!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 12: The ship, the company, and the…Captain?**

~*~MOMENTS EARLIER~*~

As everyone gathered around Ibiki, he looked for the mop of blonde in the not so small crowd. When he couldn't he signaled a short black haired woman with golden eyes beside him to lean over so that he could take to her privately. "Anko. I can't see Naruto. Find him." Nodding she was off.

"Ok everyone. As we wait for some stragglers. I am going to introduce you to the Captain. Please do _not_ interrupt him when he is speaking!" Ibiki said. From behind him came a man with a white suit on. His hat was off and under his arm so that you could see his wild raven hair. Ibiki saw him and let out a sigh. "Everyone. This is Idate Morino. Yes he is my brother. Just leave it at that. Captain Morino you have the floor."

"Now, now Ibiki. You know family only calls me Idate. And since you are watching all these cute little kids here, they are also welcomed to call me Idate. Now everyone. I have a few simple rules to add onto my dear older brother's rules that I _know_ he has given. If he has not told you about your curfew then I will tell you." Receiving nods that his brother did he went on. _Should have known he would mention the curfew. He knew I wanted to. Meanie!_ "Well ok now. That was very mean of you, Ibiki-kun! I wanted to tell them!" Idate stomped his foot down childishly.

Giving another sigh, Ibiki faced his students once more. "You may need to know that my little brother is not much older than most of you. So he is still a bit childish when it comes to family and…well just about everything. And I know you are sticking your tongue out at me Idate. Stop." Ibiki said all of this while not looking back. Idate slipped his tongue back into his mouth when all the students laughed and giggled at the captain's behavior.

"Someone has to be childish because you are always so serious!" Idate complained. "Anyways. More rules. No swimming in the nude! Dead serious about this people! No bugging other passengers on this ship. No public sex! Last time someone did that an old woman had a heart attack and died. That means no blow jobs, hand jobs, rim jobs, 6-" Idate had to stop when he was smacked upside his head.

"He's also a pervert." Muttered Ibiki.

"Hehehe." Idate rubbed the back of his head where he was hit in embarrassment. "Ok. Um- no…well damn Ibiki you made me forget what I was going to say further! Have fun everyone! And don't do anything I- well anything Ibiki wouldn't do!" With that he was off.

Just when he was about to walk further away he spotted blonde spiky hair that he knew so well. "Naru!" Idate yelled causing every head to turn as he barreled into the blonde and knocked him to the ground with him sprawled over Naruto. "Legal yet?" Idate purred into the blonde's ear.

"Damn it Idate! Get the _fuck_ off me! It doesn't matter that I'm legal now. I'm not going to fuck you! Go find Genma! I heard him and Raido are here too!" Naruto yelled as he pushed Idate off and got up with the help of Anko on one hand and Gaara, who came when he saw that he fell, on the other.

"Oh Genma is here! Really?! Oh Genma darling! Raido darling! Where are you two? Want a threesome?!" He yelled as he ran around looking for the two, who hid from him. Genma loved sex and all, but not with Idate! He was a little too crazy for even him. All the students sweat dropped at the site of a grown man running around calling out for a threesome.

Ibiki just sighed some more. "Ok everyone. Lets get this tour done. More time away from Idate the better." He started off towards the upper deck with everyone following.

Gaara gave Naruto a look that clearly said explain. Naruto just sighed. "Idate is as you know Ibiki's brother. Ibiki is my godfather. So that's how I know Idate unfortunately. Ever since he found out I was gay, he has been hounding me to see when I was legal so that he could as he said 'move in'. I don't like him like that and he just wants a 'sample' as he says. I tell him every time that he is never going to get some. He's just like Genma but at least he knows when to quit!" Naruto said frustrated. He didn't notice that Gaara let out a relieved sigh that was building up in his chest.

"So he's just a big pervert?" Gaara smirked slightly for Naruto.

"Yeah. He is." Naruto replied grinning. They had made it to the top deck and they gazed around in awe. Pools everywhere. A water slide at one end. A Jacuzzi here and there with people already in them. Some people were already playing in the pool with a beach ball, throwing it in the air and bouncing it to others. Kids running around with parents chasing them. A diving board was set up by one of the deeper pools. A life guard was stationed at each pool. Even the kiddy pool!

"Well students. This is the pool area obviously. When coming here please shower before hand. Trust me." Ibiki said from the front of them. "There are three more decks that I will show you and then you are on your own. When I say that I mean you are going on your own _with_ your partner." Proceeding down to the lower decks. Ibiki showed them the restaurant area where they would all be eating. He gave them the times that the meals were going to be served. He then led them to the game area. It was like a _huge_ arcade. All the guys where hooting and hollering about what game they were going to play when they got the chance. The last deck was the ballroom area that was for classes that they could take. They allowed cooking, dancing, and singing classes. They even had a couples night for singles! Adults only of course!

"Ok. Everyone go your separate ways. Stay with your partner and keep your cell phones on and with you at all times. (1) Have a nice time. Naruto a moment please." Ibiki said as everyone was scattering. Naruto sighed again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He made his way over to his godfather.

"Yes Ibiki?"

"Stay close to a teacher. Or at least make sure your partner is with you at all times. Now that you are 'legal' enough, Idate is going to try anything and everything to get into your pants." Ibiki explained with yet again another sigh.

"I know. I am just going to keep sending him to Uncle Genma and Uncle Raido. By the way…why are _all_ of you here with me. It's not just a coincidence. I know something is going on." Naruto said seriously.

"Come to my cabin tonight. Have Jiraiya bring you. I'll explain then. I don't want to ruin your first day." Ibiki said softly. Naruto paled. The only time they did something like this was when _he_ was after him. _No. Not again. I thought he was in jail!_

"I-it's him isn't it?" Naruto whispered fearfully. Ibiki just nodded and walked away. Gaara came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. Naruto jumped and spun around to face his 'attacker'. "Oh God! Gaara you scared the _shit_ out of me! What the _hell _were you _thinking_?" Naruto yelled.

Gaara took a step back and looked on in bewilderment. Realizing he just yelled at Gaara, Naruto paled even more. "Oh man! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell. You just startled me that's all. Sorry again." Naruto apologized.

"W-why were you scared? What did Mr. Morino say to you to make you pale so much?" Gaara questioned Naruto.

"Look. I'm not ready yet to tell you certain things about my life yet. Just as I know you aren't ready to tell me certain things yet. Just be patient and I will eventually tell you. Maybe even way before this trip is over." Naruto said with a small smile. Gaara just nodded uncertainly. He really wanted to know what Naruto was hiding from him. But he was right. He wasn't ready to divulge everything about his past and so he was sure Naruto wasn't either. Grabbing his hand he pulled him to their room to change into their swimming trunks.

When they got to their room, things became a little awkward. How were they supposed to change in front of their crush? Chuckling nervously, Naruto said, "Well we can just turn our backs and get dressed." Gaara just nodded.

Turning their back they started to strip. Gaara took a peek over his shoulder just as Naruto was bending down to take off his boxer and pants. He had to cut off the moan that threatened to escape his throat at the site of the bare tan globes presented to him. They were perfectly round and taut over lean muscles. _Oh God! I want to touch them _so_ bad!_ Gaara had to turn around before he decided to jump the boy behind him and fuck him into the mattress. He grabbed the top of his pants and boxers and pulled them down to his ankles. He missed the lustful looks that were directed at his own ass.

Naruto let out a tiny moan at the site before him. Smooth, pale, creamy skin was all he could see. It made him want to grab those cheeks and rub his erection- _Shit! I'm hard! How am I going to explain that? Oh hey Gaara. I was just looking at that sweet ass of yours and was wondering what it would feel like for it to be surrounded around me. _He let out another groan. This time louder without realizing it. _Ok. Think of something gross. Sakura. No. Kiba! Gah! No! Um- Guy wearing a thong! Ok that worked. Now I'm just plain sick!_ Turning around he noticed Gaara was ready.

Gaara noticed a tattoo on Naruto's stomach. _Hmmm…wonder when he got that…and why._

"Ok. Let's get some swimming done!" Naruto exclaimed as he grabbed Gaara and literally dragged him up to the top deck. When they got there, they made their way to a boy that they recognized earlier as the brave soul who questioned Ibiki. Plopping down next to him, Naruto introduced himself. "Hey, I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

The boy lazily opened his eyes and muttered his name. "Shikamaru Nara."

"This is Gaara Sabaku." Naruto stated as he pointed to the red head next to him. Shikamaru just looked over his way and nodded.

"Do you guys know each other or something?" Naruto asked frowning when they didn't say anything.

"He's dating Temari." Gaara said plainly. Naruto just mouthed an 'o'. "She was pretty mad that you didn't come by and tell her goodbye."

"Troublesome. She knows I said bye to her yesterday. She even made a big deal of it. What a drag." Shikamaru muttered.

"Why'd she make a big deal of it?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Man you sure are troublesome." He sighed. "It's going to be our 2nd year anniversary sometime during the middle of the trip and she got pissed that I was leaving for it. I had to point to her that she was _also_ leaving during our anniversary. Man you make me talk to much. What a drag."

"Oh. Well then you can get her an awesome gift while you're here and surprise her! I'll even help!" Naruto said excitedly. Shikamaru just smiled slightly before going back to his cloud gazing. _I guess this Naruto Uzumaki that Temari has been talking about isn't so bad._

"Hello…Uzumaki." A lilting voice said from behind them. Turning around, Naruto paled at who he saw.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(1) I don't know if you are allowed your phones on or not, but I am having it to where you can!

A/N: There you guys go! I hope you liked it. Please leave a review!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	13. Unexpected Guests and Meddling Sisters

**Disclaimer: First chapter!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: Thank you to any who reviewed my story so far! I may not update for a few days because my husband is back from Galveston from his work. So…quality time. You know how us married couples are! Hehehe! So here is a chapter for you guys that will have a little lime between your two favorite characters here! Also I may write a lemon here between to other characters. Not sure yet. Oh well. Enjoy the story!!!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 13**:** Unexpected Guest and Meddling Sisters**

~*~Last Time~*~

"_Hello…Uzumaki." A lilting voice said from behind them. Turning around, Naruto paled at who he saw._

~*~Present~*~

"K-Kabuto." Naruto whispered a little fearfully. Kabuto Yakushi was Orochimaru's TA and had been known to do his dirty work when needed. It didn't matter _what_ it was. He was also known to try and get into Naruto's pants on many occasions. Kabuto refused to give up. It also didn't help that Orochimaru wanted in his pants too. Oh yes, Naruto noticed the looks his teacher gave him when he thought no one was looking.

Gaara looked at him questioningly. He knew who the boy in front of them was. He just didn't know why Naruto looked so frightened. Shikamaru frowned when he realized he didn't know what was going on.

"Yes. So how have you been Uzumaki? You didn't come see me after class like I asked you to the last day of school. Shame on you Na-ru-to." Kabuto purred as he neared Naruto's face. Naruto leaned away and looked desperately at the two boys that were looking in on the scene.

"W-well…um- I had to get back quickly and pack for the trip." Naruto stuttered.

"Why are you here Kabuto-san? This trip is for _high school _junior students only and last time I checked you were in college." Shikamaru said lazily trying to save Naruto from the man who was making him so uncomfortable. _Troublesome._

"You are right. But I bought my own ticket and am taking a vacation just as you are. I have every right to be here." Kabuto said arrogantly. _This kid is going to get on my nerves. And fast._

"That may be, but that doesn't mean you can harass my students Yakushi-san." A menacing voice said from behind the group making them swing around, except Shikamaru who just slowly turned his eyes to the newcomer.

"Sarutobi-san. I have no intention of harassing any of your students. I am just merely catching up with some students that I helped Orochimaru-sensei teach." Kabuto said easily.

Asuma looked on in visible disbelief. He grunted then turned to the boys and told them to go have fun in the pool. Taking the escape root that their teacher gave them, they all, including Shikamaru, went into the pool and swam to the other side where Kabuto wasn't. Shikamaru, who was slightly upset that he was clueless about what was going on, turned to Naruto and demanded what that was about. Gaara nodded his head in agreement.

Sighing, Naruto started to explain. "Kabuto…well he…likes me…and has been trying to get into my pants since he saw me in class. If you think the captain was bad, he has nothing on Kabuto. Kabuto likes to corner me and try to force himself on me. So far someone has always been able to stop it even if they had no clue." Shikamaru stared in shock and Gaara fumed on the inside.

"Man. You really are troublesome. Everyone wants in your pants! Don't worry though. We'll stop him from getting to you. Man, Temari would withhold the one thing I'm not lazy about if I didn't help you." Shikamaru said with a sly smirk on his face. Gaara just got a disgusted look while Naruto chuckled.

"Thanks guys. Hey lets go meet some other students." Naruto said as he dragged them each out of the pool and towards a group students that were hanging out at the concession stand waiting for their snack food. (1) Shikamaru and Gaara looked at each other before rolling their eyes, but both had a small smile on their faces. _Yeah. I guess he really isn't so bad after all._

Naruto being Naruto just jumped right in the middle of the group and started to introduce himself and his two companions. After all the introductions were made, they settled into a light conversation about how they liked the ship so far. The long dark brown haired boy that had pale milky white eyes was named Neji, said that he was bunked with Lee and how the boy kept spewing on about youth and such. In there little group they had started was the blonde that had shouted out his secret, Ino, and next to her was a chubby boy that was shoveling chips down his throat named Choji. Apparently he was Shikamaru's bunkmate. The others were Tenten and Hinata (who he found out was Neji's cousin). Sakura just sat to the side glaring at Naruto, who ignored her as if she wasn't there. Just like everyone else.

There was a loud splash from behind them before the group was soaked to the bone. Good thing they had their swimming wear on! They turned to the splash and saw Kiba looking at them sheepishly. "Hehehe…sorry guys."

"_KIBA!" _Naruto yelled as he dove in the water. He searched under the water for Kiba's legs. When he spotted them he swam expertly towards him. Above, a frantic Kiba was looking for the blonde. He knew what he was going to do. Kiba never saw it coming even though he _knew_ it was coming. Kiba was pulled under and his shoulders were pushed so he went even further down before he felt legs and then feet come around his shoulders and push off. (2) He came up sputtering. "Damn it Naruto! You know I hate that!" He yelled after dragging air into his deprived lungs. Naruto just laughed his ass off swimming around avoiding Kiba's grasping arms.

"Come on guys! It's fun! We can start a water game! Anyone want to play chicken?" Naruto called out. Shouts and murmurs of agreement were heard…except for Shikamaru who just let out a soft, 'What a drag', before slipping into the pool with them.

"Ok. All females on top of a male and any odd ones on top of another male. Lighter ones of course." Naruto dictated. Ino got on top of Choji, Hinata on top of Shikamaru(who grumbled the whole time), Tenten on top of Neji, and Shino on top of Kiba. When it came to Gaara and Naruto though…things became kind of awkward.

"Um- who's going to be on top?" Naruto asked quietly only to blush when he realized what exactly he said. Gaara caught it to and a light blush dusted his cheeks.

"Come on you two! Gaara get on top of Naruto!" Kiba called out teasingly. Naruto lowered further into the water to allow Gaara to climb onto his shoulders.

"Can we join?" A voice called out. They turned to see Sai dragging Sasuke towards the pool before shoving him in head first. He came up sputtering and a glare graced his perfect face. "We're sorry we're late. Had a small…delay in our room." Sai said with an impish smile on his face. Sasuke felt his face burn with embarrassment. Sai had tried to molest him while he was changing into his trunks and he got a little…excited by the touches. So he had to excuse himself to 'take care' of the problem. _Damn Sai for listening in! Then he just _had_ to be playing with himself by the door when I came out making me run back to the restroom to relieve myself…again!_ Sasuke thought with disgust that he just wasn't feeling.

"Sure. The more the merrier!" Naruto said from under Gaara. God. He hoped no one saw his erection that was straining against his swimming trunks!

The game proceeded without much problems. Shikamaru and Hinata were the first ones out since he was lazy and she was to scared to do much. Though neither one were complaining. Next was Ino and Choji. After that it was a battle between Shino and Sai both falling off in the end and all four losing. That left Naruto, Gaara, Neji, and Tenten to duke it out. Tenten was very good. She took everything Gaara gave and gave back more. In the end Gaara fell off because Kiba cheated and grabbed Naruto's foot from under the water.

All-in-all they had fun. They got out to take a break and so they wouldn't prune. Choji went and ordered food for them after receiving money from everyone. As they waited for their food, Neji started a conversation with Naruto about his company.

"So Naruto, do you like owning the number one most successful company in Japan?" Neji asked.

Groaning because he knew this was going to happen sooner or later. He was just hoping for later. "Well it can be tiring. I just mainly let my Vice President do all the work there except when it comes to mergers and things like that. It's not like I don't trust him or anything. It's just I am President of the company for a reason. I'm just waiting until I graduate to take full control."

"And how did _you_ become the President and owner of a multibillion company anyway? Sleep with the current President?" Sakura, who had been quiet the whole time so far, asked snidely.

Naruto just looked at her blankly before answering with ice in ever syllable. "I inherited it from my father, Minato Namikaze."

"You liar! Your last name is Uzumaki! How could _you_ be _The_ Minato _Namikaze's_ son? Huh? Answer me that you good for nothing lying bastard!" Sakura screeched. Everyone looked at her in degrees of shock and horror. Naruto calmly stood up from the table and rounded it to come right in front of a now shaking Sakura. _Maybe I went too far._ Sakura thought distantly.

Naruto kept backing her up until she hit a wall. The group of students just sat and watched what was happening. Some teachers saw the position Naruto had Sakura in and went to intervene only to have Asuma and Anko stop them. "My mother was Kushina Uzumaki, a loving mother and wife to Minato Namikaze. Both were murdered when I was barely 9 months old. They left me an orphan and owner of all their worldly possessions. That includes the YFC from my father. The Hidden Leaf (3) clothing company that my mother founded and owned and so much more. I am proud of who my parents were and are. I was not and am not a bastard. Nor am I a liar. I was given my mother's maiden name so that I could stay out of the spot light. And _that_, you stupid ass _bitch_, is why I am an **UZUMAKI**!" The speech that started out soft and full of venom ended with a red faced Naruto screaming in a now scared Sakura's face.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto called out to Ino. "Ino! Please take this _bitch_ away from me before I forget that she is a so called girl and do her some serious harm."

Ino got up and walked over to Naruto and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze before taking Sakura by the back of her hair and dragged her nearly kicking and screaming to their cabin to give her a thorough talking to. Naruto turned around with a fake bright smile on his face. Everyone gave each other a knowing look before letting it slide. "All right guys! The food is here! Lets dig in!" Naruto said with fake enthusiasm. Everyone started to eat their food quietly.

~*~With Ino and Sakura~*~

"Damn it Ino! Let me the fuck go!" Sakura screamed as she tried to pry Ino's fingers from her bright pink hair. Ino slammed her into the room and let go of the hair sending Sakura flying into the wall opposite of the door. Sakura yelped at the sudden pain in her side.

"You have some nerve. What the hell did he ever do to you?! He was fucking civil to you for god's sake! Why would you do that to him?" Ino cried out.

"He took Sasuke from me!" Sakura replied in anger.

"How the flying fuck did he do that when Sasuke was never yours in the first place?"

"He would have been if it wasn't for that stupid bastard! If he hadn't came out he wouldn't have forced my hand and Sasuke wouldn't have seen me in suck a bad light!" Sakura yelled near incoherent.

"Are you listening to yourself? Seriously? Sasuke would never have liked you in the first place! He's GAY! Everyone in the school could see it except his stupid fan girls! Why do you think he defended Naruto in the first place! He wants Naruto not you! Get it through that think ass skull before I have to shove it through that big ass forehead of yours!" Ino threatened.

"H-he's not gay! H-he c-can't be!" Sakura cried in denial. Ino's eyes softened a little.

"You really liked him didn't you?" Ino questioned softly as she sat by the sobbing girl on the floor. Sakura nodded pathetically. Ino sighed. "Sakura. You need to get over him. Open your eyes. There are a bunch of guys that want you. Haven't you notice any of the boys that vie for your attention?" She asked in a soothing voice.

"W-well…there is one guy, but he's so _annoying_. Lee Rock." Sakura said on a choked sob that mixed with a soft giggle. It was a strange sound.

"Why not give him a chance?" Ino offered. "Now you know what you need to do to Naruto."

She sighed. "Apologize." Ino just nodded. "I'll do it at dinner. I'm tired right now. I think I'll take a nap. It's almost lunch time anyways. I think I'll skip it." Ino agreed and got up to leave. Sakura called out a soft thank you before she could leave fully.

~*~Back with the group~*~

"Man that Sakura sure is a bitch." Tenten said as they finished eating their food. Everyone nodded in agreement. "I mean how could she say something like that?"

"Guys…just drop it." Naruto said on a sigh.

"N-Naruto. Y-you shouldn't l-let what that n-nasty girl said g-get to you." A shy Hinata stuttered.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan. I just put her in her well deserved place." Naruto said with a beaming smile that this time did reach his eyes.

"She's right, dobe. Ignore the slut." Sasuke said as he swatted Sai's wandering hands away from his groin for what seemed like the 10th time. He was about to continue when a teacher came up to inform them that lunch was going to be served in the next 2 hours so if they wanted to get freshened up they had to do it soon._Man. Didn't they just finish eating?_ Everyone thought. They teens gathered their things and went separate ways.

When Gaara and Naruto got to their room cursing could be heard from the inside.

"What's wrong Gaara?" Naruto questioned.

"My stupid fucking sister! She packed my clothes for me and forgot my fucking boxers!" Gaara ranted and then blushed. Naruto just gapped at Gaara's back.

"W-well…um- you could always go commando…or borrow some of mine if you want." Naruto suggested shyly. _Oh my God! Did I really just say that?!_

_B-borrow his boxers!_ Gaara thought in amazement. And then proceeded to get hard. Naruto noticed and moved towards Gaara slightly. "Uh- s-sure. I guess I could borrow some of your boxers." Gaara said through his suddenly dry throat. Naruto paused for a moment before he went to the dresser that was provided by the cruise ship and grabbed a pair of blue with red flames boxers. He handed them to Gaara but as soon as Gaara's hand touched his he lost it. Grabbing the wrist, Naruto jerked Gaara to him and slammed his lips against the red head's.

Gaara moaned into the kiss and pushed back into it and gave in to the passion swarming his mind and hazing his senses. Gaara wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and dragged him closer. Switching Naruto to face the bed, Gaara navigated him until the back of his knees hit the edge. Pushing Naruto gently onto the bed, Gaara settled onto him without breaking the kiss. Hands roamed, memorizing every contour and dip. He brushed his fingers down Naruto's skin, stroking and massaging everything that he touched. _So warm. _Gaara thought.

Breaking from the kiss, Gaara gave little nips and licks down his jaw until he reached where the neck and shoulder met. There he started to suck and lick the skin until it was red and slightly swollen. He pulled back to admire his work. Naruto smiled at Gaara before grinding his aching erection against Gaara's causing both to hiss in pleasure. Gaara pushed back and started a rhythm. Both boys groaned and moaned out their pleasure. Gaara started to move faster feeling his climax close at hand. Leaning down, Gaara captured Naruto's lips in another bruising kiss.

Naruto broke away and let out a gasp as he came. Gaara coming right after. As they fought for breath a knock was heard on their door telling them that Jiraiya needed to see Naruto. Gaara rolled over letting Naruto up. _That was so nice. I hope we can do it again. Oh no! what if I went to fast and he wants to never talk to me?!_ Gaara thought irrationally. Sensing Gaara's distress, Naruto turned to him and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips before saying he needed to clean up and go see Jiraiya. Gaara sighed in contentment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(1) I don't know if they have these on a cruise ship, but they do in my story!

(2) My friend did this to me. It makes it harder to get back up to the surface because you get pushed further down 3 times and at the beginning you barely have time to hold your breath before your under the first time. It really sucks!

(3) I made both his parents own very famous companies in Naruto World! Yay me! Lol

A/N: Ok! That's the chapter for you! I hope you guys liked the lime that I gave you! Please leave a review!

Next chapter: Accidents Happen? (The Past)

Ok I am going to explain this coming up chapter here. This chapter is going to be mainly centered on what happened nearly 17 years ago with the mysterious man and Naruto and his parents. It may be short it may be long. I don't know yet. Ja!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	14. Accidents Happen? The Past

**Disclaimer: You know what to do. Go BANANAS!!!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: So…yeah. I got nothing. Hope you ladies and gents out there like this chapter! Please leave a review when done! Onward to the next chapter! Wait! First you have to read the chapter that's written here! You can't skip it!!!!! Well you could…but then you wouldn't know what's happened!!!!!!**

**Oh yeah…by the way lemon in this chapter. Just more incentive to get you to read this chapter! Not Gar/Nar though. Sorry. Extra long chapter for you guys!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 14: Accidents Happen? (The Past)**

As Naruto walked to Jiraiya's cabin, a sense of dread started to creep into. _I don't think I want to know what he has to tell me…_ Naruto was having second thoughts about going. He wanted to just go back to his cabin and lay in Gaara's arms. But it was too late. He had made it to the door and it seemed Jiraiya knew him all to well. The door swung open and an arm shot out dragging Naruto in by the collar. Naruto gave a shout of surprise and protest.

When he made into the room, Naruto found it wasn't just Jiraiya that was in the room. It seemed all his aunts and uncles were their too. Along with Ibiki and Idate. "Ok. Whatever you think I did I didn't do it! I swear!" Naruto said while waving his arms in front of him as if staving off a blow.

"Naruto." The seriousness in his grandfather's (well not _real_ grandfather, but he always thought of him as such) voice stopped his arm movements and having him look on in astonishment. Jiraiya was _never_ this serious unless something bad had just happened.

"Oh _God! _what happened?! Was it Iruka? Kakashi? Did that son-of-a-bitch Zabuza do something to the-" Naruto was cut off by Anko.

"No sweetie. Nothing happened to them. They are being watched also so that nothing _does_ happen." Anko said softly and with conviction.

"Naruto. We think it's time you knew about your parents. _Both _parents." Genma said from Raido's lap. "And we are here to tell you everything."

Naruto knew the dread that he was feeling was only going to intensify from here on out. Nodding to show his consent, he went to his godfather and sat in his lap. Ibiki was the only one who had this privilege because he was the only one that could calm him down fast if he started to have a panic attack.

Jiraiya started the tale that was going to change his life. "It all started when your mother first met your father. She was engaged to a man that she had never met. Her parents thought it best to arrange the marriage between the two competing companies so that they could merge and make more profits. What they didn't count on was your mother to fall in love with your father. You see…your father's company was one of the best companies out there and Kushina's father wanted to merge and your father would have nothing to do with his company. Her father was rumored to deal in illegal things and was also rumored to know some shady characters that were hired guns.

But your father loved your mother mainly because she just loved him for him. They had a to keep their affair quiet. And it was killing them to do so. I was a go between for them. That is until they got married. But they still had one problem. Her father found out and tried to separate them."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"_Jiraiya. You need to stop looking at all those women! Tsunade is going to kill you one day." A blonde man said beside a white haired man that was not even hiding that he was blatantly staring at all the passing women's asses._

"_She knows that I will never touch and that she is the only one that I love. Besides, I need research for my newest novel. Hey, Minato?" Jiraiya said as he turned from his interesting view to stare at his young friend._

"_Hmm?"_

"_When are you going to see Kushina again? It's been what? Two weeks? I've never seen you go that long without seeing her." Jiraiya said jokingly. The two had been seeing each other secretly for the past 5 months with him helping them. The look on his friend's face though was anything but pleasant. In fact it looked down right dark!_

"_That bastard of a father is making her meet her _fiancé_ of hers today. We were supposed to see each other last week, but I think her father knows about us because he has been making her go to all of his meetings claiming she is going to need to know that type of stuff. It's utter bullshit since he has never cared on way or the other if she knew anything about the business. It's not like she's going to inherit it. It's going to go to that fucker." Minato muttered darkly. Just then Jiraiya's beeper went off. Looking at the message he paled. Minato grabbed it and looked to see what made his older friend turn ashen._

_**Need to see Minato quick. Emergency. Hospital on 9**__**th**__** avenue. Kushina.**_

"_Come on damn it! We need to get there. She needs me!" Minato yelled as he headed to Jiraiya's car. Jiraiya snapped out of his daze and ran to his car and unlocked it before getting in and starting it. Peeling out of the parking lot of the café they were just in, they sped to the hospital that they knew Kushina was at._

_When they arrived, Minato didn't even let the car come to a complete stop before jumping out and running full speed to the revolving doors. He ignored his friend's pleas and shouts for him to wait and stop. Getting to the check-in counter, Minato demanded to see Kushina Uzumaki._

"_I'm sorry sir, but we do not have anyone emitted in here by that name." Before Minato could start yelling at her, the triage nurse _(1)_ continued. "But we do have a Joushi Uzumaki _(2)_ that was brought in by his daughter, Kushina Uzumaki. Right now they are on the 3__rd__ floor. If you take the elevator and turn right, you should meet up with your fiancée." The triage nurse said with a smile. She had seen the rock on the woman and knew she was either engaged or married. When she had said her last name was the same as her father's, she knew the woman was just engaged. And seeing this man in front of her, she just assumed this was the fiancé. _(a/n: boy is this woman wrong…for now! Lol)

"_There is going to be a man with white hair and red markings going down his face coming in looking for my…fiancée. Tell him where we are." If the woman noticed the slight pause she made no mention of it. For that he was grateful._

_Running to the elevator, Minato pushed the button repeatedly, hoping that it would help the elevator understand that he was in a hurry. It seemed that it did understand because not moments later it opened with a ding and he got on and pushed the 3__rd__ floor button. Going up seemed like forever to the nervous man. Finally he reached the third floor and he rushed out looking for dark red hair. Not that hard to find since her hair was like rolling flames…very unique. Spotting it he ran to it. People looked at them man and they would swear up and down later that the man looked like his feet didn't even touch the ground and that he was nearly a blur of gold and tan. _

_Grabbing the flaming red headed woman by the shoulders, Minato twirled her around and hugged her to him desperately. "What's wrong Kushina? What happened?"_

_And Kushina broke. Sobs could be heard from the woman as her body shook with the force of her sobs. Minato rubbed soothing circles on her lower back as he shushed her to try and calm her down. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked to see who interrupted them. It was Jiraiya and he had a questioning look on his face. All he could do was shrug his shoulders. Minato didn't know a thing._

_After what seemed like hours to the two men, Kushina calmed down and hiccupped. "My father had a heart attack this afternoon. That's not why a paged you. He…he…oh god. He has moved up the date of the wedding to next week!" Kushina finished hysterically._

_Minato froze and looked at the wall in front of him blankly. "I don't know what to do! I don't want to marry that man!" Kushina continued to cry._

_Minato tightened his grip on her and she stopped crying in surprise at how tight the embrace had gotten. "No." Minato said coldly. Jiraiya and Kushina looked up in surprise._

"_W-what?" Kushina asked in confusion._

"_I said no. You won't be getting married to that man. Do you love me Kushina?" Minato asked as he looked deeply into her eyes. He was nervous for what he was about to ask and do._

"_With all of my heart." She said with absolutely no hesitation._

"_Good. I love you with all of my heart and soul and I don't know what I would do without you. I can't let you marry this man. I want you to be my wife and for us to grow old together. To watch as our children grow up and go off and have families of their own. I want to go onto the next life with you by my side. What do you say? Be my wife? Live happily ever after with me as best we can?" Minato's voice was husky with want and worry._

_But he didn't need to be. Kushina had tears of joy that used to be tears of sorrow in her eyes. They made her eyes sparkle like diamonds. She let out a choked whisper of yes before she threw herself at him and pulled him into a passionate kiss._

_Pulling away from him when they heard a light coughing sound, Kushina looked over Minato's shoulder and saw Jiraiya. And he looked antsy. She raised up an eyebrow in question._

"_You might want to get out of here and soon. The doctor came in and told a nurse your father wanted them to contact your fiancé and tell him to come pick you up. She is doing that right now. So if you guys want to get hitched you need to do it today or at the latest tomorrow. Me, my wife, your student and his boyfriend can be witnesses." Jiraiya explained._

"_But what about rings?" Kushina asked perplexed. This was going so fast!_

"_Don't worry about your ring. I already have one for you. It was my mother's. I was going to give it to Minato since I can never have any heirs. It looks to be about the same size as your finger. And as for Minato's ring…we'll pick one up on the way." Jiraiya told the couple. With that they left to get everything ready. What they didn't realize was the man with short brown hair and bandage wrapping around his lower face sitting in the corner was listening to everything the trio had said. His boss wasn't going to be happy about this. He was supposed to keep the two away from each other. Oh well. Time to report in._

_~*~With Minato and Kushina at the Wedding Chapel the next day~*~_(3)

"_Do you, Kushina Uzumaki, take Minato Namikaze to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?" The priest directed to the nervous bride._

"_I do." She slid the wedding band on Minato's ring finger shakily._

"_And do you, Minato Namikaze, take Kushina Uzumaki as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?" The priest now directed towards the fidgeting groom._

"_I do." He then slid the family heirloom ring onto his bride's shaking ring finger._

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife. You now may kiss your wife." The priest said with a fatherly smile on his face. _Ah. Young love._ The priest thought as the two newly wed couple leaned in and gave each other a loving kiss before parting away with wide grins on their faces._

"_Thank you for doing this on such short notice." Jiraiya said to the priest as he walked towards the oblivious couple._

_Sliding his eyes towards his long time friend, the priest said, "Why wouldn't I do this for the man that saved my life so long ago and then saved my last living son? You know that I cannot have a debt on my conscience especially with a pervert like you. I say we are even, wouldn't you toad-man?" Jiraiya flushed at his old nickname. All he did was nod._

"_Come on kiddies. I have a hotel room ready for you two. Not to be a pervert or anything, but you need to consummate the marriage before your father finds out and has it annulled." Jiraiya said as he grabbed their hands and led them to the car. Turning around to his wife and the two other men that were witnesses. "Kakashi you need to get all of Kushina's things from her apartment and bring it to your sensei's home. Take your boyfriend, what's his name, to help you. Tsunade I'll see you after I drop these two love birds off at the hotel. I love you."_

"_I love you too." Tsunade said with a soft smile as she looked at the boy she thought of as a son. _I hope you have a very happy and fulfilling life my son._ Tsunade thought._

_~*~At the hotel room~*~_

_Minato carried Kushina over the threshold of their hotel room and shut the door with his foot. Walking towards the bed, he gently put his new wife onto the bed. He was nervous. It wasn't his first time having sex, but it would be their first time. Mainly hers since Kushina had never lain with a man. Minato wanted everything to be perfect. Slowly laying her down until her back was on the bed, Minato laid carefully on top of her, making sure not to put to much weight on her. Leaning down, Minato started to kiss Kushina with a gentle passion. Just barely brushing his lips against hers making both their lips tingle. His hands slowly roamed her curvy figure. Minato wanted to go slow for her. To not rush her._

_Kushina pushed against his lips and started to kiss him with abandon. This slow pace just wasn't doing it for her. For goodness sakes, they had heavier petting sessions than this! When he wasn't responding the way she liked, she pulled back and glowered at him._

"_Damn it Minato! I am not fragile! I don't want it like this. This, this leisurely pace that you are trying to set!" Kushina growled at her soon to be lover. That was all it took. Minato growled low in his throat in lust and dove in, ravaging her mouth with all the pent-up passion that he held in check for so long around her. Pushing him back slightly, Kushina grabbed the edges of his shirt and ripped it open sending buttons flying everywhere._

_Minato shrugged the shirt off as Kushina lifted up and unzipped the last minute wedding dress that they bought. She didn't want it ruined! Shrugging her arms out of the sleeves, Minato helped her out of her dress before taking off his pants. Both had forgone underwear of any type. Laying back down on her, Minato started to lick and nip his way down her jaw. Kushina tilted her head to give her husband more room to continue to suck and lick her neck. He kissed his way down to her milky orbs. Palming one breast he licked the nipple before giving it a light blow. Minato lowered his mouth and sucked the nipple into his mouth._

_Kushina's hands weaved their way into his thick blonde hair and arched into his mouth. Never had she felt such pleasure. At least not from another's hand. While he was busy suckling the nipple, his other hand wandered down to the place where her velvety legs met and started to rub her pleasure spot. This caused her legs to open wider for him and buck into his hands as a wanton moan escaped from between her plump lips. Minato switched breasts and started to lay worship to the other all the while not stopping his teasing fingers. A digit slipped into her tight passage and started to massage her from the inside. Another moan, but louder this time came out._

_Minato slipped another finger into her and started to scissor his fingers to help her accommodate his wide girth. Now she was bucking wildly trying to reach her end that was so close. Pulling out, he didn't miss the whimper of disappointment. He knew she was about to come and he wanted her first time to cum with him inside her. Leaning back up he took her lips in another deep kiss. Positioning himself at her center, Minato teased her opening with the head of his erection. Getting his member as wet as he could, Minato slowly slid in the head, waiting for her to start to adjust. Never once letting up on the kiss, he pulled back and slammed back in, wanting to get the pain over with. Kushina cried out at the pain, but his lips muffled it._

_Whispering sweet nothings into her ear, Minato let her adjust. When he felt her clinch her muscles around him, he knew she was ready. Pulling out until just his head was inside, he thrust back in. Soon they set a rhythm they both liked as they raced towards their 'little death' ._(4)_ As they both reached their climax, the door busted open scaring them. When they saw the figure in the door they paled. It was Kushina's father. And he was furious._

_The next few months they were dragged to court with her father trying to get an annulment. Each time it came before a judge, the judge would rule in the newlyweds favor since they were consulting adults _and_ they consummated the marriage. Finally her father just decided to disown her and threatened Minato that he hadn't seen the last of him._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"And indeed they hadn't. Your mother's father tried everything that he could to separate them but nothing worked. Finally came the day that you were conceived. The moment your mother found out, her whole face lit up like Christmas lights. Nothing could put a damper on her mood. That is until the man who she was supposed to marry those many years ago started to threaten her and your life. He wanted you the moment you were born. He said it was his right since he was denied your mother. After all that time she still had never met him. He was always sending a man that we now know as Zabuza to do his business." Jiraiya paused to let it sink in.

"So you are saying that Zabuza was the one who killed my parents also?!" Naruto shouted from Ibiki's lap. Jiraiya just nodded. It was Raido's turn to speak.

"I became your mother's bodyguard. That was how I met her. I knew your father through high school. Genma was my lover even back then. He became your father's bodyguard. The day they died was my fault. I hadn't checked the car before they got in since I had checked it hours before. I should have checked it again!" Raido whispered harshly with tears sticking to his eyelashes. Naruto looked at him in sympathy and got up to hug him. All the while murmuring it wasn't his fault.

"We found out the man's name that day also. The one your mother was to marry. But it was an alias. No one had ever seen the business owner and only dealt with Zabuza. He was apparently a Vice President of Snakes Incorporated. Anko came in as your mother's midwife. And watched over you the day your parents died. When Kakashi tried to gain custody of you, he was denied since he was single. He got his friend Guy to gain custody because at the time he was married. For some reason no one was allowed to adopt you if they were in any relation to Minato or Kushina. Not even Ibiki who was supposed to legally gain custody of you." Raido continued.

Guy spoke up, for once subdued. "We believe it was the doing of either Joushi or the man that wanted you for his. We have been protecting you as best we could since Kakashi and Iruka finally gaining custody of you. But when you were kidnapped at 7 by Zabuza…we knew then that the man was still after you. After getting you back and Zabuza going to jail we thought everything was finally over. We were wrong. Zabuza escaped a week before this trip was started. We didn't want to worry or scare you, but we all thought you had the right to know. This man…he won't stop until he has you. And we don't think he wants you the same way he did back then." Naruto went ashen at that last sentence.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(1) triage nurse is the nurse who emits you and does all the basic check up things. Temp., weight, etc.

(2) Joushi means Boss

(3) I have no clue how a Shinto wedding is so they got a Christian wedding! Sorry.

(4) 'little death' for those who don't know is what the French call an orgasm.

A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Please review! Ja!

Next Chapter: Will you stop it!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	15. Will you stop it!

**Disclaimer: Leave a message at the beep. BEEP! You know what to do folks!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: Ok peoples. I keep forgetting what I want to say in these author notes that I keep leaving you guys. I have come notice that there are not really any Shikamaru and Naruto **_**chapter**_** stories. Mainly there are just one-shots and short (and I mean **_**short**_**) stories. I would be ever so grateful if someone **_**actually**_** wrote a semi-long or long chapter story featuring Shikamaru and Naruto or the other way around. Doesn't really matter which way. With some nice lemons please! ~_^ I would even be willing to write a special one-shot to anyone who actually wrote (and finished) one! What ever character they wanted to! As long as I knew who the characters were of course… And we need more Neji/Naruto ones too! Oh! And Gaara and Naruto!!!! But that's what I'm doing here right? Right!**

**Anyways onto other matters!**

~*~**IF YOU WANT TO SKIP MY RANTING THEN SKIP THIS SECTION AND GO THE ACTUAL CHAPTER**~*~

**Now onto the things that have been getting on my nerves! Listen up people! When you write a story, there is this little thing that you are supposed to fill out! It's the main character thingy-majigy that says character A and character B. Those are **_**supposed**_** to be the characters that the story is about! Fill it out CORRECTLY!!! When you put up, say, Naruto and Sasuke and then you go and ADD another character into the mix and have it end up Sasuke and OC or someone completely different then what you put. Not cool. People are going in thinking that it's going to be about Naruto and Sasuke or whatever other character that they searched for in the fucking first place! Not some made up character or crossover or what the fuck ever. I mean I was reading a story that decided to crossover Inuyasha with Naruto and put in the main characters as Naruto and Sasuke, but it ended up at the end Kagome and Sasuke! What the fucking hell man? So not cool at all!!!!**

**Another thing that gets on my ever loving nerves is this rating crap! People should start to learn how to rate their fucking stories. Just because a story has bad language and/or 'gory' scenes doesn't mean it should be rated M. I mean don't rate it K or anything. Just go to the fucking rating system and read what you need to rate your story as. And don't put M just to be 'safe'. It is fucking annoying! If you need to change it later to a higher rating then by all means do so. Just had to get some things off my chest!**

**Thanks to any who reviewed and to those that didn't…oh well. Just hope you guys have liked my story so far! On with the story!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 15: Will you stop it!**

Naruto stared at the people surrounding him. He still had his arms around Raido's neck in a comforting hug. These people…they were his family. The family that he never would have had if it wasn't for Iruka and Kakashi adopting him. Naruto could have turned out different if it wasn't for these wonderful people. Naruto slowly let his arms fall to his side and backed away from Raido. Raido gave everyone a questioning look when Naruto bowed deeply to him. He made his way to every single person in the room and bowed deeply to each and every one.

When he was finished bowing to his precious people, Naruto looked up with tears in his brilliant blue eyes. All the adults were looking around trying to figure out what was wrong with him. "Thank you, everyone." With that he left. No one in the room went after him.

Yamato spoke up. "Well…that was weird. Wonder why he did a thing like that?"

Kurenai got up and walked to the door. As she opened it, she said over her shoulder, "Get ready for a storm. It's been calm far too long for the likes of them. Protect the land for it's all we have. All we cherish." Kurenai knew they would get it since they long ago made codes for a situation like this. All of them nodded even though she couldn't see it. As she walked down the hall, she missed the sinister look directed her way before the figure followed the way the blonde went. The person had more surveillance they needed to do on the blonde before they reported back to the Boss.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Naruto ran down the hall, missed seeing the body in front of him until it was to late. He crashed to the ground and on top of the hard body.

"Well, well, well. If you wanted me that bad Uzumaki all you had to do was say so. I would gladly slip into that tight ass of yours. No need to jump me. Although I can't complain too much."

No one had ever seen Naruto move so fast. In fact…he was a blur! Naruto jumped to his feet and pressed himself to the wall trying to blend into it. It apparently didn't seem to work. A hard body pressed into his and ground their pelvis into his. Shutting his eyes, Naruto pressed further into the wall. This _always _happened when he got caught alone with Kabuto! Damn it! A tongue made its way to his ear as the lobe was sucked into the mouth connected to that disgusting tongue. _Why can't I fight him?!_

The mouth made its way to his jaw and the same disgusting tongue darted out and ran saliva across it. Naruto just squeezed his eyes tighter and let out a scared whimper.

"You know…that's called sexual assault." A lazy voice said from behind Kabuto. Naruto's eyes shot open and looked at his savior. It was Shikamaru. Gratitude and relief shone in his bright blue eyes. Kabuto leaned back away from him and just stared at Shikamaru silently.

"Your guard dogs won't be around you forever." Kabuto hissed at Naruto before shoving off him and walking away from the duo.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered as he watched Kabuto walk away from them. "Why do you let him do those things to you? I know you are able to handle him."

"I…I don't know. It's like I freeze up every time I see him. Like I know what he's capable of. Like this isn't the first time he's done this to me. You know?"

"No."

"Oh. Well. Thank you. Let's go to the eating room. I'm starved." Naruto turned and walked away without waiting for a reply.

Shikamaru looked up towards the ceiling and gave a deep sigh before following. _Man. What a drag. _When they reached the eating area they heard a voice shouting angrily.

"Will stop _touching me god damn it_!!!!!!!" Yelled a red faced Sasuke towards an amused Sai.

Naruto walked up to Sai, while laughing at Sasuke's expense, and threw an arm around Sai's shoulders. He missed the jealous looks from Sasuke and Gaara, but he didn't miss the shiver that ran down Sai. He just ignored it. "Man Sai! Whatever you did to get him this riled up, keep it up!" Naruto exclaimed on a half laugh, half choke. Which earned him a death glare from the Uchiha.

"Some best friend you are! You are supposed to side with me! Not that…that…_pervert!_" Sasuke hissed at Naruto as his glare intensified. He would have pouted if he wasn't a Uchiha. Pouting was beneath Uchiha's.

"No. I think I'll side with Sai on this one. It's good to see you lose your Uchiha cool. Especially to _this_ degree. I like seeing you this way. You look…_human_." Naruto said as he took his arm away from Sai and walked over to Gaara to sit down. Gaara pointedly ignored him causing Naruto to frown. _Is…is he mad about earlier? Maybe…I shouldn't bring it up then._ With that thought in mind, Naruto promised himself that he wouldn't be the one to bring it up. He wanted to be with Gaara and if Gaara thought what they did was moving way to fast then he would court him the right way!

"So…Sasuke-kun. Seeing as how you are finished eating. Do you want to go to the arcade area? I heard you are a mean sniper. I want to test if you can really _handle_ a _gun _well." Sai purred at Sasuke. Sasuke still caught up in Naruto's 'betrayal' didn't catch Sai's insinuations. Shikamaru sure did though and all he did was smirk. _If the idiot didn't catch that then there is no reason for me to point it out. In my opinion Sasuke needs to get the ice sickle out of his ass and have something warmer shoved up it!_ Yes Shikamaru knew Sasuke was gay. Hell _everyone_ knew that Sasuke was gay! But _Sasuke_ didn't know that.

When they left, Shikamaru set his sights on Ino and Choji. Choji was trying to get Ino's attention, but all her attention was on some man in a waiters outfit. Sighing, Choji gave up. He really wanted to talk to Ino and see if she wanted to sign up for that cooking class that was going to be held every Wednesday and Friday. Choji knew she loved to cook and he loved to eat. It was really about spending time with her that he cared about, but she never gave him a second glance.

Shikamaru felt sorry for Choji. He knew about his crush on Ino. And he also knew Ino's slight attraction to Choji, but she thought he didn't care about anything but food! _Troublesome. I guess I'll have to help them. Man what has that woman done to me. Matchmaking? What a drag…_ "Hey Ino."

Ino turned from her gazing at a waiter that she was trying to figure out if he was a man or a woman. If it was a man, he sure looked pretty and had really long, glossy hair. Way too pretty to be a man, but the waiter was wearing a male uniform. "Hmmm?"

"I heard that the cooking classes are going to be held Wednesdays and Fridays. Why don't you sign up with Choji. He's going to be taking them too. Might be fun. What do you think Naruto?" Shikamaru asked the blonde to his right. Naruto was still trying to figure out why Gaara wasn't talking to him when Shikamaru spoke.

"Huh?"

Sighing, Shikamaru repeated the question. Naruto got a thoughtful look on his face before exclaiming, "Yeah! I think that would be great to do! Maybe I should sign up! What about you Gaara? Want to join the class?" Naruto attempted to get Gaara to talk. All Gaara did was set down his eating utensils and get up from the table before leaving. Naruto just stared after him, hurt.

"Yeah I guess I could. I really love to cook." Ino muttered shyly while looking at Choji from the corner of her eyes. He really was handsome even though he had a lot of baby fat. But Choji had grown out of most of it 2 or 3 years ago. She turned to Shikamaru and missed the happiness and gratitude that Choji showed him.

"Hey guys? I'm going to see what's up with Gaara." With that he got up and left. Naruto hurried up the steps and through the corridor looking for the red head. When he finally caught up with him, he grabbed his shoulder and twirled him around. "What did I do? Was it about earlier in the room? If it is then I won't touch you again! I'm sorry! Just tell me what I did?!"

Gaara looked at him stunned. _He thinks it's about what happened in the room?_ "You really have no idea do you?" Naruto just looked at him, still confused. "Don't you know that I like you? That what happened earlier…I wanted that. And I thought you did to."

"I did! I do!" Naruto argued.

"Why then…why did you first go to Sai? Why wrap your arms around _him_? And why the hell did you say that you liked seeing Sasuke like that?" He knew he was blowing things out of proportion, but he had never liked anyone like Naruto before. Not this strongly.

"Of course I like seeing Sasuke like that." At the hurt look Naruto hastened to add. "But that's because he's my friend! I want him to get someone and e won't let anyone in if he's like he always is. Haven't you noticed that I'm his only friend? He has always been like that since I can remember. Never really letting anyone in. Always stoic around others. He is even like that with me but not to the extent he is with everyone else. Is it so bad that I want to help a friend?" Naruto said somewhat sadly, bowing his head and his hair covering his eyes.

Gaara's eyes softened and he walked up to Naruto and brought him into an embrace. "No…it's not bad. Not bad at all. I'm sorry." Naruto returned the embrace and fisted his hands on the back of Gaara's shirt. A cough could be heard from behind the couple. When they turned they saw it was the waiter from down stairs in the eating area. The dark black hair had a slight shine to it. The man couldn't be more than 5'5". He had a slender build and tapered waist. All-in-all he looked like a female. Even his face.

"Excuse me. I didn't mean to interrupt your little moment." The teens blushed causing the other male to give an airy laugh. "But one of the people you were just currently with asked me to give this to you." The man handed them a piece of paper. Man! Even his voice sounded feminine!

"Thank you, ah-" Naruto trailed off not knowing what to call the man.

"Haku. My name is Haku."

"Ah. Haku. Thank you for bringing it to us." Gaara said for Naruto. He didn't like this man. There was something off about him. Call it a gut feeling.

"You know it's only fair to give me your names when I have given you mine." Haku's lilting voice echoed in the corridors.

Naruto not seeing a problem, even though Gaara did, answered. "I'm Naruto and this here is Gaara. Nice to meet you." He said politely.

"Nice to meet you too, Naruto. Gaara."

_Was it just me or did he say Gaara's name with some tension there? _Naruto thought to himself. "Well…we need to go. See ya around sometime Haku." With that he grabbed Gaara and dragged him towards the arcade room where Sai was once again trying to molest Sasuke…and it seemed Sasuke was allowing it this time!

They didn't hear the sinister laugh that came from the boy that they just left. _Time to call the Boss._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sai continued to try and hold Sasuke's hand throughout their walk to the arcade room. Getting fed up with his lack of progress with the fellow raven haired man, Sai pushed him into a dark corner. "Why won't you let me hold your damn hand, Sasuke-kun? I'm not trying to molest you. I'm not trying to stick my tongue down your throat. All I am trying to do is hold your and." Sai breathed into Sasuke's ear making him shudder in want.

"We aren't together. I don't like you. And you annoy me." Sasuke said monotonously.

"Naruto annoys you yet you like him. Just give me a chance. Let me show you what I can do for you." Sai all but begged. He really wanted to be with Sasuke. He may not love him, but he bet he would if they were given a chance.

Sasuke just sighed and leaned his forehead against Sai's. _What is he doing to me? Why do I feel this way around him? I never even felt this way around Naruto._ "I'll give you until the end of this trip. After if I want nothing to do with you, you must accept my decision and leave me alone."

Sai frowned at the last part. He didn't want to agree, but what Sasuke said next changed his mind quickly. "Take it or leave it. This is your only chance that I am giving you." Sai nodded and leaned in to give him a kiss. To his surprise Sasuke returned it!

And that's how Gaara and Naruto found them. Gaara looked away in embarrassment while Naruto looked on in fascination. Seeing Naruto like that, Gaara grabbed his arm and for once dragged _him_ away!

"Did you see _that_?" Naruto said while trying to turn around to see the scene again. Gaara just shook his head and told Naruto to shut up. They continued on to the arcade. Gaara was mentally rubbing his hands together thinking all the ways he was going to beat the blonde next to him. How wrong he was. They both completely forgot about the paper that was handed to them earlier….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: So I completely just realized that I keep writing everyone's partner _away_ from them. I guess I'll have to either have them get punished or have the teachers be lenient. What do you guys think? Punishment or Lenient? Leave me a review with your answer!

Hope you guys liked the chapter!

Next chapter: Arcade and death threats?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	16. Arcade and death threats?

**Disclaimer: Alrighty then! *says in best Jim Carrey impression* You know what to do!**

~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*

**A/N: I am not feeling the love anymore. Has my story already fallen apart? Damn if it has.**

**Well without further adieu, my next chapter. I hope you guys and gals like it! And please leave a review for me!**

**Oh! I just realized something about what I wrote. You know how I wrote that they have to stay with their partners at all times? Well I forgot that I said they could be in their groups. I am just going to have all the groups hang out or something. They will get punished later for other things.**

~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*

**Chapter 16: Arcade and death threats?**

Gaara hung his head in shame. He look blindly at the floor not understanding anything around him. _How did this happen? What went wrong? I thought…I thought I had him beat! He was not supposed to be this good!!!_ Gaara thought with despair. Oh he knew he was overreacting but come on! 50-0! That's just ridiculous! He should have at least won _one_ game! Right?

But no…poor little Gaara got his ass handed to him by the blonde…repeatedly. Game after game Gaara thought he was in the lead and was going to win and then suddenly Naruto would pull a move and _he _would be in the lead and then leave him in the dust. How did he pull it off? Right now they were heading to find the others to see if they all wanted to do something. They found them at the ballroom signing up for the cooking class. Apparently the whole group wanted to do something easy. Kiba was the one that spotted them first. And he also noticed the shit-eating-grin on Naruto's face and the depressed one on Gaara's.

"You got your ass handed to you at the arcade, didn't you?" Kiba asked Gaara as he tried to hold his laughter in. He knew how it felt to go against Naruto and lose. There was just no beating him.

"H-how did you know?" Gaara asked as he looked up miserably. There was no holding it in any longer. Kiba laughed so hard that his sides started to hurt. Gaara found nothing funny about it. As he was about to retort, Sasuke and Sai stumbled into the room looking a little mussed. Sasuke had a small blush dusting his cheeks making his pale complexion stand out more. Sai just looked like the cat that got all the cream.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked as he looked Kiba over. He never did like Kiba. In his opinion he was too loud and too rambunctious.

"Gaara got his ass kicked by me at the arcade. I guess I should have warned him that I have been playing at the arcades since I could walk I guess. Oh and that no one has ever beat me in a game." Naruto, who had been silent so far, answered Sasuke's question.

Sasuke just smirked that infuriating smirk of his. This caused Gaara to snap rudely. "Oh and you have never got _your_ ass handed to you by him?"

"No. I've never played him. I'm waiting for an actual challenge."

And Naruto saw red. "A challenge! You're waiting for a fucking _challenge_!!!! Ok! You. Me. Arcade now! Someone sign me and Gaara up for the class while I go show Sasuke a lessen in humiliation!" With that everyone headed for the arcade except two girls that stayed behind to do as asked.

"What class do you think they want us to sign them up for?" Sakura asked the blonde girl next to her.

"Maybe the cooking one?" Ino suggested with a shrug of her shoulders.

Sakura got a sinister look on her face. She looked towards the sign-up sheet for the classes and walked over to them and wrote the two names down. As she walked back over to Ino, Ino sent her a questioning look. All she got in reply was a sadistic laugh. "Eh? Do I _want_ to know what you signed them up for?"

"Why, Ino darling, I signed them up for…ballroom dancing."

~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*

When they got to the arcade, Sasuke and Naruto turned to each other, staring the other down. Seeing as how they weren't getting anywhere, Neji stepped in. "What game do you challenge him against, Naruto? Since you initiated the challenge."

"What are you good at teme?" Naruto asked.

"Sniper."

"Then Sniper it is. Prepare to have your ass handed to you."

"Hn." _This is going to be easy._ The two boys went to the Sniper game and deposited their money. The rest of the group crowded around them wanting to watch the show. As the game started, the boys each grabbed the rifle that was mounted onto the game. Taking aim, Naruto hit his target shot after shot, and always dead center. Sasuke wasn't missing either. Both boys looked like pros. After 30 minutes of none stop shooting, Sasuke took a shot at a running target. He hit it…but not dead on. Sasuke didn't give the killing shot. As the game ended, Sasuke looked at the screen in shock. _I…I lost?_

"I'll admit you're good, teme, but not as good as me. Was that a challenge enough for you?" Naruto asked snidely. All Sasuke could do was nod dumbly. This caused the group to laugh at the face that Sasuke was supporting. Sasuke shaken out of his daze by the laughter, held out a hand to Naruto to shake. Which he did, but laughing the whole time. Which caused Sasuke to glare and extend the glare to the group when he realized they were _still_ laughing.

"Come on guys. We need to check with our teachers." Choji said as he hung up his phone. The group nodded and went on search for their respective teachers.

~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*

"Yeah, Boss. He's here with the Chikan man. In fact all the people you have warned me about avoiding are here. Except the Hatake, Umino, and the Chikan woman. They seem to not be here. The Ibiki fellow has assigned them into groups it seems since Uzumaki is never alone. What are your orders?" Haku said into his cell phone.

"_Befriend my grandson. Make him trust you. Remember I need him alive so that I can get my hands on his fortune. The police still don't know that their was an accomplice that helped your lover take out the Namikaze's and I want to keep it that way. Understand Haku?" _The voice said on the other line.

"Crystal, Boss." With that the Boss hung up. "So I need to get closer to Uzumaki, hmmm? Delicious. The Boss never said I couldn't have a little fun." Haku let out an airy laugh as he mumbled to himself out loud.

He never noticed the dark figure in the corner, glaring daggers at him. _He will not get my Naruto!_

~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*

Once the group met up and checked in with their teachers, Neji suggested to go exploring. The others agreed and broke up into two groups saying they would meet up in at the pools in an hour. The first group (group A)consisted of Naruto, Gaara, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino. The second group (group B) consisted of Sai, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Hinata, and Sakura. With that they went separate ways to explore the big ship. Group A went down to the first floor trying find a door to see if they could get to the engine room. (All Naruto and Kiba's idea)

When they found the engine room door, it was Ino that finally spoke up. "Um- guys? Are you sure that we should be doing this? I mean…won't we get into major trouble?" She asked uncertain.

"Nah. If we get caught, I'll take the blame. My godfather is the brother of the captain you know?" Naruto bragged lightly. The group just nodded and followed him inside. The engine room was hot and _loud_. They walked this way and that way, never really finding anything interesting. That is until they heard moaning. Naruto looked behind him thinking Shino and Kiba were going at it again. Upon seeing their confused faces, Naruto decided to investigate the sound…against everyone's better judgment mind you.

When he turned the corner, he stopped in his tracks in shock. The figures were oblivious to the newcomers. A brunette man was trusting inside another brunette that had a bandana on. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. In fact he wanted to _claw_ his eyes out!

"Oh god! My eyes!" Kiba screeched as he covered his eyes trying to get the gruesome (to him at least) image out of his mind. The couple stopped what they were doing and paled when they saw what or rather _who_ it was that interrupted them. The brunette pulled out of the other male and hastily pulled his pants up and looked around for his lover's pants so that he too could cover up.

"N-Naruto." The brunette stuttered. _Oh god! This is so embarrassing!_ He thought.

"Unc- Raido…" Naruto muttered while looking green in the face. He turned and ran back the way he came and out the door. Naruto stopped and leaned against the wall trying to calm his breathing down and ease his nerves. _How am I going to face Uncle Raido and Uncle Genma again? Gah! Gross! Why did I have to see them? I will never look at them the same._ Naruto felt a hand fall onto his shoulder. He looked up and saw the waiter that had given him the note earlier. _The note. That's right. I still need to read that._

"Are you ok Naruto-kun? You look a little ill. Maybe you should lay down." Haku suggested.

"Um- no that's ok. I just saw something I would rather never have seen in my entire life. Gah! I am _so_ scarred for life." Naruto muttered under his breath hoping Haku wouldn't hear. He didn't want to have to explain himself. But as mentioned before…luck was never on his side.

"What did you see that would scar you so, Naruto-kun?" Haku said serenely albeit curious though.

"Uh- I just saw my two uncles fu-…er…having sex."

"Two uncles? As in two males? Are you upset about two men having sex, Naruto-kun? Because it is just as natural for two men as it is for a man and a woman."

"No…no I am not upset that it was two men. Just that it was two of _my_ uncles. Man! It's about the same as walking in on your parents fucking!" Naruto exclaimed disgusted.

"Oh. Well. Hmm…I'm sorry you had to see that. Maybe you should go lay down for a bit and get the image out of your head."

"Yeah. I just might." Naruto said. Right after he said that, the door opened and out came his group plus two more…ones that he didn't want to see at this point in time. "Hey guys. I am going to go to my room and take a nap for a bit until dinner is ready. You coming Gaara?"

"Yes." Gaara said as he glared at a smirking Haku.

"I'll see you later, Naruto-kun?" Haku asked as he let his hand drift onto Naruto's shoulder for a quick moment. Naruto thought nothing of it and just nodded. Haku shot a triumphant smirk at Gaara causing his glare to intensify. The smirk slid off though when Naruto grabbed Gaara's hand and started to walk away. It was now Gaara's turn to smirk smugly at Haku.

When they got to the room, Naruto remembered the letter he had to read. Taking it out of his pocket he froze at what it read.

_**Ten little Indian boys went out to dine; **_

_**One choked his little self and then there were nine. **_

_**Nine little Indian boys sat up very late; **_

_**One overslept himself and then there were eight. **_

_**Eight little Indian boys traveling in Devon; **_

_**One said he'd stay there and then there were seven. **_

_**Seven little Indian boys chopping up sticks; **_

_**One chopped himself in halves and then there were six. **_

_**Six little Indian boys playing with a hive; **_

_**A bumblebee stung one and then there were five. **_

_**Five little Indian boys going in for law, **_

_**One got in Chancery and then there were four. **_

_**Four little Indian boys going out to sea; **_

_**A red herring swallowed one and then there were three. **_

_**Three little Indian boys walking in the Zoo; **_

_**A big bear hugged one and then there were two. **_

_**Two little Indian boys sitting in the sun; **_

_**On got frizzled up and then there was one. **_

_**One little Indian boy left all alone; **_

_**He went and hanged himself and then there were none**_(1)

_**Who shall be the first to go my little Naru-chan? Who shall be the first to die before you are all mine? Because you **_**will**_** be mine! Just as your mother should have been!**_

"Naruto? What's wrong? What does the note say?" Questioned Gaara as he took the note away from Naruto's clenched hands. When he read the note, he ran out screaming for Jiraiya, leaving a shell-shocked Naruto in the room…alone.

~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*

(1) This is from Ten Little Indians by: Agatha Christie

Please leave a review. I hope you guys and gals liked the chapter! (~_~) Monkey Love! Lol

~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*©*~*


	17. Jiraiya’s Unfathomable Anger

**Disclaimer: Read it in the first chapter**

****

~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d

**A/N**: **Ok kiddies! I have another complaint/rant! Why in the **_**flying fucking hell**_** would someone put a Fem! Naruto??? Or a Fem! Sasuke??? Seriously? They are **_**BOYS! MALES! MASCULINE! **_**Not a fucking female! When dealing with this pairing it should **_**always**_** be **_**MALE**_** Naruto and **_**MALE**_** Sasuke! No one, when searching this pairing, want to read that shit! It defeats the **_**whole**_** purpose of that pairing!!!! Why even bother posting it? Better yet why even bother **_**writing**_** it? Yeah sure…there are **_**some**_** who would read that type of story…but seriously??? Come on! So not cool peoples!**

**That's the end of my ranting. Until next time! Until then…enjoy my newest chapter!**

****

~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d

**Chapter 17: Jiraiya's Unfathomable Anger**

"Jiraiya! Jiraiya!" Gaara yelled as he ran down the corridors trying to find Naruto's grandfather. As he was running, he failed to notice a figure just ahead of him. Because of his lack of attention to his surroundings, Gaara smacked right dab into a warm firm chest. He crashed to the ground hard causing a sharp pain to shoot up from his tailbone through his spine. He looked up to see who he ran into and noticed it was one of the two men that they had caught having sex in the engine room.

"Are you ok? Why were you screaming for Chikan-sensei?" Raido asked as he helped the red head up.

"I need to find him it's an emergency…about Naruto." Gaara said urgently. The hand that helped him up suddenly grabbed his shoulders shook him.

"What happened to Naruto?" Raido said with a hitch in his voice.

"I really need to talk to his grandfather. Not you." Gaara insisted.

"God damn it boy! Naruto is my nephew and if there is something wrong with him then you better damn well tell me!" He said shaking him harder. Gaara's eyes widened and promptly gave Raido the note. Raido looked at the note with apprehension but read it nonetheless…and blanched at what he saw.

_**Ten little Indian boys went out to dine; **_

_**One choked his little self and then there were nine. **_

_**Nine little Indian boys sat up very late; **_

_**One overslept himself and then there were eight. **_

_**Eight little Indian boys traveling in Devon; **_

_**One said he'd stay there and then there were seven. **_

_**Seven little Indian boys chopping up sticks; **_

_**One chopped himself in halves and then there were six. **_

_**Six little Indian boys playing with a hive; **_

_**A bumblebee stung one and then there were five. **_

_**Five little Indian boys going in for law, **_

_**One got in Chancery and then there were four. **_

_**Four little Indian boys going out to sea; **_

_**A red herring swallowed one and then there were three. **_

_**Three little Indian boys walking in the Zoo; **_

_**A big bear hugged one and then there were two. **_

_**Two little Indian boys sitting in the sun; **_

_**On got frizzled up and then there was one. **_

_**One little Indian boy left all alone; **_

_**He went and hanged himself and then there were none**_

_**Who shall be the first to go my little Naru-chan? Who shall be the first to die before you are all mine? Because you **_**will**_** be mine! Just as your mother should have been!**_

"Dear…god… We have to get to Jiraiya. Now! Where is Naruto?" Raido asked in a panic.

The blood drained from his face as he muttered a curse and took off back to their room…back to Naruto. Raido turned and went in search of Jiraiya to warn him that _he_ was back.

****

~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d

As Gaara reached their cabin, dread started to set in as he realized the door was left ajar. _Please. Please be ok._ As he came to the door, he hesitantly pushed it open and peered in. With a sharp intake of breath, Gaara observed to slightly bloodstained ground, numbly. Taking action, Gaara started to search for the missing blonde, when he heard water running in the connecting bathroom. He closed the door behind him and walked slowly to it, picking up on abject to use as a weapon if necessary, and wrenched the door open. He let it hit the opposite wall with a resounding bang.

Naruto tensed and turned quickly to see who the 'intruder' was. Upon seeing Gaara, his shoulders relaxed. Now a curious look adorned his beautiful tanned face. "Gaara? Why do you have my brush in your hand?"

Confused also, Gaara looked at the object he grabbed as a 'weapon'. And indeed it _was_ Naruto's brush. "Eh…no reason." Gaara set down the brush and walked closer to him and brought him into a gentle embrace. Naruto returned it with little hesitation. "Are you ok?"

No sooner than the question left his mouth the door, that he had previously closed, opened with a reverberating bang. The boys broke apart and looked to the front of their cabin. There stood in their doorway was Jiraiya and behind him was the rest of his family. "No knocking?" Naruto asked jokingly.

"Fuck the damn knocking, boy! Were you going to show me this at all?!" Jiraiya demanded as he waved the threatening note in Naruto's face. Naruto rolled his eyes and snatched the note from him.

"I _just_ read the damn note. It was given to me this morning."

"By a waiter. He said someone who we were sitting with gave it to him and asked him to give it to us." Gaara added.

Everyone shuffled into the cabin and closed and locked the door. "We'll need to question these people you were sitting with." Jiraiya seethed.

"Don't you think that you are going a little overboard? I mean, seriously? Their kids. Do you really think _kids_ are involved?" The ever calm Yamato questioned. Oh he was just as angry as the others. He didn't want the only family he has ever had or known to be taken away from him. Yamato just didn't think that little kids were involved. But apparently he said the wrong thing because not only Jiraiya, but the whole damn group rounded on him. They were all yelling at once giving him a headache. Apparently he wasn't the only one, for the next moment everyone was covering their ears to drown out the loud whistle that seemed to echo around the room.

"Will you all shut up! I do not think that the people that I was sitting with are involved. They had no clue as to who I really was." Naruto tried to reason with his family.

"I don't give a flying fuck! I am going to question them…one by one…" Jiraiya uttered darkly.

"Damn it! Question the fucking waiter. He was the one who gave me the note!" Naruto yelled, red in the face. A yelling matched then ensued.

Raido looked at the red head that had informed him of the note. He then remembered that he didn't catch the boys name. "I never got your name. I'm Raido Namiashi. Just call me Raido. You are now apart of this…whatever you want to call it."

"Gaara."

"Let me introduce everyone-" Raido was cut off by his phone. He answered and then promptly paled. Everyone silenced and towards him with varying degrees of curiosity. "T-there has been a first victim." He choked out.

****

~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d

A/N: Thank you to all the reviewers. I appreciate that you care enough to leave one! Anyways I hope you all like the chapter! Sorry it was so short!

Hmmm…I wonder who is the first victim?

Next chapter: Tsunade's Iron Fists

****

~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d ~d


	18. Tsunade's Iron Fists

**A/N: Thank You **finialwing92, demarra, Reyshinon, .Sailor.L, Kitsunebi-Matsuri **for reviewing my last two chapters! And thank you everyone who had stayed with my story!**

**Oh and another thing I have to say. This is to, I guess you will call it a flame, that was written to me. And here is my response to it!**

**To **kagomebabygirl**: You wrote: **are you serious?! i thought this was suppose to be drama and romance not angst, mystery, horror anything like that. the romance is disappearing and everything is getting way too crazy.

**Here is my response to you:**

**1) It's not horror. I don't see the horror in ANY of what I wrote so far. So please tell me where you are reading it. I would seriously like to see it.**

**2)There is nothing wrong with a little angst in a story. It adds spice and shakes things up.**

**3)The TRUE romance comes a little later since I am going to have their relationship GROW instead of them JUMPING right in. I want their relationship to be strong.**

**4)Just because I don't automatically say who the main antagonist is in the story does that make it a mystery. And SO WHAT if it has a little mystery to it. Life itself is a mystery. That's what makes it INTERESTING!**

**5) And just because I put drama and romance in the genre slot, that doesn't mean that is ALL it has to be. There can be other types of genre. Pick up a damn novel and read it and you'll find just because something says, oh I don't know, Suspense doesn't mean they won't have drama, romance, angst, and even a little supernatural in there! Those are just the MAIN genres that I hope to center on. Anything else is a fucking bonus in my opinion.**

**Furthermore, if you do not like my story, don't read it. No skin off my back if I lose a reader. I write for the pleasure of it and so that I can improve my skills in writing. Got to start somewhere, right?**

**Now does anyone disagree with what I just wrote to the flame? Please tell me. I would like to know your opinions!**

**Now you can read the story!**

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Chapter 18: Tsunade's Iron Fists**

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ _Last time_ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

"_Let me introduce everyone-" Raido was cut off by his phone. He answered and then promptly paled. Everyone silenced and towards him with varying degrees of curiosity. "T-there has been a first victim." He choked out._

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ _Now_ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

"W-who was i-it?" Naruto struggled to let those trembling words escape is rapidly closing throat.

"Naruto…" Raido uttered in anguish closing his eyes tightly. He fought the stinging sensation that was trying to escape as tears. He needed to be strong for Naruto right now.

"WHO DAMN IT?!" Naruto yelled desperately.

"K-Kakashi. He was-" Raido never got to finish. A horrible wailing sound emitted from Naruto as he crumbled to the ground. Tears sprung in everyone's eyes at the sight of the shattered boy as sobs wracked the lithe body. "Naruto! Kakashi isn't dead!" Raido couldn't stand to see his nephew like this. So broken.

The sobs subsided and Naruto looked up with a tear drenched face and puffy red eyes. "H-he's not?" Naruto asked hesitantly as hope started to appear slowly into his cerulean eyes. He didn't want to have this hope only for it to be dashed.

"No. He was attacked though. H-he's in ICU right now. H-his trachea is badly damaged from an attempted asphyxiation and he's body is battered...broken ribs and both legs are also broken. Kakashi is also comatose from a blow to his head and lack of oxygen to his body. Iruka found him on his way home…" Raido trailed off.

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh god." Was all Naruto muttered over and over. It hadn't even been a fucking _day_ and already someone close to him was already hurt. And according to the damn poem! "Ten little Indian boys went out to dine; One choked his little self and then there were nine. That fucker! The mother fucking cock sucker cunt licking son-of-a-bitch! I'll kill him! Every last one of them that's involved! I'll string them up and slice their fucking flesh off piece by fucking little piece before I fucking gut them slowly and let their entrails ooze out! I'll show them the fucking monster everyone believes I am!" Naruto stood with righteous fury blazing in his eyes that now held a hint of red.

Arms came around him and held him tightly to a buxom chest. "Calm down Naruto. You can't let _him_ out again." Anko whispered into Naruto's tan ear, trying to calm down the enraged teenager. "I know you aren't ready for the Gaara boy to know about Kyuubi yet. Calm your anger or I will be forced to do it myself." At hearing Gaara's name, Naruto swung his head around to look at him with something akin to horror on his scarred face.

"Have him leave. He is not apart of this. I won't drag him into it!" Naruto whispered fiercely. But it didn't matter Gaara already heard what was said by Naruto.

"Too late Naruto. I am already involved and you aren't going to send me away."

"This isn't your fucking problem! I don't fucking need you! Nor do I want you here! So get the fuck out and go fucking somewhere else!" Naruto snarled not caring if he hurt the one he loved, so deep in his grief and sorrow he was that he didn't even know exactly what he was saying. Gaara took a step back as if he was given a physical blow. He turned and fled. Naruto just watched him sadly leave. _It's better this way._

Guy didn't think so. And for once when he spoke, it was softly. "There was no need for that. All he wanted to do was to help you. He is your friend too. And don't you think that the man who is after you knows that also. So if he sees you pushing the boy away then he will know that this boy is the most important to you. So don't you think that you should keep him _closer_?" With that Guy left a stunned Naruto in the room to go look after Gaara.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

Guy didn't have to go far to get to Gaara. In fact Gaara was just outside of the door leaning his forehead against the wall with tears streaming down his face. Without asking for permission, Guy walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him. "He doesn't mean what he saying. He is just doesn't want you to get hurt. You are precious to him."

"No I'm not. If I was he wouldn't have said those things to me." Gaara sobbed into Guy's chest. Guy just sighed.

"There is something you need to know about Naruto. It's something that I can't talk to you about here. The walls have ears. Lets go back to my cabin and I will enlighten you about the enigma that is Naruto." Guy then led Gaara up to his cabin.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

_Damn! How did he know I was here? Damn it! Orochimaru won't be happy._

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

_How the fuck did he know? I know I was well hidden! Boss man isn't going to be happy with me._

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

_That fucker is not precious to MY Naruto!!!! I __**will**__ kill you Gaara Sabaku! No one will ever have MY Naruto except ME!!!!_

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

After entering Guy's cabin, he motioned for the boy to sit somewhere. "The thing about Naruto is that he has a hero complex. He believes that he has to save everyone. To keep everyone from danger even at the stake of his own life. Naruto believes that his life compared to another isn't worth it. He will always choose the other to live. You aren't the first he has done this to. When he was 7, Naruto was taken from us. Kidnapped." Guy let that sink in before continuing.

"We didn't see from him for a month and a half. Then finally we get a lead and lo and behold it was the same man that murdered his parents. His biological ones. We never knew what he did to that sweet little boy, but he wasn't the happy-go-lucky boy that we knew. When we found him, Naruto was in a caged area filled with one other boy. The man responsible saw us before we were ready and grabbed both boys and held a knife to each throat." Guy paused to regain his composure.

"We didn't want anything to happen to either boys…but there was nothing we could do. Naruto started to beg and plead for him to be taken in the place of the boy. The bastard took pleasure in hearing Naruto beg. He taunted him and pushed the blade deeper into the other boys neck drawing more blood. Naruto started to scream and kick trying to save the boy…but instead he accidentally ended up killing him. When he started to struggle, the bastard's grip tightened on both boys and the blade that was already digging into the boys neck, dug in deeper cutting the carotid artery. The boy bled to death before help could arrive. Naruto never forgave himself."

"So…he's trying to protect me by pushing me away?" Gaara asked incredulously.

"Yes…I am." A voice sounded from the entrance. Both of the cabin's occupants turned to see Naruto leaning against the door frame with a contemplative look on his face. Everyone stood in silence. "We need body guards." Naruto finally spoke. "I'll hire my men and have them flown onto the ship…once I get the ok from the captain. Which won't be hard."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Gaara asked with narrowed eyes.

"Someone talked some sense into me, ne Guy?" Naruto asked without taking his eyes off Gaara. "I realized that, even if I wanted to protect you by pushing you away…the best way to protect you is to keep you closer. So I am going to go make the call after I talk to Idate. Until then, Gaara, stay with Guy and the others. Never let anyone get you alone that I have not gotten a through background from."

"What about you? Whose going with you to talk to the captain?" Gaara asked, not liking him going by himself.

Naruto hesitated and his eyes shifted back and forth. "Sasuke." Naruto said finally. Gaara flinched as if expecting a blow. Naruto hastened to explain. "I'm having his personal guards come to protect the others…and I need to brief him on what is happening to get him to cooperate. That's all." Gaara nodded. He understood that what he was doing was necessary. He just didn't want him _alone_ with Sasuke.

Naruto saw the uncertainty in his eyes. He boldly walked up to him and lifted Gaara to his chest and slammed his lips onto his in a possessive kiss. Branding Gaara as his, but at the same time branding him as Gaara's. With that, Naruto turned and walked out of the room leaving a dazed Gaara and proud Guy. _Now to find Sasuke._

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

Sweat dripped down his brow. His breathing was harsh and erratic. He moaned as he was thrust into again. This one harder than the rest. He had never felt so much pleasure before! To be so filled and touched at the same time! No wonder his lover liked to be his uke!

"K-k" It was getting harder to breath and even harder to form a single word. The pleasure was so intense. As another thrust hit his prostate, he cried out in ecstasy as he came onto his lover. He had never been so vocal before!

"Mmm…baby. You don't know how much I love to hear you crying out for me. It makes me so hot. I need you again." And indeed his lover needed him again because he felt his cock hardening inside him again causing delicious tingles to shoot up his spine and down again into his own member. Good thing he's already lubricated!

"I am going to be sore later on, Kiba. You do know this _is_ my first time bottoming right?" Shino asked breathlessly as Kiba started to rock again.

"How do you think I felt when I bottomed for you? You were my first too." Kiba moaned out as Shino's muscles tightened around his dick. Shino looked on in shock. He had thought Naruto was Kiba's first. Oh he wasn't stupid. He knew those two were going out at the time. That's what gave him hope that Kiba could one day be his.

"You really thought Naruto was my first?" Kiba asked slowing down his thrusts. This caused Shino to do two things. Whine at the pace and look at Kiba in awe. _How did he know I thought that?_

"You didn't think that to yourself, love. You said it out loud." Kiba said as he came to a stop. Oh no. He wasn't turned off. He was just making Shino suffer for thinking what he did.

_Damn me and those damn Freudian slips!_ Shino actually thought to himself this time. "I…I just thought that since you two went out for nearly a year that you at one point in time had sex. Now can we get on with what we were doing?!" Shino cried desperately as he tried to rock on Kiba's hard member. Kiba surrendered to him and started his pace back up. Hard and fast. As they were nearing their end, Kiba leaned over and bit down, but not to hard, on Shino's neck causing him to orgasm hard.

"I love you, Kiba. And I am sorry that I thought that of you." Shino said through his harsh breathing as he nuzzled Kiba's neck affectionately. Kiba murmured a reply before slowly pulling out and carrying his lover on shaky knees to their bed. Where they promptly fell asleep.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

Sasuke was in the middle of whooping Sai's ass at hunting game when he spotted Naruto coming in his direction. The red puffy eyes and the serious face stopped him in his tracks and allowed Sai to beat him. He didn't care. Something was wrong with his friend. Something bad enough to cause him to cry. Something he never did. Without further thought, Sasuke dropped the gun into its place and walked over to him at a fast pace. He missed the hurt look that crossed Sai's face before going blank.

Grabbing Naruto's shoulders he demanded what was wrong. They didn't notice Sai right behind them, listening. "Something's happened. Something bad. I need you to get all of your personal body guards and have them flown here. Now. I will be doing the same with mine."

"Dobe. What happened? Why do you need my guards?" Sasuke was starting to slightly panic. His friend was _never_ this serious. Ever!

"Sai. Sasuke. Follow me to the captains room and I will discuss it there. Seeing as how it involves our old friends. Ne, Sai?" The look in Naruto's eyes sent a shiver of dread through him.

"He's back?" Sai whispered fearfully. At the nod, Sai swore up a storm. _Damn it! Not again! Not again! I already lost my brother to him. I can't lose Sasuke or Naruto too! I…I won't be able to live if I lose them._

"He? He who? Who you do you know Sai that Naruto knows?" Sasuke asked suspicious of the two.

"There are a lot of things that you don't know about us, Sasuke. A lot. And we will discuss it _after_ we get to the captains office. We need to get his permission for our body guards. And trust me you will call them after everything me and Sai have to say." With that Naruto walked out of the arcade and towards Idate's office. The two boys trailed behind him.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

Idate was in the middle of some paper work that was sent to him involving the invoice for the food that they had ordered. Apparently only ¾ of it got delivered. The other ¼ was going to have to be flown in. _Damn it! How did this happen? Where is the rest of it going?!_

There was a knock on his door. Before he could answer it, it opened. He was prepared to start yelling until he noticed who it was. And boy did he look like hell had swarmed over. Idate rushed to Naruto's side and ushered him into the comfy chair that was sitting behind his desk. Only the best for his Naru-chan!

He then noticed the two boys that followed his Naru-chan and saw the seriousness on the boys faces. Idate then looked down at Naruto and noticed that Naruto had the same seriousness too. "What happened?"

"Kakashi was attacked and he is now in ICU. We didn't bring you in on anything because well… you always were a worrywart when it came to me. But now things have changed. Zabuza is out and after me again. I was given a death threat today. It was in the form of a poem. The first part said that the victim would be choked to death and then there would be only 9 victims left. Kakashi was the first. We don't know who is going to be the second."

Idate's paled at what he heard. "But what does that have to do with these two boys being here?"

Sai stepped up and began his tale. "You may not remember me Idate, but I sure remember you. You were there at my brother's funeral crying as if you lost a son. It moved me. My brother was the other boy that was kidnapped with Naruto when he was seven. He was the one that spilt blood over you and made you start to hate for the first time. I remember your eyes that day at the funeral. You swore vengeance on Zabuza that day. And that day I swore to protect those precious to you. So that meant Naruto. Although I was going to protect him anyways since he tried to save my only living relative."

"You…your that boy that no one would stand next to." Idate whispered. Sai just nodded stiffly. Sasuke stared at the exchange feeling a little jealous that they knew something he didn't about._ Why am I jealous of them? About Sai? Am I really…falling in love with him? So fast? But…but what about Naruto? Don't I love him?_ Sasuke was starting to get confused.

"We need your permission to fly our body guards, Sasuke's and mine that is, onto this ship and get full access to this ship to secure it." Naruto said with a voice that he only used in the boardroom. Both Sai and Sasuke were seeing a new side of Naruto.

Idate just grinned. "This will solve both of our problems. For some reason, ¾ of our orders have been coming in while the rest seems to…disappear. No matter what it is we order. You have your boys investigate that and I will have them flown in tomorrow with the rest of the food that seemingly didn't make it onboard. Deal?"

Naruto looked towards Sasuke waiting for his acceptance. When he received the slight nod from him, Naruto voiced it to Idate. With that the two boys called their men and made plans for them to be here tomorrow. Good thing they had extra rooms on the ship that hadn't been filled yet. After they were done, they said goodbye to the captain and left to their rooms to get ready for dinner.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

Tsunade stood at her desk in her home when she heard the news of Kakashi. She then got a call from her husband telling her about the fucking death threat that was given to her grandson. Anger coursed through her veins and the alcohol that she consumed earlier only furthering the anger. Balling her fists she slammed them against her desk once causing it to break in half as if it was merely a toothpick. She turned and started to trash her at-home-office. Throwing things, breaking things that she would later regret doing, and shattering the only picture that she had of Minato, Kushina, and Naruto before his parents passed away.

When the anger subsided a little, she looked on in regret. She then went to the kitchen and picked up the phone before dialing a number that she wish she never had to dial. "Itachi. It's Naruto. The time has come." With that she hung up knowing that he would understand. Tsunade slumped into the bar stool that was at the counter before she slammed her head against the granite. _Please…please Minato and Kushina…please help me protect your son. Protect my grandson. We still need him here. So you can't have him yet. So please, please help us!_ Tsunade thought desperately. Tears started to trek down her face and they tasted bitter on her lips.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

A/N: That's all that I have for you guys right now. I am going to try and write another chapter and hopefully have it up by next week. Yesterday was my birthday(yay me! Finally 21!) and so I was unable to update this chapter for you guys! I am spending the rest of the week in Galveston with my family do it is going to be kind of hectic for me. I will write as much as I can as often as I can and hopefully be done with it by the end of this week if not sooner! I hope you guys liked the chapter!

Next chapter: The arrival and what happened!


	19. The Arrival and What Happened!

**Disclaimer: Read first chapter or read the profile! Thanks!**

**©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©**

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed. Today's special is going to be arrivals and flashbacks with a hint of foreshadowing. Introductions will be made later on throughout the chapter. Your waiters and waitresses will interrupt at certain intervals with the flashbacks. The hostess will throw in the foreshadowing whenever she feels like it and will give you no hints as to when.**

**The hostess will also personally thank the newest reviewers at the end of the chapter. Now on with the meal!**

**©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©**

**Chapter 19: The arrival and what happened!**

**©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©**

_Hello my name is Mango. I will be your waitress today. I hear you wanted to taste the Arrival of the Guards? I am here to give you a sample. Enjoy!_

**©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©**

Dinner had been an uneventful affair. Nothing happened more than Naruto making a fool of himself as usual with Kiba. Then everyone dispersed to their own rooms. After many cursing and awkward moments involving no boxers thanks to his sister, Gaara finally found something to sleep in…thanks to Naruto. When morning came, Gaara found himself in another situation. Naruto was on top of him in _his_ bed. Now normally he would probably scream upon waking with another's weight on him…but with Naruto…Gaara was hesitant at what to do...especially with his…er…_problem_. Wake him up and have him explain what was going on…or somehow move him and get up without him waking.

_Second option!_ With that, Gaara tried to maneuver Naruto to his side without waking the slumbering blonde. When the blonde started to stir, Gaara froze…and then started to panic. Luckily, Naruto just mumbled and rolled over onto his side without any help from Gaara. He let out a breath of relief. Gaara got up to go to the restroom when he heard a knock at the door. Gaara looked towards the clock and noted that it was 5:17 A.M. in the morning. _Who in the hell is up at this time and knocking on our door?!_

As he went to open the door, Gaara completely forgot that he was in only boxers, but that thought came a little to late. Opening the door, Gaara was met with four people. Two raven heads, a blonde, and a pink haired one. He raised his nonexistent eyebrow at the flush that surfaced onto the two females. _Why are they blushing?_ Sai coughed a little and pointedly looked at his groin area. Gaara followed his eyes and blushed also as his head shot up in mortification. He cleared his throat nervously as he motioned his hand as a sign to hurry up.

"I uh- didn't get to talk to Naruto at dinner yesterday and I couldn't sleep until I talked to him. Could…could you get him for me please?" Sakura asked hesitantly while shyly eyeing the pale boy in the door way.

Gaara looked towards Sasuke and Sai as to ask what they were here to talk about. Sasuke just glared in reply. Sai sighed and answered for him. "We are here to talk to Naruto also…about some…lets say _friends _that have arrived." Sai stressed the word friends to hopefully get the hint across to Gaara. Naruto informed them that he was in on what was going on. By the look of realization that went through Gaara's eyes, Sai could correctly guess that it was received.

Gaara nodded and told them to wait a moment while he woke Naruto up. He closed the door and hurried over to his bed. Leaning over him, Gaara shook Naruto's shoulders vigorously to wake him. Naruto just cracked an eye open before rolling away and going back to sleep. "Damn it Naruto! Wake up! The guards have arrived and you have some visitors!" Gaara hissed. That woke him up. And fast I might say. He was up and dressed before Gaara could even blink. _Damn! That's fast!_

"Come on and get dressed! You need to meet the guards also!" Naruto complained at Gaara's slow pace. After getting dressed they both went to the door and opened it to see 4 sets of eyes that looked impatient. Upon seeing the pink haired bitch, Naruto's eyes turned to steel and his back stiffened. Sakura seeing this, lowered her gaze in sadness. "Naruto…I wanted to talk to you yesterday at dinner, but I was unable to. And seeing as how I publicly caused you pain…I wanted to give you sincerest apologies." As she was saying this, she dropped into a low bow and stayed there until she was given permission to rise.

Naruto chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his neck. "Ah…Sakura…you can rise now. I forgive you as long as you truly mean it." Sakura raised with tears in her eyes and threw herself at Naruto and sobbed her gratitude. She had never met such a forgiving person.

As her sobbing subsided, Sakura looked up and gave a shaky smile. "I hope we can become good friends, Naruto-kun." When Naruto nodded with a shy smile of his own, her smile grew. Naruto patted her back awkwardly and pushed her slightly off. Taking the hint she got off and grabbed Ino's hand and dragged her to their room to get more sleep before they were supposed to wake up. Naruto turned to the other two boys and asked a simple question. "Where are they?"

Sai turned and started off in a different direction and motioned them to follow. When they got to the captain's office, they turned and went a little further down to a door they hadn't been in before. Sai knocked and a blurry eyed Idate looked out of the crack before ushering them in. They were greeted with a huge, and I mean _huge_, room filled with 20 men and women. Half were Naruto's men and the other half were Sasuke's.

"Alright men. Sasuke's on one side and mine on the other. Introductions will be given and then you will be given your assignments and rooms." Naruto voiced with authority. Half of the men and women shuffled to their 'designated' sides, lining up in two neat little rows. Naruto walked in front of one man and pointed to him. The man was dressed in simple black. His hair was shaggy and unkempt. His face mostly hidden thanks to said hair.

"This man is Zetsu. He is second in command of my men." He moved towards a woman that had lavender hair and a piercing in her labret. She was also dressed in simple black, but instead of the black pants the Zetsu wore, she wore a skirt that ended just above her knee with a slit going up one side. "This is Konan. She is my first in command. Anything she says goes. Unless I say otherwise." At finding out that a female was in charge of the other bodyguards, Sasuke's men snickered. This didn't bother Konan in the least bit. She knew she could take them all on without even breaking a sweat. Itachi didn't teach her for nothing.

"I wouldn't underestimate her boys. Itachi Uchiha personally saw to her training for me." Naruto said smugly as he saw Sasuke's men pale at what they just heard. Sasuke's eyebrows shot up in disbelief. His brother never taught anyone! Not even him! His own brother!! Sasuke decided to ask Naruto about that later. Naruto moved onto another woman. This woman looked plain. Dull brown hair with equally dull brown eyes. Her skin even looked sickly. "This is Natalya.(1) No one is to mess with her or even bother with her. She take commands from only three people. Konan, Zetsu, and myself, but only if it has been a direct order from me. Anyone touches her without express permission…will die by my hands." Naruto finished with a dark threat as he eyed Sasuke's team. He didn't have to worry about his own team. They protected her like they protected him.

Naruto moved on to another female. This one was dressed in different shades of gray and black. The woman loved to contrast at all times. She had lime green hair with bright orange make-up. She wasn't color blind my any means…she just…liked to stand out to be noticed. She was another one that was well protected by him and his men. "This is also another one that you touch and you die. Her name is-" Naruto was cut off. He heaved a sigh. He should have known better.

"My name is Jackie(2) and I am into women! So all you fucks leave me alone! I'm a taken woman!" Jackie stated proudly as she hooked her arm into Natalya's arm causing said woman to flush in embarrassment and pleasure. "Going on! This man is Akio and his brother Todoroki. Gantetsu is the raven haired bulky guy in the back. Best not to mess with him either. The other blonde that is in the group is known as Deidra. The other two will not be seen the rest of the trip so their names are not important. You three know what must be done so leave and get to it." The two men that were dressed in white cloaks and what seemed to be white porcelain masks seemed to disappear right before their very eyes, leaving Sasuke and his men in awe. Sasuke was starting to get a little jealous of Naruto. His men were no where _near_ that skill!

"I do believe that it is your turn to introduce your men, ne Sasuke?" Sai said distracting him from his jealous thoughts. Not that he would ever admit to that. He was a Uchiha after all.

"Starting from left to right from the first row. First in command, Jugo, second in command, Jei, Kirābï, Ruiga, Jiga, and Renga. In the second row Karin, Elizabeth, Haruna, and lastly Suichi. They are to take the first and second floor. Your men are to take third and forth. We will decide later on who will take turns on who will make rounds in the engine room and top deck. Does that suit you?" Sasuke added arrogantly.

"Yes that's fine, but your men will listen to Konan's commands." There was an uproar of 'hell no's' and 'you've got to be kidding me' from Sasuke's team except for the white haired man that was identified as Suichi. He just had this…creepy feel to him. Naruto was going to keep an eye on him. He then just smirked and looked towards Sasuke. Sasuke gave a silent sigh.

He turned to his group. "You all are now under Konan's command. That means indirectly you are under Naruto's command. Although you are _still_ my men…meaning you are also still in my command. If I hear anything negative from Naruto or one of his men, consider yourself terminated." With that Sasuke turned and left the commands to Naruto. Sai followed close behind him.

"Alright boys and gals! You were given your orders minions! Follow through with them and report to Konan every hour on the hour on your whereabouts and anything that seems suspicious report immediately. If you see anything that you _know_ is not supposed to happen, i.e. attempted rape, gang fights, etc., stop them as fast as you can and without being caught. You will follow me and watch as I point out the main and any other I deem necessary to watch and protect for the duration you are on this ship. If you are given the order to shadow you will shadow. Is this clear?" Naruto's voice left no room for argument. In fact he scared a few of Sasuke's men with that voice they only thought Itachi or Sasuke used!

Konan walked to the middle of the room and took a stance that commanded attention. As all eyes turned to her, she felt the rush of power that she always felt when she was in these situations. "Ok men!" Konan started only to be interrupted by one of the females on Sasuke's team.

"And women. Don't forget there are women too!" Karin said snidely.

"Don't interrupt when a superior is talking!" Konan growled out.

"You may be a superior to your men bitch, but only Sasuke is my superior. I won't listen to your fat ass." Karin said as she turned up her nose in disdain. Konan looked to Naruto for permission. When she received a slight nod, she jumped into action. Konan moved so fast that she seemed like a blur. Sasuke's team blinked when they realized Konan was no longer where she previously was. They started to look around for her only to realize that Karin too was missing. When they spotted the two women, their stares became owlish.

There stood Konan with her hand around Karin's throat. Karin was nearly two feet off the ground. Sasuke's team went to intervene, but they were blocked by Naruto's team. "It's a lesson one must learn when one goes against a superior officer." Zetsu said quietly to the other men.

"Listen, bitch. You were given a _direct_ order from _your_ boss. And that was to follow _my _command. I don't give a flying fuck if you are obsessed with Sasuke, and yes I saw how you looked at him, the fact is I _am_ your superior in _every_ way shape and _form_. You will listen to me or you will find yourself on the receiving end of my wrath. And trust me you do _not_ want that. Is that understood?" Konan asked harshly. Karin had been steadily clawing at her hand trying to free herself. Konan gave no signs that she was in any pain from the gouges that she received from the bitch's sharp claws.

When she didn't answer right away, Konan shook her to get her attention and tightened her hand just slightly. "I _said_ do you _understand_? I really do hate to repeat myself more than necessary." Karin nodded as best as she could. Nodding in satisfaction, Konan tossed the bitch to the side as if she were dirt and in her opinion she was. "Now that, that is settled. Where was I? Oh yes. You are going to be assigned posts that you will patrol. I can handle everything here, sir. No need to stay." Konan said, looking to Naruto out of the corner of her eye.

"Ah yes. Well I would like you all to meet Gaara. He is one of the people I would like you to protect. In fact, Konan, I would like to speak to you as soon as you are done. Idate will give you my room number. If I am not there, you know how to find me." Naruto stated. As he finished he grabbed Gaara's arm and dragged him out of the room to let Konan do what she did best.

**©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©**

_Hello my name is Shadow and I am your waitress today. You ordered the Flashback of Kakashi's Attack, correct? Well here is your order. Enjoy!_

**©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©**

_Kakashi had just gotten home from getting take-out at Iruka's favorite restaurant when he noticed the door was slightly ajar. Leaving the take-out in the car, Kakashi made his way to the front door while he pulled his phone out to call 911. He had pushed in the first two digits when he started to push the door open wider. Kakashi never made it passed the door before a bat came at him from the side. The blow to his head disoriented him and sent him onto the hard floor in his entry way._

_He never got to see his attacker as the bat came down on him again. This time to his back. Then again to his side sending him flying into the table by the opposing wall. Kakashi tried to stand and gather his bearings. As he peered through his eye that wasn't patched he saw who it was. "Zabuza!" Kakashi growled angrily._

_Zabuza chuckled menacingly. "Ah yes Kakashi. I see you remember me. How…delightful. This will be more…pleasurable now that you know who I am." With that Zabuza charged him with the bat poised ready to give him a death blow. What he didn't expect was a foot to come up to his gut. Zabuza let out an 'oof' as the air left his lungs. A fist came down onto his right temple sending him down to his knees as he tried to steady himself. Before he could get his bearings, Kakashi sent him another blow to the back of his head with both his hands made into a tight fist._

This isn't supposed to be the way it goes! I am supposed to get _him! _Not the other way around! _Zabuza thought angrily to himself. Getting fed up with how things were turning out, Zabuza bit the capsule that was in his mouth and swallowed the liquid contents. The epinephrine _(3)_ shot through his system like wild fire giving him the adrenaline that he needed. Muscles bugled, fists tightened, and his veins throbbed with the artificial power that was coursing through him. Zabuza gripped the bat and started swinging, not caring where he hit or how hard._

_Hit after hit, Kakashi became more and more disoriented and the blood loss became too much. When Zabuza grabbed his throat and started to choke him, Kakashi knew that he was never going to see his family again. _Iruka…Naruto…I love you both. I'm sorry._ Kakashi thought as his vision blurred and blackness descended over him. Zabuza grunted in satisfaction and dropped the body to the ground thinking that his job was finished and he had killed his mark. He grabbed all his stuff and made sure to wipe down everything he touched._

_As he walked out, Zabuza missed the trail of blood that followed him as the blood silently hit the ground. He also missed the look of a dark haired, pale man that he passed on the sidewalk that was now adding him to his plans._

**©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©**

_Hi again! Did you like the Flashback of Kakashi Attack? Well here is another part of the main course. It's the Flashback of Iruka's Findings. Enjoy!_

**©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©**

_Iruka was at the grocery store picking up Kakashi's favorite things for dinner when he got a sense of foreboding. Thinking it as nothing, Iruka went to the…er…_men's section_…to pick up some more…lubricant. _Gah! I'm a grown man for goodness sakes! Why is it I can still blush while getting these things!!!_ Iruka thought as he felt his cheeks grow hot. Another sense of foreboding went through him, but this time stronger. Dropping the things into the cart, Iruka darted out of the store and got into his car._

Kakashi…Naruto…please be ok!_ Iruka thought frantically. As he pulled into the driveway he noticed Kakashi's car door open along with the front door. Dread filled him as he rushed in yelling his lover's name. What he found made his blood freeze. Iruka ran to his side and felt for Kakashi's pulse. Finding it, Iruka let out a choked sob. He tore off his shirt and started to stanch the blood flow from his head. Grabbing his phone from his pocket he dialed 911._

"_9-1-1 what's your emergency?"_

"_Y-yes. M-my name is Iruka. I l-live at 86390 Talien _(4)_ and my s-significant other has been b-beaten. He has a h-head wound and is bleeding a-a lot. P-please come and help him!"_

"_Ok, sir. I need you to calm down. I need you to get something to stop the blood flow until the paramedics get there. Can you do that?" The woman's soothing voice gave gentle directions._

"_I already am. I have a cloth against his head. His breathing is fine. It isn't labored or anything." Iruka's voice strengthened as the woman spoke to him, even though he had tears streaming down his face._

"_Ok. That's good. I need you to stay on the phone with me until the paramedics get there. As soon as they arrive let me know and I will hang up and let them so there job."_

_It only took the paramedics 15 minutes to get there. It was the worst 15 minutes in his entire life. As they rushed to he hospital, Iruka never let Kakashi's hand go. Not even when they went into surgery. Not even when they put him into the hospital bed and informed him the extent of his injuries and that his lover was in a comatose state. And he never let go when he broke down and begged for his forgiveness when he didn't come sooner. Not once did Iruka let go of Kakashi as he had to inform their son what had happened to his father. He never let go…_

**©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©ª©**

_*Shadow walks to the table with tears in her eyes and sniffling on occasion.*_

_Hi guys…I'm sorry for my appearance. I'm just so sad at what happened to Kakashi-kun. And poor Iruka! _

_*Shadow burst into more tears and runs from the room. Another waiter comes to the table.*_

_Sorry for that ladies and gents. My name is Smidget and I am going to be your new waiter. Well…damn! I guess I don't get to be since it's the end of the chapter! Well, at least I can introduce the hostess. *coughs dramatically* And here is your hostess! *pauses for affect* SESSHYSGIRL06!_

Hello! I am here to _personally_ answer any and all questions. I will also like to thank all you reviewers! So! Let's start!

Kitsunebi-Matsuri- Yes the Akatsuki will be in the story. But I am having them as the good guys! Thank you for your review!! And yes I did enjoy turning 21! Thank you!

Usa-san- Thank you for your review! And yes poor Kakashi. But never fear! He will be better in a few more chapters! Well…at least he will wake up in a few.

Animeluver- Thank you for your review! And wouldn't you be after his too?? I would! Well…not _that…_but his other part! Lol

.uke- Thank you for the review! And yes I think I did handle that flame rather well.

SexyGaara13- Thank you for the review!

Omikun17- Thank you for the birthday greeting! And thank you for the review!

AttitudeDragon- The poem is from Ten Little Indians by: Agatha Christie. And as you read above, more Akatsuki have been introduced…though they weren't introduced as Akatsuki members yet. Thank you for the review!

Demarra- Thank you for the review!

Reyshinion- Thank you for the review! No Shikamaru isn't going to die. May get hurt…but hopefully not die!

Finalwing92- Thank you for the review! And Jiraiya may or may not get hurt…but I promise he's not going to die. Since I didn't want him to die in the manga either!

Thank you all to the reviews that I have received so far! As for the waiter and 2 waitresses. Let me introduce them to you! Smidget was my Chihuahua Pug mix. Ugly mix but cute dog! Mango was my calico cat that looked and even _smelled_ like a mango! Shadow was my cat that had grayish blue fur that hid in the shadows. I made him a girl because for the longest time I thought he _was_ a girl cat! Long story on that one. I am honoring my pets that have past on in this chapter! Next chapter I am going to honor the ones I had to let go and give them to new homes.

(1) and (2) My characters. Don't steal them please. Also they don't play a big part but they do play a part.

(3) Epinephrine- Basically it is artifical adrenaline. Real stuff peoples. And can be dangerous!

(4) Doesn't exsist. If it does then so sorry!

Next chapter: Say what!


	20. Say What?

**Disclaimer: Me no own so you no sue! Now you know what to do! Yay! I rhymed! Hehehe!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: Okie dokie folkies! I had an exceptionally good time at my mother's house…except for my cynical older brother who just _loves_ to put me down at every turn. I mean I understand dry humor most of the time if not all. I just never find it funny. Especially when it's about me! Stupid bastard… Ah can you see the love there? He loves my daughter but can't stand the site of me. Says I talk to much and don't know when to mind my own business. Oh well…half of that is true. I'll let you guess on which it is though!**

**Now I must thank those that have reviewed thus far! Thank you my lovely minions…er…I mean reviewers! Hehehe…anyways! Thanks to some lovely little…pointers…that my mother decided to give. I will ignore her and continue to write how I wish to write. Curse words and all! My mother doesn't approve of my language so I do everything in my power _not_ to curse around her. But seriously? Telling me not to curse in my writing! What the hell? She reads _Romance_ novels that read worse than what _I_ write! Oh well. I hope you gents and gentettes like this chapter that I have prepared for you!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 20: Say what!**

It had been a week and a few days since all the drama started. Today was going to be a busy day. Today they were making their first stop in the Philippines for their two night stay. Everyone was sitting at the huge breakfast table getting all the information from Ibiki. Having already got this conversation and then some from his godfather earlier, Naruto looked around the room. He spotted Konan talking to Jackie. Jackie was nodding every once in a while showing that she understood.

Naruto felt his pocket that held his phone start to vibrate. Wondering who it could be, Naruto pulled it out and stared at it in a moment of shock. It was Iruka! Flipping the phone and pushing the talk button, Naruto listened to what Iruka was saying. His eyes got steadily bigger.

"_NARUTO! Did you hear me! You father is awake! He's going to be ok! Naruto!"_ Iruka cried frantically on the other end.

"_Let me speak to him dolphin. Maybe he'll believe it coming from me."_ Naruto heard Kakashi's voice on the other end though it sounded hoarse. Tears started to form in his eyes and unknowingly he let them roll down his scarred cheek.

"I…I'm so glad. Thank you! Oh god! Thank you!" Naruto yelled aloud, startling everyone around him. Ibiki looked at Naruto with a frown until he saw his tear stained face. He nodded to Anko, who was beside him, to go see to Naruto. She nodded and hurried to his side. Naruto shook her off with a smile. "Pops…it's good to hear your voice." Anko's eyes widened as her head shot to Ibiki's direction.

"Kakashi's ok?" Anko whispered as if, if she spoke any louder that what she just heard might be a dream and her voice may shatter it. Seeing Naruto's ecstatic nod, she rushed back to Ibiki and whispered the good news. Ibiki's eyes widened and a small grin appeared on his face, causing a few students and teachers to shift back in slight fear. Ibiki _never_ smiled! Let alone grinned! Naruto continued to talk to Kakashi about what had happened so far on both sides. Well Iruka was doing the actual filling in for both of them.

"Alright! As I was saying before Naruto interrupted, no matter how good the news is, I am setting down more ground rules!" The group groaned. Naruto told Kakashi and Iruka that he would call them later when he got the chance before hanging up. "You must stick with your group at _all_ times. No going out on your own or just in pairs. Two or more groups may stay together if all the groups agree along with their teachers. You may not switch groups though. I want you all to keep your phones charged, powered on, and on your at all times. If you don't have a phone then stick close to the people in your group that does. If anything, _and I mean anything_, happens at any time…call one of the teachers immediately. You will be given mine and your groups teacher's number. Save it to your phone. Put it on speed dial. I don't care as long as you have it in your phone." Ibiki stressed.

"If by chance you get lost. Don't try and find your way back. Go to a tourist store that is next to you. Call your teacher or me. We will find you. And more importantly…_do not hang up_!!! No matter what. Even if someone is talking to you, you do not hang up with us. We want to be able to hear if you are in trouble. I am not trying to scare you. I've said this before. I am just trying to keep you safe and alive." Ibiki said solemnly. "Now go and pack a bag for a two night stay. We will meet back within the hour here. Dismissed."

Ibiki made his way through the leaving students towards Naruto. "So give me the news."

"Pops is fine. He has casts on him, a tightly bandaged ribcage, a sore throat, and a mild concussion. All-in-all he is doing fine they said. They said the police found DNA that didn't belong to Kakashi. They identified it as Zabuza's. They are looking for him more earnestly now. The police are going to post vehicles outside pops and dads house along with baa-chan's. They are also going to have police escort to wherever they need to go," Naruto informed his godfather. They missed the nearly silent horrified gasp that came from behind them. They also missed the scurrying of two sets of feet running off.

Ibiki chuckled. "I bet Tsunade doesn't like that. Having escorts and all."

"I thought so too, but apparently it was her idea!" Naruto exclaimed. It was now Ibiki's turn to be surprised.

"Well that woman sometimes does have good ideas. Now you need to go pack for our stay in the Philippines." Ibiki instructed.

Naruto shook his head. "No can do. I have to brief my men and Sasuke's too. I'm going to have Gaara pack for me. That is if you don't mind?" Naruto asked the pale red head that was sitting beside him listening to the conversation. He was glad that Naruto's father was alright. Seeing the attention was on him, Gaara nodded his consent. Naruto smiled his thanks before turning back to the mutilated bald man. "Will you escort him back to our room please. I am going to have Raido walk me to Idate's office once I call my men back there to be briefed." Ibiki nodded and motioned for Gaara to follow. Which he did albeit reluctantly. He wanted to stay with Naruto.

Naruto made the call to his and Sasuke's men to meet at the office before he made his was to his uncle…the one he had been avoiding since 'the incident' as he had been calling it. Tapping him on the shoulder, Naruto waited for his uncle to finish talking to one of his assigned students. When Raido turned around he was surprised to see Naruto behind him. Besides the threatening note incident, Naruto had been avoiding him since he was caught having sex with Genma in the engine room.

"Naruto?" Raido questioned uncertainly.

"Escort me to the captain's office please. I would like to speak to you…about what happened earlier…" Naruto trailed off. Raido nodded and excused himself from the student he was previously talking to. He motioned for Naruto to lead the way. They were silent for a while, both really not knowing where to start. Naruto was the first to speak. "I'm sorry…you know for avoiding you and Genma."

"It's ok."

"No it's not! I avoided you two for selfish reasons! I know you two are together. I have always known that. It's just…actually _seeing_ you together is a whole different thing. At first I was disgusted since you two are my uncles…even though Genma wants in my pants sometimes. But then I was…I don't know. Jealous I guess. I mean. You are with the man you love and I…I can't even tell the one I love that I _love_ him. So I was avoiding you…for no reason at all…so…please forgive me.?" Naruto finished with a deep bow as he paused mid-step. Raido just looked plain embarrassed. He hauled Naruto up and brought him into a big bear hug.

"R-Raido! A-air!" Naruto gasped out. Raido quickly let go. "So…do you think you could you know…tell Genma that I'm sorry. You know how he is when it comes to me apologizing and all. He ask to get into my pants as an acceptance!!!!" Naruto cried out in humiliation. Raido chuckled and nodded his acquiescence. They resumed their walk in a relaxed hush. As they neared their destination, they heard a commotion around the corner. They silently made their way towards where they heard the ruckus. Raido was surprised at what he saw. When he looked at Naruto, he saw amusement in his eyes. Apparently this wasn't a first for Naruto.

There around the corner was two women fighting. One of Naruto's men and some other woman he had never met before. Apparently the other woman didn't like taking orders from one of Naruto's men if he was hearing correctly.

"You stupid cunt! I don't care if my Sasuke-kun said I had to listen to you! I am _not_ going to stay as the fucking _permanent _engine room _guard dog_!!!" The 'other woman', as Raido dubbed her since he didn't know her name, screeched. Man! Her voice was _horrible_ sounding!

"Do I need to fucking give you another lesson you fake red headed bimbo fuck-face? You were given _orders_ not only from me, but from my boss and _you boss_! I don't know what you think about getting orders, but from what I was _taught_ is that when you were given a _fucking_ order you better _fucking damn well do as your told_!!!!" Konan all but yelled in the 'other woman's' face.

"And whose going to stop me from disobeying, huh? You can tell your boss all you want. All I have to do is a little seduction on his pussy ass and he will be wrapped around my little pinky." Karin said smugly. _Oh if only she knew that the boss was gay_._ She wouldn't be so smug then._ That was thought throughout Naruto's men.

What the bitch wasn't expecting was the other two women, the ones that Naruto had warned them about touching, to jump at her and start pounding the living daylights out of her! Sasuke's men didn't know what to do. Stop the fight and risk getting killed by Naruto or don't stop the fight and risk losing Karin and blowing their cover. Luckily they didn't have to decide anything since Naruto made his presence known. The two women stopped mid-punch and looked on in slight horror.

Thinking that they were about to get in trouble for hurting her, Karin looked on yet again smugly…only to have it drop when he opened his mouth. "Karin, Karin, Karin. Did you really think that all you had to do was show a little breast or pussy and I would fall into your little trap? There are many flaws in your thinking, but only two stand out the most. One…I'm gay. Two…no one, _not even _Sasuke, would touch you with a 50 foot pole attached to another _200_ foot pole with as many venereal diseases as you more than likely have. Now Jackie. Natalya. What have I told you about defending me. There is no need. It is my job to defend myself." Naruto scolded jokingly.

Jackie looked on smugly to Karin, who now sported the horrified look, that she wasn't getting in trouble _and_ the stupid STD infested bitch got shot down by her hot boss. Hey she may be with Natalya, but that doesn't mean she can't admire beauty in any form. She would never betray her lover anyways. She loved her too damn much.

"Ok. Let's get into the captain's office to discuss the plans involving the Philippines and guard detail. Follow me." With that he walked into Idate's office, after giving a nod in Raido's direction, without knocking…he should have known better. There in the middle of the room was Idate getting a blow job from one of the deck hands. "Damn it Idate! You knew I was coming up here!" Naruto didn't even bother to leave. He was long past embarrassed when it came to Idate. He knew he did this on purpose just to get him to join. The only problem…he didn't find one of his _uncles_ attractive! The deck hand jerked away from Idate's, now saliva coated, dick and looked on in mortification. He wiped his mouth and got up and ran out the door, his face in flames.

"Well…you ruined my fun, Naru-chan. I guess you'll have to finish." Idate said teasingly. When Naruto scowled and then pointedly looked at his cock, that was still out and still very much wet and hard, he sighed and put himself back in his pants before zipping back up. Naruto then moved further into the room and let everyone else into it before shutting and locking the door.

"Ok. I am going to give each and everyone of you a person or persons to shadow. If anything happens to these people on your watch, then your ass is mine and not in the sexual way Idate. And that includes you Jackie and Natalya. You are not going to get special treatment on this. My family is at stake." Both women nodded in understanding. They knew what he was asking and they also knew what he wasn't going to ask them. They were to protect them all costs but not with their lives unless absolutely necessary and even then try to find a way to avoid dying. But Naruto didn't know that they were both willing to die for him if necessary especially after he saved them. Besides it wasn't like they weren't family too…it was just that were the ones that were trained to protect the other members of the family.

"Boss?" Jugo asked hesitantly. He really was a gentle giant, but still not someone to mess with.

"Boss? _Boss_?! What the fuck are you calling him boss for?! He is _not_ your boss? Sasuke-kun is your one and _only_ boss!" Karin shrieked.

"As your commanding officer, you _will_ shut up and you will obey Naruto. Sasuke appointed him as the _boss_. So their for he _is_ my boss until _further notice_!!! As I was saying boss. I believe we should leave Karin on the ship. She has been insubordinate and causing nothing but trouble. She will not listen to anything Konan has to say and she is even now going against me." Jugo stated calmly. Karin screeched in protest and fumed even more when her own team members _agreed_ with what Jugo was saying. _Traitors!_

"Yes, I agree with you. I will also bring up her behavior to Sasuke immediately. As of now, Karin, you are to be permanently on this ship. You are to do rounds on ever floor and every room. You will report to Konan and Jugo ever half hour. If you have not…I'll make sure Sasuke deals with you after the three of us are done. Do you understand?" Naruto growled menacingly. Karin gulped audibly and nodded. Konan looked as if she were the cat that got to the whole bowl of cream.

"Now. Sasuke's team. At attention!" Sasuke's team stiffened their backs and formed a perfect military squad. _Heh…Sasuke would be so proud._ Naruto thought childishly. "Jugo my main Sasuke man! You have the privilege of guarding my uncles, Raido and Genma. They are going to combine their groups to make it easier on you. Guard any and all students that they have. Jei, you are going to take care of Anko and Yamato. They are also going to stick together when they are out and about to make it better for you." Naruto paused for a moment to think on who he want to protect who.

Naruto sighed. "I don't want anyone to shadow Asuma and Kurenai since both are ex-military and will already be looking out for themselves. But I do want certain people in their groups to be shadowed. They are Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Choji, Kiba, and Shino in Asuma's group. Tenten, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Sai, and Sasuke are in Kurenai's. I leave that to my men. I will discuss that in a moment."

"I want Ruiga to watch over Guy and Jiraiya. The same goes for them. My team. At attention!" Naruto's team was fast and more precise when they formed into squad formation. Konan took her rightful place as squad leader. "Konan you are going to shadow Shikamaru and Choji. They are partners so they should always be together. Zetsu, I'm giving you a challenge. Neji seems to be able to see what shouldn't be seen. You are to shadow him and Lee. Tread carefully." Zetsu nodded solemnly. He had caught the boy eyeing him one too many times for his taste.

"Deidra-dear, you are going to positively _hate_ who I am going to have you shadow."

"Oh god…not…not the twin bitches." Deidra bemoaned.

Naruto smiled cockily before replying sarcastically. "Why yes Deidra-dear. How ever did you guess? This however isn't for a punishment. I just know that you would drool over three of the boys that are left and lose focus. Can't have that happening now, can I?" a shout of 'that only happened once' was heard and ignored. "So you get to follow Sakura and Ino. But do not worry. You should be happy to go to the shopping areas that I know they are going to go to. You do have a credit card in the companies name to do such a thing as long as you do your job…and don't go overboard with it."

"Have I ever gone overboard with the credit card that was given to me?"

"Need I remind you about the, not one, but _two_ Jacuzzis you bought last winter? Or the new truck with all the trimmings and upgrades that you bought 3 years ago? Or even the-" Deidra cut Naruto off.

"Ok, ok…I get it. I won't take advantage this time. I promise." Deidra made a crossing motion over his heart that made Naruto laugh lightly. Naruto took a stance with his arms akimbo before going on.

"Ok. Gantetsu, you get to protect Hinata and Tenten. Tenten packs a mean punch, but she is still very much female. Don't forget that. Now…Jackie. You sweets get Sai and Karin's Sasuke-kun…oh wait. I forgot. It's Sai's Sasuke-kun!" Karin growled at the implication that her Sasuke-kun was gay. Especially with that pale faced freak of a fag! "Natalya, you get Kiba-kun and Shino." Natalya gasped in surprise. She was going to get to shadow Naruto's old beau and his still best friend! She was so honored! Natalya bowed to Naruto to show her gratitude. "The rest that I have not named you guys are lucky. You get to _choose_ what teacher with their group you want to shadow. They are being paired off also to make it easier."

As Naruto was about to walk away, he remembered how many he just sent out and it didn't come back even. Turning to face them again, Naruto spoke. "I need to have two of you volunteer to stay on the ship to make it even. Since two of you would be shadow-less."

A woman with long silky brown hair and violet eyes shyly raised her hand. "I will. I…I don't much like to go to foreign places." Haruna said timidly. Naruto's gaze softened, which didn't go unnoticed by Karin, Natalya, or Jackie, and nodded in understanding.

Seeing Haruno go and the look that Karin was giving her, a dirty blonde man raised his hand also. This caused Haruna to blush scarlet. "I, too, will stay behind. I will also make sure _Karin _does what she is _supposed_ to do." This earned him a glare from Karin, which he gladly reciprocated, a shy smile from Haruna, and a grateful smile from Naruto.

"Good. Now you know what to do. Oh and by the way…your rooms are on the ground floor. At the desk ask for Yellow Flash. Everything is paid for and your names are with the keys. Each of you get a room to yourselves. Now get what you need to take with you and be off the boat before us and wait to shadow."

"Um- boss…whose supposed to shadow you?" Natalya inquired.

"Oh…well I am in Jiraiya's group so I guess that would be Ruiga…oh god! I just realized who Jiraiya paired up with! Gotta go straighten some things with my _grandfather_." Naruto ground out. He then left in a hurry to find his _dear_ grandfather. Everyone looked at each other before leaving also. Idate just sighed in depression. _When will Naruto realize that I really do love him…and not as I know I'm supposed to? I think I need to talk to Ibiki…_ That wasn't something he really wanted to do, but if he got the answers that he craved…then who cared.

With that he walked out of his office, locked the door, and went in search of his older brother. He wasn't very hard to find anyways, since he knew where his cabin was. Idate softly knocked on the door and waited for his brother to answer. When Ibiki opened the door he didn't expect to see his little brother. The one who always looked chipper and bouncy. This one looked about to cry. Ibiki ushered him in and sat him down on the edge of his bed. "What's wrong date-bear?"

At hearing the childhood name that Ibiki gave him, the dam broke. There in his older brother's arms, Idate sobbed out the horrid truth. Of loving a younger boy for years even when he knew it was wrong. Of the urges he had when around said boy. And finally…of who said boy was. Ibiki blinked owlishly. He never knew his brother was _in love_ with Naruto. He always thought everything he did it was to tease the boy…not to actually _entice_ him!

"Oh my date-bear. How long have you held this in? How long have you loved your own nephew?" Ibiki asked in a somber tone.

"He _is not_ my nephew! He isn't related to me by blood! I have _never_ saw him as such!" Idate all but yelled at his older brother. Ibiki looked taken aback.

"I never knew…I had always thought that you were joking around with him. Trying to make him uncomfortable."

"No-o. I l-love him so much it h-hurts." Idate sobbed against his brother's chest. Unbeknownst to them, said boy was leaning against Ibiki's door with his forehead touching the door as tears trailed down his face. He had come to see if Ibiki had seen Jiraiya since he wasn't in his room. _I never knew. I never knew! Idate…why? Why would you love me knowing I could never love you the same? I don't deserve you!_ Naruto opened the door without knocking. Idate looked on in horror at seeing the boy he loved in the doorway.

Not caring what they thought, Naruto closed and locked the door behind him and made his way to Idate and brought him into his arms. Idate sobs grew louder and Naruto shushed him as he brought the older male into his lap and started to rock. As Idate's sobs grew silent, all you could hear was the occasional hiccup, Naruto leaned back and wiped the tears away from the beautiful face before him.

"I never knew you felt that way Idate. I'm so sorry. I wish I could feel the same about you…but I was always told to look at you as my uncle. So that's how I looked at you. If things had been different…maybe…maybe I could have looked at you differently too. But I can't. Not now. I love another. I'm so, so, so sorry." Naruto ended his sentence with his forehead touching the uncle's that loved him like he wasn't supposed to. Idate understood. Really he did. It just hurt to hear that the one you loved…the one you would die for…loved another.

"I…I understand Naruto. Just…can I ask you of one thing. Only one thing and I'll never bother you again." Idate whispered fearing that when he made his last request that he may be denied.

"Idate…you don't have to stop bothering me. I like when you bother me. I love you…just not like you want me to. I want you to be in my life. Always. Understand?" Naruto whispered as he ran his hand in the raven head's hair.

"I do. Would…would you grant me…just one…just one kiss? That's all I ask." Idate looked to the side not wanting to see the rejection that was sure to come in Naruto's vibrant blue eyes.

Ibiki was yet again taken aback. _Surely Naruto would say no. He wouldn't grant my brother that request…would he?_ Ibiki was doomed to a heart attack it would seem. At least that's what he thought when he saw Naruto's next move.

Naruto didn't even reply. He leaned forward and captured Idate's plump lips with his own. Me gently messaged the other boys lips before darting his tongue out to swipe across them asking for entrance. Idate gasped at the sensation. It felt so wonderful. He had never felt like this before!

Naruto pushed past the opened lips with his tongue and started a dance with Idate's. Back and forth they went trying to dominate the other. Trying to make the other surrender. Idate conceded the dominance that Naruto held over him. He threw himself into the built up passion, losing himself in the loving sensation. As air grew to be a bigger demand, they parted slowly. Panting, Idate opened his eyes to look at Naruto's sad ones. _When did I close them?_

"Thank you Naruto. I will never forget this." With that he got up from Naruto's lap, albeit reluctantly, and walked out of the cabin without looking back.

Naruto was stunned when he was grabbed and hauled up by his shirt collar. Looking into Ibiki's furious eyes, Naruto knew he was in trouble. "Why would you lead him on with that kiss? Why Naruto?!"

Shaking his head sadly, Naruto put his hands on the ones that were holding him up off the ground. "I didn't lead him on, Ibiki. I let him go. I gave him the closure that he wanted. I gave him something that he could always look back upon and say 'At least I got to taste a bit of the love I felt'. Haven't you ever looked back on the one you used to love and wish you could have at least had _one moment_ with them before you let them go? I gave that to Idate." throughout what he was saying, the grip on him loosened until the hands finally dropped completely.

"Y-you gave him the closure that he needed to move on. Thank you Naruto. I-I thought you were just going to break him more by filling his request."

Naruto nodded in understanding. He straightened his collar and left looking for Gaara now. He had some explaining to do. When he got to his door, he paused. Naruto was unsure on how to proceed in telling Gaara that he basically cheated on him even though they weren't yet going out. Sighing, Naruto opened the door and was greeted with the backside of Gaara's swaying around as he danced to music from his Ipod as he packed Naruto's things. Walking up to him, Naruto tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

Gaara jumped when he felt a hand tap his shoulder. Swinging around, he smiled when he saw that it was Naruto. He grabbed his hand and tried to get him to dance with him. It wasn't their first time to dance this way. But something stopped him in his tracks. It was the look in his eyes. The sorrow. The guilty. The _pleading_. Gaara pressed stop on his Ipod and took out his earphones. "What's wrong?" Gaara asked concerned.

"I…please sit down. I need to tell you something." Gaara was now really worried. He took a seat on Naruto's bed and then watched in shock as Naruto sat on _his_ bed opposite of him. _Oh god! Is he going to tell me he found someone else? We haven't even got to go out yet!!!_ Gaara thought in despair.

"Earlier…I went to Captain Idate's cabin to discuss with my men who they would be shadowing. After I went in search of Jiraiya to _discuss_ his choice in group partners for the teachers. He chose Guy to partner up with for our groups. I couldn't find him so I went to Ibiki's room to ask him if he had seen him. I…heard something that I wish I hadn't but in a way I am glad too. Idate is Ibiki's brother therefore I have always thought of him as my uncle even though he isn't by blood or marriage. He just was. I heard him confess something to Ibiki. He confessed that he loved me…in a way he knew he wasn't supposed to. He loved me as a potential partner…not one for just sex either. I found out that he has loved me for a very long time. I confronted him in Ibiki's room."

Gaara couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Idate…was…_is_…in love with Naruto._ He focused on what Naruto was saying. "I told him that I loved him, but as my uncle. I had never seen him as such since I had always been told to see him as that. I also told him…please forgive me Gaara…I told him that if I had not been told to see him as my uncle that things may have been different. That I may have seen him the way he wanted me to." Gaara flinched but stayed quiet otherwise.

"I then told him that I was sorry for never seeing how he felt. I told him that I lo- liked someone else and that I would always see him as my uncle." Naruto hoped that Gaara hadn't caught his little slip. "He asked me for something. Something that I felt I owed him to let him move on and be able to look back on hopefully fondly."

"W-what…what did he ask?" Gaara asked around the rising lump in his throat and the ach in his chest…near his heart.

Naruto closed his eyes to what he knew what he was going to see in Gaara as he said the next words that would probably end something that hadn't even began. "He asked for a kiss…and I agreed."

Gaara froze for a moment to think. _He…he kissed another when he told me he liked me._

_**He also said that he only thought of him as an uncle. And that he liked someone else.**_

_It doesn't matter. He- he…kissed someone else knowing it would hurt me._

_**He wasn't thinking about you. He was trying to help him move on. So that his uncle could be happy!**_

_Your right._

_**Besides…he told you right away instead of hid it from you.**_

_Your right._ Gaara got up from the bed and walked over to Naruto, who still had his eyes closed. He cupped his cheeks and gently kissed his lips. Naruto's eyes shot open not believing what he was feeling. "Thank you for telling me instead of hiding it."

Naruto's eyes started to water and he grabbed the nape of Gaara's neck and brought him into another sweet kiss. As they parted, Naruto's eyes widened even more at what Gaara proclaimed. "You are _mine_. Don't forget that Naruto."

Naruto smiled devilishly. "Does that mean you are mine?"

"Yes."

"So we are going out now?" Naruto asked bashfully. Gaara smiled at Naruto's tone and nodded yes.

"Come on. Let's finish packing your stuff."

"How about we have that dance you offered earlier?" Gaara laughed and got his Ipod. He pressed play and put one earpiece in his ear and gave the other one to Naruto. He did the same. Together they started to sway, even though the music was fast pace.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Elsewhere, Idate was walking back to his office at a slow pace. He kept a hand on his lips as they still tingled from the kiss that Naruto had given him. Idate sighed as he remembered Naruto's rejection. _At least he put me down gently…and gave me something to remember him by. And what a kiss! I have never been kissed so thoroughly or lovingly like that before. It was almost as if…as if he truly loved me the same way as I love him. At least I was able to pretend he was mine…if only for a moment._ He was brought out of his thoughts by a low moan.

Sighing again, Idate went to investigate the noise. When he found it, he was surprised at what he saw.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sai and Sasuke had finished packing with nothing to distract or interrupt them. As soon as they were finished, Sai suggested they go and find Naruto to see if he briefed the bodyguards yet. Sasuke agreed and they were off to find Naruto. Well…they didn't find Naruto, but they did find Jugo after some searching for Naruto came up empty. The were told who was going to be shadowing him and that Naruto was looking for Jiraiya if they still wanted to see him.

Sasuke, finding that he didn't actually want to see Naruto (which surprised him), decided to drag Sai into a dark corner and do what he had been thinking about doing for a while. When he found the perfect spot, he threw Sai against the wall and didn't give him time to talk before he smashed his lips onto Sai's. Sai moaned at the feeling.

Sasuke started to thrust his hips against Sai's as he deepened the kiss. Not wanting to be outdone, Sai started to thrust against Sasuke harder causing the boy to moan. They got a rhythm started and there moans turned into panted groans. Both were so close…that is until they heard a cough from behind them.

"Boys, boys, boys…I thought I told you not to do that in public. Oh well…have fun! And don't forget to clean up. Oh! And before I forget. Try to be a little quieter." Idate said smiling gleefully. He turned and walked away…happy that someone was at least enjoying their day.

Both boys looked at each other while blushing madly. "Well…that was embarrassing." Sai muttered.

Sasuke chuckled. "I promise that we will finish this later. Lets go get our stuff and go to the mess hall since it's almost time to be there." Sasuke then kissed the tip of Sai's nose before taking his hand and walking them back to their room. Sai smiled a small smile as he looked at their conjoined hands.

~*~**Time Skip**~*~

Everyone had settled into their hotel rooms and were told that they had 1 ½ hours to kill so they were allowed to explore. Neji needed to confront Naruto about his suspicions. So he and Lee went off to find him. They found him in the diner area eating a bowl of what looked like some type of soup. Naruto looked up from his dish and spotted Neji and Lee. He waved them over to have them sit with him and Gaara.

"You guys should try this stuff! It's awesome! It's called _Sopa de maiz_ (1)." Naruto exclaimed as he dug into his soup again.

"Naruto. I need to ask you something and I need you to be honest." Neji started.

"I'll answer what I can." Naruto said as he put his spoon back into the bowl and turned his full attention onto Neji.

"Are you having us followed?"

Naruto's eyes bulged out before he regained his composure. "I told Zetsu you were smart and saw things that shouldn't be able to be seen." Naruto muttered under his breath. With a sigh, Naruto continued. "Yes Neji. I am having everyone one shadowed. It's for everyone's protection. To make sure nothing happens on our trip here. I don't want anyone wondering off and getting lost, do you?"

"I don't believe you. I didn't see them until a day after we arrived on the ship. Try again and this time the truth."

"Damn Hyuga. You are to smart for your own good. Well the truth is I was given a death threat the first day we got on the ship. In the note it threatened to kill other's before they are to come after me. My pops was already hospitalized. He was the first victim. So I am having everyone followed to make sure that the people you got my dad doesn't get anyone else here." Naruto finished calmly.

"SAY WHAT!!!!" A screech was heard from behind them. Turning they saw Tenten and Hinata. They hurried over and sat down beside the four boys. "What they hell happened?" Tenten whispered harshly. Naruto sighed and started to explain again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A knock was heard on a door. A figure hurried and opened it. Seeing who it was, the figured grabbed them and dragged them inside. Impatient hands started to undress the other and mouths sought each other. Clothes flew every which way as the two figures moved towards the bed.

Parting from the kiss, the first growled, "You're late. We only have an hour left now." The voice obviously male.

The other figure shrug nonchalantly and said in a lilting feminine voice, "Sorry. I had to handle some of my students." Before the man could say anything else, she shoved him onto the bed and straddled his hips. She sunk slowly onto the mans length, for she was already wet with anticipation before she got to his room. The man hissed in pleasure.

He always loved the feel of her tight heat. No matter how many times they made love she was always tight like the first time they became intimate. Grabbing her hips, he shoved her down as he thrust upwards into her. She cried out in rapture. She pushed as he thrust and faster they worked towards completion.

She was so close. She tugged at his arm to signal for him to take over. Getting the idea, he rolled them over and he started to thrust into her harder and faster. When he felt he was getting close to his edge, he brought his hand down and started to rub her clit with earnest. She came with an ear shattering scream. Her muscles tightened around him with spasmic patterns making him come with a low groan. As he emptied his load in her, he kissed her soaked drenched forehead. When he was done he pulled out slowly and fell to the side, bringing her along with him to rest on his sweaty chest. Not that she minded. She loved when he was sweaty. Gave her a sense of pride that she made him come out of his shell and gave him pleasure that no other could.

"When are we going to quit hiding?" He asked. He wanted so baldly to come out that they were together. He wanted to ask her to marry him, but he couldn't do that if their relationship was hidden.

She sighed. "I told you…after the trip is done we can. But if…if you want to tell you know who about us then you can. I think they would be happy for us." She murmured the last part when he looked about to protest. He settled down with a content smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(1) Sopa de maiz is Filipino corn soup. Never had it, but my friend says it is delicious.

Thank you for any and all reviews that were given. I hope you liked this chapter. It was/is 16 pages long! And nearly 7,000 words long! Please review when you are done with this chapter! Reviews make me happy! Hehehe. I hope you all enjoy the little lemon I wrote for you! Bet you can't guess who the surprise couple is!!!!

Next chapter: It's Tell All


	21. It's Tell All

**Disclaimer: You know what to do**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Reyshinon because she is having a difficult time right now. Thank you to any who reviewed. There is going to be a serving of a lemon…though no actual touching….you'll understand when you get to it. Seeing as how I didn't honor my pets last time; I am going to do it in this one!**

**On another note. I misspelled Deidara's name last chapter…so sorry for that. And to smexygecko it is not Asuma and Kurenai. I stated earlier in the story that they are together. This couple is a surprise couple. Also there is going to be another surprise couple later on!**

**I hope you enjoy the show! Er…I mean the story!!!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 21: It's Tell All**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_*a male saunters in with a white shirt, black vest, and black slacks on. in his hands are a pen and pad* _

_Hi there! My name is Ladd and I am your waiter today. I hear you ordered the Say What continuation? Well I am here to serve you your order. I will be here throughout the stay with my other friends to help wait on you! Enjoy your meal! _

_*the male saunters back out giving an extra sway into his hips for the ladies*_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~Last Time~*~

"_Damn Hyuga. You are to smart for your own good. Well the truth is I was given a death threat the first day we got on the ship. In the note it threatened to kill other's before they are to come after me. My pops was already hospitalized. He was the first victim. So I am having everyone followed to make sure that the people who got my dad doesn't get anyone else here." Naruto finished calmly._

"_SAY WHAT!!!!" A screech was heard from behind them. Turning they saw Tenten and Hinata. They hurried over and sat down beside the four boys. "What they hell happened?" Tenten whispered harshly. Naruto sighed and started to explain again._

~*~Now~*~

"Damn." Naruto muttered. He didn't want so many people to know. Looking at the expectant Tenten and Hinata, Naruto knew he wasn't going to get away from explaining. Sighing he got up and motioned for them to follow him. All five got up and followed him to the elevator. Looking back he saw their shadows. He nodded for them to join also. He might as well make it easier for his shadows, right? Besides if they knew who their shadow was and they saw anything suspicious then they could inform them.

Gantetsu and Zetsu looked at each other and wondered what their boss was thinking. Shrugging, they walked towards them. As the elevator opened up, Neji looked at the man that he now knew was following him on Naruto's orders. As people filed out, they pushed their way in. When the doors started to close a hand shot out and stopped it from fully closing. The hand belonged to one Kabuto. Someone they did not need around right now. Kabuto made his way towards Naruto. With no room to move, Naruto was backed into the corner.

Gantetsu and Zetsu didn't know what to do. They couldn't go to Naruto's rescue without blowing their cover. But it looked like they didn't have to. Gaara stepped in Kabuto's way, blocking his path to Naruto. Kabuto glared at the troublesome red head, which he received back, as moved to the side and watched Naruto from the corner of his eyes. _Don't think you can get away Naruto._

As the elevator went up, Naruto tried to block the heated looks that he received from Kabuto. He just couldn't do it. The heated glares made him thinking back to when he was kidnapped. They felt the exact same…but that wasn't possible. Kabuto…would have…been 14...it's possible. Naruto froze.

He didn't realize they made it to their floor until Gaara grabbed his arm and led him out. "What's wrong?" Gaara asked as everyone followed them out.

Naruto shook his head to clear it. "Huh?" He asked dumbly.

Gaara shot a worried gaze to the two bodyguards before turning back to Naruto. "You spaced out Naruto. You didn't even realize that I walked you out of the elevator. Now tell me what's wrong damn it and don't tell me nothing!" Gaara demanded of his boyfriend.

Naruto looked at everyone that was around him silently. He didn't know what to say. How was he supposed to tell him his suspicions. That Kabuto was the one that molested him when he was kidnapped by Zabuza.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_*a woman comes in with blondish gold hair. She is wearing the same thing the man before her wore*_

_Hi ladies and gentlemen. I am your waiter. My name is Buffy. Please do not compare me to the girl who was a demon/vampire slayer. I am not her and I look nothing like her. I am named after the type of color my fur…er…hair is. I am here to serve you the flashback that you ordered. I hope you enjoy your meal._

_*the woman walks back out without a second glance to all the lustful stares she was receiving*_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~_Flashback_~*~

_A little boy cowered in the corner whimpering every once in a while as he heard the light footsteps get closer and closer. His body shivered from the fear and the chilly air. He wrapped his arms around him tighter to fight off the cold. The mysterious figure had been coming every night since he got here…touching him…feeling on him. It made his stomach turn and want to relieve his stomach contents all over the cold, wet cement floor. The boy pushed himself further into the corner as best he could. Praying that the figure would not see him._

_No such luck. A cold hand snaked around his upper arm to drag him closer to the bigger body. He hated this. He hated the feeling of being helpless. Not to able to fight back. He was too small. To paralyzed by fear to even move. The other hand started to roam his naked back, lowering further and further to his backside, where the hand squeezed his bottom…hard. Letting out a yelp of pain, the boy heard a low, throaty chuckle._

"_Your mine. I don't care what he has to say. I want my fun with you…just like he has fun with me…" The light masculine voice said to the petrified blonde boy said. He could hear the whimpering of the other boy in the cage with him. That boy was never touched. He was thankful for that. He wanted to take care of him. So he gladly took the touching's if it meant his newest friend didn't._

~*~End Flashback~*~

No…Naruto knew he couldn't tell them. So lying it was. "Oh…well I was just thinking about my dad. I mean I know he's alright and everything. I just…I don't know…I'm worried." Gaara knew something else was bothering him, but he let it slide for now. He would talk to him later.

Gaara was the one that led everyone to their room. When he went to search for his keycard, Gaara started to panic. He couldn't find it! He started to frantically search for the keycard again in all his pockets and even his wallet. It was no where to be found! Shooting a scared look to Naruto, Gaara nearly screamed in his dread. "I can't find it Naruto! My keycard! I know I had it before we left…I know I did…" He trailed off.

Naruto put a comforting hand on Gaara's shoulder as he calmly said, "Don't worry. I'll go to the hotel front and ask to have another room on this floor. Somewhere still close to other students still. Right now we need to check the room and see if anyone else has been in their. Gantetsu. Zetsu. You know what to do." After he said that, he handed them his keycard and waited for the go-ahead to enter their own room.

When the two men cautiously opened the door, they both cursed up a storm. Their boss's room was turned upside down. Bags were shifted through and clothes were thrown here and there. The beds turned on their sides as if someone had been looking for something. The room thoroughly searched. The question now was for what? They heard a noise coming from the bathroom. Whipping out their firearms, which scared the hell out of the teens that now knew they had bodyguards, the two men walked to the bathroom, guns ready to fire.

Gantetsu grabbed the handle and looked towards Zetsu. Zetsu quietly counted to three on his hand before giving the go-ahead to open the door. Gantetsu swung the door open and Zetsu stormed in to…absolutely nothing. The thing they heard was a bottle of shampoo falling. Breathing a sigh of relief, the two men went to tell the boys it was ok to enter when they stopped dead in their tracks. Zetsu sucked in some air harshly as he read what was written on the wall in what looked to be with blood. On closer inspection, he realized it was just paint. It read…

'_**One down with nine to go…who is next no one knows. Can you save them my little chibi-chan? Can you? Your precious 'pop' was the first…shall your precious baa-chan be next? Take care my little chibi-chan…I'm coming for you.'**_

Zetsu took out his phone and dialed Konan's number. When she picked up he said hurriedly, "Get the team in here now. No not the bodyguards…the 'Team'. Akatsuki." With that he hung up. They both went out into the hall and closed the door behind them. Naruto looked at them questioningly.

"We need to find a safe place to talk." Was all Zetsu said. Naruto's eyes widened and he held out a hand for his keycard. Seeing Zetsu's hesitation, Naruto scowled and his eyes blazed dangerously. Gulping audibly, Zetsu handed over the keycard and watched as Naruto opened it and went in. He put a hand on Gaara's shoulder when he tried to follow. Gaara looked at the hand and followed the arm up with an angry look on his face. When he saw Zetsu shake his head, Gaara turned away with his scowl deepening.

Naruto looked at the damage done to his and Gaara's room. When he turned to leave, he, also, stopped dead in his tracks at what he read on the wall. He stumbled out of the room looking ashen, but at the same time a tint of green could be noticed on his face. He held his stomach as it twisted and knotted making him want to alleviate his stomach of its freshly filled contents. Taking in deep breaths to calm his nerves along with the feeling of throwing up, Naruto straightened and looked at the worried glances coming his way. Waving a hand Naruto said, "Let's find Jiraiya and tell him of the news. We need a team to come in and clean up the place. No point in worrying others now is there?"

"Umm- boss…we called in a team already." Zetsu said nervously.

_Why is he nervous. I just said we need a team to clean the mess up. You would think he called in the Akatsuki or…some…thing…_ "Damn it Zetsu! Who the fuck gave you permission to call _that_ team in? Huh? Last time I checked _I_ was your boss!"

"Now Naruto. You know that they will get everything cleaned up and faster than any other cleaning team. Plus they will be a set of extra eyes. I know you don't want to see Nagato, but we _need_ them." Gantetsu pleaded with his boss. Naruto froze at hearing Nagato's name. Gaara seeing this frowned at Naruto's reaction, not liking it one bit.

"Who's Nagato, Naruto?" Gaara whispered a little dangerously. Naruto paled when heard the tone. It wasn't like he was afraid of Gaara. No that wasn't it. It was the fact that he was going to have to talk about his past before he was really ready.

Naruto turned to Gaara and looked into his eyes. Gaara took a step back at the dead look in his love's eyes. Naruto looked off into thin air…remembering. "Nagato…was my old flame you could say. He was my…what I thought was my first love. I was wrong. Dead wrong. I had been dating him for 4 months. He was my first boyfriend. My first kiss. My first taste at lust. But he wasn't my first in anything else." As Naruto said this he made sure to look into Gaara's eyes so he could see the truth.

_He…he's still a virgin. That's good. I want him to be my first as much as I want to be his._ Gaara thought immensely pleased with that discovery. Gaara motioned for him to continue. Glad that he got is point across, Naruto continued as he was 'motioned'. "As I was saying, I had been dating him for 4 months. I thought I was in love. I was blind to everything but him. I mean I _was_ only 13...and he was 17. He took advantage I guess you would say. I was already an owner of a multibillion company at the age of 9, even if I didn't participate in any of the decisions at the time. I guess that's what lured him in first. He became my sin. I knew I was gay at the time since no female stirred me."

"This man did though. I was flattered that he thought me attractive. Didn't know at the time that it was my wallet that he found attractive. Anyways I am getting off topic. I caught him sleeping with another woman. A woman for goodness sakes! He told me he was only interested in men. I was so shocked. I ran out with tears running down my face. That's when I ran into Itachi Uchiha. Leader of _that_ team. Nagato was a member of the team. He was sent to watch over me as a favor to Itachi. Needless to say Itachi was not happy. He was demoted. And I never saw him again…" Naruto trailed off.

Gantetsu and Zetsu gave Naruto a look. Sighing, he finished the rest reluctantly. "And the women that he slept with was and is still my head bodyguard. Konan was the 'other woman' you could say. As much as I wanted to fire her, I couldn't because she was and still is the best…besides me actually. Oh and Itachi."

Gaara stood there gapping. He would have fired the girl, the best or not. But then Naruto is a very forgiving soul and he wouldn't change a thing about him. A cough interrupted his train of thoughts. Turning they saw they four people they were supposed to be explaining everything _else_ to. Smiling sheepishly, Naruto started to lead them,_ again_, towards his grandfather's room. When they neared it they heard a grunt and a startled cry. Jumping into action, Gantetsu and Zetsu pulled their firearms out and burst into the room, startling all three of the occupants. Guy and Jiraiya were in the middle of a game of Go while Ruiga was pointing an armed weapon at the people who just burst in. realizing who it was and the situation, all if the men put their weapons away. Jiraiya opened his mouth to speak when Naruto interrupted him.

"I don't want to know. I am here just to borrow your room since mine has been raided and another death threat has been posted. Akatsuki is on their way here to do clean up and become guard dogs. These," Naruto pointed behind him to the four additional teens, "are the ones that found out they are being shadowed and now they need debriefing." Naruto said in a 'don't-mess-with-me-I'm-not-in-the-mood' voice. The four teens looked at Naruto weirdly when he mentioned the second death threat. They didn't know about the second one and they barely knew about the first one!

When Jiraiya opened his mouth to question him about the death threat, Naruto interrupted him again. He tossed him the keycard to his room and said, "The threat is still in there. Ruiga will escort you and Guy there to view it. Take some pictures for the file as evidence. Expect Akatsuki to be here in a little less than 3 hours. No doubt they are coming here by jet. Not a word to Sasuke on Akatsuki. He doesn't know about them and he doesn't know that Itachi is the leader." He said this to everyone in the room…well…the ones that didn't already know.

Without another word, the two men plus bodyguard left to investigate. When the door closed, Naruto looked towards everyone. "Take a seat and get comfortable. This is going to take a while."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_*a tall plump man walks in with a Cheshire-like grin on his face*_

_Hello my name is Goliath. I am going to be your waiter for the next two scenes. Here is your order of Phone Sex on a hot and bothered platter. Please, __**do**__ enjoy._

_*the tall man turns and walks out while chuckling seductively*_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harsh breathing could be heard in the room. "Touch yourself, baby. Trail your hands down your chest. That's it. Now fondle your breast. Imagine me taking them into my hands and licking your sweet nipple." A groan could be heard on the other line.

"Squeeze them for me. Let me hear you. Take your other hand and put your fingers in your mouth. Imagine my big hard dick sliding into that tight mouth of yours. Suck those fingers hard. That's it baby. Moan for me. Now take your fingers out and trail them down your chest to your stomach. Can you feel me? Can you feel my wet tongue on your heated flesh?" A whispered yes was heard before a catch in her breath was heard. Chuckling darkly Shikamaru continued. His hands fisted his hard length as he imagined his girlfriend, Temari, touching herself for him. He groaned out loud.

"Slide them a little further baby. That's it touch your dripping pussy. Can you feel my tongue sliding into you? Touching your lovely pink pussy? Slide them in there. Ride your fingers for me. Come on baby. I want to hear moan louder. Do you see it baby? Do you see my cock sliding into you? Thrusting deeper? Faster? I can feel you riding me, squeezing my dick with your tight pussy." Shikamaru moaned out. He started to pump himself faster, squeezing his dick harder. He could hear her breathing coming out in pants. He knew she was close so he started to pump himself even faster and harder.

"Come on Temari. Your almost there. Ride me harder baby. I can feel you squeezing me harder. You're almost there aren't you? Cum for me." Shikamaru whispered huskily as he came with her. Both moaning the other's name.

"I love you too, Temari. Did you really have to bring your brother into this conversation right after we did _that?_ Fine. Fine. I'll tell him you said hello. I love you too. Bye." With that he hung up his phone and looked towards the bathroom. Choji was still taking a shower thank god. He leaned back against his bed and sighed tiredly before getting back up to clean his mess up before Choji decided to get out.

~*~In the bathroom~*~

Choji stood in the shower blushing at what he just heard. He looked down at his hard cock and sighed before getting to work. _Man! Shikamaru has got to sell his voice to those places that read books. His voice could be 'sex on the go'! _Choji thought chuckling to himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_*the tall plump figure walks back out with a bounce in his step*_

_I told you would enjoy the Phone Sex that was just served to you. But don't go anywhere yet! Here is your next serving! It's called Naughty Hospital! Please enjoy! Oh! And try not to make __**too much**__ of a mess!_

_*the figure smirks and saunters off with a noticeable hard on for what's about to come*_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kakashi was bored out of his mind. He had been stuck in this god forsaken hospital for almost a week since he had awoken. He felt fine! But the damn doctors said they wanted to do every test possible to just make sure. Yeah right…they just wanted to milk his family for money. He would say 'Oh well' if it wasn't Naruto's money that was going to be spent for this too long of a visit, in his opinion, and it was his money that was being spent instead.

Plus he was sexually frustrated. Iruka hadn't even so much as given him a kiss since he woke. Apparently he was too afraid to hurt him. And that was frustrating him _more_! A damn kiss wasn't going to hurt him! Kakashi was starting to feel neglected when he knew he shouldn't feel that way. All Iruka was doing was taking care of him…

There was a slight knock on the door before someone entered. Kakashi didn't even need to turn to know who it was. Just lock clock work. Everyday at 10 in the morning, Iruka would show up with _real_ food and _real_ coffee for him to eat. Iruka then would spend the next 5 hours there with him before going home. And only once would the nurses come in to see if he needed anything or was fine. Today would be different. Kakashi would make sure of it!

When the coffee and food was placed in front of him he knew it was Iruka. Before he could retract his hand, Kakashi snagged his wrist and _pulled_. Iruka landed on him with a _oomph_ and Kakashi's ribs shifted causing him to lose his breath for a moment. Iruka started to get up, but he was blocked by arm that tightened like a coil around his waist.

"Don't." Kakashi whispered fiercely. Tears gathered into his eyes, but he didn't care at the moment. He _needed_ Iruka right now. So much that it hurt.

Iruka looked at him with wide eyes at the tone of voice and at the shimmering in his love's eyes. "W-what's wrong scarecrow?" Iruka ran a hand over Kakashi's cheek and stared in wonder when he nuzzled into his hand and his tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Make love to me, dolphin. You haven't touched me, let alone kissed me, since I've awoken. I need you. So much. Right now. _Please_." Kakashi begged.

Iruka's heart broke at the site. He didn't know he was _hurting_ his lover. He thought he was helping him heal by avoiding anything getting to serious. Iruka got up silently and started to unbutton his pristine baby blue shirt slowly. He was going to do this and he was going to do it right. Iruka dragged the shirt over his shoulders and let it slide silently to the floor.

Kakashi watched on as his arousal grew and his length hardened. He watched as those nimble hands popped the button opened on the slacks that Iruka wore. Kakashi even watched as said slacks were pushed down over the slim waist along with the boxers that were worn underneath, leaving his lover's hard cock standing at attention.

Iruka walked towards Kakashi and helped him out of the hospital gown that swallowed his muscled form. Pushing the covers back past his waist towards the casts on the injured legs. Looking at Kakashi's hardened member, Iruka started to salivate at the thought of having it deep inside him again. It felt like forever to him. Leaning down, Iruka took the whole length into his mouth and started to suck vigorously. Kakashi threw his head back and let out a loud moan.

Kakashi watched as his lover's head bobbed up and down on his hard pulsing dick. It was a sight to behold. Full, red, plump lips pulled taut around a glistening, thick, purple dick. Yes, truly a sight to behold.

And apparently Iruka was getting impatient since the next thing Kakashi knew, he felt tight muscles sliding down his hard member. Shooting his eyes open, which made him wonder _when_ he closed them in the first place, he saw Iruka slowly seating himself down onto him.

"I-Iruka! W-what are you doing?" Kakashi stuttered through the intense pleasure he was receiving at the moment.

Iruka panted some before a smile made it's way to his face. "D-did you really believe I was going to enter you? N-not when y-you are h-hurt so bad. Besides…I-I wanted you i-in me." Iruka forced out as he brought himself up and shoved back down forcefully. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to do this without lubricant. Oh well. It wasn't like they hadn't done this raw before. It still felt good.

Kakashi grabbed Iruka's hips to help guide him as he rode his big member like there would be no tomorrow. Moans, pants, groans, and some whimpering could be heard from the room. This brought on a curious little nurse. When she opened the door silently she didn't expect to see another man riding her patient. She instantly felt her panties dampen at the sight. She brought a hand up to her warm cheeks as she felt something wet leave her nose. She watched as the male on top cried out as he came to his release. Her patient gave a growl before arching up into the male and stiffening. She felt her knees go weak at the sight.

She let out a slight cough to get their attention. The man on top swerved his head so fast you would think he would get whiplash. His face immediately turned a bright cherry red as he tried to look for an excuse as to why he was on top of her patient…naked at that!

"Don't bother." She said as she held her other hand up. "I just wanted to say that the hospital isn't a place for…that. And next time wait until you get home. But I am not going to report you. So don't worry about that. I'll leave you two alone now!" The nurse said with a laugh and turned around and left.

"Well _that_ was embarrassing…" Iruka muttered as he got up. Kakashi's dick slid out with a wet _pop_. He gathered his clothes and put them on. He felt his pocket for the box in there. He had been carrying it since the attack.

Kakashi just chuckled. "I love you, my dolphin."

Iruka looked to Kakashi with tears shimmering in his bright brown eyes. "I love you too, my scarecrow. I always will. There…there's something I need to ask you. I was planning it the day you were attacked. I know this isn't the right moment…but I can't really think of a better moment than this."

Kakashi watched as Iruka got down on one knee and pulled out a velvet box. His breath caught as he opened it. Inside was the most beautiful ring he had ever saw. It was gold with intricate roses and diamonds gathering around the center. It looked as if it was alive and dancing. "We've been through a lot the last couple years. We've been through the pain, through the heartache, and even through the happy times. And through it all…we experienced it all together. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to grow old with you. I'm happiest the most when I am just near you. Will you marry me and make me the happiest person in the world?"

Tears gathered in his eyes and slipped down his face. He didn't even bother to wipe them away. Kakashi wore them proudly. Kakashi choked on a sob as he nodded his head vigorously up and down. Iruka let out a choked sob also as he shakily put the ring on his love's ring finger. He got up and brought Kakashi into a desperate happy kiss. Today was one of the happiest days of both of their lives.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Naruto sat quietly as he waited for the reactions that he knew he was about to get. He had just finished telling him about his past and the death threats along with who the bodyguards were and who they were shadowing.

"So…let me get this straight. Some crazy fucking psycho is after you. They kidnapped you once, they sent you a poem as a death threat, the attacked your dad, and now they may get one of us so you are having as you say shadowed?" Tenten stated calmly. When Naruto nodded she exploded. "_What the fuck? Are you fucking insane? Why didn't you tell us in the beginning?? Huh? We could have fucking helped you??_"

Neji put a hand on Tenten's arm and forced her to sit down. "Now why should he have told you in the beginning when he probably kept it from you to protect you. If you were caught you wouldn't know a thing that could possibly be used against him. Now you know too much that could help him get caught easier. He did all of this to protect everyone and not have them get hurt. Do you understand now?" Tenten nodded reluctantly.

Naruto looked at Lee and Hinata to see if they wanted to say anything. Lee opened his mouth a few times before actually saying anything. "Why didn't Uncle Guy tell me anything? I am after all his real nephew. No offense Naruto. You are his nephew…the one he is always talking about. You are one of his pride and joys since he cannot have children of his own. I had always envied the boy that took my uncle's attention away from me, but seeing you and hearing what you had to say…I now know why he protects you the way he does. It would be an honor to fight by your side and protect your family." Naruto nodded his consent. He was secretly pleased with what Lee had to say. Seeing as how he was jealous of him also…though he didn't know that Lee was the nephew that Guy was so proud of and always speaking of to him.

"N-Naruto. You should have told me. I would have had my bodyguards join yours. And I am sure Neji would have had his join too." Hinata said boldly. Naruto gave her a grateful smile.

"Well now you guys know everything. I think it's time to go join the rest of the students since it's time to join up with them." The other's sighed in resignation and got up to follow Naruto out. When they got to the lobby, Naruto had to go to the restroom. He sent the other's up on ahead since he wouldn't be more than a minute.

What he didn't expect was to hear moans coming from the stalls when he got in there. _Oh good grief! Seriously? Oh damn! I know those groans! I just _had_ to walk in on Kiba and Shino going at it AGAIN!!!!_ This time deciding to wait and lecture them on exhibitionism and to _not_ do it!

~*~With Kiba and Shino~*~

Kiba grunted as he pushed himself back onto Shino's hard member. He loved the feeling of Shino filling him. There was no better feeling in the world.

Shino's grip on Kiba's hips tightened when he heard the door to the bathroom open. _Shit! We forgot to lock the damn door!_ But apparently Kiba didn't hear it since he groaned louder. Throwing caution to the wind, Shino pushed up as he shoved Kiba down harder. Might as well give the voyeur a damn good show. He brought Kiba back up only to slam him down harder than the last. Kiba's moans got louder to where he was almost shouting.

Kiba was in heaven. He brought his body back up with the help of Shino and slammed back down making sure to grind against his lover. He was so close. So close to his completion. And, so, apparently was Shino since his grip tightened even more and he let out a strangled moan. Riding Shino faster, Kiba repeatedly hit his prostate. As he came he moaned out Shino's name as his lover gasped out his as he came. Coming down from their euphoric high, they cleaned themselves up and pulled their pants back up.

_Well…time to face the music._ Shino thought grimly. When they were surprised to see Naruto with a huge smile on his face. "Tsk tsk boys. Don't you know exhibitionism is illegal almost everywhere? You could have been put in jail if it was anyone else. Good thing I remember those damn groans when you two came onto the roof that day! That was hilarious by the way. Since you guys are done and everything, you can wait for me so that we can go to the dining room together." He said on a laugh. Both boys blushed in embarrassment. Naruto avoided the stall that they had just came out of as he went in to use the bathroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A jet plane landed on the runway and skidded to a stop. As the door opened and the steps dropped to the ground, you could see seven figures dressed in a black cloak with red clouds outlined in white. They made their way to the awaiting limousine. Six of them got in right away. The seventh stopped at the door and looked out into the bright blue sky. "_Naruto._" The wind took the whisper away so that it was not heard by prying ears. The seventh figure gracefully got into the awaiting vehicle and off it went to its ordained destination.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_*a female with long blonde hair streaked with black ,naturally of course, walked in seductively.*_

_Hello my name is Molly.*the female purred* I am going to be at your __**service**__ today. I am told that you wished to know who the figures were? Well they are known as the Akatsuki of course! In this next scene…you'll get a little __**glimpse**__ of a certain someone from the group of seven. I really hope you do enjoy. If you need anything, and I mean __**anything**__, please do not hesitate to call. Or whistle. *a lilting laugh came from the female*_

_*the female walked out the way she came with an extra sway into her hips*_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everyone had met in the dining room with out a hitch. They were told about the agenda for the day and the next day. They were given only 3 hours out of the day to do whatever they wanted as long as they were with their partners and in a group. Deciding to go exploring, the group consisting of Lee, Neji, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Gaara, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Sai went to the market place. The guys ended up carrying all the bags, though Lee didn't seem to mind. He now had a new goal. To win Sakura's heart. Which by the way wasn't looking so hard.

Sakura kept sliding glances at Lee when she thought no one was looking. Of course someone was looking! It just had to be Gaara though. He didn't know if he should stay out of it because he remembered everything the bitch did or if he should help since he wanted Lee to be happy. Deciding to help them along, Gaara caught Naruto's attention, which wasn't all that hard. When he pointed out the looks that Sakura was giving Lee and the looks that Lee was returning, Naruto's smile turned mischievous.

Getting an idea, Naruto brought everyone's attention onto him. "Ok guys! Let's go to the carnival that I read about that is going on! They have this neat ride that I want to go on." With everyone coursing their agreement, they headed off to the carnival that wasn't all that far from their hotel. When they arrived they wanted to see the 'ride' that Naruto was talking about. When they got there…everyone face faulted. It was a Tunnel of Love ride!

"Ok! I am going to pick people off to have them ride. Since Shikamaru has a girlfriend…Hinata, you don't mind riding with him do you?"

Hinata didn't mind at all since she didn't like anyone that was there. So she nodded her consent. Shikamaru, who figured out what Naruto was up to because of the smart little shit that he is, nodded his consent also. "Great! Now…Choji you should ride with Ino."

Choji blushed a nice cherry color as he nodded. Ino seeing this, nodded as well with some enthusiasm. "Good, good. Well, I think Neji and Tenten should ride since Kiba and Shino are going to ride together for obvious reasons. And Gaara and I are going to ride for obvious reasons also. So that leaves Lee and Sakura and Sai with Sasuke. How does that sound?" No one gave any protests.

When they got on there 'love' seat, Gaara and Naruto instantly began holding hands. Naruto leaned towards Gaara so that he could rest his head onto his shoulder. "Isn't this nice? I know Tenten has been giving looks towards Neji all throughout school. Hopefully this will give her the push she needs. I mean even though I didn't know her I knew she had a crush on him, you know?" Gaara just nodded as he brought an arm around the blonde's shoulder to bring him closer.

As he was about to say something, Naruto's phone rang. Sighing, Gaara pulled away to let him answer it. "Hello? Itachi. You've arrived already? When? And hour ago! Why didn't you call me sooner? Oh. Thank you for cleaning it up. Could you please? That would be great. Thank you. Yes I will. Bye." Naruto hung up the phone and went back to leaning onto Gaara.

"What was that about?" Gaara questioned when it looked like the blonde wasn't going to give any details.

"Huh? Oh. That. Itachi arrived an hour ago, but didn't inform me since he went straight to cleaning the hotel room for us. He's getting a room for us since I forgot to and moving all of our stuff that hasn't been either damaged or bugged into the room for us. Oh yeah. He wants me to come to his room whenever we get back in. Want to join me?" Naruto explained.

Gaara nodded and then cupped his cheek before leaning in to give _his_ blonde a kiss. As the kiss got deeper, neither one of them noticed that the ride had ended until a cough and a few giggles were heard from the right of them. Breaking apart, the two boys blushed prettily as they saw some of their friends, the ones that had rode before them, standing there with knowing smiles on their smug little faces.

Getting out of the 'love' seat that were shaped as swans, Naruto and the rest of the group waited for the rest of their entourage. They were a little surprised to see Lee and Sakura already necking when their seat came to the end. They let it pass though since they stood there gapping at the next two couples. There they were, Neji and Tenten, in a heated make-out session with Sasuke and Sai right behind them in an even _more_ heated make-out session. They stood there not knowing what to do at the sight.

Hinata (_Who would have thought it? _Was everyone's thought) braved it and walked towards her cousin and the other three. Coughing politely to get there attention, Hinata waited for them to acknowledge her. When that wasn't happening, she coughed a little louder. Nothing. Getting fed up, Hinata said in her loudest voice, "Alright already! Get up and get out! We need to get back to the damn hotel!"

Neji stared at his cousin in unrestrained awe. He had never seen her so forceful or so loud! Neji was proud, though not that she interrupted of course, that she grew a backbone. Smiling gently at her, he got up and helped Tenten up, who by the way blushed the whole time. Sai and Sasuke were already up and waiting for the rest. Seeing as how everyone was ready, Naruto led the group back to the hotel, with Gaara in hand. Literally.

When they got there, Naruto and Gaara separated from the group stating that they had to meet up with someone. Everyone thinking that it was an uncle or that they wanted time alone, thought nothing of it. Naruto and Gaara went to the front desk. After ringing the stupid bell for the tenth time, a young looking lady came out from the back. Seeing the sexy blonde at her desk, the lady sashayed over to the counter in what she hoped was alluring. Naruto didn't notice. Gaara did. He made sure to put their conjoined hands onto the desk to show 'ownership' to the busty bimbo bitch.

She glared at Gaara before giving the blonde her undivided attention. "Yes, sir? How may I _help_ you today?" She stated in a thick accent.

"I need a key to one Itachi Uchiha please."

Typing onto her computer, the lady frowned at what she saw. She really wanted to help this blonde so that maybe he would _help_ her with her little itch that she had. "I'm sorry sir, but this says only one other is allowed the key and he has specified who that person was."

"It wouldn't happen to be Naruto Uzumaki, would it?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Why yes it does. Are you Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto nodded and grabbed his wallet. He had to let Gaara's hand go to get his ID out to show the fake blonde. When she looked it over and looked at him, she smiled and handed him three keycards. "Why three?"

"Oh. Mr. Uchiha has asked me to give you your new room key since you didn't like you last room and transferred over to another one." The lady explained pleasantly.

"Oh! Thank you. Have a nice day ma'am." Naruto didn't miss her flirting and he also didn't miss the frown she sported at being called ma'am. Again contrary to popular belief…he wasn't as oblivious as everyone thought he was. He had to know his surroundings or he would have been long dead since now.

Taking the keycards, Naruto and Gaara went up to the room. Itachi had already told Naruto his room number. So when they got into the elevator, Naruto went to hit the 3 button, but it seemed that it was already hit. _Hmm…weird. No one else is on the elevator with us._ Naruto dragged Gaara closer, not liking the feeling he was getting. He couldn't shake it off. When the door dinged open, Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

Going down the hall, Naruto searched for room 316. When he found it, he didn't even bother knocking. Naruto slid the keycard into the door and when it turned green, he took the handle in and walked right on in.

Only to be greeted with a loaded STI's Tactical model 1911, a handgun he was used to practicing with. Looking past the gun, Naruto's eyes damn near bugged out of his head at what he saw. There he was in all his glory, bare as the day he was born.

Itachi was gleaming with the water that he had just taken a shower in. His broad shoulders, muscled biceps, toned triceps all had water droplets trailing down. His chest was well toned also. They connected with his washboard abs. Itachi's 'happy trail' begged your eyes to follow. And follow they did for Naruto and Gaara. Both boys stared in amazement at the size of his package. It was _**huge**_ and it wasn't even _hard_! Even though they knew they should look away, they couldn't rip their eyes off the Adonis before them.

Itachi chuckled at their expressions, causing said boys to look away in both embarrassment and guilt. They knew they shouldn't look especially now that they were together. Itachi was flattered that Naruto found him attractive. He had loved the boy since he first laid eyes on him, but seeing him with the red head and how close they were, Itachi knew he had to let Naruto go. That the blonde vixen would never be his. Sighing, Itachi gathered a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

He motioned for the boys to close the door while he got dressed. When he came back out, he was dressed in a fitted black shirt with black slacks that hugged his bottom nicely.

"So…Naruto. Are you going to introduce me to your boyfriend?" Itachi mused.

"This is Gaara. Gaara this is Itachi Uchiha. He is the one that taught me to defend myself after I was kidnapped. He's family to me." Naruto introduced without hesitation. That was something that caught Itachi's attention. Any time Naruto introduced a boyfriend, he was always nervous and ended up stuttering the boy's name. This one was truly special.

"It's an honor to meet the one that puts the light back into my little Naruto-chan's eyes." Itachi teased. Itachi put out his hand to shake the other male's.

Gaara raised an eyebrow-less brow. "It's a pleasure to meet the one that taught Naruto to take care of himself and others." Gaara took the offered hand and shook it. Looking into the man's black eyes, Gaara nodded his head in understanding. The eyes had warned him to take care of the blonde or else. Itachi nodded back in satisfaction at the understanding between them.

Itachi took a seat on his bed and motioned for the boys to find a seat. Interlacing his fingers, Itachi brought them under his chin so that he could rest his head as he leaned forward. "So tell me Naruto…have you two had sex yet?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Eh…I know I said I would have a lime between Gaara and Naruto…but I decided to put that in the next chapter at the beginning. So it is something you can look forward to. Now can anyone guess who the mysterious couple is in the last chapter? A cookie for anyone who does! ~_^

Next time on Love can beat anything! Itachi has a run-in with his brother and a new transfer has come in from the States. Plus a lime for all you lime-whores!!! Lol just joking. Not about the lime peoples! About the name! Sheesh! Learn some humor!!! Until next time! Ja!


	22. A New Member Arrives

_**Disclaimer: Me no own so you no sue. Now leave me alone!**_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_**A/N: Thank you to all who have reviewed! This chapter more than likely will contain some adult theme. You have been warned even though the whole rated M thing should have given you enough**_** of a warning. **

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 22: A New Member Arrives**

~*~Tokyo, Japan~*~

The plane skid to a stop as the evening sky bled from reds to oranges. A figure stepped out onto the steps leading from the plane to the asphalt ground. The figure took tentative steps down the slightly wobbly stairs. When the figure reached the bottom, a man came out from a limousine towards them.

"Ms. Willis?" The 'chauffer' asked in a rough deep voice.

The figure turned to the man, and his breath caught at the sight of the woman. She stood at a good height of 5'5" with waist length blackish blue colored hair that looked silky and soft to the touch. Her impossibly chocolate eyes stared uncaringly into his. The woman's face was angular with almost an aristocratic flare to it. Her eyes had a slant like quality to them, making her seem almost Asian. The 'chauffer' had never seen such a beautiful woman in his life.

"Yes. I am Kayla Willis. And you are?" She asked dispassionately. Kayla needed to get to her new home and now. She was ready to pass out. Kayla didn't think a trip to another country let alone another content would wear her out so much. If it hadn't been for that annoyingly stupid _man_, and she used that term loosely, that kept kicking the back of her seat all because she told him she wasn't interested in a quick fling to join the 'Mile High Club', she would have gotten some much needed sleep!

The 'chauffeur' coughed to regain the woman's attention that seemed to have drifted off somewhere. Her eyes snapped back to him. "My name is Kisame Hoshigaki. I am to take you to the Yellow Flash Co. building so that you may get acquainted with your new office and staff." He really was starting to hope she was one of them. Wouldn't do to have to take her out if she was a threat to Naruto-sama. Itachi would kill him if he misjudged her!

This was his mission and he would not fail…but damn! She was hot! Shaking his head mentally to clear his thoughts, he looked up to see Kayla staring at him with disdain…but was that interest he saw in those chocolate depths?

Kayla was indeed looking at Kisame. She noted that he had the same coloring of hair as hers, but his, of course, was short. Almost like an American military cut. His eyes were the deepest black that she had ever seen. Kisame's skin was a pale complexion and on his neck looked like…gills? Peering closer, she confirmed that they _were_ tattoos of gills on his neck. _Where have I seen that tattoo before?_ All-in-all the man was rather handsome. But she got the feeling that she shouldn't let her guard down. And never one to go against her instincts, Kayla put up her indifferent mask.

Raising a brow into an arch, Kayla looked at Kisame expectantly. Realizing what she wanted, Kisame jumped into action and led her to the vehicle and opened the door for her. Once she was set in, Kisame went to the driver's side and got in. Luckily she didn't have any luggage since everything was shipped before hand.

As Kisame drove to the building, he kept stealing glances at her through the rearview mirror. The Kayla woman looked so aloof and distant. _I wonder why?_ Kisame thought distractedly. He really needed to focus on driving right now. He would deal with her later.

Kayla, however, was not trying to steal glances. She was outright staring. Those tattoos were bothering her. Not because they were there. No they were sexy looking on him. _Did I just think sexy? I need to get laid…_ Kayla thought on a sigh. No those tattoos were bothering her because she _knew_ she had seen those tattoos before. She just didn't know where. Closing her eyes from the site and went into her mind. This was something her sensei had taught her before she died. Searching through her memories, Kayla came up with a blurry vision.

In that vision she saw a man coming at her with a sais in both hands, poised for a death blow. Then suddenly another figure stepped in front of her and blocked the blow. The younger her looked up to the figure and she noticed a smudge like tattoo on either side of the figure's neck. A black cloak with red clouds with white trimming around them adorned the figure. Kayla watched as her younger version cowered against the wall, bloodied and beaten. When the figure killed the man, it left without a word. Kayla watched as 'she' got up and grabbed the sais and left.

She remembered that day was the day she promised to get stronger…just like that man that saved her. She later found out that the man, who was really a boy, was from a group called Akatsuki. Kayla's eyes snapped open. Sliding the sais from her back that were hidden under her navy blazer. With near lightening speed she was at the front with the point of the sais digging into the driver's neck. Not enough to draw blood, but enough to make her point.

"Pull over Kisame-kun. We need to have a little…talk." Kayla's voice betrayed no emotion. Only sounding menacing really.

Kisame's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. He hadn't even heard her move!!! Damn this bitch was fast! Doing as she said, he pulled over after a while to a deserted looking lot.

"Now shut the engine off. Good boy. So Akatsuki." Kayla watched the look of astonishment cross over his face.

"H-how?"

"I remember you Kisame-kun. I remember when you were just a boy. A boy that saved me." Kayla whispered huskily into his ear. Kisame felt the shiver run up his spine as a jolt shot down to his groin. Taking a breath, he calmed his body down.

"I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Why? If you said I saved you then why are you threatening my life now?" Kisame asked as he bought time. He needed to get his gun. Kisame paused when he felt the sais leave his neck.

"I'm not. I just wanted to talk…but I needed you to pull over. I don't think you would have if I didn't give you a reason." Kisame nodded. When he heard the door open and close, he rushed out of his and had his gun at ready.

Kayla was leaning against the side of the limousine tossing her sais in both hands up and then catching them when they fell. "Do you remember these, Kisame-kun? You killed a man…probably not your first with how fast you disposed of him. He was about to give a killing blow to a little girl with these very sais. You stopped him and saved her. When you left the little scared girl got up and took the weapons that were meant to take her last breath. That little girl promised the man, even though he wasn't there to hear it, that she would get stronger and one day repay him. That little girl was me." Kayla said this all while looking out into the morning sky.

Kisame remembered that day well. He didn't want to leave the little girl alone, but he was on a mission. Only when he got back did he realize that she _was_ his mission. He was supposed to find her and protect her until she got to the organization. Kisame had never failed a mission before until her. Well…he only half failed it. He did protect her. Just not bring her to the Akatsuki like he was supposed to.

"So…then here I am… It was nice to see you again. Don't worry. I won't tell anyone what you are in. I am here permanently so…I have a long while I guess to one day repay you." Kayla said as she turned to smile a sincere smile at Kisame. "Now. Onto the office." With that she got in and shut the door behind her tight. She had completely ignored the gun pointed at her.

Kisame put the gun away and got into the vehicle a little more confused than he liked to admit. He was for sure that she was going to want a fight. It wasn't a gut feeling just something that he was used to. You could say that Kisame was pleasantly surprised. His gut was telling him that she was on his side. And he always followed his gut. Never led him wrong yet. He started the limousine and heady back to the building like he was originally.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was early morning and moans could be heard clearly from a certain hotel room. Well if two if you counted the room up one floor, but that is best left for later.

Sasuke panted as Sai took his member into his mouth once again. That was how he woke up at 4 in the damn morning. He had felt something wet and _heavenly_ sucking on his cock. When he lifted his covers he saw Sai there. Sasuke threw back his head and went with it. Sai was also in heaven. He never thought Sasuke would taste so _good._ He lifted his mouth from the dick for a moment causing Sasuke to groan in frustrated loss. He kissed the head before licking the underside from the tip to the base.

From there he licked his way to Sasuke's precious 'jewels' and gave one side a gentle suck before going to the other one to give it equal attention. All the while his hand was moving up and down on Sasuke's member, teasing him. Sai kissed each sack before kissing his way back up to the head once more, where he took it back into his mouth. He gave it a hard suck and brought his hot mouth slowly down until it was all the way in and the head was touching the back of his throat.

Sai relaxed his esophagus and fought back the gag reflex as he swallowed around the dick. Sasuke threw his head back and let out a loud moan. He treaded his fingers through Sai's hair and gripped tight. Sai moved his hands to Sasuke's hips so that he couldn't thrust up into his mouth and choke him…more than he already is that is.

Sai started to move up and down his length again, varying on the sucking motion. Sai lifted three fingers to Sasuke's mouth, who took them in without so much as a thought. Because really? Who could think when you were getting an amazingly mind blowing blow job from a very sexy and willing man? No one.

Sasuke mimicked what Sai was doing causing said boy to groan, which caused vibrations around Sasuke's dick, which caused him to give a shout in pleasure. When he thought they were coated enough, Sai took them out and brought them to Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke didn't even notice when the first two were put in because he was so lost in pleasure. He did however notice when the third was put in because the three fingers brushed against something inside him that caused an intense surge of pleasure to shoot through him.

Sasuke started to ride the fingers trying to bring them deeper to touch that special spot again. Sai started to thrust his fingers into Sasuke's opening harder and faster as he started to suck the dick for all he was worth. Sasuke couldn't figure out if he should thrust into the mouth or rock onto the fingers because both were making him go crazy. The answer came when he…well…came into Sai's waiting mouth, who drank it all up not missing a drop.

Sasuke let his head fall back onto the pillow breathing heavily. He circled his arms around Sai when he came up to lay beside him. "What was that for?" He whispered breathlessly.

Sai just shrugged and gave him a small smile before replying. "I just wanted to taste you." Sasuke grinned before leaning over and capturing the boy's mouth with his own. He could taste himself and it turned him on a little. When he pulled back he made a show of licking his lips.

"Not bad. I can't wait to taste you." He purred. Sai's eyes grew large. He didn't think Sasuke would want to do that.

His eyes softened just a little with an emotion that Sasuke couldn't place. He leaned up and gave him a small peck on the forehead. "Go to sleep. You can taste me all you want tonight. We have a big day today." With that he rest his head on Sasuke's chest, missing the look of love on Sasuke's face.

_I think…I…I may be starting to fall in love with you Sai._ Sasuke thought before he let sleep claim him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A mumbled 'huh?' was heard in the nearly quiet room. Rustling clothes and sheets made the loudest of noises. A confused Gaara looked up to meet a site that made his mouth water and his eyes take on a glazed look. There before him was a wet and naked Naruto. He must have just come from the shower since the towel, that was previously around his waist, was now on his head as he dried the blonde locks.

Gaara couldn't take his eyes off of him. The lean muscles in his back as they grew taut or flexed with his movement. The warm, rounded, tanned globes that seemed to clench slightly as Naruto shifted from foot to foot as if he was nervous or bored. Gaara couldn't even take his eyes off those muscular thighs that just begged to be licked, nipped, and _teased_. What he wasn't prepared for was for Naruto to turn to him so suddenly. Both boy's eyes grew as blushes spread to their cheeks.

Gaara watched in fascination as the blush grew _past_ Naruto's face and started to spread down to his neck and the upper part of his chest. Naruto seeing this smirked smugly. He sauntered towards the red head's bed and leaned over. Gaara looked up at him wide eyed. "W-what are you doing?" Gaara asked thickly.

Naruto didn't bother to answer. He leaned down and captured his lips with his own. Naruto's eyes slid shut as the pleasure coursed through him from the kiss alone. Wanting more, he deepened the kiss causing Gaara to gasp, giving Naruto what he wanted. Plunging his tongue into the wet depths, Naruto played with Gaara's tongue. Massaging, nipping, and sucking to his heart's content. He gradually pushed Gaara down onto his back and crawled on top of him, never once letting go of his lips.

Gaara was in heaven. The feeling of Naruto's naked body across his naked one. He mentally thanked his sister for not packing _any_ of his boxers. Gaara gasped as Naruto's hand trailed down his chest to his nipple, where he rubbed a blunt nail across it causing it to harden. Breaking away from the kiss, Naruto trailed wet kisses from his jaw to the sensitive spot behind his ear. Taking the lobe into his mouth, he gave it a gentle suck.

Naruto's hand continued playing with the nipple as his other hand trailed lower to grasp Gaara's pulsing cock. Gaara arched into the hand. This was better than his own! Moaning, Gaara thrashed his head side to side as Naruto trailed those heavenly lips down to his chest and taking the neglected nipple into his hot mouth. The hand that was gripping the hard member started to stroke up and down slowly…torturously slow. Gaara let out a small whimper at the sensation.

Naruto lifted from the nipple to look at Gaara with lustful eyes. "You like that baby? Hmmm?" His husky voice sent shivers down his spine as he looked into Naruto's glazed over ones. Not able to find his voice, Gaara nodded dumbly.

Making a noise in approval, Naruto made his way down to the place he wanted to taste the most. When he got to his destination, Naruto looked at the red veined length in awe. It was beautiful to him. Leaning forward he kissed the tip and gave it a quick nip. Gaara let out another gasp as he arched up rather roughly, hitting Naruto with his dick. Naruto smiled and leaned down to take Gaara whole into his waiting mouth.

Pure bliss. That was what Gaara was feeling. Naruto started a pace that pleased both boys. Not wanted to be left out, Naruto suddenly twisted around, with Gaara still in his mouth, and nudged his own member against Gaara's mouth teasingly. Liking where this was going, Gaara tentatively took a lick at the tip before engulfing the whole length into his own mouth. When Gaara would thrust his hips up into Naruto's mouth, Naruto would pull his hips up. Back and forth they went. And soon they were coming together. Naruto swallowed every drop while Gaara missed some and had a little leak out of the side.

Naruto turned around and climbed beside Gaara, bringing the covers with them. "Did you have fun, Gaara?" Naruto asked hesitantly. He was slightly worried that he rushed the boy.

Gaara hearing the tone, smiled and replied, "Very much. By the way…why were you in the shower earlier?"

Naruto blushed. "I…I was in the shower…b-because I needed…to…clean myself…" Naruto trailed off.

"Clean yourse-" Gaara stopped abruptly when he understood. A rosy hue cover his pale visage.

"Let's go back to sleep. It's only 5 A.M. and we have to be up at 10." Naruto suggested. Gaara sighed as Naruto rested his head upon his chest. Both boys fell into a peacefully content sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Naruto and Gaara were sitting at the table waiting for their breakfast to come along when a tall man with blonde hair and deep blue eyes came up from behind Naruto. His eyes were darker than Naruto's as was his blonde hair. Gaara seeing the man raised an eyebrow-less brow in question. Naruto seeing this turned around and paled.

"Nagato. W-what are you doing here?" Gaara hearing the name, started to glare at the man that hurt _his_ blonde.

"I am here to tell you that Itachi wants to meet with you…and to tell you that I am deeply sorry. Konan has made me see the error of my ways. I am here to tell you that I will no longer be in contact with you except for business." Nagato explained with his eyes cast slightly to the side so as not to see the reaction in the younger boy's eyes. He truly did care for him, but he loved Konan more.

Naruto could see the deep sadness in the older man's eyes. Sighing, he got up and put a hand onto his shoulder. This caused both Gaara and Nagato to look at him in surprise. "Let's start over as friends. What do you say?" Naruto asked quietly.

Nagato's eyes gathered tears before nodding and scurrying away. He didn't want the blonde to see his weakness. Gaara jumped up. He was _pissed_. "What the hell was that Naruto?"

Naruto came around the table and brought the shorter male into his arms. Resting his chin on the red head's...well...head, he explained himself. "I'm not like other people Gaara. I forgive easily if I can see that they _truly_ mean it. And he did. Besides, with what is happening right now…we are going to need all the _friends_ we can get." Gaara sighed and nodded into his chest.

They took their seats as the waitress came with their food. As they were eating they heard a scream. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE ITACHI??" Naruto snorted in amusement. "Looks like Sasuke met up with his older brother. This ought to be fun."

~*~Earlier~*~

Itachi had just woken up when the phone by the bed rang. Reaching over tiredly, he picked up the phone. "Hello?" He asked groggily. He heard a feminine gasp and rolled his eyes.

"_This is your wake-up call, sir. It is now 9:45 A.M."_ The woman on the other line said with a heavy accent. He muttered a rude thank you and hung up. Itachi got up and dressed for the day. As he walked out of the door he called Nagato to tell him to get Naruto for him. Those two needed some closure, but that didn't mean he didn't feel remorse for hurting Naruto.

As he walked out of his door he bumped into someone. He mumbled a quick 'excuse me'. What he wasn't expecting was for _his brother_ to start yelling at him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE ITACHI??" Sasuke yelled in his shock. Sai stared on in bemusement. There went the 'cool' Uchiha composure.

Itachi sighed (a/n: doesn't it seem like everyone is sighing today? *sighs* oh well! ~_^) and turned around to face his brother. "I am here on business, little brother. If you would call mother and father like you are supposed to, you would have found out that earlier and been expecting me. Now I have a meeting to get to. If you will excuse me." Itachi turned to leave, but his brother caught his arm. Turning yet again, Itachi arched a brow.

"I need to talk to you…about Naruto." Sasuke whispered quickly. Itachi's eyes widened a fraction before going back to normal, but Sasuke saw it all the same.

"I will talk to you later. Ask for my room number at the front desk. I will inform them to give it to. Meet me at…say 8 tonight sound ok?" Itachi inquired.

Sasuke nodded and let go of his arm so that he could grab Sai's hand. Itachi saw this and let a smile slip onto his face. "Good choice brother. Good choice." Itachi gave his approval as he eyed Sai. Oh he knew all about Sai from Naruto's conversation last night. His brother had made a fine catch with him. And he would support him when he told their father. Their mother was no problem. Wishing his brother a good day, he left to find said blonde that they were speaking about.

Sai and Sasuke went on their way completely missing the figure hidden in the shadows…plotting their demises.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Ok peoples! So sorry to say that this chapter is not as long as the last two. I won't be updating for a while because I am planning my daughter's first birthday party! So! Without further adieu I leave you to review! But worry not for I will write when I have time and update after the 18th! I promise to make it extra long…or at least some more Gaara and Naruto action! One or the other…or maybe even both! So please review!


	23. Meetings, Fights, and Suspicions

**A/N: Ok all you kiddies! I have decided to write you a bonus chapter since my Berry-Devil-Chan(ha! I got you missy miss BD-chan!) has inspired me to write one and update BEFORE the time I have given you! So here it is and I hope you like it!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 23: Meetings, Fights, and Suspicions**

The limousine came to a stop in front of a tall building. The building stands at a good 50 stories. Kayla stared in awe at the beauty of it. She had see bigger in the States, but there was something about this building that just screamed beauty. It may have been the architecture it's self. (a/n: not good at describing buildings so I am going to skip that. Just picture something cool looking! ~_^)

As they made their way into the building, many stopped and stared in awe at the beautiful woman and handsome man. Whispers about what a cute couple they were and wonderings of who they could be reached Kayla's ears. She smirked in pleasure. Oh she knew she was beautiful and was vain enough to admit it. That didn't mean she couldn't take a compliment at face value. She wouldn't be so smug about it to others either. Walking to the elevator, Kayla and Kisame waited for the doors to open.

When they did, Kayla held in a gasp. Piercing green eyes tore through her. The man before her was beautiful, yes, but it was his eyes that detracted from that beauty. The man's blonde hair was so blonde it nearly looked white. He had two red dot-like tattoos on his forehead and his face was seemed to be set in stone.

Kisame didn't like how the Vice President was looking at Kayla. He seemed to be stripping her down looking for a weakness so that he could tear her to pieces. He was known to be cruel to new members of the company so as to weed out any that were not 'strong' enough to make it. Kisame should have warned Kayla about him, but it had slipped his mind and he was now cursing himself for it. Kisame stepped forward into the elevator and waited for Kayla to enter as he held the doors open so they wouldn't shut. When she walked in as if she owned the place, he felt pride well up in him. _What the hell? I am acting like she is mine or something!_

Kisame turned to the VP as the doors closed and made a small bow to the man. "Kimimaro Kaguya-sama, this is the new artist for the advertisement branch, Kayla Willis." He said politely. Then he turned to Kayla and said, "Ms. Willis, this is the Vice President of the company, Kaguya-sama."

The man now known as the VP of the company, looked at the woman coolly, noting with satisfaction that she didn't swoon like other women did when meeting him. Nor, did it seem, that his presence scarred her for she did not shiver or shake from fear of him. _Hmmm…this one may be a keeper…to bad I am into men. She looks like she would be a hellcat in the sack._ "I know Kisame. I came down here to greet her myself when I was informed of her arrival. I am here to show you around the building and your new office." He said with a frosty tone.

Kayla ignored it and looked into the man's eyes boldly. "Thank you Kaguya-sama. It is much appreciated."

_At least the woman has a spine. I'll at least give her that much._ Kimimaro thought. The elevator let out a 'ding' to signal that they had made it to their floor. Kayla was wondering why Kisame came at all and how he knew the VP. Throwing it to the back of her mind for now, Kayla looked ahead and started to listen to Kimimaro point out things that she needed to know about as he explained what was to be expected of her. She was informed that she wouldn't meet the President of the company until he got back from vacation…which apparently wasn't until the beginning of August! Kayla was then shown to her office and left there to get 'acquainted' with it while he spoke to Kisame about some thing or other. Sighing, she got busy looking around the small room waiting for them to come get her.

That is until she thought of something else. They never said she had to stay in the room… A mischievous grin pulled at her face as she made her way to the door…towards freedom. Kayla always did hate offices.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Naruto and Gaara were _tired_! Someone had the bright idea to go to the 'flea market' that was there in the city. When the girls heard the words market they all squealed and shouted 'Shopping!' before dragging the boys with them. What they didn't expect was to be dragged to _all_ the damn stores known to man kind! It seemed that every male in the group had at _least_ 5 bags on _each_ arm!

They had been 'shopping' for nearly 3 hours! When Sai suggested they stop for food, Naruto could have kissed him right then and there. But seeing as how he was with Gaara and didn't want to get into a fight with said boy, he refrained. Plus the way Sasuke had kept Sai close to him all day, with either holding his hand or an arm around his waist, he would also more than likely get killed for attempting such.

When the boys took a seat at a table outside of a restaurant, they all sighed in relief. Their poor feet were so sore from all that walking and sometimes running just to keep up with the girls. And their arms weren't any better! Naruto being the bright boy that he is, surprising everyone there since they all thought him an idiot except Sai, Kiba, and Gaara, called a car to come and get there stuff and bring it back to the hotel room. Deciding to have it put in Jiraiya's room so that everyone could sort their stuff out later, the girls quickly agreed.

After everyone ordered their food, they sat there talking idly waiting for there food. They never noticed them being trailed by a dark figure watching their every move…plotting ways to get the red head from _his_ Naruto.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Another dark figure sat reclined in a big comfy leather chair behind a mahogany desk that was littered with papers and files. The chair was turned so that the other figure in the room seated across the table couldn't see them. A phone cord disappeared behind the seat as it attached to the phone and pushed against the figure's ear.

"You are doing very well Haku. Unlike your little _lover_ here. He has failed his mission. I need you to go with plan B. Yes…that is the one. Report to me once it is finished." The figure hung up the phone without turning around.

"Now _Zabuza_, what do you have to say for yourself? You were given simple orders. Take out Kakashi Hatake. Simple. Easy even for the likes of you. So tell me…how did you _fail_?" The figure hissed angrily.

Zabuza gulped audibly. "Well…Boss…I um- you see- I don't know. I thought he was dead. The amount of damage I did to him and the blood loss should have killed him. I-" Zabuza was cut off by a violent punch to his jaw, which promptly broke. Holding his jaw, he stared in horror at the man before him.

"Give me one good reason I should let you live." The man growled menacingly.

"I am still useful, Boss. I'm the only one who can slip into places where no one else can." Zabuza said confidently through the pain of his broken jaw. _Damn that hurt like a bitch!_

"That is the only reason that you are alive right now. Here is your next mission. Fail it and your life is forfeit, understood?" The man said as he handed Zabuza a file. He nodded and left when the hand dismissed him.

"Damn brats can't do anything right these days. Just like you my precious Kushina. Just like you." The man whispered mournfully as he stared at the picture of the redheaded woman.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Iruka walked into the hospital room and was greeted with an awake Kakashi. Checking his watch, Iruka confirmed it was actually evening and not morning like he thought. Sighing he walked all the way in and closed the door behind him.

Kakashi turned at the clicking of a door. Seeing that it was Iruka, he relaxed his tense shoulders somewhat. When Iruka got closer, he noticed the tenseness around his body and the thick air as if something was about to happen. "Scarecrow? What's wrong?" He asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

Kakashi sighed. He didn't really want to talk to Iruka about his thoughts since it would just send him into a panic, but seeing no way around it, Kakashi started to talk. "I've been thinking. It seems weird that Zabuza would show up now out of no where when before he could have escaped and got his revenge. But why now? And why come after us when Naruto isn't here? It all just seems so strange."

Iruka thought for a bit before putting his input. "Maybe he was sent again like last time. Maybe this isn't sudden…but planned."

Kakashi's eyes widened. He didn't think of that! Then he remembered something about the will. Could the two be connected. Naruto was now legally old enough to take over his companies and assets even though he had gained them younger, but no one knew that except for family and the government. If Naruto were to die now….everything would go to _him_. He didn't like what his gut was telling him and if his suspicions were correct…then there were more casualties to come.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Naruto and the gang were done eating and the boys were ready to go back to the hotel. To bad the females weren't. Ino was looking at Choji with watery puppy eyes while Tenten was looking at Neji with the same eyes, both trying to get them to come to more stores with them. Lee apparently didn't mind one bit sprouting off about the youthfulness of it and all that shit.

"Come on! Just one more store. Just one!" Ino begged the boy next to her. Choji though was adamant in his decision. He was tired and he was hungry, again. He shook his head no once more. This only seemed to make the blonde girl _more_ determined!

"I'll buy you all the BBQ you can eat from your favorite restaurant when we get back." Ino tempted him shamelessly. She really wanted to go to that clothing store! It had such _cute_ tops!

Choji's resolve started to waver at the thought of his favorite food. How had Ino known his weakness?? When he looked at her pleading eyes…he caved like any man in love would do. _Did I just think…love? _His eyes widen in realization that he did, indeed, love Ino Yamanaka.

Tenten was doing a real number on Neji. Instead of begging…she was freaking seducing! Pressing her ample breasts up against Neji's arm making him lose his cool. She hadn't said a word. Just pressed into him and gave him those insanely, adorably, huge doe eyes of hers and let her lip poke out to tremble a little. And as hard as he tried…Neji just wasn't cold enough to deny her. Sighing he nodded in resignation. Sai and Sasuke watched in amusement at what had just unfolded. Naruto was trying to suppress his laughter by putting his mouth against Gaara's neck from behind. This just made the redhead's face match the color of his hair. Tomato red.

They rest just sighed at their misfortune. Even Sakura was getting a little tired. She was leaning against Lee for support. Which he gladly gave with a dazzled look in his eye. The first thing Sakura bought were clothes for Lee to change out of. He was now sporting a nice looking green shirt, even though she tried to get him _away_ from the green, and form fitting jeans that accentuated his muscular thighs and buttocks. Not something the others wanted to see really.

So off they headed to the store that had Ino and Tenten going crazy. It looked decent enough, Naruto thought. Wanting to explore, he left the other's side and went to the men's section. He didn't notice that the figure that had been trailing the group was now trailing him. But the bodyguards sure did. When they saw the boy getting closer they went to intervene…only to be to late and had Naruto bump into the boy.

The boy fell to the ground hard not expecting his blonde to bump into him and so roughly. When he went to get up he say a tanned hand in his view. Following it up he saw the very boy he had been stalking. Hesitantly taking the hand, thinking that it would disappear at any moment, the boy was lifted up.

"Sorry man. I didn't see you there. I didn't mean to knock you down." Naruto said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. That beautiful smile still in place. He felt his world tilt on it's axel. He never thought that his blonde would ever smile at him. "So what's your name. I've noticed you in our group."

Naruto noticed _him_! He now had officially died and gone to heaven!! Clearing his throat, the boy replied. "My name…is Sasori."

"Sasori eh? Cool name. I'm Naruto. Sorry again for knocking into you." Naruto said once again.

Sasori blushed. "It's no problem. No harm done."

"Well I have to go. I hope I see you around!" Naruto waved to Sasori as he left the strawberry-redhead alone. The guy gave him the crawls. Something wasn't right with him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They had gotten back to the hotel shortly after Naruto's little run-in with Sasori. Naruto had decided to go talk to Itachi since he missed him this morning. Gaara stayed with Neji and Lee at the table. When he got to the room. He didn't even bother knocking. He just got the key out and walked right in after locking it. Naruto should know by now to knock!

Because before his eyes was _another_ naked Itachi. Another _wet_ naked Itachi! Shutting his eyes and turning around he yelled for him to get dressed. He was blushing like mad. He heard Itachi chuckle and this only caused his blush to deepen.

"If you wanted a free peek all you had to do was ask Naruto-kun." Itachi teased the blonde. He may not be able to have him but he sure as hell could tease him!

"It's not funny Itachi! I have the _worse_ luck when it comes to the males in my life and walking on them either naked or naked and _fucking_. Man is luck ever on my side?!" Naruto cried out in embarrassment.

"You can turn around Naruto-kun. I am no longer _naked_." Itachi said in amusement. Really the blonde was so easy to tease!

Naruto turned around and saw that he really was dressed. Man did Itachi get dressed _fast_. Coughing Naruto walked forward and sat in an empty chair. "So what is it you wanted to talk to me about this morning?"

"Hmm? Oh…yes! I would like to do a merger with you. I know this isn't the most appropriate place to discuss business, but when have we ever been normal?"

"I will ha-" Naruto was cut off when the door suddenly swung open. Both men tensed and looked over. There in the doorway was a confused Sasuke. But the confusion only lasted for a moment before rage filled his normally emotionless eyes.

"What. The. Fuck. Is. Going. On. HERE? You!" He pointed to Itachi. "You said you were here for a business meeting. NOT to see Naruto! And YOU!" He then pointed to Naruto as a look of betrayal came into his eyes. "You knew he was here the whole time didn't you? Were you going to even tell me? Is that why you wouldn't go out with me? Because you were _fucking my brother_ behind my back? Can you not even stay faithful to _Gaara_?!" He accused in his clouded judgment. The anger and feeling of betrayal to raw to let him see reason.

Naruto jumped up at the end, furious. His eyes flashed red and his voice took on another deeper octave. "What did you say you bastard?" His normally cheerful voice had become gravelly and deadly. Sasuke felt a shiver of fear run down his spine. He had never heard Naruto speak to his like that.

Sasuke could swear that Naruto's eyes were gleaming red, but it had to be the lighting. He was about to repeat what he said until he saw the look of complete fear on Itachi's face. Nothing scared Itachi….but something about Naruto sure as hell did right now. Itachi lunged forward as Naruto began to move. He captured him in a tight hold and struggled to keep him there as Naruto literally _howled_ to get at Sasuke.

"Get out of here you idiot! Can't you see he's out for _blood_? I can't keep Kyuubi back! Go!" Itachi cried desperately at his brother. Sasuke just nodded shocked and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Itachi held the howling blonde as he whispered in his ear to calm him down. It seemed to work since the blonde fell limp against him.

"Naruto?" Itachi asked hesitantly. He wasn't sure if the boy passed out or just calmed down.

"I'm fine Itachi…thank you…" The blonde said in his shame.

"Naruto…you are not at fault. What Sasuke said was wrong. Even if he said it in his hurt, he shouldn't have thought such of you. You do however need to start taking your medicine again or learn how to control that anger. Now we need to go find Sasuke since we have a lot of explaining to do." Itachi let Naruto go. As they walked out, Itachi his eyes to him. "And Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't scare me like that again." Itachi said calmly belying his worry. Naruto nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sasuke had never been so scared in his life. To see Naruto so feral like that sent shivers down his spine and his hairs stand on end. He should have been paying attention to his surroundings. If he had…he would have seen the hand come out and give him a hard push…down the flight of stairs. Sasuke's head hit with a hard thud. He looked up and saw strawberry-red before passing out. The blood started to flow freely from the wound on his head. Luckily Naruto and Itachi found him before he lost to much.

They brought him to the infirmary that was in the hotel before heading off to discuss what was to be done. It was obvious someone had made an attempt on Sasuke Uchiha. It was then set for everyone to be on an airplane the next while Sasuke was helicopter-ed out. They all left for the ship that night so as they could pack everything up. Everyone was somber that night.

They next morning everyone was up and ready to go so that they could get to the airport on time. When Ibiki showed up, he looked at everyone to see if anyone was missing. There was. Looking to Anko he inquired, "Where is Guy?"

Another teacher heard the question and piped up. "Maybe he overslept? I mean that man had to burn out sometime!" The teacher joked. He missed the worried glances between thee two. Giving a small nod, Anko left to find the missing teacher. When she got to his room, she swiped the master keycard, that she had stole from the passing maid, and walked in. Anko covered her mouth to stifle the horrified scream that threatened to surface.

There, before her, was Guy slumped back on his bed his arm dangling to the ground. And on the wall was written in paint so red it looked like blood…

_**Nine little Indian boys sat up very late; **_

_**One overslept himself and then there were eight. **_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: There you have it! I hope you guys and gals liked it! The crazy has stuck again and this time it was poor Guy! Wonder whose next! Until next time! Ja!


	24. A Second Victim

**Chapter 24: A Second Victim**

~*~Last Time~*~

_There, before her, was Guy slumped back on his bed his arm dangling to the ground. And on the wall was written in paint so red it looked like blood…_

**Nine little Indian boys sat up very late; **

**One overslept himself and then there were eight. **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~Now~*~

Moving forward, as she pulled out her phone, Anko bent gingerly over Guy to check his pulse. It was there, but very faint! A relieved breath whooshed out of her that she hadn't known she was holding. Dialing Ibiki's number, she waited for him to pick up. After the second ring he did.

"Ibiki…it's Guy…" Anko trailed off.

"_What about Guy?!" _Ibiki demanded over the phone. Anko could clearly hear the concern in his voice. And by the loud yelling, it seemed that Naruto had heard as well. She mentally counted the second's it would take him to get to his uncle's room.

"There was an attempt on his life…I need a medic now!" No sooner did she say that, Naruto and two others were in the door way.

"Guy!" Naruto yelled as he rushed over. Kneeling down beside the peaceful looking body, Naruto's pants started to get soaked by something on the ground. Looking down, he noticed a light brown stain as if something was spilled. Naruto then noticed the tea cup on the ground not even a foot away. "Tell me he's alive…Anko…please." Naruto begged as he lifted tear filled eyes up to meet her violet colored ones.

"He is…but his pulse is weakening. We need a medic." The third figure that entered with Naruto stepped forward to show that it was Deidara.

"I have training as a medic, Miss Anko. Let me look at him." Deidara stepped over to Guy and checked his vitals. Noticing the tea cup and the spilt tea, he turned towards Anko. "Does Guy drink tea every morning?"

Anko nodded. "It's his morning ritual. Drink jasmine tea and then meet us for breakfast. Why?" She asked suspiciously.

Deidara nodded his head as if confirming something. "I believe he was poisoned and by the fact that he seems to not have drank all his tea, he only got a small dosage. He will need a antidote to the poison. We have a poison master in our team so we will have him analyze the tea the has been soaked up into Naruto's pants along with any traces of the cup. We need to get him to a doctor to confirm this…." Deidara trailed off. When he did, another four figures appeared. They were Jiraiya, Ibiki, Ruiga, and a medic from the infirmary that was located on the ship.

Rushing to his side the medic and Ruiga got to work on moving him to the infirmary where the other followed. Meanwhile, Deidara was on the phone with Todoroki to telling him to get to the infirmary and that his skills were needed. When the man finally arrived, had a huge suitcase that he promptly opened.

"Do you have a sample?" Todoroki asked briskly.

Deidara would have looked affronted if it wasn't such a severe case. He only nodded and proceeded to hand him the cup. "Naruto you need to take off your pants and give them to Todoroki-san since you have the actual tea and poison soaked up into them. It may help things more." He said quietly to the blonde boy that hadn't taken his eyes off of the man as the people hooked him up to monitors. Naruto didn't even seem to hear him.

The third figure that had came with him and Deidara stepped forward and put his hands onto the boy's shoulders and spoke. "Naruto. They need your pants so that they can solve what poison was given to your uncle."

This seemed to snap the boy out of his trance like state. He looked at the hand that held his shoulder and followed it up right up to the concerned face of Gaara. Nodding, Naruto unzipped his pants and tossed them over to Todoroki. He didn't even care that he was only in his boxers and shirt. Gaara would have blushed if he wasn't aware of the situation at hand.

Todoroki took out some scissors and cut a small square out of the wet part of the pants. He then put it in a clear solution that mixed and turned a slight red before turning brown. Todoroki sighed in relief at this revelation. He got up and turned to the people in the room that were waiting for his discovery. To tell them that everything is going to be alright.

"The poison that was administered was an herb called (1) Broom. It slows and weakens the heartbeat. Toxicity symptoms similar to nicotine poisoning: circulatory collapse, irregular heart beat, nausea, diarrhea, vertigo, headache, paralysis of respiratory and motor centers, convulsions, and sometimes death. Guy was very lucky. This poison will just pass through his system without doing any damage. The amount that he consumed is just to make him in a coma like state. He is basically sleeping. It should pass within the next 72 hours. I think it is best if he is air lifted out of here and brought back to Japan and seen by doctors that can see to him 24/7. No offense." He said to the attending 'doctors' that looked insulted.

The group let out a collective sigh of relief. Naruto just bowed his head to hide the tears of joy…and sadness. _It is all my fault. All of this is happening because of me!_ Naruto thought in despair. He felt arms encircle him and bring him into a firm chest. Naruto relaxed against Gaara and sought out the warmth and comfort that he offered. Naruto said a silent 'thank you' to whoever was up there for watching over his family.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It had been over two weeks since they had been home. Naruto and 'his' group had only gotten closer. They did almost everything together. And Naruto and Gaara got closer to. They went on dates other day. They learned so much about each other. Gaara apparently loved ice cream. Not any ice cream, but caramel ice cream. Naruto told him about his past and about how he was abducted. Even though Gaara knew, he didn't know how Naruto felt about it until now. He learned that Naruto didn't trust very easily like everyone assumed he did.

There was another thing that they both learned. They both loved to give the other pleasure in any way they could. Naruto learned that the most sensitive spot on his body was his inner thigh and the most ticklish was behind his knee cap. Gaara learned that Naruto liked to have his earlobe sucked on and hated to have his feet touched. Not because they were ticklish, but because he had a thing against people getting close to his feet. Well he hated feet period…but he liked Gaara's. Gaara's feet were delicate looking and had a nice arch to it. His feet were…pretty.

It was on one of these aforementioned dates that Gaara brought up there sex life. This caused Naruto to choke and spew his drink that he had been previously enjoying. Gaara just raised a brow. "All I asked is if you thought we were ready for sex?" There was a tale tell blush on the porcelain skin.

Naruto looked on in shock. "G-Gaara?" His voice squeaked causing his blush to deepen. Naruto cleared his throat before continuing. "Gaara? W-what brought this up?"

Gaara looked away nervously before replying in a soft whisper that made Naruto strain to hear. "I…I'm ready for the next stage in our relationship. I know sex isn't the only thing going for our relationship since we haven't _had_ sex…but I would like my first time…to be with you." Gaara finished shyly. He looked back at Naruto from the corner of his eyes to see the reaction. Naruto had a thoughtful look upon his face.

Then he smiled causing Gaara's breath to catch. He would never get tired of that smile. "I would like my first time to be with you too, Gaara. But we don't need to rush anything. When we first have sex…it will be special and not forced. We can…always experiment…" This time it was Naruto's turn to trail off shyly.

Gaara thought about it a moment before he too smiled. "I would like that." The waitress came with their bill and Naruto reached for it like he always did. Gaara snatched it from the blonde's grasp before he could even tighten his hold on it. "It's my turn this time."

Naruto went to protest before stopping. Outside the window behind Gaara was that strawberry-red head that he had met at the shop that day two weeks ago. The boy seemed to be…_glaring_ at him and Gaara. When he blinked the boy was gone. He started to feel something in his stomach. Something bad was going to happen. When the boys got into Naruto's car, they turned up the music. The car ride to Gaara's home was silent. A comfortable silence though.

As he parked the car, both Naruto and Gaara noticed a man walking up to the front door. Shutting off the engine, both boys made their way up. Gaara coughed to get the man's attention before he could knock. Startled the man turned and looked at who was behind him.

"Is there a reason you are at my home sir?" Gaara asked authoritatively.

The man looked him up and down appreciatively before speaking. "Gaara Sabaku?" After a strong nod, he took out the envelope and sighed sadly. _Such a waste_. "You've been served." And proceeded to walk away.

Naruto's eyes widened and looked after the man before turning his eyes onto Gaara who looked furious as he read what was inside. "Whose suing you and for _what_ for Kami sakes?!"

Gaara lifted anger filled eyes to meet confused blue ones. "Sasuke Uchiha is suing me for attempted murder and life endangerment." Gaara said with malice dripping from every word.

"What?!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(1) Broom is an actual herb that IS poisonous. It does cause these symptoms. Please stay clear of it!

A/N: Thank you for any who reviewed so far. Please leave a review for this chapter! I know I said I wasn't going to update for a while, but when the juices flow the juices flow. You can't help it! *shrugs* Anyways. I know this chapter was short, but it was just to show you that Guy is alright (of course I couldn't kill off guy! What type of person do you take me for? Evil?? *shifts eyes away nervously*) and a filler before the real drama starts. In the next chapter, Naruto meets the newest member of the company and sees her real skill when an attempt on his life is taken and NOT from the killer!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time!!! Ja!


	25. What the

**Chapter 25: What…the…?**

~*~Last Time~*~

_Naruto's eyes widened and looked after the man before turning his eyes onto Gaara who looked furious as he read what was inside. "Whose suing you and for what for Kami sakes?!"_

_Gaara lifted anger filled eyes to meet confused blue ones. "Sasuke Uchiha is suing me for attempted murder and life endangerment." Gaara said with malice dripping from every word._

"_What?!"_

~*~Now~*~

It had been a week since Gaara received the law suit and nothing Naruto did helped. He tried talking to Sasuke, demanding if he lost his mind really, but the Uchiha refused to see, as he dubbed him, 'a traitorous backstabbing EX-best friend'. Sasuke couldn't believe that after finding out that it was 'Gaara' that tried to kill him when he was at the hotel that Naruto _still_ stayed by Gaara's side. Hell! Even Itachi tried to knock some sense into his thick ass skull! Sadly the duck-butt protected it… Today was the day for the first court meeting and Naruto unfortunately couldn't make.

Gaara understood. Really he did. He had taken the last three weeks from his company to spend it with him…and to help build his case. Though they were building it blind since they knew nothing of what the prosecutors had to work with. They were, though, lining up witnesses on his behalf.

Gaara regally walked into the Court House dresses in a nicely tailored maroon suit with a pristine white shirt underneath. What finished off the suit was the silk black tie around his neck as his blood red hair was styled in the front and to the right so as to cover the kanji tattoo on his forehead. All-in-all, Gaara looked gorgeous but professional.

As he walked into the Court room, he was greeted by all of his newest friends that he made with Naruto and his _bouncy_ lawyer. And what he meant by bouncy was that his lawyer was flamboyant and _hyper_! He was literally bouncing from one foot to the other. And he was American. One of the best from the States that passed the Bar test in Japan. His name was Adam Fletcher(1). He was short, just a mere 5' 4", and had wavy brown hair and light blue eyes. When Gaara got closer to him, he grabbed his arm and hissed, "Where were you? You're late!"

Gaara just looked at him coldly, but this didn't faze him none. He was used to the redhead's glares. With a tired sigh, Adam let Gaara go and went to their seats with Gaara following. The police officer came out off a door and said, 'All rise for Judge Mahiru.'(2) Everyone rose when the judge walked out and took a seat after he did. He banged the gavel against the table.

He leaned back and rested his hands in front of him. "What do we have here?"

The officer from before stood forward and read from a piece of paper. "One Sasuke Uchiha is suing one Gaara Sabaku for Attempted Murder in the 2nd Degree and Life Endangerment in the 1st Degree." The judge whistled lowly. He then waved his hand in a motion meant to proceed.

The prosecutor stood and walked towards the jury. He had prepared his opening statement on the little evidence that his client had given him. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Jury, I am here to prove to you beyond a shadow of a doubt that this man," He turns and points to Gaara. "attempted to murder my client out of jealousy. Jealous over the fact that my client was closer to his boyfriend that he would have liked." Silently he asked for forgiveness from Sasuke for implying that he was _with_ the defendant's boyfriend. "That is all. Thank you." He bowed and then proceeded to walk back to his chair.

Adam got up and basically _sashayed _to the jurors. Gaara was tempted, just _tempted_, to palm his face in embarrassment, but he refrained from doing something…so Naruto. "Ladies and Gents, I am here to _prove_ to you that my client in _no way_, shape, or form laid a hand on Sasuke Uchiha. I am here to prove to you that my client wasn't even _near_ Sasuke Uchiha when the 'attempted murder'" He put in air quotations. "took place. Now I ask you lovely ladies and gents to keep an opened mind until the very end. That is all. Thank you." Adam gave an awkward bow causing some of the jurors and attending people in the back to give a chuckle. Even the judge laughed! And he did it all to break the ice. Adam sat back down with a satisfied smirk.

Gaara leaned over and hissed out, "Why in the _fuck_ did you act like _that_?"

Adam looked over at the prosecutor's side and noticed that he had a very smug grin. "Look at the prosecutor. He thinks he has this in the bag. He thinks that I am some inexperienced attorney that is still wet behind the ears. He is going to slack off so to say because he will underestimate me. Sasuke Uchiha picked a bad attorney. That is why I did it." He saw a look of understanding in his client's eyes. _Hey! It's not like he hired me for nothing. I do all my research! And that includes the other attorney's rap sheet._ Adam thought rather arrogantly.

The judge banged his gavel once more to get everyone's attention. "Prosecutor, please call your first witness."

The man stood up. "The prosecution calls Gaara Sabaku to the stand please." Adam made a small show of cursing that made the prosecutor smile. It even made Uchiha smirk. Gaara calmly got up and took the stand.

The officer from before took a bible and proceeded. "Please place your left hand on the bible and raise your right one." He waited for him to do that before going on. "Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth on the penalty of committing perjury?" (A/N: I know it is supposed to be 'So help you God' but they aren't in America they are in Japan. I didn't want to put that since I don't know if they DO say that there. So I added my little twist. Don't like? Get the f*** over it. My story. -_-')

Gaara said in a strong, cool voice that carried throughout the room. "I do." He then sat down and waited to be questioned.

The prosecutor walked in front of him and looked to the jurors before turning eyes one him. "Please state your name for the record."

"Gaara Sabaku."

"Now Mr. Sabaku, what is your relationship with my client?"

Gaara repressed the urge to sneer at the arrogant man. "His friend is my boyfriend."

The prosecutor turned to the jury. "Just his friend. Nothing more?"

"Sasuke is Naruto's best friend." Gaara gave his short answer. He knew to always keep them short and to the point. Anything else and the enemy could find something where there should be nothing to find. They weren't the devil's advocate for nothing! Liars…the bunch of them.

"So it's safe to say that my client and your boyfriend spend a bunch of time together, correct?"

"Objection!" Gaara's lawyer called out as he stood.

The judge looked at him a moment before speaking. "On what grounds?"

"Relevance, your honor. I don't see the relevance in how much his client spends with his best friend."

"Your honor. I am merely asking how much Mr. Sabaku's boyfriend spends with my client. I will revel the relevance in just a moment."

"Overruled." Adam sat down with a huff.

The prosecutor turned back to Gaara. "Can you answer the question."

"Repeat it please." Gaara said even though he knew the question _and_ what he was insinuating.

"Is it safe to say that my client and your boyfriend spend a lot of time together?"

"No."

"So you are saying that my client and your boyfriend spend absolutely no time together?" Asked a bit peeved.

"No."

"So you are saying that they do?" Again he asked a little bit confused now.

"No." Gaara couldn't help from smirking at the look upon the man's face. He looked about ready to throttle him.

"Your honor. The witness is being uncooperative."

The judge turned to Gaara. "Please explain your answers, young man." He too was a little confused by the boy's answers.

"He asked if they spent _a lot_ of time together. I said no because they don't spend a lot of time together. He then asked if the spend _absolutely no_ time together. Again I said no because they _do_ spend _some_ time together. If the man had any brains he would have worded his question so that he could be _properly_ answered the way he desired. But alas he is an idiot." The crowd in the back along with the judge and jurors had to clasp their hands over their mouths to hold in their chuckles at the indignant look that crossed the, now red, man's face.

He turned and stated hotly, "No further questions at this time for this witness your honor."

Adam stood up after his chuckles died. "Your honor I would like to reserve the right to call this witness at a later time since I have no questions at this time."

"Granted. Call your next witness."

The prosecutor stood. "I would like to call Neji Hyuga to the stand." After going through the process of being sworn in, Neji took his seat. "What is your relationship with Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara Sabaku?"

"They are my friends." Neji stated coolly.

"Are you friends with my client?"

"I would like to think so." Neji said with a small nod.

"Like to think so? You don't know so? Yet you are able to say for a fact that you are friends with Gaara Sabaku?"

"I am indeed positive I am friends with Gaara. I would like to think I am friends with Sasuke, but we have yet to really discuss our relationship."

"Are you in love with Gaara?"

Neji could only stare for a moment before a foreign sound started to escape his normally cold form. The prosecutor looked baffled. "What is so funny? Do you not deny your are in love with Gaara Sabaku?"

Gaara had to restrain himself from jumping up and strangling the idiotic man at the stand. "Where on earth did you get that idea? Man Gaara was right! Your are an idiot! No I am not in love with Gaara. I will never be in love with Gaara now or later. I am perfectly straight and perfectly in love with my _girlfriend_, Tenten." Neji stated with relish when his impromptu laughter had died down.

The prosecutor huffed at being called an idiot…_again_!!! "Where were you the time of the accident?" He questioned snidely.

Neji blinked once, slowly. "I was in the dinning hall with my friends."

"No further questions." He walked back to Sasuke, who was scowling at him because even _he_ knew they were losing and the defense hadn't even asked _one_ question yet!

Adam stood up and walked to the judge. "I would like to this into evidence. It is the security tape from the hotel from in the dinning hall." He held up an evidence bad with a black tape inside.

"Granted." He said wearily. The judge was getting tired of this trial already. It was a farce!

"Neji. You said you were in the dinning hall at the time of the accident, did you not?"

"I did."

"Who all was with you?"

Neji thought back to that day before proceeding. "There was Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Sakura, Sai, and lastly…Gaara."

There were whispers in the crowd as the jurors leaned forward in slight anticipation. Adam raised his brow while Gaara looked over smugly at Sasuke, who glowered. "You say Gaara was there?"

"Yes he was."

"And he didn't leave moments before the accident to go, let's say, the restroom?" Gaara was starting to wonder if he hired the right lawyer. This man looked about to have the jurors convinced he was _guilty _instead of innocent!

"No. He was with us the whole time." Neji said confidently.

"I would like to play the security tape now." With that he started to play it. About half way through he paused it. He enlarged the screen and looked to Neji. "Can you tell me what time that is?"

Neji, with his superior eyes, looked for a moment before answering. "It says 6:24 PM."

"I would now like to put into evidence the call log of one Itachi Uchiha, the one who called for help." He showed the judge the slip of paper that was in another evidence bag. The judge nodded wanting to hurry this along. "Your honor can you read the highlighted portion please." The judge sighed before holding out a cubby hand.

He cleared his throat and began reading aloud. "6:40 PM Itachi Uchiha outgoing to Hotel de Mia (3)."

Adam turned to the jurors and took an arrogant stance. "Now watch. As you can see at 6:24 PM until Itachi Uchiha found his brother and made the call for help at 6:40 PM, my client, Gaara Sabaku, did _not _move once during the time the accident was taking place." The judge and jurors looked on in amazement when indeed Gaara didn't move from his seat the whole time.

"Your honor. I ask of you to dismiss this case since the prosecution no longer has evidence that my client committed any of the crimes that he has been wrongfully accused of."

The judge nodded his head before smashing the gavel against the wood. "Case dismissed. Call in the next case please." With that all of Gaara's friends cheered. Gaara smirked and stood up. The smirk was threatening to turn into a full blown smile. He couldn't wait until he saw Naruto to tell him the good news. Gaara turned around only to be with a blushing Sasuke. Yes…a blushing Sasuke.

"Uchiha." He said coldly.

"Gaara…I would like to apologize for accusing you of something you didn't do. All I saw was red hair and assumed it was you. Since you are the only other being that I know that has red hair. Please forgive me. I hope we can become friends…for Naruto." Sasuke added when it looked like Gaara was going to refuse. He wanted to damn Sai for pressuring him into doing this. But damn it! His kisses were addictive!

Gaara was indeed about to refuse until he heard Naruto's name. He knew that Naruto wouldn't be happy if he refused after Uchiha apologized when everyone knew that Uchiha's didn't apologize for _anything_. Gaara sighed. "Naruto once told me it is better to forgive someone especially when you need all the friends you can get with the enemy so close."

Sasuke looked up. "So I take it I am forgiven?"

Gaara just nodded and turned to leave.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Naruto was upset. Actually…he was _beyond_ upset. Naruto was downright _pissed off_. First he wasn't able to go to his boyfriend's trial. Then the Board of Directors thought it best to elect a new PR(Public Relations) because the one they currently have is pregnant. They wanted to fire her just because she was pregnant! And not just pregnant! No! pregnant with no husband! That lit a fire under him! Naruto _hated _people like that! People that thought just because someone got pregnant out of wedlock that they were trash. Well he wasn't firing the best damn PR they had ever had!

But lastly he was pissed because the new woman he was supposed to meet that joined his company here in Japan _still hadn't shown up yet_!!!!

"Where the fuck is she?! Damn it! I could be doing something better than waiting for her!" He ranted to his VP, Kimimaro.

Kimimaro just sighed as he rubbed his temples to stave off the oncoming headache. "Naruto-kun…maybe she is stuck in traffic. Or something came up. She should be here in just a mom-" Kimimaro was cut off by a knock on the office door. Saying a calm 'Come in.' they waited for Naruto's secretary to enter.

"Um- sir. The lady you were waiting for? She is here. Apparently the new security guard down stairs wouldn't let her pass. Kept saying something about metal where it shouldn't be. Would you like to see her now?" A nervous blunette-haired woman asked while biting the corner of her cheek to keep from drooling at her boss. Hell! He may be younger than her by at least a half a decade, but that didn't mean she wouldn't spread her legs for him if he asked. It was well known around the office that Naruto's secretary was a slut. He didn't much care because he was gay and she was damn good at her job. Plus she never hit on him outright.

"Send her in." Naruto growled out.

A woman with midnight black hair with hints of blue came walking in, in a striking pinstripe black 3-piece suit. Her hair was done up in an artful French twist with a small butterfly hair comb on the side to compliment it. She was standing straight as if she had experience in the military. Back erect and shoulder back. Head held straight as were her eyes. Naruto had a suspicion that she was trained. Trained in what he didn't know yet.

"Mr. Uzumaki. My name is Kayla Willis. I am sorry about being late. New security guard…" Her voice trailed off on thinking about how she wanted to deal with him for purposely feeling her up.

"Not a problem. Please sit down." Naruto motioned to the seat next to his VP.

"Actually, I am famished. Why don't we go and talk over a light lunch?" Kimimaro asked in seductive voice. He had always thought of Naruto attractive. He just never pursued him since he was so young. Hey! That didn't mean he couldn't look, right?

Naruto thought for a moment, but it was decided for him…by his own stomach. _Traitor_. He thought murderously as he glared down at his lower torso. Sighing, Naruto got up. "Fine. We'll go to that new restaurant at the corner." With that they all walked to the elevator. All three of them ignored the lustful stares that they got from the employees on that floor. They also ignored the looks from the people inside the elevator. When they exited on the first floor, Naruto took the lead with Kayla in the middle and Kimimaro at the back. He wanted to admire both beauty's backside. He was a man after all! Even though he was into men….

As the trio neared the front a man came in with his hand behind his back and under the jacket her wore. He pulled out the pistol and aimed it at Naruto's chest. To late did he see it. To late did he have time to move. Naruto was just to late as the man pulled the trigger and sent the bullet flying at him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I know! You guys HATE me! But I JUST HAD to do it! I think that you will find that I more than make up for it in the next chapter!!! And thank you all that have reviewed! And I know I shouldn't really be doing this….but! Please go check out my other story Sinful Deceit! Please review this chapter! Ja!

(1) He will only be mentioned in this chapter! And if someone is really named this I am sorry for stealing your name!

(2) He will only be mentioned in this chapter!

(3) I made this hotel up as far as my knowledge goes! If this is a real place I am sorry for stealing your name and hold no rights to it!


	26. Oh Shi

**Chapter 26: Oh Shi-**

~*~Last Time~*~

_As the trio neared the front a man came in with his hand behind his back and under the jacket her wore. He pulled out the pistol and aimed it at Naruto's chest. To late did he see it. To late did he have time to move. Naruto was just to late as the man pulled the trigger and sent the bullet flying at him._

~*~Now~*~

Naruto could only watch as the bullet came towards him. He wasn't ready to die. He hadn't even gotten to tell Gaara he loved him yet!!! But he apparently just wasn't meant to die yet. For he was pushed to the side and down to the ground. Naruto could only watch as the woman he just met previously became a warrior in a blink of an eye. She pulled out mean looking sais from the back of her suit top and deflected the bullet as if it was nothing. Kayla took a graceful twirl and threw one of the sais at the shooter.

The man blinked in surprise when he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Lowering the gun, the man looked down with wide eyes as he saw a big fork looking thing sticking out of his chest where his heart was. As his life blood drained from his body, he felt his limbs growing heavier and his breathing became shallow. He collapsed to the ground in a heap, dead before he fully hit.

Everyone stood in awe of the lady turned ninja. Naruto tried hard not to gap. She was almost as fast as him! And he was pretty damn fast! He got up off the ground and looked her over before heading towards the dead body. Sirens could be heard in the background and they were coming closer. Naruto leaned over and took a long look at the man. He didn't recognize him. Feeling someone's presence, Naruto turned to see Kayla had followed him.

He turned fully and this gained her attention onto him instead of the body at their feet. Kimimaro stood where he was before still gapping, uncharacteristically of him, at the body. It wasn't like it was his first time seeing a dead body. It was the first time he had seen someone move that fast and that _precise_ with _those_ weapons!

"Your fired." Naruto said calmly to Kayla.

Kayla could only gap for a moment before turning deep red in righteous anger. "You bas-" She was cut off.

"Your new job is personal bodyguard for me. Well not for me, me, but for people I assign you to. You are going to be joining the ranks of my bodyguards that have been deployed for a special task. A delicate task. What do you say?" Naruto watched her face for a reaction.

Surprise filtered across her face before joy overcame her voice as she heard a scream. She watched the security guard that felt her up run out of the building crying about scary women with a trail of piss following him. "I'd love to." And those words sealed her fate.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Moaning could be in the closet of the Yellow Flash Co. building. The shallow breathing heated the air about the two figures as they continued to grope, kiss, lick, and nip at the other. Pulling apart, Kayla took in a shaky breath.

"Should we really be doing this? Here?" She asked as soon as she caught her breath that Kisame had just stolen from her.

"Kami yes!" He muttered darkly before diving back in and stealing those plump lips again. His teeth nipped at the swollen bottom lip before snaking out his tongue to sooth it. Kisame dipped his tongue into her mouth and left no crevice untouched. He brought her tongue out to play with his own before leading it back into his mouth, encouraging her to explore his own mouth.

His hands groped her bottom, bringing her closer to his body. Making her fit against his. It was like they were made for each other. Fitting so perfectly. Kayla moaned at the touch of his palms on her. She wished that he could do more. That they could go further. But she was at work and Kisame had places to go. Pulling away, reluctantly, Kayla put her hands on his chest and pushed gently.

Getting the idea, Kisame moved away. They both took a moment to gather their bearings' before Kisame opened the door and looked both ways. Seeing that no one was in the hallway, he gave the all clear and both of them stepped out. Looking down at herself, Kayla made sure she looked presentable before having to go to a Miss Konan to report for her first duty. She looked over at Kisame who was staring at her. An impish smile crossed her face before she leaned up and kissed him hard on the mouth. Kayla then ran down the hall leaving a flabbergasted Kisame staring after her with a glazed expression.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Naruto walked into his house, dropping the keys onto the table by the door like always, before heading up to his room. He knew Iruka was going to be at the hospital again visiting Kakashi so he had the house all to himself. Naruto was going to head up and shower before heading off to Gaara's to see about the trial…and to tell him he loved him. He didn't want to die before ever getting to tell his love about his feelings.

As he entered his room, Naruto froze. Someone was in his room with him. Acting like nothing was wrong, he turned on the light and was surprised to see who it was. Gaara was sitting at his computer desk and it looked like he was waiting for him. Smiling, Naruto walked over to him. Gaara stood up to welcome the hug he knew he was going to receive.

"How was the first day of trial?" Naruto asked as he brought Gaara into his arms.

"It was dismissed…and Sasuke apologized." Gaara murmured into Naruto's chest. His fingers came up to start unbuttoning Naruto's suit.

Naruto's eyes nearly bugged out. "Really? He apologized? And it was dropped??" Naruto squeaked out as Gaara pushed his suit jacket off of his shoulders before going to work on his white shirt. He looked down and his eyes really did bug out this time. Gaara was wearing nothing but some boxers! How did he miss that?!

"Gaara?"

Gaara didn't answer. He just moved up and took Naruto's parted lips with his own. Naruto sucked in a breath and sighed on a moan as Gaara's tongue came in and teased his own. He loved Naruto's kisses. He was submissive but passionate. And Gaara loved to dominate Naruto. Pushing the shirt off his shoulders, Gaara's fingers trailed the tan chest before coming to rest upon a dusky nipple. Tweaking it, Gaara relished in the high pitched moan that tried to escape Naruto's lips, but Gaara's mouth swallowed it.

His other hand trailed further down and splayed his hand across the rising bulge in the black slacks. Gaara started to rub his hand up and down along the clothed length, causing Naruto to thrust into his hand to try and gain more friction. He smirked into the kiss before breaking apart and leaving a wet trail down his face to his jaw and lower. When he got to the neglected dusky nipple, Gaara took it between his teeth, giving it a hard nip. He took the flat of his tongue and ran it across it to soothe some of the pain he knew he caused. He was relishing in the moans that spilled forth from Naruto's tempting mouth.

Gaara gave his nipple a hard quick suck before trailing down further. He stopped at the edge of Naruto's pants before taking his hands and unbuttoning them. He then took the zipper into his mouth and started to unzip it. Naruto looked down at the erotic site before him.

He couldn't believe Gaara was being like this. But he wasn't complaining. Naruto paused when his boxers and pants were brought down to his ankles. He really wanted this. Truly he did. Naruto just wanted to confess first. Gaara frowned when Naruto didn't kick away the clothing right away like he thought he would. He looked up and nearly gasped at what he saw. Unadulterated love shown in Naruto's eyes. His legs worked on their own. Moving him up until he was standing before Naruto again, looking into those cerulean eyes that he loved so much.

Naruto swallowed thickly before grabbing Gaara's hand and leading him to the bed. He almost tripped when he forgot his pants and boxers were still around his ankles. Kicking off his shoes and socks, Naruto then stepped out of the rest of his clothing. He sat Gaara down on the bed before kneeling in front of him. Gaara looked on a little confused.

"Gaara…there is something I wish to say before we go any further. I…I love you. I have for a long time." Naruto said so quietly that Gaara nearly didn't hear him, but he did. And he was glad he did. Gaara grabbed him by the shoulders and hauled him up to him. He kissed Naruto with so much pent up love and desire.

When he broke apart, Gaara rested his forehead against Naruto's. "You have no idea how happy you made me. I love you too Naruto. And I also have loved you for a very long time." Naruto smiled before getting up and laying down on the bed facing Gaara.

"Well? Are you going to join me or not?" Naruto teased. Gaara smiled and got up. He took off his boxers before climbing on top of Naruto. Their hard lengths touched together causing both to gasp in pleasure. Gaara thrust down to repeat the sensation. Naruto moaned as he thrust up. Gaara started to trail his mouth down Naruto's body with one destination in mind. When he got to the navel, he thrust his tongue in, mimicking the movement he made earlier. Naruto threw his head back and let out a loud groan as he moved his hips up trying to find relief.

Gaara kneeled before Naruto taking in the impressive site of the member. It wasn't his first time seeing it or his first time tasting it. It was just so…big! Bigger than his own, but he wasn't small either. No he was bigger than average and a little smaller to be consider monstrous….like Naruto's…

Dipping his head near the hard, purple, pulsing dick before taking his tongue out and licking the head as his hand grasped the shaft. Naruto thrust up harshly at the feeling. Gaara smiled at this and bent to take the whole thing into his mouth. He fought back the gag reflex that wished to rise as the tip hit the back of his throat. Naruto moaned at the sensation as he tried not to thrust up into that hot mouth. Gaara set a pace that was good for him and teasing to Naruto.

Gaara brought three fingers up to Naruto's gasping mouth which he took in and sucked on harshly. This caused Gaara to moan around Naruto's length and this caused Naruto to thrust up harshly. Gaara nearly pulled back from that thrust, but he stopped himself. When he deemed his fingers coated enough, he brought them down to Naruto's puckered opening. He rubbed the tight muscle trying to loosen it before sticking one finger in knuckle deep. Gaara curled his finger as he moved it in and out.

Naruto winced in slight discomfort. He had never had that done to him. It wasn't like it hurt. It was just…new. A good new though. Before he knew it, Naruto was being stretched by all three fingers and he was thrusting up to meet them eagerly. When he felt something touched deep within him that made him see stars, Naruto thrust up causing Gaara to gag and pull back. But he couldn't think straight at that moment.

Gaara, realizing that Naruto was ready, took his fingers out and searched the dresser next to him for the lube. Finding it, he popped the cap and liberally coated his dick. When he was slick enough he positioned himself at the entrance. Gaara looked to Naruto to see if he should go on. At receiving a nod, he thrust into the hilt and stayed still. Naruto clenched his teeth. It was painful!

When the pain started to become a dull ach, he moved experimentally causing Gaara to groan. Gaara pulled out a little and thrust back in hard, hitting Naruto's sweet spot. Naruto once again saw stars. Gaara continued the slow, hard pace that he started. Always hitting that special spot that was making Naruto scream in abandon. Grasping the member with a tight fist, Gaara moved to the same pace he was thrusting into Naruto.

When he felt the muscles tense around him, Gaara knew they would be coming together. And he was right, for not even a moment later, Naruto shot his load onto their chests as he shot his into Naruto's passage. His arms trembled as he tried to hold his weight up a little longer. Gaara couldn't do it and he collapsed into Naruto, who welcomed the weight.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Gaara as he felt him inside of himself still. It was a wonderful feeling. He felt whole…complete. He winced slightly when Gaara started to pull out. Laying side by side, the two stared into the others eyes, happily laying in each other's arms. When sleep finally claimed them, it was with a smile on their face and loving thoughts in their minds.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: See! I told you I would more than make up for it! I gave you the lemon you have all been waiting for! Gaara took Naruto's virginity! Can't wait until Naruto takes Gaara's!!!! Ok! So tell me what you all thought of this chapter! Please leave a review!!! I like me some review soup! *drools* Soup… Ok! Onto news about moi! *laughs evilly* No really… The party was a success…even though I have about 20 pounds of food as leftovers. No joke either. I cooked a crap load of food and a huge ass cake! And a lot of food went back with everyone!!!


	27. Confessions and Confrontations

**A/N: It has come to my attention that I write a lot of lemons and/or limes! In fact I have a total of 13 of them so far! But alas I cannot stop writing the lemons or the limes! They are what give this story their citrus-y flavor! So any and all who complained and didn't even dare to sign in to leave a proper message, Get The Fuck Over It! You have been deleted and I am here to say this once more and ONLY once more. This story is rated M for a reason. There will be lemons and there will be limes. **

**If you don't like it then go to another fucking story! I like my lemons and I like my limes. To the only ones who have complained about me writing too much smut and that this story has no substance…go to freaking hell because as far as I am concerned this story DOES have substance, plot, excitement, and the works! Any who don't agree can move on to another story! I write this for my pleasure and the pleasure of those who enjoy it! Not for close-minded, egotistical, self-righteous prudes! AND if you don't know what a fucking prude is….then get a FUCKING dictionary and maybe, just MAYBE, you might fucking learn something!**

**And JUST for that nasty little comment from the anonymous reviewer(the coward that you fucking are) I am going to have in this story not one but TWO lemons. Maybe more! And maybe even Back to fucking Back! So there, you fucking prudes!**

**I really fucking hate flames. But only if they do not pertain to anything that might help me better my story. So if you write something like this,** "u need to stop writing so many lemons! ur story is nuthin but porno! ~gross face~ serisly! ur story has NO substnace at all! i mean where is the plot? i can't beleve i made it to this chapter! ur story make me want to puke! ur nuthin but a fat old pervert rite? u pedofile!" **I will get mad!**

**Ok and that was a fucking DIRECT quote from this anonymous reviewer! Like…what the fuck? This person couldn't even spell **_**nothing**_** right! And I am 21 years of age peoples! 21! That is no where near old! And why the fuck do I have to be fat?? *steam comes from ears as face reddens* I may not have lost **_**all**_** my baby fat from being pregnant, but that in NO WAY makes me fucking fat! And how exactly am I a fucking pedophile? My characters are of the legal age and FICTION! Meaning they are NOT real! In no way am I have sexual intercourse with a fucking CARTOON CHARACTER! Are you that fucking ignorant? Seriously??**

**And another thing! If you didn't like my story from the beginning, why the flying fucking hell's balls did you CONTINUE to read it until chapter 26?? Whose the real pervert now dip-shit? And I never once denied being perverted! *smirks* One HAS to be perverted to write the stuff that I write. And one HAS to be perverted a little bit to actually want to READ what I write. So therefore you my stupid, prudish, ignorant, cowardice buffoon (for that is what you truly are!) are a big flaming closet PERVERT! Hehehe so shut the fucking hell up and move onto another story! For I wish I could ban you from mine!**

**Now onward to the story!!!! *points finger in the air as she charges into the text below* I hope you enjoy all the lemony goodness! *smirks* Take that ya fucking PRUDES! Hehehe…**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 27: Confessions and Confrontations**

It had been nearly two month since the trial and everything was getting back to normal. Temari had come back from her trip early when she found out what happened from Kankuro. Sai had officially started to 'court' Sasuke as he called it. Naruto and Gaara's relationship only grew stronger as the days passed. Everyone stayed together until school had started. They were now seniors. Everyone started to forget why they even needed the bodyguards in the first place. And that…was their first mistake.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sai was starting to get a little antsy. Him and Sasuke had been going out for a good two months and Sasuke hadn't brought up their relationship and where he wanted it to go. Sai knew had fallen for the raven haired boy. And deeply too. Today was their two month anniversary since Sasuke said yes that he would become his boyfriend. He wanted to do something special, but he had no clue. That was why he was at Naruto's place talking to him and Gaara. It was going to be their three month anniversary in a couple of days and he wanted them to help him with some ideas.

"Dude! You should have come to me sooner! If today is your day then you waited to long to even get reservations!" Naruto exclaimed astonished. Sai looked away ashamed.

"It wasn't as if I purposefully forgot or anything. I was trying to find something romantic. I planned on confessing to him tonight. And besides…I'm not as rich as you right now. I don't have the funds to a fancy restaurant that he is always bringing me to." He said with a slight flush to his cheeks. Naruto looked at him for a moment before eyeing Gaara. Gaara got the hint and stood up to leave. Not before bending over and giving Naruto a thorough kiss though. He closed the door quietly and went down the stairs to talk to Naruto's parents about their upcoming wedding…that Naruto still didn't know about. (a/n: and he says he is aware of his surroundings! Lol)

"I am going to give you my idea, but you can't tell Gaara about this or I will skin you alive and wear it around town on display." Naruto joked. Sai winced before nodding. "Make him a candlelight dinner for two. Put your lights on low or even completely off. If you do keep your lights completely off then you are going to need more candles. I would go with the tea candles because they are safer to have around. Get rose pedals, red and white ones, and spread them everywhere. Especially on the bed!"

Sai looked interested in the idea…that is until he realized what it would cost him. It wasn't as if he was poor. It was just that he was on a limited funds since he wasn't of age yet to receive his trust. As it was, he only had enough for food, rent, bills, school, and clothes. He was lucky enough to even been able to go on the cruise. Apparently someone had paid for more than half of it for him! He still suspected it was Naruto. Sai heard Naruto sigh. Turning to look at him, he was surprised to see a gold credit card in front of his face.

"Eh? What's this for?" Sai leaned back from the card. He didn't need charity!

As if reading his mind, Naruto chuckled. "You, my dear Sai, are going to be repaying me once you get your trust. So this isn't a hand out or any other such thing you can think of. I just want to help out an old friend. Ok?" Naruto smiled gently. He knew what it felt like to have little funds to work with and want something dearly. But at least he had parents to help him. Sai…he had virtually no one aside from friends. And only a select few knew about his situation. He didn't even think Sasuke knew yet.

Sai nodded hesitantly as he tenderly took the credit card from Naruto's hands. He looked down at it for a moment before looking up and giving Naruto a blindingly genuine happy smile. He nodded his thanks because he was afraid if he talked that it would come out choked for he had a lump in his throat from the emotions that were raging inside of him. He wasn't normally this emotional. Sai blamed it on being in love for the first time. And he hoped this was his last time. He wanted forever with Sasuke. Sai only prayed he did too.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sasuke was annoyed. All day today, Sai had been avoiding him. Today was their second month anniversary. Normally he wouldn't even care, but with Sai…it was different. He wanted to do something special for Sai…to show him that he actually cared. But the stupid cute bastard was avoiding him!

_Did he want to break up with me? Is that why he was avoiding me? Oh Kami!_ Sasuke was starting to panic with the way his thoughts were going. He didn't know what he would do if Sai left him. Sasuke knew he was starting to fall for him. It was the same feelings he got around Naruto. Only these were stronger and more potent.

It was getting steadily darker as Sasuke made his way to his car and just as he was about to get in, his phone rang. He noticed it was Sai from the ring tone. He was tempted not to answer it, but he did anyway. Maybe he had a valid reason for not celebrating their second month anniversary. "Hello." Sasuke knew he was being cold, but he had every right to be since he knew that his boyfriend was about to break up with him. (a/n: stupid or what? XD )

"Sasuke?" Sai asked uncertainly. He had never been this cold to him since they started going out officially.

"Yes Sai?" Sasuke couldn't do it. Even though he knew that his boyfriend was going to be breaking up with him, he couldn't be cold to Sai when he spoke in the type of tone.

"Um- could you meet me at my home? I…I need to talk to you?" Even to himself it sound as a question! Sai sighed. He didn't know how to invite someone to his apartment! He wasn't good with emotions and stuff! Besides….he was nervous as all hell!

"Your house? I've never been there before. Why don't you just come over to mine?" Sasuke didn't want to go over there. He wanted to stall as long as he could so that he could avoid the break up.

"No! I need you to come over. Now! Please. Just go to the Misuborashii (1) Apartments and go to 153. That will be my apartment. It shouldn't take you more than 30 minutes to get here from your house." This time Sai sounded desperate.

Sasuke's chest tightened as unwelcome moisture started to flood into his eyes. _He must have met someone else to want to get rid of me that quick_. Sasuke thought despairingly. Sasuke gave a vague goodbye and hung up. He got into his car and went to the destination given to him. Dread started to seep into his chest at the thought of what was to come. He just prayed that he was wrong.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sai was nervously pacing the somewhat spacious dinning room as he anxiously waited for his boyfriend to show up. He didn't sound all that happy to hear from him. When he saw Sasuke's black 2005 Mustang GT park in the last available parking spot, Sai jumped into action. Frantically running around with a lighter lighting candles isn't all that bright. Once or twice Sai tripped nearly catching something on fire. Good thing he has Lady Luck on his side.

Just as he was finishing lighting the last candle, he heard a hesitant knock on his door. Sai paused for a moment, unsure if he should answer it. Because there was _no way_ that his Sasuke was knocking like that. So insecure and cowardly. His Sasuke knocked with authority and confidence. Sighing, he went to the door to tell whoever it was to leave before his Sasuke was able to get to the door. When he opened it though…he was very surprised to see that it _was_ his Sasuke that knocked that way!

"Come in. Come in." Sai said after his astonishment wore off. Sasuke took a hesitant step in and wondered why it was so dark. When he was fully in, he had to hold in a gasp as he saw the site before him. Literally dozens if not a hundred candles were lit here and there about the room and beyond. There were rose petals strewn about the floor and on the cushions of couches and chairs. There seemed to be what looked like a comforter of sorts laid on the ground, petals decorated that also, in front of a roaring fire. (a/n: there are _some_ apartments that _do_ have a fireplace in them and they usually cost a bit more to have. So I wanted Sai to have one of these to set 'the mood' as my husband likes to say. Don't like it? Get over it because I do. XD and yes Sai has a bed and a bedroom. I just wanted them to…yeah you'll find out! *grins pervertedly* )

Sai came up behind him and wrapped his arms around the slim waist. "Do you like it? I spent all day preparing this for you. Happy anniversary, Sasuke-kun." Sai whispered huskily into the raven's ear as he brushed his lips across the pale neck.

Sasuke shivered in pleasure. "Y-you did this all for…me?" He asked in awe.

Sai nodded as he started to suck lightly on Sasuke's sensitive spot right where the neck and shoulder met. Sasuke had to bite back a moan at the feeling. They hadn't had sex yet, but they have explored the other's body to know what the other liked and disliked. He never knew his neck was so sensitive. Or his inner thigh! Sai broke away quickly because he wanted to serve dinner first so that he could get the courage to confess his love to Sasuke. "I also made dinner. Please go sit in font of the fire while I go get it. Make yourself comfortable." Sai said as he went to prepare the plates and drinks.

Sasuke toed off his shoes and placed them at the door. He walked to the immaculate white comforter of sorts and sat down gingerly before looking around. This was his first time being at his boyfriend's place. He was wondering where his parents were because Sasuke didn't think that they would just go out and let their son do this type of stuff. He would ask him tomorrow. No point in ruining the night. Besides…he planned on confessing tonight.(a/n: what a quink-a-dink! *_*)

Sai came out carrying a small tray with two plates and two glasses of what looked to be red wine. _Where did he get the wine?_ As if sensing his question, Sai answered. "Naruto gave this to me as a gift for our anniversary. He wanted us to enjoy it together." Sai set the tray down and sat in front of Sasuke before putting everything where it was supposed to be. Noticing Sasuke was eyeing the dish, Sai said nervously. "It's baked pork loin with rosemary and thyme. With it is seasoned red potatoes, also in thyme, and green beans with sautéed garlic and onions. It's an American dish. I thought you might like a home cooked meal." (a/n: I know you are getting annoyed with all my a/n:'s and everything, but I have to say this! This dish…I made on 2 occasions. 1st time the night before I met my husband and the 2nd time was the night my Catty was conceived. TMI for the second part I know! But the reason I am saying this is because this dish for some reason is good luck! Seriously! So I just HAD to add this dish to Sai and Sasuke's 'special' night! Ok I am done now!)

Sasuke looked at the homemade dish. "I…I've never had a home cooked meal before." Sasuke suddenly turned to Sai with the biggest and most sincere smile that Sai had ever seen on him…and was slightly frightened by it. Though he would never tell Sasuke that. He did look beautiful when he smiled. It was just that he rarely ever did and for him to suddenly just do it and to _that_ degree was slightly…disturbing. "I think I will like it." Sasuke murmured as he took up his silverware and cut into the meat. when he took a bit, his eyes widen. After he swallowed, he dug into his food with vigor. He almost looked like…_Naruto_…with how he was eating. Sai just smiled and ate his food.

Three glasses and one plate of food and a bowl of dessert later, the two were laying in each other's arms looking at the fire. Sasuke had his head resting on Sai's chest listening to his steady heartbeat that seemed to start picking up. Frowning, Sasuke leaned his head up to look at the, now shifting, nervous Sai. "Sai?"

Sai looked down and licked his dry lips before sitting up with Sasuke in his lap facing outwards. He was being a coward on this because he didn't want to see the rejection when he said his confession. "I love you, Sasuke." It was said so low that Sasuke had to lean in just to barely catch the words.

And when they registered into his mind on _what_ was just said and from _whom_ it was just said, Sasuke turned so fast that he may have gotten whiplash. But he didn't care. He pounced onto the other raven and lavished him with kisses. He knew he was acting way out of his cool and aloof character, but he couldn't help it. He was just so happy. His feeling were returned! Sasuke then realized he hadn't even confessed yet!

Sai was getting nervous when Sasuke didn't reply to him. He let out a surprised yelp when Sasuke suddenly turned and started to shower him with kisses. He glad and all….really he was. It was just that he was hoping for something in return. You know like 'I love you too' or _something_ to that effect. So when Sasuke suddenly pulled away just as fast Sai started to get _really_ nervous at the look in his eyes.

"Sai…" Sasuke trailed off. He didn't think it would be this _hard_ to tell him that he was in love with him too! _Damn it_! "I…l-lo-" He was cut off by a gentle touch to his lips.

Sai sighed. "It's ok if you don't feel the same way as I do. Maybe….maybe one day you can…" He didn't think it would be difficult to choke that out around the lump in his throat and the pain in his heart, but it was. Extremely difficult!

"No! I do! I do love you! That's why I was mad earlier!"

Sai's brows shot up with a disbelieving look in his eyes before they turned cold. He shoved Sasuke off his lap and stood up. He was prepared to walk away right then and there. Sai couldn't believe that Sasuke was _mad_ about _loving_ him! Was he that horrible to love?? Was he?! When Sasuke caught his wrist, Sai could no longer hold it in. He burst into hot tears and turned on Sasuke. "Am I that so hard to love? That horrible to be around that you would be _mad_ just for falling in love with me?? Answer me!" Sai all but screeched out in his agony.

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears! Sai took everything he said out of context! "No damn it! I wasn't mad about loving you! I was mad because I thought you forgot our anniversary and _I_ was supposed to be confessing to _you_ tonight!" Sasuke explained exasperated.

Sai paused in his sobbing at Sasuke's confession. Seriously…he was never _this_ emotional! It had to be because he was in love….no other explanation. "W-what? I…Sasuke…" He whispered. He launched forward and brought Sasuke into a heated kiss. Sasuke returned it with fervor as he brought them to lay down. How he ended on bottom he would never know. (a/n: really Sasuke? Really? You are so _uke_ material when it comes to Sai!)

Languidly taking his time, Sai pressed hot, wet, openmouthed kisses along Sasuke's neck. Slowly he made it to the spot that drove him crazy before sucking on it harshly. Sasuke bucked up and gave out a rough cry. Sai took his time unbuttoning Sasuke's neatly pressed black dress shirt. He parted the shirt and ran his hands up and down Sasuke's toned abs. Sasuke was in heaven. Anytime Sai's mouth was on Sasuke he was in heaven.

He trailed kisses down the now exposed chest causing Sasuke to squirm. Sasuke laced his fingers through Sai's hair as he unbuttoned his pants and brought them, boxers and all, down to his knees, not once stopping his exploration of Sasuke's tones stomach. Sai made his way down to what he wanted most. He loved the taste of Sasuke.

Kissing the head gently, Sai savored the feel of the velvety soft tip against his lips. Taking the tip into his hot, wet, waiting mouth, he gave it a gentle suck before making his way down until his nose nuzzled the wiry patch of hair that greeted him at the base. The tip brushed against the back of Sai's throat making him moan in pleasure. Sasuke let out a deep groan at the vibrating that surrounded his cock. He gripped the raven locks a little more tightly in an attempt not to thrust up and choke his soon to be lover. And soon to be was what was going to happen. He wasn't leaving until they made love.

Sai started hallowed his cheeks and gave a mighty suck as he made his way up and down the shaft. Not once relenting on the sucking that was causing Sasuke to lose control. Bobbing his head up and down. Twisting it this way and that way. Rubbing his tongue along the shaft and wrapping it around it as far as it could go. There was no way Sasuke was going to last long. And all the while he was being stretched for what was to come.

Pure bliss. Heavenly bliss. Rapturous bliss. Just plain _bliss_ was what Sasuke was feeling. He was being sucked off by his love at the same time as being fucked by those _oh so talented_ fingers. He was so close. _So close_. "S-Sai. I…I need…nnnnn." He was cut off on a particular thrust of the fingers. That felt good! Then he groaned in frustration when Sai stopped what he was doing on his member. "Sai! Please!" Sasuke begged. Sai smirked and withdrew his fingers causing Sasuke to cry out in more disappointment. Sai got up and went to his room to get the lube.

"Sai! W-where are going?!" Sasuke felt like crying. He didn't know why. He just did. But when he saw Sai come out with not a stitch of clothing; all thoughts of crying were gone, only to be replaced by raging lust. He kicked off the remaining clothes at his ankles off. _How did they get to my ankles?_ Sasuke wondered before the thought left as he watched Sai dance, to his eyes anyways, towards him seductively. "Sai." He breathed out reverently.

Sai knelt down next to the sprawled raven and leaned into a passionate kiss. He crawled over him and settled his weight on him, making sure that their hard lengths rubbed against the other. Sasuke moaned and thrust his hips up. Sai pulled back from the kiss and lifted himself up to his knees. The lube that was previously forgotten was snatched up and poured liberally onto his own member before some was smeared on and into the puckered entrance. Entranced at the site of the, now slicked, member of Sai, Sasuke watched as the cock slowly entered him. He forced his body to relax as each inch was slowly entering him. Never before had he felt such pain and pleasure mixed.

When Sai was fully in, he held himself still, even though it pained him to do so, so that Sasuke could adjust to the feeling of him inside. When he thought he was ready, Sasuke lightly squeezed his inner muscles that held Sai like a long lost lover. This caused Sai to groan before pulling out all the way until just his head was in that tight grasp before slamming in at an angle, hitting his prostate dead on. Sasuke saw stars. He swear he did. Sai repeated this motion over and over, bringing them closer to the edge.

When Sasuke thought he couldn't anymore of this torturous pleasure, he was wrong. Sai took one of his hands and brought down to the length that sat between them, neglected, and started to fist it in time to his harsh but paced thrusts. _Now_ Sasuke could bear no more. With a harsh cry and a whispered, 'I love you', Sasuke came all over his chest which Sai smeared onto his own when he leaned down to capture him in a kiss, stealing more of what little breath he had.

Sai felt the already tight muscles clench even tighter and that was his undoing. He sped up his thrusts until they became jerky and out of rhythm until he, too, came. When he came down from his euphoric high, he slid out and laid on his side, cuddling next to his love. The fire that they had ignored, burned bright and played with the shadows that danced along their gleaming skin. It really was a sight to behold. As they fell asleep in each other's arms, their last thoughts were of the other and how perfect their lives were.

How wrong they were…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The blonde woman thrashed her head from side to side on the bed as she thrust her fingers into herself at a harsh angle. Her thighs were spread wide and her knees bent as she thrust her hips up to accommodate her fingers jamming into her dripping opening.

"That's it baby. Fuck yourself. Let me see that pussy drip. I want to see your juices run down your thighs." Said a husky voice from the other side of the room as he stroked his aching dick. The site of his girlfriend fucking herself nearly made him cum right then and there.

The woman moaned in pleasure. "Shikamaru…please." She pleaded with her boyfriend. She needed him inside of her now! Shikamaru stood up from his position and walked slowly towards her. It was almost as if he was stalking her. The site of his naked body and rippling abs as they bunched and flexed with every step that he made, nearly did Temari in. "Shika!" She moaned out harshly at a particular thrust of her fingers that hit her G-spot.

Shikamaru climbed onto the bed and ripped her fingers out of herself before turning her onto her hands and knees. This was one of her favorite positions. Temari let out a hoarse scream as he thrust into her tight passage hard. From there Shikamaru set a fast pace as he angled his thrusts downward so that he could hit her G-spot right on. (a/n: and yes the G-spot is almost near the pelvic bone. So if she was facing him he would have to angle up. Don't believe me? Look it up. And it acts like the prostate does in men! Touch it and crazy you go!!! *winks* ~_^ )

Shikamaru pulled out abruptly and threw on a condom before laying on his back and bringing her on top to ride him. This was his favorite position and not just because she did most of the work. No, he liked it because he loved to watch her breasts bounce up and down with every thrust. Made him imagine when he would shove his hard cock in between them and fuck her raw that way.

"Ride me. Shove my cock into, baby. Let me see your juices pour over my dick." Temari just loved it when he talked dirty to her. It made her ride him harder. Leaning forward, she captured his lips into a heated kiss, all the while never once stopping her harsh thrusts and rocking on him. She rolled her hips in a harsh way that made him thrust up harder. She loved the feel of his wiry hair that rubbed against her aching clit. At one particular thrust, Temari came with an ear shattering yell. Shikamaru grasped her hips and started to thrust harder into her so that he could get his completion. When he came, Temari came another time, but this time with a low satisfied moan. Boneless, Temari slithered down to lay on his side. Shikamaru took the condom off and tied the end before tossing it in the trash bin next to his bed.

He wrapped his arms around Temari and they both went into a light sleep. Neither one knowing that when they woke…there would be another victim…and that they would be going to a funeral.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Naruto was sitting at his desk, depressed. He was called in by his VP because he had to go home sick. Something about seeing something in the closet that made him to sick to continue to work. (a/n: I wonder what that could be, hmmm? *smirks wickedly*) He wanted to spend the day with his boyfriend, but _no _he had to come in on his self proclaimed day off. Naruto knew he really needed to start getting back into the business, but hell! This was the fucking weekend! The _weekend_! It was bad enough that after school now that he had to go work. But then he thought about how much work Kimimaro did since he started working there for him. He worked _everyday_ so it wasn't really fair for him to complain about a few measly hours.

Just as he was about to get some more paper work done, there was a brief knock on his door before his secretary came in. he just raised an eyebrow waiting for her to continue. "Sir. There is a Mr. Sabaku here to see you. I told him that you were busy, but he demanded to see you."

Naruto's spirits raised at thinking his boyfriend came to see him. "No, no. Please send him in." Naruto leaned back waiting for his boyfriend to come in. maybe they could have some office sex. That had always been a fantasy of his. Getting bent over his desk as his boyfriend's long hard dick thrust into him from be-

His thoughts were cut off when the _wrong_ Sabaku came marching in. _Well there goes my plans of getting thoroughly fucked on my nice hard desk_. Naruto thought sullenly. (a/n: I'm with you there Naruto...along with all the other readers I bet too!)

"Kankuro. What do I have the pleasure of this visit for?"

Kankuro took a stance that set Naruto's red flags up. He knew that type of stance for he had one just like it. It meant that he was here to get something and he wasn't leaving until he got it. Period.

"I want my boyfriend to have some time off. I haven't seen him in two and a half months because of you!" Kankuro demanded abrasively.

Naruto's eyes widened and his brows shot up all the way to his hairline almost. "Boyfriend? I don't know who your boyfriend is!"

"Deidara! My boyfriend is Deidara and I just _recently_ found out that he worked for _you_ and that you have him on doggy duty! I want him off for the damn week! Have someone else play puppy for your friends!" Kankuro said coldly. He knew what the deal about and he understood. Really he did. It was just that he hadn't seen his love in a long while and he was worried.

"Doggy duty? Play puppy? You think that all this is some kind of _joke_?!" Naruto stood up from his seated position and stalked towards Kankuro who backed up at the sight of flashing red eyes. "I am trying to protect my friends, my family, and my _boyfriend_, the man that I am in _love with_, from being murdered by a fucking crazy psycho that is out to get _me_ by talking everyone _away_ from me! And you _dare_ say what I am doing is _puppy play_?"

Kankuro backed up further until his back was against the wall. "Look Naruto. I'm sorry. I…I'm just upset. I haven't even gotten to see the man that _I love_ in two and a half months. How do you think I feel? I understand what you're doing and I don't think it is some puppy play or joke. I really do appreciate what you are doing because you are protecting my family too. All I want is some time with Deidara. Is that ok?" He asked calmly even though he felt like shitting his pants at the murderous look in Naruto's flashing eyes. They seemed to be fighting for dominance. Blue warring with red. The blue finally one because Naruto took a large sigh and stepped back.

Naruto crossed to his desk and hit the number four on his speed dial. When the other person picked up he talked in a clipped tone. "Deidara. You're off for the week. Come get your boyfriend before I kick him out. And don't come back until you have thoroughly fucked him to where he can't walk let alone walk into my office. Understand?" Naruto listen for Deidara's answer. When he got it he almost turned green. "Oh gross. T-M-I Deidara. I did _not_ need to know that!" With that he hung up and laid his head on his desk trying to calm his queasy stomach.

Kankuro smirked. "So he told you that I wasn't the one that got fucked but him instead, huh? He never did know when to shut up. Don't worry though. He likes to broadcast it out loud how good I fuck him raw!" With that Kankuro ran out of the room and slammed the door just in time to avoid getting hit by a stapler in the head. He went down to the lobby to wait for his love. He couldn't stop chuckling what he left as a parting gift to the boy that had actually scared him. He would have to ask Deidara about that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A woman was lounging on her couch waiting for her lover to come. She was thinking about how they were going to get there relationship out in the open. She knew that some would accept their relationship, if not most. It was just one person that concerned them. Naruto. How would he react to them being together?

There was a knock on her door. She jumped up and practically ran to the door. As soon as it was opened, she was in the embrace of her lover. "Anko." The man whispered into her hair. She replied by stealing his breath in a desperate kiss. Somehow they made it into her room and she was divested of the top half of her clothes. Just right when her lover was about to lower her to the ground her phone went off. The man sighed and let her get it.

Seeing that it was Yamato, Anko thought he was calling for something important. He rarely called her. "Hello?" All she got was a dial tone. Sighing, she hung up and called him again. When he picked up she grabbed her shirt and put it back on. _How did it end up on the lamp_? She wondered briefly as Yamato answered. "Why did you call and hang up Yamato-tomato?"

She listened to his answer before he told her to hold on. As she waited she started to get a sense of dread that made her blood turn to ice. When she her the gunshot and then screaming, Anko knew that something was horribly wrong. "Yamato? Yamato? Answer me damn it!" She was starting to get desperate as panic set in. "Yamato?! _Yamato!!!!_"

What she heard next…made her fall to the ground in a dead faint. _"The Boss says hello. Now I get to say goodbye!" _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yamato was walking down the streets of Kyoto as he made his way from the little book store that finally had his book in that he had ordered a month ago. He knew his shadow was walking behind him a good ten feet incase something were to happen to him. Yamato wasn't stupid enough to think that whoever was after Naruto suddenly lost interest in him. Good thing Anko was with her boyfriend and not alone. Just then his phone rang. Taking it out of his back pocket and looked at the caller ID. It was Anko.

(a/n: now how many have made booty calls because of the cell phone being in their back pocket? *raises hand while looking around sheepishly* I know I've sure as hell have! I even freaking called 9-1-1 somehow while it was in my back pocket. Scary thing to have the police show up to work searching for you! Never lived that down…*hangs head in embarrassment*)

"Yes Anko?" Yamato answered his phone. On the other end he heard rustling of clothes. He rolled his eyes. _Great. Now they are calling me right after having sex! So gross._

"Why did you call and hang up Yamato-tomato?" Anko asked on the other end in a tired but teasing voice. She loved making fun of his name. I mean come on! Doesn't Yamato sound like tomato??

Yamato looked confused. "I didn't call you….oh…damn! I think I booty called you!" Yamato said on a laugh. He was forever doing that! "I think I need to keep my ph-" Yamato was cut off by a waving figure. He was being waved over by what looked to be a child. Or a young teen at that. "Hold on Anko-kinky. Someone needs my help with directions it seems." Yamato walked over to the boy with a map firmly held in his hands. "Yes?"

The boy looked nervously around at the signs surrounding him before looking at the adult. "D-do you t-think you could h-help me? I-I'm l-lost." The boy said in a scared tone.

Yamato's eyes softened at the tone. He nodded. "Where do you need to go?" He made the mistake of stepping closer. He missed the triumphant look that crossed the boy's eyes as he looked down at the map, determined to help this 'scared' little boy.

"You know? You really shouldn't talk to strangers…Yamato." Yamato's head shot up in alarm and looked at the boy. No longer was the boy scared looking. Instead he was positively evil looking with that menacing smile and the crazed look in those wild eyes. He didn't get to utter a word before a bullet was in his skull, entering one temple before exiting out the other. Blood flew everywhere and onto other pedestrians that were on the crowded side walk. Everyone started to panic and run screaming. On the other line, Anko was screaming Yamato's name. Unseen, the boy carefully took out a note and put it in the bag of the fallen man. "The Boss says hello. Now I get to say goodbye!" The boy said cheerfully.

He made his way away from the scene as he say the bodyguard run towards the now dead Yamato. As the boy went to the top floor of the building across them, he wondered at the stupidity of mankind as to trust a young kid…when you know you are being targeted. _Stupid morons_.

"Good job kid." A voice said from the rooftop that he was now standing on. Turning, he saw Zabuza putting away his sniper rifle. "Good job indeed. I'll make sure to tell the boss about the great acting you did. Still can't believe he employed a kid." Zabuza said on a sigh.

"I may be a kid, but I am good at what I do. Deceiving. That is why Boss employed as you say 'a kid'." The boy said hotly.

"Hey, hey! Cool those jets of your's! I was just saying, Hoki." Zabuza said in a light voice to him. "Come on lets go. We don't need to be caught right after succeeding a mission, now do we?" With that the two males left and went their separate was.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(1) Misuborashii means Seedy. I couldn't think of anything else. It kind of refers to the area he lives in. You know the _wrong side of town_ type of crap? That's what I had in mind when I wrote that. If there is an actual apartment complex named that…sorry! Didn't know and I have no ownership over it! Hehehe.

A/N: Ok! I hope you liked the lemons that I wrote. FINALLY! Sasuke and Sai do the 'dirty deed'! I hope you are happy! The lemon between Temari and Shikamaru is dedicated to my friend Berry-devil-chan! Where ever you are…you better be safe! And you had better get a hold of me soon! *glares evilly* Anyways! Sorry Yamato had to die…really I am! I just couldn't have ALL the good guys live could I? Where is the drama in that? Oh and Hoki…you'll be seeing more of him! Mwuhahahaha!!!! Mwuhahahaha!!!! Mwuhahah- *cough cough* Sorry…swallowed a bug. Gross! Hahaha


	28. A Lost Friend, Uncle, and Brother

**A/N: I am glad that most of you liked the last chapter. Yes…poor Yamato was murdered. Well I am glad that, _that_ was over. You have no idea how hard it was for me to kill him off! I seemed to have lost some of my reviewers…. I am sad to say that I haven't gotten as much for my last chapters as I would have liked. I hope I don't lose more!!!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 28: A Lost Friend, Uncle, and Brother**

He was in the middle of a nice dream featuring him and Gaara when he got the call. Grumbling as he made his way to his cell phone that just _happened_ to be all the way across the room, Naruto flipped open the phone without seeing who it was. Second mistake that he did. (1)

"Hello?" He asked while attempting to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

"_Eight little Indian boys traveled to Devon; One said he'd stay there and then there were seven. You're too late on this one Naru-chan. There will be more my sweet little chibi-chan. You can count on it."_ The ominous voice said on the other line. Naruto dropped the phone just as Iruka ran into his room with a slower Kakashi trailing behind him in his wheel chair.

"Yamato has been murdered!" Iruka yelled out as tears streamed down his face. Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He dropped to his knees and let out a roar that shook the house's windows. His eyes turned blood red and the scars on his face seemed to deepen. When he looked at Iruka and Kakashi, they both gasped at what they saw. A sadistic smile was playing on Naruto's tan face. They both had one thought in mind. _Kyuubi was back_.

"Hello Iruka. Kakashi." Naruto's voice had deepened to a coarse baritone. It sent a shiver of foreboding down both the male's spines.

"W-what are you d-doing back here, K-Kyuubi?" Iruka stuttered out. He couldn't help it! Kyuubi scared the shit out of him.

"Why Iruka, are you scared of me? There is no need to fear me. You're pack. It's not your blood that I am going to paint this town red with." Kyuubi said nonchalantly.

Both men paled. If Kyuubi was here to spill blood then there was _no_ stopping him. Just then they heard a distinct noise of a door closing and a pair of feet running up the stairs at a fast pace. When a redhead tried to get past Kakashi and Iruka, both jumped into action. Kakashi grabbed Gaara's pant legs while Iruka wrapped his arms around Gaara. Both didn't want him to get hurt by Kyuubi.

"What the hell! Let go!" Gaara shouted out in surprise. He just got told that Naruto's uncle was killed and now they wouldn't let him comfort him as he came here to do.

"That isn't Naruto, Gaara." Kakashi said in low tones. Gaara looked at him incredulously. _Was he serious? _Seeing the disbelief, Kakashi decided it was time Gaara met Naruto's alter ego. Sighing, he gestured with one hand towards Kyuubi. "Gaara…I would not really like you to meet Kyuubi…Naruto's alter ego."

Gaara took notice of the difference in his lover's form. His eyes that he loved to gaze into were no longer the vibrant azure that he had fallen in love with. Now they seemed to resemble the blood that pumped through his veins. Fiery and lethal. The scars that looked adorable on him once now looked menacing. Made him look feral and ready to kill. This was indeed not _his _Naruto.

Kyuubi made to go towards Gaara, but seeing him take a step back, he froze. "Gaara…" Kyuubi's voice was broken at the sight of his lover's rejection of him. A sneer formed on his face and a growl rumbled deep in his chest. "I told that damn brat not to trust you. I knew you could never accept him." It was hard to tell Gaara that when all he wanted to do was hold him close. He could feel Naruto inside him breaking even more at Gaara's reaction to his alter ego. Kyuubi moved towards them and jumped over Kakashi and made his way out the door. He heard feet scrambling after him. This only spurred him on faster.

He made it to the door when he heard a crash on the stairs. Kyuubi froze in terror. Spinning around he saw his/Naruto's father holding onto the railing as his wheel chair continued to fall. He heard the others crying Kakashi's name, but he ignored them. Instead he looked into Kakashi's eyes. They told a story of understanding and complete trust. A lump made his way to his throat as he raced upstairs to his/Naruto's father. Carefully picking him up, Kyuubi made his way to Kakashi's room. There, he gently sat him on his bed.

"What do you think you were doing, Pops? You could have hurt yourself." He lightly admonished.

Iruka stiffened at hearing the Pops part. Was his son back already? No. He couldn't be. His voice was still to deep. He stood there listening by Gaara. "Hey, what's a father to do? You may be Kyuubi, but you still are my son. You may be more violent than Naruto and more arrogant, that doesn't mean you aren't a part of him." Kakashi murmured for Kyuubi's ears only, even though he knew the others could hear.

The lump that stuck in his throat grew. Every time that he came out, his parents and friends drew back in fear. He had always felt like he was never going to be accepted. Like he was nothing but a burden. That was why he agreed to stay inside, unseen by all, until he was asked to come out. Just as Naruto asked him to come out to seek revenge. Kyuubi jumped when he felt arms wrap themselves around his shoulders. He was even more surprised when he felt a tentative kiss placed onto his neck.

Kyuubi turned his head to stare into jade eyes. His breath hitched when he saw the shy smile filter onto Gaara's usually cold face. "Kakashi is right. Even though you are not Naruto, you are still a part of him. A part that I am willing to get to know. If you would let me that is." Gaara whispered into Kyuubi's ear as he tightened his hold on his lover's body.

Gaara felt Kyuubi slowly relax and then go lax in his arms. When his head dropped forward, Gaara started to get worried. "Kyuubi?" He shook him a little. He was about to shake him again when Kakashi held up a hand.

"Kyuubi is letting Naruto back. This happens when Kyuubi takes over fully. Naruto will be all right. Just bring him back to his bed." Kakashi informed Gaara. He watched as Gaara took his son into his arms and bring him out of his room. Kakashi looked to Iruka with disappointment clear in his gaze.

A sharp pain shot to Iruka's heart. Never. Not _once_ had his lover looked at him in disappointment. He felt his world crumbling. "W-what did I d-do wrong?" He cried out as tears threatened to fall once more. He had already cried enough today.

"Who is Kyuubi to you?" Kakashi asked simply.

"Naruto's alter ego."

Kakashi shook his head once again. "No, Iruka. He isn't just Naruto's alter ego. He is your son just as he is mine. When are you going to accept that?"

Now he was angry. "How are you going to tell me that, that _monster_ is my son? How?"

Gazing at him with sad eyes, Kakashi pleaded with is fiancé. "How is he a monster? How can someone who wishes only to protect his loved ones, his special people, by any means necessary a monster? How can you say that when he is _a part of your son_? They are one and the same! Calling him a monster is calling Naruto a monster for he would do the _same exact_ thing to protect us! So how is Kyuubi _any_ different?!" Now Kakashi was yelling at the top of his lungs, his throat sore from the slight abuse.

Iruka took a step back as if slapped. And indeed that was how he felt. As if he was slapped awake for the first time with his eyes pried open by force and his mind given a shock of sensory overload.

~*~Flashback~*~

_Eyes flashed in pain as Iruka flinched in fear as Kyuubi made his way towards him._

~*~End Flashback~*~

~*~Flashback~*~

_A pained snarl escaped Kyuubi's mouth as Iruka jumped as he walked by._

~*~End Flashback~*~

~*~Flashback~*~

_A longing look at the closeness of a family as the sat at a picnic at the park, laughing and talking as if there was no evil in this world, passed through Kyuubi's eyes as Iruka and Kakashi led them to his/Naruto's grandmother Tsunade's house. Iruka pretended not to notice._

~*~End Flashback~*~

Another flashback passed through Iruka's mind only this one was more recent. To recent.

~*~Flashback~*~

"_Why Iruka, are you scared of me? There is no need to fear me. You're pack."_

~*~End Flashback~*~

Iruka fell to his knees as the pain of failing his child, his _son_, shot through him to strike his very core. Sobs started to rack his body at all the injustice that he caused to Naruto. To Kyuubi. "I failed! I failed as a father to my own son! _I failed_!!!" Iruka sobbed into his hands as the tears leaked through. He started to rock back and forth as he wrapped his arms around his middle in self comfort.

Kakashi could only watch on in sorrow as Iruka cried to the heavens for forgiveness that only Kyuubi and Naruto could give him. He tilted his head up to the ceiling and said a silent prayer to the Kamis above. _Please let him get through this. Iruka doesn't need anymore pain. So please…please let Naruto and Kyuubi forgive him for something he was blind to. That we were _all_ blind to._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A week had past since the news of Yamato's murder. It was now his funeral and it was pouring down rain as the sky's normal blue turned colorless and gloomy. Fitting for everyone's mood. The pallbearers made their way to the burial site as the family and friends followed. The air around them was thick with grief. As they lowered the casket into the ground, a sob reached the ears of the heavens and they opened up to mourn with the family.

The rain pelted hard onto the unforgiving ground, yet no one moved from their spot. No one moved when the prayers were said. They didn't move when people came by each and every one of them to give their condolences. They never even flinched when the casket was covered by the now wet dirt.

Naruto stared sightlessly at the ground before him, tears streaming down his face to mix with the cold punishing rain. He vaguely felt a warm hand on his shoulder and an insistent push for him to start walking. None of this even registered in his mind. He lost someone. He lost his uncle. His friend. His brother. Yamato was one of the closest to him because they had similar pasts. Both painful and harsh.

"Naruto?" A voice distant to his ears penetrated his conscious mind. Numbly he turned to see that it was his light. His savior. His love. "It's time to go, love. It's time to go." Gaara said gently to him as he steered him towards the waiting cars that would take them to Naruto's house for the memorial service that was being held there. Naruto nodded dumbly and allowed himself to be guided to the cars.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The memorial service, though sad, was beautiful. The speeches brought tears to Naruto's eyes at all the nice things that so many people said. Things that he never knew where brought up. Like how he had a passion for motorcycles when he was younger. Or how, though he was a bully, he saved the nerds of the school from getting the crap beat out of them. So many things that he never knew. So many things they could have talked about now lost to him, only to be repeated from the lips of strangers.

Naruto walked to his room as the tears, that had yet to stop, fell down his face and quiet sobs left his thin lips. His normally beautiful face was now twisted and blotchy. Tears stained his face as his nose ran continuously. His beautiful bright ocean eyes were dulled into a murky blue. Naruto fell onto his bed face down into his pillow. He didn't hear the door open. He didn't hear it click behind him. He didn't hear the silent footsteps that made his way towards him.

But he did hear the cock of a gun before he felt the cool metal of the barrel against his temple. "Hello Naru-chan. Miss me?" Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto saw who it was that held a weapon to his head. His eyes widened. Then his mouth opened to say the name…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Ok! This was a very hard chapter to write. One it was following the death of a good guy. And two because I introduced Kyuubi which that in itself was hard to do. It was _really_ hard to write the reactions the way I wanted them to have. And it was doubly hard to write a memorial service so I kind of just skipped it. Sorry. I know I wrote a very bad cliffy but I needed to. This chapter was just to hard to write. I hope the next one is easier. Just to let you know! I am going to pick up the pace to this story. Not to fast though!

So sorry if this chapter turned into crap. Really sorry. The next one _will_ be better! I promise!!!

(1) The first mistake if you remember is when everyone started to forget the whys on them needing a shadow.


	29. Old Acquaintances

**A/N: I want to thank all those wonderful reviewers on the reviews that I received from them! I was really starting to think that my story was starting to go down south since no one was really reviewing. So here are my personal thanks to each reviewer!**

**punkanimelover12- yes it is sad Yamato died…I was originally going to have him live, but then I realized out of all of the characters that could have died; he was the best choice for the first. Thanks for the review!!!**

**.uke- I thought the way I handled Gaara's scene with Kyuubi was ok. Not really how I wanted it. I wanted more drama, but that was the way it wrote itself. Thanks for thinking it was sweet though! Thanks for the review!!!**

**Rishkaana- I hate reading cliffhangers to for the exact same reason. And that is the exact same reason I write them too! Hehehe. Thank you for the review!!!**

**Clover-night- I would hope Gaara loved Naruto! Otherwise I would have a really crappy story! Hahaha. Thank you for the review!!!**

**smexygecko- That person was a dick. I mean what kind of flame is that? And definitely **_**way**_** TMI!!! Though I am glad the advice (of sorts) will help you in the future!!! Have at it! (just don't tell me the details please!) Thank you for the review!!!**

**Ok! On with the story!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 29: Old Acquaintances**

~*~Last time on Cruel Desire~*~

_Naruto walked to his room as the tears, that had yet to stop, fell down his face and quiet sobs left his thin lips. His normally beautiful face was now twisted and blotchy. Tears stained his face as his nose ran continuously. His beautiful bright ocean eyes were dulled into a murky blue. Naruto fell onto his bed face down into his pillow. He didn't hear the door open. He didn't hear it click behind him. He didn't hear the silent footsteps that made his way towards him._

_But he did hear the cock of a gun before he felt the cool metal of the barrel against his temple. "Hello Naru-chan. Miss me?" Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto saw who it was that held a weapon to his head. His eyes widened. Then his mouth opened to say the name…_

~*~Present Time~*~

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes! There in front of him was a tall man that stood a towering 6'2" with shaggy light brown hair. Eyes a pitch black of bottomless pools stared at him with a smug smirk on tanned face. "Rinji." Naruto whispered. A smile of his own appeared on his face. He ignored the barrel that was all but plastered to his temple as he slowly sat upright. The gun followed with every move. Not once wavering. There was a knock on the door that startled both men.

Before he could shout out the door swung open with a stunned Iruka in the doorway. With a righteous fury blazing in the depth of his eyes, Iruka launched an attack at Naruto's 'attacker'. "No!" Naruto screamed out as he shot up and slammed his lithe body into Iruka, knocking him to the ground.

"Naruto! He has a gun! Why would you attack me?!" Iruka was really confused. Shouldn't you attack the attacker when they were distracted? _Not _the person who was doing the distracting? He was even _more_ confused when Naruto started to laugh. _Laugh_. Of all the things he would have expected from his son, laughing was not one of them. "What's going on Naruto?" Iruka seemed to completely forget the 'attacker' that was in the room, who was now sitting comfortably on Naruto's bed relaxing.

"No dad! Rinji wasn't nor will he ever attack me. I have no clue as to _why_ he is here though." At this part he turned from his sitting position, Iruka's stomach being the seat, and looked towards his old friend.

"Rinji? As in Ji-Ji?" Iruka was now going in a loop.

Rinji groaned at his old nickname that Naruto had given to him when he couldn't pronounce his name fully. "Yeah Ru-Ru. It's me Rinji. And Naruto's right. I wasn't attacking him. Merely getting his attention."

Iruka leveled a look at the man lounging on the bed with no care in the world it seemed. "Getting his attention? With a gun to his temple?" Iruka said, his voice deadpanned.

At this, Rinji had the decency to blush. "Eh…I was trying to show my skill at sneaking around. I actually came here for a job. Naruto told me if I ever needed a job at his company to ring him up sometime. Well here I am. In need of a job. I'm just not ringing him up, but coming in personally to show him that I am good at what I do. Bodyguard."

"Bodyguard?" Naruto repeated.

"Yeah. I was a bodyguard for the longest time for my last employer. Then he went and died on me. Had a heart attack. Natural causes the doctors assured me. I heard about your problem and all through the grapevines and thought I could help out. Only I won't just shadow anyone. I want to protect you. Personally." Rinji stated this as he stared Naruto down to show his seriousness.

While Iruka thought it was a great idea, Naruto was having his doubts. Not that Rinji couldn't protect him. That wasn't the issue. His skills were needed else where though. Naruto grabbed his phone and hit a certain number that was on speed dial. Once the other person picked up, Naruto just said one word, knowing that the person on the other line would know what it meant. "Assemble."

Iruka looked questioningly at his son when he gave the order for all his bodyguards to come to his office. He only did that if something was going down and he knew that Iruka wouldn't like it. Not one bit. But instead of prying like he normally would, Iruka stood up, after he moved Naruto to the ground instead of his stomach, and walked to the door. "I'll tell the others your goodbyes. Just be home for dinner please." With that he left.

Naruto got up off the ground and went to his dresser. There he grabbed his keys for the bike that he had in the garage for cases like these. "Come on." Naruto motioned for Rinji to follow him out of the window. When he jumped to the ground, Naruto and Rinji kept low as the went pass the windows. They made sure they were low enough so that no one would see them as they passed. Once they got to the garage, Naruto let Rinji in and walked over to a big object that was covered in a dusty looking white sheet. Grabbing the cover, Naruto swept the sheet off to revel the beautiful bike underneath. It was a 2008 Honda CBR1000RR Fireblade (a/n: I don't know bikes either. If I think it looks nice then I put it in here. If you want to know what it looks like then here is the site. .org/forums/attachments/honda-fireblade/29897d1212617836t-2008-honda-cbr1000rr-fireblade-photos-thread-blade_ just copy and paste peoples. Copy and paste.)

Rinji's eyes nearly bulged at the site. He watched Naruto get on a scoot forward as best he could. Getting the hint that he was supposed to get on, Rinji side on and wrapped his arms around his waist. Naruto rolled the bike out backwards before turning it and starting the engine. "Just lean when I do and don't fight the turns. That will cause us to crash more than likely." (a/n: I may not know about bikes when it comes to the body and type, but I do know how to ride one! What can I say? I like fast things! Hehehe.) Rinji just nodded and held on tight to Naruto. He had never ridden a motorcycle and he was deathly scared of them. _I guess I will have to get used to it if this is all he has to ride in_. Rinji thought to himself.

When they got to the building, they were greeted by awe stares all around. "You would think that they never saw someone come in on a motorcycle." Naruto muttered as they rode up on the elevator. A brave soul that was beside them spoke up.

"It's not the fact that someone rode in on a motorcycle, Naruto-sama. It's the fact that it was _you_ who rode in on one _with_ a male companion and _in_ a suit nonetheless." When the brave soul realized what he said, he paled. "I-I don't mean to call you g-gay sir! O-or that y-you couldn't r-ride in o-on a m-motor-" He was cut off.

"Hey, hey. Let's get some things clear. I am gay. If you have a problem with it, get over it. And another thing. It's good to speak your mind. As long as we aren't in a meeting where you should know when _not_ to say something. By the way, what is your name?" Naruto looked at him from the side as he faced the front.

The man, more like boy, hid a sly smile. "My name, Naruto-sama, is Hoki." He bowed low so that no one would see the smile that was threatening to appear on his face.

"Hoki? Hmmm…I seem to remember a name like that." Naruto said to himself.

"That would be because, Naruto-sama, that I go to school with you. In fact, my boyfriend went on that cruise ship with you." _If you want a little info you must be willing to part with a little info. Though none of it was true. Sasori will never see me as more than a friend. Ah my love…_ Hoki thought to himself as he looked at Naruto to gauge his reaction.

"Who is your boyfriend? Maybe I met him." Naruto now turned to the teenage employee, interested in learning more.

"Sasori."

"Sasori? Sasori. Sasori. Oh! Sasori! Yeah I met him! I ran into him at a shop. Real _nice_ fellow." Naruto tried to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. He looked like he succeeded when he didn't see a frown covering the boy's face. If only he knew what Hoki was really thinking.

_That bastard! How dare he run into my love! How dare he touch my beloved! I bet he hit on him too! No wonder Sasori-love was on cloud nine for so long after he came back! I can't wait to kill him! I want his blood on my hands! I want his blood!!!!_ All the while Hoki was smiling innocently at Naruto. Never once did he notice the suspicious looks he was receiving from Rinji.

_That boy. He's up to something. No one smiles that innocently. Not even a baby! I'll keep an eye on him._ Rinji promised himself for the sake of Naruto and his family.

There was a 'ding' signaling that they made it to their floor. When Hoki came out with them not only did Rinji's suspicions grow, but Naruto started to get them as well. What would a high school student be doing on the top floor. Only executives and higher ups were working on this floor. And to become one of those you needed degrees. Something a _high school _student _couldn't_ have. Naruto slowed his pace and acted like he was looking at the work around him. Something that he actually did. And Hoki believed it.

"Rinji. Your new position now is spy. And you first target is Hoki. I don't trust him. You know what to do?" Rinji nodded. "Good. Now go. Stay to the shadows. Once he meets his destination, report back to me. Get caught and you know what to do." With that said, Rinji disappeared. If anyone was paying attention all the would have seen was a blur and then nothing. Naruto headed to his office only to be stopped by his secretary.

"Naruto-sama. There are a group of people in your room. Konan is with them so I let them all in. Did I do the right thing?" The secretary sought his approval. All Naruto did was nod and open his door before slamming it in her face.

When he saw Jei, he leapt into action. A fist was pummeled into his face before he knew what hit him. Jei tried to dodge, but at every turn he was hit. He didn't fight back because he knew who was attacking him and why. He already got it from Konan and Zetsu. But Naruto was closer to the target then they were. When he hit the wall and fell down in a heap, the attacks stopped. Standing there was a pristine looking Naruto, who looked as if he didn't just go on a rampage.

"Now that, _that _is settled. _Where the hell were you when Yamato was shot?!_" Naruto bent down to yell in Jei's face. He didn't flinch and that made Naruto a little more angry.

"He was shot from a rooftop with a sniper rifle. From the bullet, we have found that it was a M82 .50 caliber that was shot. We believe it was a set up." Jei said monotonously.

"A set up? What do you mean?" Naruto demanded. Why wasn't he told this a week ago when the murder happened?! That's what he wanted to know!

"My other charge, Anko Mitarashi, was with her lover, Ibiki Morino on the phone with Yamato when the shot was rang. Apparently he was called over by a boy who seemed to be lost. After the shot rang out the boy apparently leaned over enough for Anko to hear him say quote, 'The Boss says hello. Now I get to say goodbye.' unquote before the line went dead." Jei explained as he sat against the wall that was supporting him.

Naruto exploded again. "Why wasn't I told this a week ago when the murder happened?! That's what I wanted to know!" _Whoa. Déjà vu or what?_

"Anko didn't think you could handle that information at that point in time. She was going to tell you after the memorial service. Besides, he was just following orders." Was all Konan said from behind Naruto. Throughout the whole conversation she was quiet. But when Naruto exploded on Jei for following her orders, she had to step in.

Naruto stood up and swung around to start on Konan. "Who the hell do you think you are to keep something like this from me? Last time I checked, _you_ work for _me_! Not the fucking other way round, bitch!" Naruto growled as his eyes flashed red for a moment.

Konan flinched at the word bitch. Never before had her boss called her that. Never had she heard a single insult come from his lips when talking to an employee let alone one that was his friends. For that was what they were, friends.

Naruto saw the flinch and his eyes softened. He took a step forward and brought her into his arms. "I'm sorry Konan. I'm just upset." Konan just brought her arms around him. She had already forgiven him before he even took the first step.

Naruto let Konan go and turned to the others. "You are all going to get reassigned to new charges. And no longer are you going to be shadowing. You will be up close and personal with them. And I don't mean sexually Deidara." He ignored the indignant 'Hey!' that came from him and continued on. "We are going to up the security here, the school, everyone's homes, and even their fucking jobs if I have to. No one is to go anywhere without a bodyguard. They don't like it then tough shit is what you fucking tell them. If they have further complaints, then you tell them to come to me. You don't answer anyone's questions unless I give you permission. Another thing…we have a new member."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rinji followed the weasel as far as he went. When he disappeared into a janitor's closet, he waited for him to reemerge. When he didn't after nearly ten minutes, Rinji took out his revolver and slowly went to the closet and opened it. Revolver ready, he jumped in and looked around. What he saw…was nothing. Absolutely nothing. Hoki wasn't in there. And there was no way to escape either.

He got out of there quickly and hauled ass to Naruto's office. Not even bothering to knock, and ignoring the screeching banshee, Rinji barged in and was greeted with 20 or so guns. Not even fazed by them, closed the door and walked up to Naruto. Naruto held up his hand to signal that it was ok.

"This was the new member I was talking about. Rinji meet everyone." Naruto waved a hand to the people in his office.

"Naruto. Hoki disappeared." Rinji said urgently.

"What?! I gave you one simple task and you already blow it!" Naruto raged.

"Damn it! I didn't blow it! I mean he literally disappeared. I was following him and he went into a fucking janitors closet and I waited for him to come back out. When he didn't come out after 10 minutes, I went in. he wasn't in there!"

Everyone looked around shocked. Naruto more so than the others. "Get me the security tapes for all levels! Make a sweep on all floors and all rooms! Find him!" Naruto yelled to his bodyguards. They disappeared and went to do as they were told.

Naruto was left there wondering what the hell could have happened to that son of a bitch.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Ok! Here is a time skip! This is 4 days after the memorial service!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The woman's black hair was spread about her like a halo. Sinful black lace was on her delicate creamy skin. Flawless. That was all Kisame could think of as he trailed wet openmouthed kisses down her lovely torso. Kayla moaned as she dug her fingers into his scalp, massaging it with her fingertips. Kisame dragged the black lace boy shorts down her long muscular legs, tossing the fabric behind him without further thought.

Resting his weight in between her spread thighs, Kisame lowered himself so that he could kiss her most sacred spot. He nuzzled his nose into her wiry curls as his tongue darted out to give her slit a long stroke. Kayla thrust her hips up, seeking that hot mouth that brought her that sweet pleasure that she craved.

Darting his tongue into the slit, Kisame got to work on teasing her. In and out he went. Softening his tongue to making it the muscle hard as he could. He curled it and wiggled it. All the while Kayla's moans turned to screams.

"Please…Kisame! I need you. Now!" Kayla begged as she thrashed around. Her hands pulled his head closer as she tried to ride his face so that she could get her completion. Kisame felt her muscles tightening around his tongue, so he brought his hand up to play with her clit. This made her cum with an ear piercing scream.

As she was coming down from her high, Kisame slithered up and sheathed his member into her waiting passage. As he did so, Kayla came a second time, tightening around his already hard member. Kisame set his pace fast and furious. He brought her legs up to throw over his shoulder so that he could get a deeper penetration. Kayla's screams were getting louder and he was loving every moment of it. She could feel the coil tightening begging to be released.

"So…close. So close. Kisame. So." Kayla tried to get out between her gasping breaths. He understood completely since he was close to. He picked up his already fast pace and now it became brutal. He was pounding into her harder than she had ever had. None of her other lovers treated her like this. They always treated her like she was porcelain. What Kisame was doing to her body…was amazing.

Kayla came with a silent gasp as Kisame spilled his seed inside her calling out her name. just as they were coming down from their euphoric high, Kayla's phone rang just as Kisame's did.

Kayla lazily grabbed hers and answered with a tired hello. The voice on the other end made her sit up with a start.

"Where the hell are you, Kayla? You were supposed to be guarding Gaara today!" Her boss roared through the phone.

"Today? Today?! I thought it was tomorrow!" Kayla said frantically.

"No! Yesterday was Deidara and the day before it was Zetsu. Today is your turn! Now where the fuck are you?!"

Kayla looked over at Kisame as he was apparently being yelled at on his phone to. "I'm with Kisame."

"Good. Now you both can come in since this involves him to. Tell Kisame to tell Itachi I said hello. No doubt he is getting his ass chewed out since he was on guard duty for me." Naruto said with heat still in his voice.

"We're in trouble aren't we sir?" Kayla said in a small voice.

"Very." Was all she heard before the line was cut off.

~*~with Kisame's phone~*~

Kisame reached over for his phone as his lover reached for hers. "Hello?"

"Kisame." A cold voice was heard over the phone.

"I-Itachi-sama." Kisame stuttered out. He was in deep shit he knew.

"Where are you Kisame? Do you know what day it is today?" Itachi asked in false pleasantries.

"With Kayla, sir and no I do not know what day it is today."

"You were supposed to be watching Naruto today. Since you are with Kayla, both of you can come to Naruto-kun's office. What we have to say involves both of you." Itachi stated coolly.

Kisame gulped. "W-we're in big trouble aren't we?"

"Oh yes. See you soon, Kisame." And the line went dead. His skin took on an unhealthy pallor. Kisame turned to his lover and noted she too was pale.

"We're in deep shit aren't we Fishy-kun?" Kayla asked in a hesitant voice.

"The deepest."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Yeah!!! My Berry-Devil-chan got a hold of me and now I know she is safe!!!! I'm so happy! That is why you are getting another chapter so soon! I hope you guys enjoy it! You to BD-chan!


	30. Back to Class Kids!

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVELY REVIEWS!!!!!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter 30: Back to Class Kids!**

~*~Last time~*~

"_You were supposed to be watching Naruto today. Since you are with Kayla, both of you can come to Naruto-kun's office. What we have to say involves both of you." Itachi stated coolly._

_Kisame gulped. "W-we're in big trouble aren't we?"_

"_Oh yes. See you soon, Kisame." And the line went dead. His skin took on an unhealthy pallor. Kisame turned to his lover and noted she too was pale._

"_We're in deep shit aren't we Fishy-kun?" Kayla asked in a hesitant voice._

"_The deepest."_

~*~Now~*~

Kisame and Kayla made their way up to the top floor. Dread had long past seeped into their bodies making their movements stiff and jerky. The fucked up. Big time. At the ding of the elevator, both of the occupants tensed even more. They made their way past the busy workers until the came to a big desk that sat in front of the door that led to their demise.

The secretary looked up and had to hold back a grin. The two in front of her looked like death had swarmed over. "Please go right on in. They are waiting for you." She kept her voice neutral as possible.

Kayla looked towards Kisame before motioning with her head for him to go first. Kisame gulped audibly before shuffling his feet forward. With every step that he took his heart beat a little faster. He swore that his heart was going to jump out of his chest. As he took the handle to open the door that held their fate, Kisame said a silent prayer that they would make it out of there alive…or at least without much damage.

Itachi looked up from his talk with Naruto as his employee stuck his head in before his body followed along. Naruto just sat back waiting for his own employee to make her appearance. When she did, Naruto had to hold back a snicker. Her hair was piled onto her head as if she just threw it up, and she probably did, and her face was void of her usual make-up. Her clothes were wrinkled and her face paler than normal. She looked a wreck.

"Please…stay standing. This won't take long." Naruto said in a calm voice. Both froze in their place.

"Yes. This won't take long at all." Itachi said coolly. Kisame gulped again as Kayla took in a shuddering breath. They both had one thought and one thought only. 'I'm dead!'

Naruto leaned forward and placed his head on his interlocked fingers. "So tell me, why should I keep you employed when you can't even do the job that I assigned you?" He said it so calmly that Kayla had the urge to cry.

"It was only one day, sir." The moment that those words left her mouth, she knew that she had made a fatal error. Naruto's face darkened and his features twisted into an ugly scowl.

"One day. It was only one day, you say? In one day, Sasuke was attacked. It one day, my father nearly lost his life. In one day, Guy was poisoned. _In one day_, Yamato was _murdered_. So one day…is one day to many. Tell me…what makes you worth the trouble of keeping when you can't do your job?" Naruto said in harshly cold voice.

Kayla looked taken back at the words that were thrown at her. She thought for a moment before answering honestly. "I am good at what I do. This was a momentary lapse in judgment that won't happen again." She heard Kisame suck in a breath at her words. Kayla said a silent apology to him. Right now she needed to keep her job.

Naruto nodded and then looked towards Itachi. Itachi got the hint and started in on Kisame. "Why should I keep you when I gave you the most important thing to do? Protect my important person."

Kisame knew he had fucked up bad because he knew that Itachi was in love with Naruto and that he should have been honored to protect his important person. It wasn't like Sasuke wasn't important to Itachi. It was just that Sasuke wanted his own men to protect him. Not Itachi's. If he knew about Itachi's men that is. Kisame swallowed convulsively trying to get his throat a little bit wetter because his throat had suddenly gone dry.

"I-I apologize for my not doing the duty that was assigned to me, Itachi-sama. But please…give me another chance and I promise I won't make another mistake." Was all that he could get out before his throat closed up again.

Itachi looked at Naruto as Naruto gazed at the pair. Turning to the two, Itachi smiled. He actually _smiled_. This sent a shiver of trepidation up their spines. "It's up to Naruto on what we will do with you." They had already discussed this earlier if they had answered to their satisfaction.

Naruto nodded before standing up. "I will agree for you both to stay on with us…" The duo sighed in relief only to tense again at the next part. "…only on a few conditions."

Kayla was the first to regain her voice. "W-what conditions, sir?"

Naruto's face twisted in sadistic pleasure. "You two…are not to see each other-" He was cut off before he could finish.

"WHAT?! No way! I won't let you stop me from seeing Kayla again! I love her!" Kisame yelled out completely ignoring the gasp of surprise coming from Kayla. _He loves me?_

"That's all good and well, but let me finish before you jump to conclusions or I will be forced to terminate your contract. As I was saying. You two are not to see each other at all during working hours. To make this possible…you will be given only _one_ day off each week. The same day off so that you are not to confuse when you are off." Naruto concluded. He knew he was forgetting something, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

Apparently Itachi could though. "What Naruto forgot to mention was that this little _arrangement_ will only last a month…just to prove we can still trust you." He said before they could protest anymore. "Do you accept these conditions?"

Kisame looked at the love of his life as she looked down at the ground with a frown. He knew this decision was going to be hard on her. He wasn't going to make her lose her job over this. Besides…what was one month?

He was about to speak up when he was interrupted. "Deal." Kayla's soft voice penetrated the room as she refused to look up to see the 'hurt' look she 'knew' Kisame was going to have. If she _had _looked up she would have seen the _proud_ look in Kisame's eyes and the approving smiles on their bosses' face.

Naruto looked to Itachi to see if there was anything else they needed to talk about. When he received a negative head shake, he looked to the employees. "Dismissed. You have the rest of the week off without pay and work will continue on Monday. Sunday come in and get the list of targets you will be shadowing."

Both bowed low before their employers and turned to leave.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Boring. That was all Gaara could think of. It had been a week since Yamato's funeral and two since his death. They were all now back in school learning the same stuff that they had learned last year. Only this year…they got to have Iruka and Kakashi as a teacher. It sucked. You would think that being the boyfriend of their son, they would give them _some _slack. But _no_, they had to work _extra_ hard because they were more severe when it came to school work. The only consolation out of it was that he wasn't the _only_ one suffering. All of his friends were to. That included the Uchiha.

Write now he was in math. A subject in normal circumstances was his best subject. This year was anything but normal. He had Kakashi as his teacher. Gaara knew he should have been paying attention when in this class, but today he just couldn't keep his mind on anything. Something had been bothering him all day. Something about this morning's fight with Naruto.

~*~Flashback~*~

_He was supposed to meet his boyfriend at the sakura tree this morning, but Naruto was running late. Gaara decided he was going to look for his love instead of waiting. As he passed the school building, he heard a laugh. A very familiar laugh. Turning the corner, Gaara wasn't prepared for the site before him._

_There was Naruto talking to another boy. That wasn't what bothered him. Irritated him, yes, but not bothered. What bothered him was that the __**other**__ redhead had his hand on __**his**__ boyfriend's arm and Naruto wasn't doing __**anything**__ about it. In fact…he was __**laughing**__! He watched as Naruto said something else and the redheaded boy threw his head back into an uproarious laugh that seemed to shake his whole body._

_Gaara couldn't take anymore of it. Instead of walking over there and punching the bastards face in, he left. He just turned back around and walked into the school building. _Fuck him if he wants to start flirting with other men. I'm not going to waste my time on him!_ Even though he thought this coldly, it didn't stop the twisting pain in his gut or the stabbing pain in his heart, thinking that he was losing the love of his life._

_He was putting in his combination when __**his**__ voice penetrated his mind. "Hey, love!" Arms wrapped around him and brought him into a backwards hug. Shaking him off, Gaara continued to open his locker and get the books he needed and put the others away that he didn't. "What the hell Gaara? What's wrong?" Naruto asked from behind him._

"_Have a nice morning?" Gaara asked coldly._

"_No not really. You weren't at our tree this morning." Naruto stated, clueless as to why his boyfriend was being so cold to him._

"_Where were you?"_

_Naruto scratched his cheek as he answered. "I was on my way."_

"_And?" Gaara asked, still not looking at him._

"_And? And nothing. I was on my way and when I got there you weren't there. So I came to your locker hoping I'd catch you." Naruto __**still**__ not seeing what was wrong._

"_And you didn't stop anywhere? Maybe meet up with a friend?" Finally Gaara turned to look at him. His eyes were cold as his face was blank of any emotion._

_Now Naruto was really confused. "No?" He really didn't mean for it to come out as a question, but that is how it sounded._

"_No? Really? How interesting…so tell me Naruto." Gaara shoved Naruto against the locker and hissed into his ear lowly. "Who was the redhead? The one you were laughing with? The one you let __**touch**__ what is mine? The one you were __**with**__ instead of __**me**__? Tell me Naruto!"_

_Then it all clicked. Redhead. Laughing. Touching. This morning! Sasori! "Gaara! I didn't stop by to talk to him! I ran into him! Literally! He helped me up and we started talking. That's all! I swear!" Naruto was near hysterics with the disbelief in Gaara's eyes. _He can't think…No! He can't think that I was cheating on him! Can…he?

_Gaara leaned back and stepped away from him. "Hmmm. It's interesting that your voice starts to squeak the more you talk. Tell me Naruto. Does he make you feel as I do? Does his touch make you shiver like mine?" He would have continued if he didn't notice the rage flashing through Naruto's eyes._

"_You bastard." It came out as a low dangerous hiss. "You really think so low of me? Think that I would cheat? On someone that I love?! Do you think that I would stoop so low as to tell you my feelings and then just go back on them and do something so…so despicable?! If that's what you think of me…then I guess you don't really know me like I thought you did." Naruto turned to leave. He said over his shoulder because he couldn't bear to look at the love of his life when he was accusing him of such hurtful things. "When you are thinking more clearly, because you obviously aren't right now, come see me. Until then though…stay the fuck away from me." Since his back was turned, he didn't see the flash of pain that crossed jade eyes…or the triumphant look that passed hidden eyes of the source of the problem._

_Gaara watched as Naruto walked away and with each step the stake in his heart, known as pain, hammered into his heart._

~*~End Flashback~*~

BAM! Gaara jumped near sky high. Well he would have if his desk hadn't stopped his ascension. He looked to the source of noise when he noticed a thick math book on his desk that was covered in pale hands. Following the hands up a shirt covered arm to shoulders then to a face, Gaara saw that it was his teacher. His math teacher. His boyfriend's father. Kakashi Hatake. And he looked pissed. (a/n: notice that, that seems to _only_ happen to Gaara so far?)

"Yes?" Gaara asked dumbly. Seriously, who wouldn't? He was just caught daydreaming when he should have been paying attention.

"What is the answer to the question I just asked Sabaku-san?" Kakashi asked calmly. He had noticed that Gaara wasn't paying attention at all half way through his lecture on a Trig equation that everyone seemed to be having trouble on. Deciding to get his attention he asked a question that was fairly simple. When the boy didn't even turn his head, he ignored all the raised hands and grabbed his, now closed, book and slammed it against the boy's desk.

"What was the question again?" Gaara asked trying to stall for time. It was only another minute before the bell was supposed to ring.

Kakashi narrowed his visible eye at the redhead. "Since you can't seem to pay attention, come after school for detention." With that he turned as the bell rang. Gaara cursed silently as he went to his last class of the day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After the bell rang, Naruto made his way to his Pop's class. He had to tell him he got detention from Orochimaru again. _Damn! And I really thought this year I wouldn't have him! I swear to Kami that he is stalking me!!!_ Naruto thought glumly. When he stepped into his Pop's classroom, he wasn't expecting to see Gaara sitting there with his head down. "What are you doing here?"

Gaara lifted his head up from the desk when he heard his lover's voice. "Detention." He put his head back down after that. Naruto looked towards Kakashi for further explanation.

"He wasn't paying attention." Was all that Kakashi would give him. Naruto sighed. He had been depressed all day after their fight this morning. He had missed talking to Gaara in class. "Dad? Can Gaara serve his detention with me in Sannin-sensei's class? I need to talk to him about something important."

Kakashi looked thoughtful. _Where have I heard that last name before?_ "As in Tsunade's little brother?"

"Eh?! Orochimaru is related to baa-chan?! Since when?!" Naruto nearly shouted.

Kakashi's eyes widened. "Orochimaru's last name is Sannin? Huh? Never would have guessed. Yeah. He has to be Tsunade's little brother since the only other person with the last name of Sannin is her little brother and their deceased little brother. Sure Gaara can go with you. Let me write him a note."

Gaara, who had been listening the whole time, was surprised that Naruto wanted to speak with him. He just prayed that it wasn't to break up with him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Ok! I am leaving it at that for now. Seeing as how NO ONE guessed the person from that one chapter.

**Little did she know that her 'silent' prayer was heard. And not by someone who was supposed to hear it. **_**So big sister. You have **_**those**_** people protecting my little Naruto. No worries. I will have his sweet little body withering under mine before any of you even notice that it was **_**me**_** who you have been trying so vainly to protect him from!**_** The dark figure thought from the protection of the shadows.(a/n~ can you guys guess who it is? A cookie for anyone who can guess correctly!)**

That was from chapter 11 by the way. I just told you who it was now! Orochimaru is the one that wants Naruto! Gah! What is the world coming to! *wails* Everyone wants poor Naru-chan's tight behind!!!!! *cries dramatically* Anyways! Please leave a review and I promise to TRY and update soon. Everything here has been a little hectic lately so my chapters may, MAY I said, be updated a little farther in between then usual. And seeing as how this is chapter 30 and that was the chapter I had wanted to end the story on the first place…my new goal is 40 chapters! If it's past that…well damn! Ja! Don't forget to review. Reviews make me smile!!! A happy author is a happy reader! Because happy author writes faster!


	31. Disaster Waiting to Happen

**A/N: Ok! Thank you all for your lovely reviews! Now! I am going to give you all a little walkthrough into the mind of this author and where she (yes I am a she if you haven't already figured it out) got her inspiration to write a yaoi! And not just any yaoi! But a Gaara and Naruto yaoi! Ok! And this is all on the behalf of a review because he/she (sorry I don't know which!) asked about it! L.D this is for you!**

**It all started when I was given a story in a PM from someone. Interested, I started to read it. At first I was a little wary because, well, I didn't know what yaoi or yuri meant! After looking it up, I decided to read it fully. I found out I liked yaoi…a lot! Hehehe I guess it was the closet pervert in me banging on the door to get out. My first yaoi to read was on and it was a Beyblade between the protagonist and the antagonist. (can't think of their names at the moment but I know what they look like!!!) All I remember was that I had to read more. Soon I got into Naruto (the anime not fan fiction) and I thought to myself, 'Man! Gaara is hot!' along with others too. But Gaara was and still is my favorite character out of ALL animes!**

**Yes you read that right! Anyways so I got into yaoi fan fiction. One day I realized…there aren't a lot of Naru/Gaara or Gaara/Naru stories. At least chapter stories that weren't depressing and/or ridiculously written. So I decided to write one for myself. The idea came to me when I was attempting another story between that pair and I wasn't to successful. So then Cruel Desires was born. As for where I get my lemons and limes. Well that is actually from all the other writers. I had never before written a lemon or a lime. Between M/M or F/M ever! So I started to do research on how things were written. At least between M/M. I didn't need to do research for M/F when all I had to do was look to me and my husband! Hahaha! You guys so didn't need to know that though! Hahaha!**

**So my inspiration, you could say, is all of you! Does that help any L.D?**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 31: Disaster Waiting to Happen**

~*~Last Time on Cruel Desires~*~

_Kakashi's eyes widened. "Orochimaru's last name is Sannin? Huh? Never would have guessed. Yeah. He has to be Tsunade's little brother since the only other person with the last name of Sannin is her little brother and their deceased little brother. Sure Gaara can go with you. Let me write him a note."_

_Gaara, who had been listening the whole time, was surprised that Naruto wanted to speak with him. He just prayed that it wasn't to break up with him._

~*~Now~*~

They made their way silently to Orochimaru's class. Neither one wanted to break the tense silence that was thickening the air around them. When they made it to the classroom, Naruto walked in without knocking. Orochimaru looked up from his desk and noticed the blonde Adonis.

He quickly got up from the desk and made his way to the boy, never once noticing the redhead behind the tall blonde. "Naruto-kun." Orochimaru purred out. "So nice of you to cu- I mean come. I hope-" He cut himself off once he _did_ notice the redhead.

"Sabaku. You are not in this class and should not be here. Naruto-kun is going to be serving detention. I need you to leave. _At once_." The last words were hissed out.

Naruto calmly took the note that his father wrote him and handed it to the upset teacher. Orochimaru took it and his face turned red with rage. _I wanted time alone with Naruto so that I could finally have him and now this shit!_

"Be back in one moment. I need to speak with Kakashi-sensei about this." Orochimaru left in a hurry, forgetting to drag Gaara along with him.

Naruto led Gaara towards some desks and sat down. Gaara took the seat next to him warily. "Gaara…why would you assume I was cheating on you?" That question had been bothering him all day.

Gaara looked ashamed. "I didn't…not really. I was just so angry that you didn't blow that guy off when you knew that I was waiting for you." Gaara tried to explain. He lowered his eyes.

Naruto's gaze softened in understanding. He would have probably acted the same way if another was trying to steal his lover's attention. Just as he was about to say something else, to reassure that he wasn't mad anymore, Orochimaru stalked in slamming the door as he went.

He glared at the redhead before he looked over at the blonde, his eyes softening then sharpening with lust. "Well it seems that I will be watching you as well. Since you, Sabaku, are not in my class anymore you will write 'I will pay attention in class' 1,000 times or until the end of the duration of detention. Which ever comes first. As for you, Naruto-kun, please come with me to my office. I wish to…_discuss_ something with you about a current _project_ that I want you to be working on. It's a _long hard _project that I think you can take _fully_ without any help from your lab partner. It is after all _extra credit_ and I know how your grades have been slipping."

Naruto knew what the man meant and he was disgusted. Not only what he was implying, illegal, it was down right _wrong_. First he just found out he was is Great Uncle of sorts and also the man was at least 30 years his senior.

Gaara was filled with rage. First this, _this_ disgusting, lowlife, _pedophile_ hit on _his_ boyfriend. And right in front of him too! _Then_, he has the _audacity_ to do something as shameful as hitting on a fucking _student_ in front of _another_ student! Gaara was about to step up and say something. Probably along the lines of 'Stay the fuck away from _my_ boyfriend you sick, mother-fucking, old ass, pedophile before I sue you for sexual harassment _after _I beat you to a mother-fucking bloody ass pulp!', but he was beat to it when Naruto straightened his shoulders and calmly took things into his own hands.

"Mr. Sannin. I do not feel comfortable being alone with you in a closed space after all those innuendoes. Besides Uncle, yes I know you are my uncle of sorts, you shouldn't be making improper passes like that to a student _and_ someone of a familial relation to you." Naruto stated coldly.

Orochimaru's eyes widened at being discovered as his 'uncle' and also that he actually got what he was implying. He had forgotten just how smart Naruto really was. He growled and stomped off to his office to stay there the rest of the detention, making up more plans on how to get his beautiful blonde.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It had been two weeks since that day in detention and every day after, Naruto had been given a detention for the littlest things. Not raising his hand before asking a question, getting up to sharpen his pencil, answering a question during _discussion _time, answering a question wrong, etc. It was getting ridiculous. It was harassment and there was nothing he could really do about it. When he went to his dad, he assigned Gaara or even Sasuke to detention with him and always sent a note saying he couldn't watch them for the day. Naruto was never alone with Orochimaru. Not if he could help it.

He was thanking every deity out there that today was Friday and he wouldn't have to see his teacher and do stupid detention for at least two whole days. Right now he was in class with Anko in science. How he hated science, but he loved Anko. Their class was never boring. They were doing a lab today on magnets. Sure it _sounded_ boring but it wasn't. Not when you were working with magnets the size of a baseball!

Naruto looked over at his partner, who just happened to be Sakura. "So you are saying that I need to figure out if _this_," He held up a magnet the size of a golf ball, "is stronger than _this_?" He held up the baseball sized one. "No question! The bigger the stronger!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura palmed her face before turning to the idiot. "No Naruto. I know you are smarter than that! Just because something is bigger doesn't mean it will _always_ be stronger." Naruto looked at her for a minute before nodding in understanding.

"Ok. So how do we figure out-" He was cut off by the speaker in the class room.

"_Please send Naruto Uzumaki to the principal's office. Please send Naruto Uzumaki to the principal's office. Thank you."_ And with that it cut off. Naruto started to get a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something wasn't right. Anko was feeling the same thing as she placed a hand on his shoulder gently and told him to go. He nodded and walked out of the class.

When he passed Sasuke's class, he looked in out of habit and noticed that the raven head was missing. Curious, he walked to the window and gently tapped on it to get Raido's attention. When he did he mimed Sasuke with a gesture of a duck butt hair. His uncle got it and swept his hand in his hair with his pointer and thumb sticking out into a L. _Ah. So he is at the principal's office to. I wonder why._ Now even more curious, he nodded his thanks and left to hurry to the principal's office. When he got there, he stopped in his tracks. There was his grandma Tsunade. If she was here…then that meant something bad happened.

"Baa-chan? W-what happened?" Naruto asked after he gulped down some saliva to wet his now dry throat.

Tsunade turned towards her self-proclaimed grandson and felt pity along with anger rise up in her. How she hated that her grandson was going through this. How she abhorred the idea of telling him of another death threat. Just once. Just once, she wished that he could have a normal life and not have to deal with all of this. "Come on. We will discuss this inside."

Naruto followed her into the principal's office and with every step he took, dread seeped further and further up his spine and his stomach felt heavy. Bile started to rise in his throat and he feared that it would come out before he could make it to a restroom. He forcefully swallowed it down and took a step into the office that he knew, just _knew_, carried some foreboding news.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Sasuke was called to the office, he didn't expect to see Gaara or Sai there. He started to feel anxious. Taking a seat next to his lover, he gave him a questioning stare. All he received was clueless shrug. Sasuke sighed and looked towards the principal's desk, which was vacant. Not even ten minutes had passed when the door opened and the chief of police came in with her grandson, Naruto.

Naruto looked just as surprised to see them as they were surprised to see him. Tsunade sighed in resignation as she made her way behind the principal's desk. She looked at the four boys before her and the pity she felt along with the anger rose again within her. "I have asked for you to be here because we received a note at the precinct. It was a death threat…warning us that someone was going to be taken…and soon."

Gaara spoke up hesitantly. "How do you know it is about one of us or even involves us?" He was desperate to know. He wanted all of this mess to be over with!

Tsunade sighed once again. She grabbed a evidence bag from the folder that was sitting so innocently on the desk in front of her. But she knew that what was in it…was anything but innocent. Tsunade brought it up to the light so that she could read what was written on it. _"Little wolf, little wolf chasing the raven in the field. In came a shadow and snatched his meal. Chibi fox, chibi fox hiding in your den. Come out to play before the raven is dead."_

The moment Sasuke heard 'Little wolf, little wolf', he started to get flashbacks of unwanted memories. Memories that he had tried so desperately to repress. So far back into his own mind did he go that he didn't hear the others calling to him, asking if he was alright. Blood red eyes danced across his vision surrounded by billowing smoke swirling around the dark shadows. A scream of terror rose up to his chest aching to be released. And release it he did.

"_**Itachi!!!!!**_" His head was thrown back as tears coursed down his face. His mouth was opened after the name was called in a silent scream…a silent cry for help.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I am so, so, so sorry for the really late update! I am having a bit of difficulty here at home. I am sad to say that my updates won't be as often as I would wish them to be. I am currently looking for a job to help my husband with the bills. And I will only be able to work nights since I have to take care of our daughter. I promise to update as much as I can! I may make the chapters really long by combining more than one chapter together instead of more shorter ones. I hope you guys and gals liked this chapter. Though short it is. I wanted to update very soon so that you all would know I wasn't abandoning it or anything! Please leave a review!


	32. Little Wolf come out to play!

A/N: Sorry for the very late update. I am having problems with my computer now. It seems to be shutting off for no reason at the most annoying of times! So I am terribly sorry for this late update!

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter 32: Little Wolf, Little Wolf Come out to Play!**

~Last Time~

_Tsunade sighed once again. She grabbed a evidence bag from the folder that was sitting so innocently on the desk in front of her. But she knew that what was in it…was anything but innocent. Tsunade brought it up to the light so that she could read what was written on it. _**"Little wolf, little wolf chasing the raven in the field. In came a shadow and snatched his meal. Chibi fox, chibi fox hiding in your den. Come out to play before the raven is dead."**

_The moment Sasuke heard 'Little wolf, little wolf', he started to get flashbacks of unwanted memories. Memories that he had tried so desperately to repress. So far back into his own mind did he go that he didn't hear the others calling to him, asking if he was alright. Blood red eyes danced across his vision surrounded by billowing smoke swirling around the dark shadows. A scream of terror rose up to his chest aching to be released. And release it he did._

"**Itachi!!!!!**_" His head was thrown back as tears coursed down his face. His mouth was opened after the name was called in a silent scream…a silent cry for help._

~Now~

Itachi was in a meeting when his secretary came in frantic. "Itachi-sama! It's the police! At Sasuke-sama's school! Something's happened!!" And that was all that she got out before Itachi was up and out the door. The secretary looked at all the stunned faces before bowing deeply and apologizing profusely.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Itachi made it to his little brother's school in record time. In fact he had a few police officers tailing behind him with their sirens blaring because he broke nearly every speeding law to get to the school. He was out of his car and running to the entrance before the police could even park their vehicles. As Itachi ran to the principal's office, the only thought going through his mind was, _Oh Kami! I didn't make it! I didn't make it!_

When he came busting through the door, the site before him wrenched his heart out and made his lungs freeze the very air in them. His chest tightened at the site of his little brother, his little Sasuke, sitting in the corner rocking back and forth with his legs drawn up to his chest and his arms wrapping around them. He was muttering to himself hysterically and would flinch every time someone came close to him. "Sasuke…" Itachi whispered brokenly. Only one time was Sasuke like this. Only one time was he this broken and withdrawn.

_Madara!_ _That bastard! He better not be back! Or I will kill him!!!_ Itachi thought venomously as he made his way to hiss little brother. "Sasuke. Can you hear me? Can you understand me?" He said softly as he reached out a hand to touch the raven locks. Sasuke didn't even flinch this time. No this time he threw his entire body against his savior's as he wailed out, _He's back! He's back!_, over and over at the top of his lungs. Tears streamed down the young raven's face only to be caught and absorbed into the designer suit of the older raven. And he didn't care.

Itachi clenched his fists against his brother's back as his eyes shut tightly. "Tsunade…what happened?" His voice came out strained.

Tsunade recapped what happened and watched as Itachi's face, that was normally a porcelain white, became ashen when he heard 'Little wolf, little wolf'. Memories of Sasuke being sent off to their uncle and returned used and broken flooded his mind. His grip on his little brother, his precious one, tightened to an almost unbearable grip causing Sasuke to cringe. But all he did was hold onto Itachi tighter than before.

Sasuke needed Itachi more now than ever. His worst nightmare had come to life. His uncle was back…and after Sai and Naruto. And whoever was after Naruto was working with his uncle. This had to stop. Sasuke ground teeth and gathered his resolve. He then gently pushed his older brother away from his still trembling body, who reluctantly moved anyway, and steeled his back, shoulders pushed back, and hardened his heart to what he was about to do. Sasuke was about to tell the ones he cared about his horrid past. His tainted past. And he prayed that they didn't look at him differently. In disgust. Sasuke couldn't take that if that happened. Especially Sai and Naruto. They were one of his precious people.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Ok! So this next scene is going to get very…disturbing for a better of a lack of another term. It is going to contain rape, abuse, pedophilia, and just plain down right cruelty and sickness. I DO NOT approve of any that is about to happen. In fact it sickens me that this actually happens in real life! So that is why I am WARNING you that if you DO NOT want to read any of the stuff that I just named, please, please, please skip all of the wording that is in italics. I don't want any flames because someone read something that they were offended by or even disturbed by. SO PLEASE SKIP ALL THE ITALICS IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ!!!! Thank you. That is all I have to say. Now on to the FLASHBACK!!!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Sasuke was only 5-years-old when he met his Uncle Madara. The first thing the little boy noticed was his blood red eyes. They scared him. The way they roamed over his tiny body with that wicked look in his eyes. For what child knew the look of lust? Sadly Sasuke was going to find out. Madara looked the boy up and down with a concealed hungry look as he listened to his brother speak about how Sasuke wasn't up to par with the Uchiha standards. He was to clingy to his older brother. He wasn't good enough when it came to his studies. He wasn't this. He wasn't that. He wasn't like Itachi!_

_Sasuke heard it all the time and every time it still hit him straight in the heart. He didn't know what to do. No matter what he tried he could never please his father. Itachi always told him to ignore the things that his father said about him because they weren't true, but if they weren't true, why would his father repeat the same things over and over? Right? So they must be true! At least this is what the little 5-year-old's mind thought. And who could go against a 5-year-old's logic?_

_Madara looked at Sasuke once more before telling his brother that he will take him for 2 years and mold him into the ideal Uchiha. Little did his father know that the molding that was going to go on was his body molding to the oldest Uchiha's. Sasuke's father looked pleased at hearing this while his mother looked heart broken at not being able to see her baby boy for 2 years. Itachi could only glare at his father's back. That glare turned to their uncle right after only growing in the intensity. He didn't trust the bastard. Something in his gut was telling him to not let Sasuke go. Not with this, this monster of a man!_

_Itachi wanted so bad to speak up against his father, but who would listen to a 9-year-old? So Itachi watched as his little brother go with the man that he just __**knew**__ was going to hurt him in some way. He watched as Sasuke turned to him and gave him a encouraging smile the best way a 5-year-old could when they, themselves, were nervous._

_~*~_

_Madara held the little boy's hand while thinking of all the pleasurable things he was going to do to that little tight body. He couldn't wait for him to settle in so that he could make him his newest toy. His last toy tried to escape so he had to kill the little fucker…but not before he had one last bit of fun with him._

_~*~Flashback within a Flashback~*~_

_His breathing was harsh as he ran after the little boy of 8 years of age. He had kidnapped him when he was only 3-years-old. The little shit was fast. But not fast enough. Madara caught him at the last turn of the corridor. He snatched the back of the boy's shirt and caused him to fly backwards into his arms._

"_You shouldn't have run from me, Little Birdie." He whispered huskily into the frightened boy's ear. "Now I have to kill you…but first. Why don't we play one last time, eh?" Madara dragged the boy kicking and screaming down to his basement. His pleasure room. His torture room._

_Madara slammed the boy against the furthest brick wall causing the boy to hit his head rather hard. He hissed in pain as he felt blood start to gather around his newest head wound. The boy felt his arms being shackled to the wall by heavy metal. He had been here a few times when he was 'bad'. He knew what was coming. And this time…he wouldn't beg to be let go, that he would be a good boy. No this time…this time he would be silent as he prayed for death. Death for himself and death for this monster._

_Madara went to his 'special table' that held all his goodies. Ranging from whips with little metal barbs to specially carved knives with curved hooks at the tips. He loved his toys just as much as he loved his pleasure toys, but he took much better care of his tools then he did with his little boys. Madara took a look at his toys to see which one he would start with first. Grabbing a hunting knife that started out jagged then turned smooth towards the tip, he walked over to his soon to be dead victim._

"_It's too bad that you have to die. In fact I had a few more years of use of that lithe body of yours before I had to get rid of you. Because of that, this punishment is going to last much longer before I end your pathetic life."_

_Madara took the blade and made meticulous cuts all along the little boy's torso. All the while, the boy held in his cries. No sound was passed through those clamped lips as his torturer, his death bringer, started to slice of the skin from his inner thighs. He didn't even wince when he heard the wet plopping noise of his severed flesh hitting the cold cement ground._

_When he felt the tips of the barbed whips dig into his flesh, it took everything in his power not to cry out at the excruciating pain that consumed him. He wasn't even given the blessing of passing out from the pain. No for every time he was on the brink of the beautiful, forgiving, welcomed darkness, his personal hell would snap him back to cruel reality that was his fucked up life._

_But he couldn't help but yell out a little when his thighs were torn apart and his monster shoved himself in his torn and abused body. He could not muffle his cries when the beast thrust into his body over and over, using his own blood as lubricant. He couldn't even hold back the tears as the cold steel of the blade, that brought him so much pain before, cut into his neck and spilling what little life's blood he had in his body and finally ending his tortured young life._

_But not once did he beg for his life. Not once did he stop cursing the monster that stood above him. Even when he heard Madara's last words to him._

"_You were always weak. Not worthy of a Uchiha…Obito."_

_~*~End of Flashback within a Flashback~*~_

_Oh yes. Madara could not wait until his Little wolf settled in so that he could play with him. He chuckled darkly as he started his car._

_Sasuke, who was sitting in the back, shivered as dread went up his spine. He just knew he wasn't going to like Uncle Madara._

~*~End of Flashback~*~

Sasuke stood on shaking knees as he looked from pale face to pale face of his friends and brother. He had just revealed the true extent of torture he went through to his brother while revealing his horrid past to his loved ones. Especially to Sai and Naruto.

"And that's my past. Everything that I went through with that bastard. And now he is back. Back for me and he is now after you, Sai, and you, Naruto. I thought you all should know since he, Madara, his now working with whoever is after to Naruto." With that he promptly passed out. Sai caught him in his descent. He looked to everyone in the room before speaking the one question that he knew was in Sasuke's mind.

"Does this affect anyone else's thinking of Sasuke? I know I will treat him the same, but will any of you?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Ok! So here is the long awaited update for Cruel Desire! I hope you enjoyed it! And I better not receive flames for the flashback since you were WARNED AHEAD OF TIME!!! Also I didn't write what exactly happened to Sasuke, but I gave hints to how cruel Madara could be. Plus he HAD to be sent back to his father, so no lasting scars could be given. Let me know what you thought of it!!!!


	33. When one door closes

**A/N: I am extremely sorry for the very (V~E~R~Y!!!!) late update! Really I am! So I won't even bother with a normally long author's note! Without further adieu here is chapter 33!!!**

~*~

**Chapter 33: When one door closes…it should be locked forever!**

~*~Last Time~*~

"_And that's my past. Everything that I went through with that bastard. And now he is back. Back for me and he is now after you, Sai, and you, Naruto. I thought you all should know since he, Madara, his now working with whoever is after to Naruto." With that he promptly passed out. Sai caught him in his descent. He looked to everyone in the room before speaking the one question that he knew was in Sasuke's mind._

"_Does this affect anyone else's thinking of Sasuke? I know I will treat him the same, but will any of you?"_

~*~Now~*~

Naruto stood up and walked towards Sai. Kneeling before his friends he stated, "Are you stupid? Of course none of us are going to treat him any different. We aren't shallow." He added with a smirk. Itachi, if not already in love with the blonde, would have fallen for him right then and there. But alas, even though he loved Naruto, he had a new lover that was slowly but surely taking over his heart.

~*~

Sasuke moaned as he grabbed his head. The last thing he remembered was… "That's right. I passed out." He murmured to himself.

"More like fainted teme." A smug voice said off to his left. He turned to face the dobe before remembering what he had told them previously. Sasuke felt shame drift through him and he turned so that Naruto couldn't see his face.

The next thing he felt was arms wrapping around him from the side. Surprised he jerked his head to the left and was met with warm blue eyes. "Silly Sasu-chan! You're still the same teme as before. Only now…you're more respected!"

"Wha- respected?" Sasuke repeated confused.

"Yeah. Now we know you really are a fighter instead of the wimp I always said you were!" Naruto joked with him. Sasuke's eyes softened as he realized what Naruto was doing. Naruto never could stand to see one of his friends hurting.

"Thank you…dobe." Sasuke said softly.

"Hey, hey now! No trying to make moves on my boyfriend Naruto!" Sai said as he walked into the room. Gaara just leaned against the wall smirking. He trusted Naruto and he also knew that Naruto didn't feel anything romantic towards Sasuke. He could see the mirth in his sparkling ocean blue eyes.

"But Sai! I thought you said we could share!" Naruto continued to joke with Sai.

"No, no, no! I said we could share if Gaara agreed! And so far you haven't told me if he had." Sai went along with the joke as he stood with his arms akimbo.

"Well Gaara, what do you say? We sharing?" Both boys looked towards the one leaning against the wall.

Gaara straightened and walked towards them. He looked towards Sasuke, who had a small smile on his face. Then to the two that were waiting for his reply. "Sure. He's cute enough." Gaara said with amusement in his voice.

Then they heard a laugh. A strong boisterous laugh. They all turned to see Sasuke with his head thrown back and they saw that the laughing was coming from him. They all smiled. Sasuke turned to them and gave them a broad smile. Everything was going to be just fine.

~*~

Everything was _not _fine! It had been two months! _Two_ months since the incident and they were back to watching their backs like hawks. So far his Uncle Raido had a near stabbing while walking with Genma from the convenient store. Tenten, who was out on a date with Neji, was attacked by a swarm of bees. Bees that are not even native to Japan! And now he hasn't been able to have sex or any other type of relationship with his boyfriend because his work was demanding all his attention!

And on top of that they _still_ couldn't find out where that boy had disappeared to from the janitor's closet! "UGH! This is just not my day!" Naruto growled in frustration.

Itachi who had been sitting before Naruto, looked on amused. "Just why isn't today your day? Hmm Naruto-kun?"

Naruto shot Itachi a scathing glare before pulling out two plastic bags with a slip of paper in each. He silently handed them to Itachi for him to analyze. Itachi glared down at the papers angrily. Anger for Naruto not giving them to the police and anger for them existing at all.

_**Seven little Indian boys chopping up sticks; **_

_**One chopped himself in halves and then there were six. **_

_To bad chibi one that your little whore of an uncle did not perish like he was supposed to. I wonder if Genma would like to know his little crush on you? Wouldn't that be something? Already tearing apart the little family you have just by being there…not for long though. Remember you are mine chibi one!_

**__**

Six little Indian boys playing with a hive;

A bumblebee stung one and then there were five.

_To bad the bitch isn't dead. She will make a nice collection for my boys to play with. Don't you think chibi one?_

Itachi threw down the notes and stood up in a rage. "How could you not give this to the police Naruto?! It's not only your life that is in danger! It's my brother's and your friends and family too! Or are you just that fucking selfish to think that this is all about you? Huh?! What right do you have to keep this from them?! The police could probably find something on these to lead them to the fucking people who are responsible! Could lead them to Sasuke's rapist! Ever think about that? No I don't think you did, Uzumaki!" Itachi yelled as he passed the room to calm himself before he did something he might regret. Like strangling Naruto. To busy in his pacing and rage, he didn't notice the hurt look that crossed Naruto's face. The hurt that was covered by anger.

"How dare you…" The whispered sentence stopped Itachi in his tracks. Not what was said, but the venom in that sentence scared him. It reminded him of Kyuubi. Itachi hazard a look and was surprised that Naruto was still in control. That meant that Naruto was beyond pissed. "How dare you think that I am being selfish! I am doing everything in my power to protect my family and friends. And that fucking includes Sasuke! Do you really think that I haven't thought about the consequences in keeping these notes? Do you?!"

Itachi stayed silent. "Don't you think I realize that it isn't only my life that's in danger? Do you really think so little of me? I had my men analyze these notes and they found no clues. No clues Itachi! Not even a damn fingerprint! I am trying my best here to keep my precious ones safe from the ones after me. Protect Sasuke from his uncle! And I have every right to keep this from them if I think that it protects them! What good would it do if Tenten or Raido know that they were a victim of an attempted murder! All it would do is scare them more than they already are!"

Itachi looked a little shaken at the more venom that seeped into Naruto's voice. Along with the anguish. "And newsflash! It _is_ all about me! It was about me from the beginning when they kidnapped me. It was about me when they started attacking my precious ones! And it is _still_ about me because it is all my _fault_ that any of this is happening! Kami! Do you even know how many times I just wanted to go to them just to save all of you? Only I know they would still kill all of you just to make sure I had no one to go back to!"

Itachi went ashen at the thought of Naruto sacrificing himself for the sake of all of them. Then he felt immense guilt for the knowledge that he brought up all of this grief. He should have known that Naruto would do everything in his power to protect everyone. And of course he would have already had the notes looked at. _How stupid could I get? And now I've hurt Naruto…_ "Naruto…"

"Get out." It was said with a calmness that Naruto just wasn't feeling at that moment.

Itachi took a step closer to him. "Naruto I'm-" He was cut off.

"I said get out. I don't want to look at you anymore. Get out. Get out! Get out!" Naruto started to shake at the force of trying to hold back his tears until Itachi left him.

Itachi looked on at him in remorse before quietly leaving. As soon as he closed the door he heard crashing in the room. He laid his down against the door and tears started to gather in his eyes. Ones he refused to let fall no matter how much he wished to for Naruto. "I'm sorry Naruto. So sorry…"

~*~

Inside the room, Naruto was throwing all the things on this desk off to the floor. He punched the solid wood before picking up his chair and throwing it into the wall. His back hit the wall before slowly sliding down. Naruto buried his face into his hands as he let the tears roll down hotly on his cheeks. He sobbed for all he was worth.

All the pent up anger and frustration just rolled off of him in waves as the tears just kept on falling.

"_Sir, your grandmother is on line one. She says it is important."_ Lana's voice came over the intercom.

Naruto climbed to the phone that was dangling off his desk. He hit the button and told her thank you before hitting line one.

"What is it baa-chan?" Naruto murmured weakly.

"_I was just arrested for murder."_

"WHAT?"

~*~

A/N: Well there you go. Here is the latest update. I am so very, very, very sorry that it is so late. Catalina, my daughter, has one more appointment for her kidney (unless they make another one pending the results that they find on the tests they are going to conduct) and Halloween is just around the corner…like literally! So the next chapter is going to take a while. Just not as long as this update was…hopefully. I want to thank all those you showed understanding for my reasons to not being able to update. I sent you personal thanks and I would like to add a few here to the ones that were anonymous.

Thank you for your understanding to:

crystal starlight

alexis

Winged Neko

Even though those were reviews for my other story, I still wanted to mention them here! And on another review I would like to address! This one was done before I brought my daughter to the hospital.

**Before i get to the real reveiw I wanted to tell you that I hope you find ajob soon. Okai to the real you to hell!! You write such good chapters with such good detail I can'tbelieve it. I started reading the first chapter of your story around 1:00PMhere in Mesquite Texas. I've been reading non-stop and I is now 10:21. I giveyou pleanty of kudos for keeping me this tuned into the story. I never wouldhave read everychapter today unless it was this good. Just as a aspiringwriter myself ( whom isn't as good as you seeing as to I'm young really young)I must give you a lot more kudos for the lemon and lime you've put in therefor us perverts :). Everytime I read them I drool so much detail and pairedwith MY fav characters. Though I never expected the KibaxShino one. Gives thestory a lot more juice though. *smirks* Well keep up the good work I'll beimpatinctly waiting for the next chapters. (because that's just how I am) ohand please forgive any mistakes seen on this review I am on a iPhone which Ireally don't like. (Wanna throw it up against the wall but seeing how it is mymother I shouldn't do it) it's a pain in the ** to fix the mistakes. So againplease forgive me and Keep Moving Forward. *chuckles***

This was written by Anime'Goddess 1013. I would really like to say that this had made my day. Like really put a smile on my face! So I want to say a big THANK YOU to Anime'Goddess 1013!!! Until next time everyone! Ja!


	34. Snap goes the weasel!

**Author's Note: I am truly sorry for the very long time between the updates! I was having problems with my laptop, but that is now solved. I bought a new one! Another thing is that my friend's son has passed away so my updates may be a little late again. I am trying my best here, but all I am asking for is patience. Without further ado, the next chapter to Cruel Desires!**

~*~Last Time~*~

_Inside the room, Naruto was throwing all the things on this desk off to the floor. He punched the solid wood before picking up his chair and throwing it into the wall. His back hit the wall before slowly sliding down. Naruto buried his face into his hands as he let the tears roll down hotly on his cheeks. He sobbed for all he was worth._

_All the pent up anger and frustration just rolled off of him in waves as the tears just kept on falling._

"Sir, your grandmother is on line one. She says it is important." _Lana's voice came over the intercom._

_Naruto climbed to the phone that was dangling off his desk. He hit the button and told her thank you before hitting line one._

_"What is it baa-chan?" Naruto murmured weakly._

"I was just arrested for murder."

_"WHAT?"_

~*~Now~*~

**Chapter 34: Snap goes the weasel!**

Naruto stormed into the police station. His movements were jerky as he strode to the front desk. Behind the desk was a homely looking woman. Her dull brown hair looked greasy and unkempt. Her skin wasn't even the healthiest he had seen! It was spotted and blotchy with blackheads everywhere. Naruto's stomach turned when she set her ugly gray eyes on him and tried to put on a sexy look. Naruto took an unsteady breath to calm his rage so that he could talk at least civilized to the woman.

"I am here to see my grandmother." Naruto said in the nicest voice he could muster up.

The woman frowned when the handsome man in front of her didn't swoon at her 'sexy pout' that she threw at him. She turned to her computer and said in a 'sexy' purr, "Name please." She didn't see the incredulous look Naruto gave her. When she received none, she turned to him expectantly. "Well?"

"My grandmother is the Chief of Police, lady! I don't have time for this. Tell me where she is!" Naruto hissed angrily.

The lady looked amused at hearing this. The Chief couldn't have grandchildren…at least not this old. She looked in her late 30's early 40's for goodness sake! "Right and I am the Queen of Australia. Now please tell me your grandmother's name, cutie."

Naruto was growing angrier by the second. This bitch was getting on his last fucking nerve. Time to pull out his trump card. "Look bitch, my grandmother's name is Tsunade Chikan. My name is Naruto Namikaze and if your don't tell me where she is, I'll make sure you never have a job in this town let alone this fucking country!" He growled in the cunt's face.

The woman twittered about her desk for the phone to call for back up. Once she found it, she swallowed the cry of triumph and whispered into the phone that there was a crazy man up front that she needed help in subduing. Satisfied that she was getting help with this lying punk, she turned to the deviant and smiled smugly.

Naruto knew that smile. It was one of someone who just got what they wanted and oh how he wanted to punch it off her face. He turned to see four officers coming his way with their hands on their weapons, ready to draw at a moments notice. When upon seeing that the 'crazy man that needing subduing' was _the_ Naruto Namikaze, they lowered their hands and met him with enthusiastic pats on the back. The woman let out a squawk of protest at what she saw. They were supposed to be _detaining_ him not become the welcoming party!

"Naruto Namikaze-san, my main man, what are you doing here? How's the YFC doing?" One of the four officers asked as he looked at the hag at the front desk. He saw her pale and he felt pity for her. Whatever Naruto threatened her with, he knew he would make it a reality. Sighing, he turned to Naruto to learn why he was here. His answer shocked him to the core. "My grandmother was apparently arrested. How could you _not_ know why I am here?"

Naruto tried to be nice to the man in front of him. He really did, seeing as how this man was always so helpful when he came here, but right now he was pissed and he needed to know where his grandmother was being held so he could get to her and get all of this mess fixed up. Naruto could see that he was genuinely shocked at the news of his Chief being arrested.

"Ah…hmm. Well I guess they are keeping this low-key until they get all the evidence for the crime she did." The man said uneasily. There was no way his Chief did whatever she was being accused of. No way. Tsunade was straight as an arrow made of unbendable metal! Nothing could make her go crooked! He leaned over to Naruto so that he could talk softly to him. He didn't want the steadily growing crowd to hear seeing as how no one knew about the Chief. "If they have her locked up then they are going to have her in the cells that are not currently being used to avoid everyone finding out. Come on, I'll bring you there."

Naruto nodded his head appreciatively and followed. They all ignored the indignant squawk of outrage behind them as all five made their way to the unoccupied cells in the back. When Naruto spotted Tsunade pacing in her small holding cell, he rushed towards her. "Baa-chan! What the hell is going on?"

Tsunade turned to see Naruto and her features sagged in relief. She knew she could count on him. "I need you four to give us some privacy." Tsunade said to the four officers. The youngest one made to protest before the other three quieted down. They trusted their Chief and if she needed privacy then she damn well will get it! They all left dragging a reluctant officer who was spouting off about protocol and regulations. "Everything is about to go to hell and back Naruto."

"Baa-chan…what's happened? Why are they accusing you of murder? And who did you supposedly murder?!" Naruto cried out hysterically. All of this stress was starting to get to him. His nerves were shot and he could feel himself start to shake with suppressed rage.

Tsunade could see the rage in her grandson's eyes. She could see the hate festering there. Her heart went out to the boy even though she knew that this mess was far from over. She took a deep breath before she started. "They found a rifle, a sniper rifle to be exact, in my office at home. My prints were on it. Evidence was found in my desk that I was paid off for the sum of half a million to kill this person." She took a shuddering breath as she paused.

"Baa-chan…who?" Naruto whispered fearfully. He knew where this was going, but he prayed he was wrong.

Tsunade turned to look her grandson in the eye as she said a name. One name that would break Naruto's hold. His hold on everything. Anger. Hatred. Pain. Betrayal. "Yamato."

_Snap!_

~*~

A/N: Sorry for the cliffy and sorry for the late update. Reasons are stated above. I hope you guys like the chapter. I hope to have the next one out in the next 2 weeks. And sorry that it is so short. I don't have my notes with me and I did this all from memory. Yes I have notes to write this story. I like being organized! ^_~


	35. Once you pop you can’t stop!

**Author's note: I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. A little disappointed in the lack of reviews. Thank you to those who DID review. If this chapter is a little late then sorry. Blame it on lack of attention span. I've gotten so distracted these past days, from potty training my daughter to having to buy a new(though old in model unfortunately) car because a wheel bearing suddenly decided to fall off and get jammed. HOW that is possible is beyond me. Apparently a wheel bearing is something that actually keeps the wheel on the car. Who'd a thunk it? I know nothing about cars so anything told to me is something learned! ^_^ Well no more ranting on my part. Here is the next installment of Cruel Desires! Enjoy my pretties!**

~v~

**Chapter 35: Once you pop you can't stop!**

~v~

~Last Time~

_Her heart went out to the boy even though she knew that this mess was far from over. She took a deep breath before she started. "They found a rifle, a sniper rifle to be exact, in my office at home. My prints were on it. Evidence was found in my desk that I was paid off for the sum of half a million to kill this person." She took a shuddering breath as she paused._

"_Baa-chan…who?" Naruto whispered fearfully. He knew where this was going, but he prayed he was wrong._

_Tsunade turned to look her grandson in the eye as she said a name. One name that would break Naruto's hold. His hold on everything. Anger. Hatred. Pain. Betrayal. "Yamato."_

_**Snap!**_

~Now~

Tsunade had to bit back the urge to shake in fear as her grandson's eyes bled red and his hair started to streak lightly with an auburn color. The chuckle that came out of her grandson's mouth shook her to the core. "N-Naruto?" Tsunade asked hesitantly even though she knew that Kyuubi had come out to play.

"Hey old hag…nice to see you again." The guttural voice met her ears causing her to gasp. No matter what or how many times Kyuubi came out, she was always surprised at how deep and gravely his voice came out. "Now…tell me who accused you of murder…who made the call?" Red eyes flashed in anger as he looked upon his grandmother.

Tsunade shook her head. "Y-you know I can't tell you that. I won't."

Kyuubi growled his anger that now transferred to the blonde woman in front of him. "Bitch! Tell me who is breaking my family!" He knew in his anger that he would say things he didn't mean, but right now the hag was treading on thin ice. He needed release and he was going to get with the blood of the bastard who was trying to tear his family apart. If not him, then the next one who went against him or got in his way would find their end.

Tsunade bit back an irritated reply to being called a bitch and took a calming breath. No need to provoke her grandson's alter ego. He was going to go for blood anyways. Might as well not be hers. "Look…go find someone to spar with. Get the anger out. You need to think clearly. You don't really think that Naruto would want you to spill blood and get locked up where he couldn't protect his family and friends. Where he couldn't protect Gaara." Tsunade tried to reason with the boy.

Kyuubi growled before turning away singing in a hauntingly frightening voice. "I'm going to go to war. Go to war. Go to war. I'm going to go to war and slit his fucking throat. I'm going to attack him now. Attack him now. Attack him now. I'm going to attack him now and gut him upside down."

Tsunade ran to the bars and yelled for Naruto to stop and come back. Her pleas went unanswered. Terror of what was going to happen rose in her and she yelled for the guards. By the time they came and were given the orders to hold Naruto, he was gone.

~v~

Itachi sat at his desk contemplating what happened earlier today. He couldn't believe what he accused Naruto of. The man he had loved for most of his life. He should have known better.

"Naruto…" Itachi whispered into the vacant room as he held his head in his hands. _What have I done?_ ran through his head over and over. His thoughts were cut off when his officer door was thrown open with vicious force.

"Sir! Please! He can't be disturbed! Sir!" His secretary had a hold of his uninvited guest by the arm, trying to drag him back out. Itachi held up the hand and waved the secretary off. The secretary let go of the man reluctantly and left, closing the door firmly. Itachi had to repress the shiver that the eyes he knew were on him caused.

"Naruto." Itachi said calmly.

Kyuubi let out a dark chuckle. "Think again pretty boy"

Itachi's eyes shot wide as he took in the changes. Fear started to coil into the pit of his stomach. "Kyuubi…how?"

Kyuubi made his way around the desk and stood behind Itachi's chair, leaning down to whisper into his ear. "Not happy to see me? I know how much you just _love_ this body, don't you Itachi? How you _lust_ for this body. Wishing you could do _anything_ to it to your hearts desire. What would Naruto think if he found out that one of his _precious_ persons felt this way about him? What do you think he did to Idate when he found out that he had been _lusting_ after a little _boy_?" He sneered the last part. He wanted to hurt Itachi just as much as he hurt Naruto. It was a good thing Naruto doesn't know what happens when he came out to play unless he wished it.

Itachi's eyes widened before narrowing in pain. He wouldn't let Kyuubi see how much his words hit home. He had always felt guilt for lusting after a child. Even if he is only a few years older then Naruto. "What do you want, Kyuubi?" Itachi growled out.

Kyuubi pulled back with a smirk. "Mmmm…did I hit a nerve?" Kyuubi strolled around to lean against the way so he could face Itachi. Eyes narrowing, Kyuubi got down to business. "I need a stress reliever."

Itachi's thoughts went down the gutter at the images that drifted through his head. He mentally shook his head and reminded himself about his boyfriend who he was starting to have strong feelings for. "What about Gaara?"

Kyuubi rolled his eyes. "No you idiot. I need to spar. I was told I can't go after the man who accused granny of murder because then Naruto wouldn't be able to protect his precious ones."

Itachi stood up fast causing his chair to fly back and clatter to the ground. "Tsunade's been accused of murder? How did Naruto take it?" At Kyuubi's leveled stare, Itachi felt stupid. "Right. You're here. Well, come on then. We'll go to the dojo that is up a floor." Itachi made his way to the door and let Kyuubi go first. He told his secretary to hold all calls until he came back. Itachi led him to the elevator. It was empty since no one was allowed to go to the top floor but him.

Once there, they started to shed their restricting clothes. They turned to each other and got into their fighting stances. "Ready?" Itachi questioned.

Kyuubi smirked devilishly. "Whenever you are?"

~v~

His hands roamed the slick body that molded against him in the steaming shower. How he loved how her breast rubbed against his chest, making him ach with need. Kisame's hand came up to cup the full breast before lowering his mouth to suck the hardened nipple. Kayla arched into the hot mouth and let out a soft cry of pleasure. He abused it with his teeth before giving it a soothing lick.

He kissed and nipped his way down to her stomach and lower. Kisame paused for a moment to nuzzle her wiry patch. Kayla gasped above him and gripped his head to urge him lower. Just as he was about to go lower when heard _both_ his and Kayla's phones ringing. He knew what that meant. And by the way Kayla growled and tightened her hands, painfully might he add, into his hair, so did she.

Sighing he got up and turned the water off before grabbing two towels for the both of them. Throwing one to Kayla, he hurried and answered his phone. "Kisame."

"_Something's come up. We need you and Kayla at the office. Pronto." _Konan said with deathly seriousness that had him standing at attention. Nothing good could come from that tone. He learned quickly since the first time he met the blue haired woman.

"Konan…what happened?" Kisame's voice was strained as Kayla came up to him and wrapped her arms around his moist waist. She gave him a questioning look and he held up one finger that told her to wait. She nodded and went to get dressed. Kayla had a feeling that she was going to need to.

"_Naruto…" _Konan hesitated before going on. _"He's missing. Has been for about 5 hours now…"_

~v~

**Author's note: Ok everyone! That was the chapter. Sorry so short and a little late. You get to see the spar between Kyuubi and Itachi next time! ^_~ Until then! Oh! And Happy Easter! Stay safe and have fun everyone! Please leave a review!**


	36. Road to Enlightenmentyeah right!

**A/N: Ok! I have finished Sinful Deceit and I am now able to focus solely on Cruel Desires. I have had a writer's block for the longest time and hopefully I will get over it and soon! Stress has been a killer for me and I am finding harder and harder to find time to even write this story. Though I promise I won't give up. Believe it! Hahaha just had to do that. This now leads me to something very important!**

**I WON'T abandon this story EVER and I WILL finish it. So to those of you that have been asking me if you can adopt my story seeing as how it is taking me FOREVER to finish it, STOP ASKING! My answer will always and forever be NO! If you don't like it, tough fucking shit! Get over it because this is MY story and if it takes me forever and a day to update then so be it. There are people who are actually fucking WILLING to wait for the next chapter! So back the fuck off! And you know who you are!**

**Now! Onto the next installment and Itachi and Naruto's (or should I say Kyuubi's) spar! And maybe a lemon as a sorry!**

**Also I realized I went from lavender haired to blue haired for Konan in the last chapter. I am sorry. I at first thought her hair was lavender because I had never seen her hair, just read about it. It wasn't until I looked up her character that I realized it was blue. So I am sticking with blue. Just imagine she dyed it or something.**

~v~

**Chapter 36: Road to Enlightenment….yeah right!**

~v~

~Last Time~

_Itachi stood up fast causing his chair to fly back and clatter to the ground. "Tsunade's been accused of murder? How did Naruto take it?" At Kyuubi's leveled stare, Itachi felt stupid. "Right. You're here. Well, come on then. We'll go to the dojo that is up a floor." Itachi made his way to the door and let Kyuubi go first. He told his secretary to hold all calls until he came back. Itachi led him to the elevator. It was empty since no one was allowed to go to the top floor but him._

_Once there, they started to shed their restricting clothes. They turned to each other and got into their fighting stances. "Ready?" Itachi questioned._

_Kyuubi smirked devilishly. "Whenever you are?"_

~Now~

The sounds of flesh hitting flesh echoed through the room. Itachi stood there panting, never having been so winded in his life. Kyuubi didn't even look slightly winded and that irked him to no end. They had been fighting now going on five hours. This was getting a little ridiculous!

No doubt he was going to be black and blue tomorrow. The only consolation was that Kyuubi was to. Itachi stood his ground as he looked Kyuubi over. Sweat glistened off of his bare chest as he slightly exhaled. Red marks could be seen on the tan skin from where Itachi made a hit. There were even cut marks running along his body from when they started out with weapons; dull but weapons nonetheless.

"Ready to give in?" Kyuubi's taunting voice filled the air making Itachi growl. He only lost his cool around Naruto and Kyuubi.

"Not a chance. Let's continue." With that Itachi shot forward and dodged to the right as a fist came flying where his face used to be. Using the momentum, Itachi landed a fist in Kyuubi's midsection causing him to grunt in discomfort before throwing Itachi to the side. Not one to be outdone, Kyuubi did a roundhouse kick to Itachi's slightly turned back. Itachi fell to the ground and rolled avoiding a downwards kick. Kyuubi loved to use his legs.

Itachi flipped up(a/n: you know where they bend their body in half when they are on the ground and use the momentum of the push from their arms to jump right side up? Or a standing position? I don't know what it is called. Not a clue. ^_^) and turned towards Kyuubi, palms faced outward. Just as he was about to shoot forward, the door busted open and a frantic blue haired woman came running in. "Itachi! Naruto is…miss…ing…" Konan's words died out as she stood witness to two sweat glistened men who were beyond drool worthy only to realize that the missing person wasn't missing at all. Relief washed over her as she gazed upon Naruto. But there was something amiss. His normally vibrant blue eyes were red.

"Naruto?" Shaking her head, she cleared her thoughts about the strange eye color for a later date. Right now she had a red headed blonde to chew out. Wait…red headed blonde? "What the hell is up with your hair? Wait! Never mind I don't want to know. Right now I want to know where the hell you have been! We have searched everywhere for you!" Konan growled out. She wasn't expecting a growl in reply.

"Who do you think you are talking to little girl? Do you think you are in charge of me? Like I need some little bitch in heat following me! Some little whore that would steal their own boss's boyfriend. Though you did do me a favor in getting rid of the trash. I just should have continued and got rid of it all!" Kyuubi took sadistic pleasure in the horror that crossed the blue headed bitch's face. That is until he felt immense pain from Naruto railing against his chains. Kyuubi realized then that he made an error. Maybe a fatal one. Before he could do anything to rectify it, he was thrown back in his cage with a vicious glare that had him lowering his head in shame. He didn't know what to do…he was supposed to protect Naruto; not cause him pain.

"I…" Konan turned and ran for the door. She thought he had forgiven her for that transgression. Never had Naruto talked to her like that. Never had he purposely cut her down with biting words. And never had he smiled while doing it. Something was terribly wrong, but right now all she could think of doing was getting away. Her heart hurt too much to stay.

"Konan! Wait!" Naruto yelled out desperately, but it was too late; the door had already closed behind her. Naruto gritted his teeth in pain and anger as he raved and ranted at Kyuubi in his mind. He said some hateful things to Konan and hurt her. You don't hurt family and it looked like Kyuubi needed to learn a lesson.

"Naruto? You're back?" Itachi asked hesitantly. He knew Kyuubi went too far and that he should have stopped him. It was just that he was shocked that he would do something to hurt one of Naruto's precious people.

"Yeah, but I should have been sooner. That bastard!" Naruto growled lowly.

_You! Why would you do something like this? To my family!_ Naruto thought viciously in his head to the fucker who made one huge error.

_**I'm sorry.**_ Was all Kyuubi could really say. He messed up and he was ashamed.

_Sorry? Sorry? That's all you have to fucking say? Is sorry? Well sorry isn't going to cut it you stupid ass mother fucker! How could you? I trusted you not to hurt my family! I let you in on my family and let you make them yours!_ Naruto yelled at the red head before him in his mind's eye. He knew what he was about to say would crush Kyuubi, but he needed to learn his place. And he was to mad to really think clearly anyways. _I guess that was a mistake on my part. I should have never let you near my family. I won't make the same mistake twice. So get used to this cage, you won't ever see the light of day again. Not when I can't even trust you…_

Kyuubi's head shot up and his face crumpled into despair. _**No…please…**_ He couldn't lose his family. He couldn't lose Naruto. He wasn't supposed to have feelings, but they both knew that he wasn't just a mental disorder. Kyuubi was a real, live, breathing person that just happened to live inside another's body.

_I can't trust you. Until I can trust you around my family again, I can't let you out again and risk hurting them once more. _Naruto sighed sadly before returning to the real world and a worried looking Itachi.

"It's ok. I need to find Konan now. She deserves an explanation." Naruto smiled sadly to Itachi before walking to the door.

"Do you forgive me?" Itachi murmured to his back making him pause mid-step.

Naruto didn't even turn around. He knew what he was talking about and to be honest, he was still hurting over what Itachi said to him in his office. "Kyuubi isn't the only one that needs to earn my trust back." Itachi looked down in pain before shooting his head up at the next words in hope. "Only thing is you have a better chance at it then he does. You only hurt me and not my family." With that he left.

~v~

Gaara was frustrated. And panicked. Konan had informed him that Naruto was missing and that was over 5 hours ago with no word as of yet. He gritted his teeth as he tried to fight off the tears that wanted so badly to fall. His phone rang and he jumped to find it. Spotting it on the floor by his bed, he pounced. Gaara flipped it open and gave a breathy 'yes'.

"_My chibi one's little whore. How nice to finally have your attention."_ A sinister voice was heard over the line. It sounded vaguely familiar. Immediately Gaara started to record the conversation. He knew this was going to be something Naruto would want to hear. _"Missing. Gone. Never to be seen again. Count the little duckies. Count their pretty little heads. Little ducklings fall prey to the sea with such ease."_

"You bas-" The dial tone met his ears. Gaara slammed the phone down before remembering that it was recording. Hurrying he saved it before making his way out to go see Tsunade and Jiraiya about the newest threat. He wished he knew where Naruto was because right now his heart was in his throat and his stomach was turning at the thought of one those 'duckies' being his boyfriend.

_Please be safe, Naruto._

~v~

**A/N: Sorry for the very late update. But here it is. I wrote this while having writer's block. So it is safe to say that I really don't like this chapter. The title has nothing to do with the chapter because it didn't go where I wanted it to, but I can't think of a new title for this chapter. I hope you like this chapter at least by half as much as I hate it. I hope to do a better job on the next one!**


	37. Kiss the Ground

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter better than the last one!**

I would like to thank you for the reviews and some of the advice you gave. I would really like to thank **arielsabik101 **for her review because it really made my day! You all should go and read it! Seriously! I think it will make you smile too!

~v~

**Chapter 37: Kiss the ground**

~v~

~Last Time~

"My chibi one's little whore. How nice to finally have your attention." _A sinister voice was heard over the line. It sounded vaguely familiar. Immediately Gaara started to record the conversation. He knew this was going to be something Naruto would want to hear. _"Missing. Gone. Never to be seen again. Count the little duckies. Count their pretty little heads. Little ducklings fall prey to the sea with such ease."

"_You bas-" The dial tone met his ears. Gaara slammed the phone down before remembering that it was recording. Hurrying he saved it before making his way out to go see Tsunade and Jiraiya about the newest threat. He wished he knew where Naruto was because right now his heart was in his throat and his stomach was turning at the thought of one those 'duckies' being his boyfriend._

Please be safe, Naruto.

~Now~

~v~

Gaara was glad that his car was able to start with just a button. It made things faster. He pressed start on his keychain and turned to lock the door. Just as he inserted the key, he was forced into his door by the sudden BOOM from behind and the pressure that followed it. Turning around, he stared in horror at the car that Naruto got him was up in flames. The neighbors all rushed out at the sound and also looked on in terror. Gaara slid to the ground and leaned his head against the door as shock set in.

He heard footsteps coming his way and fast. He tried to turn his head to see who it was, really he did, but Gaara was just in too much of a daze. His shoulders were grabbed and someone blocked his view of his car. The car Naruto got him. He just couldn't get over the fact that the car _Naruto_ gave him was up in flames. When someone slapped his face, only then did Gaara react. And it wasn't much of a reaction anyways.

Gaara turned his head to see one of his neighbors holding his shoulders and trying to get his attention. Vaguely he remembered that this was the nice lady across the street that always used to have cookies for him and his siblings when they came home from school.

"Sweetie? Are you all right?" The woman's southern drawl came out thick and he was again reminded that this woman was American. No matter how long she lived here, her voice always retained that accent. It was weird to hear her speak Japanese at all.

"My car…" Gaara mumbled.

"Yes deary the police are on their way. They're going to want to talk to you. Do you think you can stand up?" The woman's voice snapped him out of his daze once and for all. Now he was just plain pissed! He then started to worry more about Naruto. He needed to get a hold of Jiraiya and Tsunade. And fast.

~v~

Kiba stared, bored, at the boat that he was on. He was supposed to be spending a romantic evening with Shino today, but Shino had to cancel because something happened with his family. So here he was on a boat with the captain, a complete stranger, and his bodyguard. What fun.

"You know you didn't have to still go on the boat. You could have just canceled." His bodyguard said snidely to him. All he did was give a snort. He wasn't going to talk to the fake red headed bitch. Kiba couldn't see how Sasuke dealt with her or why she was even employed as a bodyguard. All Karin did was bitch and moan about not being with her Sasuke-kun and how she knew he wasn't really gay. How he was just waiting for her to step up and claim him.

It all made Kiba want to gag. He really couldn't stand her. When he got back to shore he was talking to Naruto about never giving him that bitch as a bodyguard again.

The stranger walked up to him and leaned against the railings. "Man is your girlfriend mouthy. Does all she do is bitch?" He said jokingly.

Kiba snorted again before retorting. "That bitch ain't my girlfriend. Hell I wouldn't want to be anywhere near her if I didn't have to." Kiba turned to look at the stranger and stood up straight in surprise. This kid looked eerily familiar. The look in his eyes sent shivers of dread down Kiba's spine. Something wasn't right about this kid. Not at all.

"My name is Hoki. Your's?" The kid put up his hand to be shaken.

Kiba took it reluctantly and shook it. "Kiba." He took his hand back and inconspicuously wiped his hand on his pants. The guy's touch intensified the feeling of dread.

"So if you aren't here with her willingly; why are you here with her?" Hoki moved a little closer to the brunette. He couldn't wait until he told the Boss of what he did. He was going to be so proud. And it made him that much closer to his love Sasori.

Kiba took a step back. He did want to let this kid near him. "She's…a friend of the family and it's my job to show her a good time." A blatant lie, but this kid wouldn't know it.

Karin was watching the kid that was talking to Kiba. She wasn't close enough to hear, but she was close enough to react if something was amiss. That kid…there was something about him that was setting her on edge. She tried to rack her brain where she had maybe seen him before and it was just at the edge of her mind waiting to be discovered. The captain came up next to her and she noticed that he looked nervous. And maybe even afraid. There was sweat going down his brow that caused her to furrow her brows. It was nice and breezy today so he shouldn't be hot.

"Um…ma'am? There is something you aught to see…" He trailed off nervously. Karin caught Kiba's eyes and motioned with her head to follow. She wasn't going to let him out of her sight.

Kiba nodded and excused himself and followed her and the captain. When they went below deck, Karin's eyes widened in horror and she ushered everyone onto the top deck. Kiba saw what frightened her and was terrified himself. He looked around to get Hoki so they could all abandon ship together.

"Hey! Where's Hoki?" Kiba asked in a rush.

Karin's eyes widened as the name brought on what was setting her on edge about the boy. "Oh shi-"

~v~

On the shore line, a crowed gathered as they watched in horror and morbid fascination as a boat blew up and set the water in flames.

~v~

Shino was upset that he had to cancel his plans with Kiba when he found out that his cousin went into a false labor. He tried to get a hold of him when he found out he wasn't really needed, but all he got was voicemail. And quite frankly, it was starting to worry him.

Shino walked up to the front of his house and stopped by the mailbox. Seeing an envelope in it, he grabbed it and brought it inside. He grabbed his phone and called Kiba one more time as he opened the envelope addressed to him. He sighed as he got voicemail once more. Shino looked at the note and the phone fell uselessly to the ground as his face went ashen.

_**Four little Indian boys going out to sea; **_

_**A red herring swallowed one and then there were three. **_

_Poor, poor little duckling dead at sea. Seven down and more to come. Are sure it's safe to stay by my chibi-one?_

~v~

Konan ran out of the building and to her car. She couldn't be there right now. Her heart ached at what her friend said to her. She remembered so long ago when she found out she fell in love with her boss's boyfriend. But at the time she didn't know it was his boyfriend. She remembered when she confronted Nagato on it and he told her the horrid truth.

~Flashback~

_Konan walked into her boyfriend's apartment, ready to fight. But she couldn't call him her boyfriend. He was her boss's not hers. She fought back the tears. She needed to be strong for what was coming. She needed to force the truth out of Nagato._

_There he was. Just sitting there on the couch watching TV. It made her stomach roll that he could be so calm and collected when he was destroying not one, but two peoples lives. It made her sick. Yet she couldn't help loving him. And that made her even sicker._

"_Nagato, we need to talk." Nagato started since he hadn't heard her enter his home. When he heard what she said, he knew she found out about her boss and him. It made his heart ache at the thought of losing her since he truly loved her. But that wasn't to say he didn't care for Naruto because he did. It was just that he was too young and impressionable. He wanted to use him but he ended up caring too much for him. He meant to break it off before it got too serious, but then he met Konan and instantly fell in love. But when he found out she worked for him, he knew that he wasn't going to be allowed into the building if he left Naruto. So he stayed. He stayed for Konan. And now he was going to lose her too._

~End Flashback~

Konan was broken out of her memory when her car door open and closed shut. Her gun was out and pointed at the intruder before they could even move an inch. Realizing it was the one person she didn't want to see, she lowered her gun. "Boss."

Naruto winced at the title. Konan never really called him boss when they were alone or with the other team members. He knew she was pissed, maybe even more hurt than pissed, but he knew she would listen to him only because he was just that. Her boss.

"I have come to apologize." He held up his hand to silence her. He needed to say this and say it before he lost his nerve. "There are things you need to know about me that only certain few know about me. In light of what happened…I think you deserve to know. I am not telling you this so that you may forgive me, but so that you may understand." Konan nodded her head for him to continue.

For an hour they sat while Naruto talked. Not once did she interrupt. Every minute that went by drew Konan closer to understanding. Everything was put into prospective. When Naruto finished, Konan made to say something when her phone went off. Sighing, she answered it. "Konan."

"_You came too late. You failed again. Now a precious person is dead."_

A dial tone met her ear just before the sound of shattering glass did. A piercing pain shot through her shoulder and she looked down to see blood starting to soak through her clothes at an alarming rate. Konan looked up at Naruto only to see him staring blankly at his stomach that was now soaked in his own blood. "No…no…Naruto!" Konan screamed.

~v~

**Ok! So I can honestly say that this chapter was very dramatic and it took a turn at the end that even I didn't expect! And I am quite happy with it! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Hopefully this means my writer's block is gone! ^_^**


	38. Sorrow and Betrayal

**Author's note: Thank you for the reviews! I am glad that some of you enjoyed reading it! And I hope you like this one to! ^_~**

~w~

**Chapter 38: Sorrow and Betrayal**

~w~

~Last time~

_On the shore line, a crowed gathered as they watched in horror and morbid fascination as a boat blew up and set the water in flames._

~w~

_Shino walked up to the front of his house and stopped by the mailbox. Seeing an envelope in it, he grabbed it and brought it inside. He grabbed his phone and called Kiba one more time as he opened the envelope addressed to him. He sighed as he got voicemail once more. Shino looked at the note and the phone fell uselessly to the ground as his face went ashen._

_**Four little Indian boys going out to sea; **_

_**A red herring swallowed one and then there were three. **_

Poor, poor little duckling dead at sea. Seven down and more to come. Are sure it's safe to stay by my chibi-one?

~w~

"You came too late. You failed again. Now a precious person is dead."

_A dial tone met her ear just before the sound of shattering glass did. A piercing pain shot through her shoulder and she looked down to see blood starting to soak through her clothes at an alarming rate. Konan looked up at Naruto only to see him staring blankly at his stomach that was now soaked in his own blood. "No…no…Naruto!" Konan screamed._

~Now~

Naruto looked at the blood that was steadily leaking onto his shirt. Distantly he could hear Konan screaming his name, but he just couldn't seem to care. The crimson liquid looked fascinating to him. How it slowly colored his shirt to make an odd dark color. It may be shock, but he couldn't feel any pain. Naruto always wondered how it would feel to be shot, but he never thought it would feel like this. Wasn't there supposed to be pain?

Naruto could feel the darkness descend upon him and he fought violently to stay awake. He didn't want to go into the dark. He knew if he did, he would never be able to see his light again. Dimly, he was aware of his body being lifted and put onto something flat. It was jostled a little when he was lifted even more and seemed to move. He could he a loud noise in the back of his mind and he wondered what it could be. It was starting to hurt his ears. Along with those bright flashing lights. All of this was giving him a headache and he was sort of glad when the darkness took over.

~w~

Shino was driving as fast as he could, breaking all the laws that he knew, to get to the beach. He said silent prayers to any god out there that it wasn't his lover that was harmed. When he saw all the flashing lights, his heart jumped into his throat while his stomach dropped to his feet. Dread filled him as he bolted out of the car and ran towards all the police.

A police officer stopped him before he could cross the yellow line. "Hey, hey now! You can't cross this line. It is a crime scene. Get back." The officer none to gently pushed him backwards.

"My boyfriend…he…was supposed to be sailing…he was out there! I need to know if he is all right!" Shino yelled out to the officer hysterically. The officer looked on at him in sympathy.

"Tell me the boy's name."

"Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka." Shino whispered. The officer went and checked with the other officers. When he came back, he had something in his hand and on his face was a grim look. A look that Shino wanted to slap off of him.

"I'm sorry kid…" The officer handed him a slightly charred square piece of leather and Shino collapsed to the ground in a heap of sobs. It was the wallet that he got Kiba while they were in the Philippines. He wanted to call the officer a liar, but the evidence was too much.

"I hate to ask this of you kid, but do you know how to get in contact with his family. We need to inform them." The officer knelt down besides the crying boy and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He hated this part of the job. When he had to inform the ones closest to the victim that their loved one was now deceased. It tore at his heart just as this kid's sobs did.

"Y-yeah…"

~w~

~Time skip to about a week later~

Iruka cried as he stood above Naruto as he laid there helpless and unresponsive. He had been in surgery for an hour before they moved him to the ICU. That had been a week ago. Kakashi was on the other side with a pained look on his face as he held Naruto's other hand. They were the only ones allowed in the room right now since they were his adopted parents. The doctors were waiting for him to wake up before allowing everyone else in.

There was a knock on the door before a nurse walked in. "Please excuse me. I just need to take his vitals." She went about her business and then left.

"This has to stop." Iruka whispered harshly as tears spilled over onto his cheeks. Kakashi said nothing as he gripped his son's hand a little tighter. Losing his son right now, or at all, would be the end of him. Because if he lost Naruto then he would lose Iruka too. He would be alone once again and he didn't think he could handle that.

"I am going to kill the bastard who did this when I find out who did it. I am going to slowly kill him…torture him and make him beg for death." Iruka growled out as his grip tightened to an almost unbearable degree.

Naruto grunted before squeezing his hand back. "I-Iruka…you…shouldn't talk that…way." Naruto wheezed out. He was in so much pain. It was almost hard to breath with how much pain he was in.

"Naruto! You're awake!" Iruka exclaimed happily. He would have hugged the boy if he didn't know he was in so much pain. Kakashi called for the nurse as he finally let the tears he held at bay flow freely. Only this time they were tears of joy.

Naruto looked around his room to see if he could spot Gaara or anyone else. "How…how's Konan?" Naruto's voice croaked out. Man this pain was something else! His middle was on fire!

Kakashi was the one to answer. "She's fine. The bullet went straight through obviously." He added bitterly before continuing. "Nothing vital was hit and it was an easy sow up."

Naruto sighed in relief before he brought up everyone else. "And all the others? There haven't been any problems or any more death threats?" He asked in hope.

Iruka bit his tongue to stop from telling him about Kiba. Shino had asked them not to say anything if he were to wake up. That he wanted to be the one to tell him the news since it was his boyfriend. "There is someone who wants to see you. Might as well let them in before the doctors take all your attention." He said a bit thickly.

Naruto didn't question the change of subject since he was eager to see his guest. He was hoping it was going to be Gaara, but he wasn't disappointed that it was Shino. "Hey Shino." Naruto said with a slight smile. He wasn't expecting one in return since Shino never smiled around anyone but Kiba.

"Could we please have a moment alone?" Shino asked in a monotone voice. Kakashi and Iruka left quietly to give them the space they knew they were going to need. They met the bodyguards outside.

"How is Sasuke taking the death of Karin?" Kakashi asked Jugo, who was standing guard.

Jugo looked at him briefly. "He is upset to have lost an employee under the circumstances, but on a personal level he is unaffected. Karin was nuisance to him and all around. She was sloppy and was always disobeying orders. That doesn't mean she deserved to die." Jugo said quietly. He was still upset at losing a team member, but he knew that if anyone would have gone first, it was going to be Karin. She never followed protocol.

~w~

Shino looked at Naruto and had to conceal his disgust. Because of him, he lost the love of his life. Because of him, Kiba was dead and never coming back. Logically, he knew Naruto wasn't at fault, but right now he couldn't think logically. Shino walked over to Naruto and stood beside his bed.

"So how has Kiba been?" That could have possibly been the most stupid thing Naruto could have asked if he had known the situation. Since he didn't, it only made Shino all the madder.

He leaned over Naruto so that he could tell him this without the others over hearing. He wasn't stupid. He knew they would spy on them. "Kiba…is dead. All because of you. You killed him. You dragged him into all of this. You took his life by handing him over to the ones who want _you_. How many more have to die for you? Why don't you do us all a favor and die already. Or better yet…why don't you give yourself over to _Kiba's murderer_ and let the rest of us have a fighting chance instead of dying for your worthless ass." Shino hissed coldly into Naruto's ear before standing straight to look at Naruto's reaction. What he saw made his heart twinge in slight guilt, but he pushed it away for the sorrow and anger he felt at the loss of Kiba.

Naruto sat there with his jaw slacked and his eyes wide and teary. All those words hit home about how he felt himself. Kiba was dead. His best friend was dead. It was all his fault. All his fault! Naruto wanted to rant and scream. He wanted to throw things and tear things apart. He wanted to do a lot of things, but he kept them all at bay. Naruto wasn't going to let Kyuubi out. Not after last time. He felt something get thrown on his lap and he looked down.

It was a torn envelope addressed to Shino. Looking up, he saw Shino leaving. He wanted to say something, but no words would come out. Looking down, picked up the envelope and took out the contents. His tanned face went sickly white and he yelled for a bodyguard that he knew would be outside by his door.

Jugo, Kakashi, and Iruka all charged in. "Take this and have it examined. Rule out mine and Shino's fingerprints." He handed the letter to Jugo and watched him leave hurriedly. Kakashi and Iruka started asking him if he was all right when he held up a hand and silenced them. "Leave…I just...want to be left alone." They left reluctantly.

Naruto turned over to his side and for once he welcomed the pain. It took away what he was feeling in his heart. The pain of sorrow and betrayal.

~w~

Well there you guys go! I hope you liked it! I found my notes and I hope to have more chapters out soon! And this is what? The third chapter this week! Oh yeah! I am on a roll! ^_~ Leave a review! Please! You know you want ta!


	39. Pain! Can't get enough!

**OK! Seriously! You guys need to go read **arielsabik101 **reviews to me! They are so funny! They are forever making me smile and laugh! Such wonderful reviews! Thank you all to who reviewed. It really makes my day when I get nice reviews! *_* Sorry that a lot of you are upset about Kiba. All I can say is, you never know what the future may hold! ^_~**

**Now on to the next chapter! I don't own Three Days Grace's song Pain.**

~m~

**Chapter 39: Pain! Can't get enough!**

~m~

~Last time~

_He leaned over Naruto so that he could tell him this without the others over hearing. He wasn't stupid. He knew they would spy on them. "Kiba…is dead. All because of you. You killed him. You dragged him into all of this. You took his life by handing him over to the ones who want you. How many more have to die for you? Why don't you do us all a favor and die already. Or better yet…why don't you give yourself over and let the rest of us have a fighting chance instead of dying for your worthless ass." Shino hissed coldly into Naruto's ear before standing straight to look at Naruto's reaction. What he saw made his heart twinge in slight guilt, but he pushed it away for the sorrow and anger he felt at the loss of Kiba._

_~m~_

_Naruto turned over to his side and for once he welcomed the pain. It took away what he was feeling in his heart. The pain of sorrow and betrayal._

~Now~

Naruto was let out of the hospital three days after waking up. Since the visit with Shino, he hasn't spoken to anyone. Not even Gaara. It was starting to worry his family and friends. This wasn't like him. Not only that, they noticed that Shino refused to visit him anymore. When questioned, all he would say was he wasn't wanted there.

Iruka looked on at Naruto in worry. This was the fourth day he hadn't spoken. It was starting to shoot his nerves all to hell. The guards needed instructions, but he didn't know what to do. He wasn't in charge of them! Iruka walked into his son's room and sat beside him on the bed. Naruto didn't even move to acknowledge them. "Naruto…"

Naruto turned his head and Iruka bit back a horrified gasp. His son's normally vibrant blue eyes were now dull and lifeless. He knew he was mourning for his best friend, Kiba, but he didn't even react this way when his uncle was murdered. Something else must have happened.

"Naruto…your bodyguards are in need of your attention. They need to know who and how they are to protect. I don't know anything about that stuff…" Iruka trailed off.

Naruto shifted to his side once again before he murmured in a dead tone. "Tell them all…they are no longer needed…"

Iruka looked on in surprise. "No longer needed? What is that supposed to mean? Damn it Naruto! Look at me!" Iruka grabbed his son's shoulders when he refused to look at him. What he didn't expect was for Naruto to throw a sucker punch at his jaw and make him fly backwards. Iruka held his jaw as his eyes widened in disbelief. His _son_ just hit him!

Naruto narrowed his eyes and growled lowly. "You aren't my fucking father. Don't act like it. You are just second best. You can easily be replaced." _It is for the best. Please hate me. It is the only way I can keep you safe…_

Iruka bit back a sob as he scrambled up and out of the room. Naruto looked on sadly. _It is for the best_. He repeated in his mind. Then why did it feel like he was losing…

~m~

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

~m~

Something was wrong. He could feel it. Everything was going as planned, yet it didn't feel right. Was he hurting his love? All he wanted to do was separate his love from that infernal red head. And then his love would welcome him with open arms. No one was really supposed to die. His best friend wasn't supposed to die! His uncle was going to have some explaining to do…

~m~

_You're sick of feeling numb_

_You're not the only one_

_I'll take you by the hand_

_And I'll show you a world that you can understand_

_This life is filled with hurt_

_When happiness doesn't work_

_Trust me and take my hand_

_When the lights go out you will understand_

~m~

Gaara looked at the text message that Naruto had sent him once again. He knew there had to be some type of joke. This wasn't the Naruto he knew. He wouldn't do something like this to the one he loves. He needed answers and he needed them now.

Gaara thanked his sister as she pulled up to his…Naruto's house. Getting out, he walked up to the front door hesitantly. He was already given a key so he didn't bother knocking. When he stepped in, he could hear sobbing in the kitchen and Kakashi murmuring to 'his dolphin' that someone didn't mean something. He ignored them for the moment to search out Naruto. Deciding to check his room first. Naruto was there. And he looked as if he had been expecting him.

Gaara let his anger take control and he threw his phone at Naruto. "What the fuck is this? Huh?"

Naruto looked calmly at Gaara before looking down at the text message. _We're over_. He thought it was self-explanatory. "It means I no longer want to be with you. What don't you understand?"

Anger coursed through him as he tried to override the pain that mingled with it. "Over? After everything we have been through? After we've made love? After-"

"We didn't make love. We fucked. We screwed each other's brains out. That's it." Naruto interrupted him.

"What?" Gaara asked pained. He couldn't be saying this! Not to him!

"All we did was meet each other's release. It was meaningless." Naruto hated himself for saying such lies. _But it is for the best_.

"What about all the times you said you loved me?" Gaara whispered out harshly.

"Pretty words to get into your pants. Do you really think you were my first? I dated k- Kiba for a year." Kiba's name hitched in his throat. It was so hard saying that name. it brought up so much guilt. So much unwanted pain. "It was so easy to lead you on. So easy to get you to give it up." Naruto bit out mockingly. Those words were thick on his tongue and he had to choke them out.

Gaara's eyes started to tear up, but he refused to let his tears be seen by Naruto. He turned around and stocked his way out. Only when he was at the door, did he remember something Guy said. _'Naruto has a hero complex. He has to save everyone.'_ He now realized what Naruto was up to, but he would confront him tomorrow. Right now he needed a drink.

~m~

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

~m~

Shino watched the news on his boyfriend's death. They ruled it as homicide which made him snort since he already knew that. He turned the volume up when something caught his interest.

"_They have finally pulled the charred bodies out of the ocean and have started to identify them. The first one is Nobunga Kawiaki and the other is Karin Leima. There was a third person to have reportedly been on the boat, but as of right now no other body has been found. If you-"_

Shino turned the TV off abruptly and shot up, eyes wide. _Kiba could still be alive!_

~m~

_Anger and agony_

_Are better than misery_

_Trust me I've got a plan_

_When the lights go off you will understand_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

~m~

Naruto stood in the shower as he watched the diluted crimson liquid wash down the drain. He brought the razor blade back to his inner thigh and made another slice to it. He didn't even wince. He welcomed this pain over any other at the moment and right now he needed a lot of this pain.

He had successfully pushed away three of the people he cared about most and it was eating him up. Naruto knew he needed them to stay strong, but he wanted them safe. Pushing them away was the only thing he could think of. And it was starting to make him numb…

~m~

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing_

_Rather feel pain_

_I know (I know I know I know I know)_

_That you're wounded_

_You know (You know you know you know you know)_

_That I'm here to save you_

_You know (You know you know you know you know)_

_I'm always here for you_

_I know (I know I know I know I know)_

_That you'll thank me later_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, can't get enough_

_Pain, I like rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Rather feel pain_

~m~

**Ok! There you go folks! It isn't much, but there is the chapter. I hope you like it. It is kind of sad, but there is a silver lining in this dreary chapter! Leave a review please! I just love reviews!**


	40. Hidden Inside

**Author's note: Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Glad most of you enjoyed the chapter even though it was depressing. Well here is the next installment of Cruel Desires! Enjoy!**

**This chapter is dedicated to **arielsabik101 **just because she figured out the real reason behind the other chapter and because she leave such lovely reviews! But that doesn't mean I love my uke any less! You are still my uke-dobe Reyshinon! ^_^**

~J~

**Chapter 40: Hidden Inside**

~J~

~Last Time~

_Naruto stood in the shower as he watched the diluted crimson liquid wash down the drain. He brought the razor blade back to his inner thigh and made another slice to it. He didn't even wince. He welcomed this pain over any other at the moment and right now he needed a lot of this pain._

_He had successfully pushed away three of the people he cared about most and it was eating him up. Naruto knew he needed them to stay strong, but he wanted them safe. Pushing them away was the only thing he could think of. And it was starting to make him numb…_

~Now~

~Three days later~

Naruto silently dressed for the day. The principal excused all his absences because of what had happened. Today there was going to be a memorial held for Kiba. He wanted to go, but he didn't think he deserved it. He ignored Kyuubi in the back of his mind, telling him it wasn't his fault. No matter what anyone said, Naruto knew it was his fault.

(a/n: I am having them do the memorial when Naruto was awake and out of the hospital because they knew Naruto and Kiba were best friends.)

Looking at the newest note, Naruto grimaced at the thought of what he was about to do. He knew this was going to be the last straw for his friends. This was going to be the worst thing he could do…

~With Gaara~

Naruto had been avoiding him for three days. No matter where or when he went to see him, he was always busy or he had just missed him. Gaara also noticed that the bodyguards that were supposed to be protecting the group were missing from Naruto's side. When he asked Sasuke, all he got was a shrug of the shoulders. He too didn't know what was happening since Naruto was also avoiding Sasuke.

This was getting irritating. But Gaara let it slide away since he knew that Naruto was going to be at the memorial for Kiba. He wouldn't miss his deceased best friend's memorial service. That would just be wrong.

~J~

"So kid, are you going to be happy to be home in another week? You have been gone for almost a month now." A man said as he leaned against the railing of the boat next to a small boy, at least in his standards.

The boy smiled broadly. "Yeah…yeah I will be."

"You ever going to tell us how you came to be drifting so far out in the sea?" The man asked while eyeing the boy. He had come to know a lot about this boy in the past days and viewed him as a son of sorts. The only thing he didn't know was how he came to be on his ship. It was an awful site; the boy was, when they found his body adrift at sea barely holding onto a large piece of charred wood.

~Flashback~

"_Captain! Captain! Come quick! There is a body overboard!" A deckhand came screaming as he made his way top ship. The captain hurled himself down the stairs and towards the crowd that was gathered around the ledge. There he could see some of his other deckhands lowering themselves down with in dinghy. He started barking orders the moment he saw the poor soul drifting there on what looked like a charred piece of boat._

_It was a miracle that the body survived with how bloody and scratched up it looked. The skin was lobster red from being out in the sun so long and even from where he stood, he could see the gouges in the body(1). The body would be lucky to even live later on if it was alive right now. The infections alone… When his men got the body into the small boat, he let out a relieved breath. The captain heard scuffling behind him and turned to see the ships doctor coming towards him at a fast pace. "Why have I been called?" Ever to the point doctor demanded._

_The captain bit his tongue so as not to snap at the bloody fool before him. If he wasn't the best damn ship doctor they ever had, his pale tight ass would have been canned a long ass time ago. "There is a body that was overboard. We need you to tend to it. At this point I don't know if they are alive or not."_

_The doctor stood at attention when heard the word 'body' and prepared for the worse and hoped for the best. It wasn't often they got a body on their ship that had been drifting out at sea. It was to be an interesting case._

~End Flashback~

"Someone planted a bomb on the boat I was sailing on. My bodyguard pushed me off before it went off as a last resort to save me… I owe her my life…" The boy trailed off pained. He was never nice to the girl and now he wished he was.

The captain looked at the boy in shock before putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. He didn't know what to say so he said nothing at all. And sometimes that was best.

~J~

Shino looked around the memorial service for Naruto. He had some apologizing to do and to tell him the possibilities of Kiba being alive. If he hadn't already heard. But he couldn't find the blonde anywhere. _Where was he?_ Surely Naruto wouldn't miss his friend's memorial service even with the possibility of him still being alive. What kind of best friend was that?

"Hey? Have you seen Naruto?" Lee asked from behind him. He turned and shook his head no. Lee looked upset before wondering off in search of someone that may have seen him. Though he may have been accused of being stupid or even oblivious, Lee knew when someone was avoiding him. And he was really upset that Naruto would do such a thing.

"Hey? Have you guys seen Naruto? The service is going to start soon and he should have been here already." Lee asked a group of their friends. They all shook their heads no before frowning.

"I wonder where he could be." Tenten murmured to Neji. He gave a confused shrug before looking around for the blonde also. This troubled him to think Naruto wouldn't show up to Kiba's memorial service. He shared a look with Tenten and they both nodded.

"Let's separate and try to find him. Give a call when one of you do." Neji said. They all nodded and dispersed. Neji went outside to see if Naruto may have arrived late. What he saw made his blood boil. There Naruto was with some red head that was _not_ Gaara. And he was laughing! Neji stomped over there and turned the blonde around angrily. "What the hell do you think you are doing? You need to get inside. And since when do you smoke?"

Naruto calmly took a drag of the cigarette and bit back a grimace that wanted to show. He let the acid smoke fill his lungs before blowing it in Neji's face. He watched in morbid amusement as Neji coughed and waved his hand in front of his face to get rid of the smoke. "When has it ever been your business?" Naruto asked coldly.

Neji fought to not gap at him as he continued to cough at the residual feeling of smoke consuming his healthy pink lungs. "Why the hell aren't you in there for the service for your best friend?" Neji demanded.

"What best friend?" Naruto let his eyes turn to ice as he mourned for the loss of his friends.

"What best friend? What best friend? What the hell Naruto! Aren't you even sad that Kiba is dead?" Neji growled out.

"Why should I be? He was always in the way." Naruto lied through his teeth. He knew that even when this was all over, his friends would never be his friends again. He would be alone once more.

Neji looked at him in disbelief. He couldn't understand what was happening. He looked to the red head and narrowed his eyes. He remembered the boy from the trip. There was something off about him. He blamed him for the cause of Naruto acting this way. That could be the only reason Naruto was acting as he was. Neji shook his head and walked away. He wasn't even going to bother with him. He wasn't worth it.

Neji walked back into the building and bumped into someone. Looking up to say sorry, he froze. The man before him looked menacing. He was taller than him and you could tell his hair used to be red though it was graying now. His piercing green eyes bore into Neji and he had to repress a shiver. Something in those eyes warned him to run and as fast and as far as he could. Then dread filled him as the man before him slowly started to smile. It was so twisted and sadistic looking. It looked downright evil. Neji murmured a quick sorry and ran off to find the others.

Neji never saw the man give a low chuckle or even murmur the word 'checkmate'.

~J~

Naruto sighed sadly as he watched Neji go. His heart felt like it could take no more. A hand drew him from his thoughts. Naruto looked behind him and then remembered that he had run into Sasori. The boy really was something else. He didn't think anything could make him laugh with the mood he was in. Naruto looked into Sasori's bright eyes and had to wonder why they were so happy.

Sasori couldn't believe his luck! He had actually run into his love! And made him laugh! He knew Naruto was depressed. He could see it in the way he walked and the way his smile was to wide. Naruto always smiled to big when he was really down or upset. It was just the way he was. Sasori knew everything about him.

Sasori looked over Naruto's shoulder and bit back the triumphant laugh that wanted to bubble out. There Gaara stood glaring daggers at him. Loathing in his teal eyes. It made him high at the hatred directed his way. Sasori wanted to make it boil instead of the rolling it was doing so he stepped up to Naruto and embraced him.

"I know you are hurting for your friend and that this act is a way to deal with it. I just want you to know I am here and I care." Sasori whispered into Naruto's neck as he kept his eyes on Gaara.

Naruto sighed. He knew that it was the thought that counted and he knew Sasori was trying to cheer him up and tell him that he always had someone to talk to. But he wasn't acting this way out of grief. Well not totally out of grief. Naruto wrapped his arms around the petite red head and sighed as the some of the weight lifted knowing someone would listen. Someone who wasn't involved in all this mess.

He didn't see the hurt in his love's eyes at the sight of him in another man's arms. He didn't see the tears that weld up in those beautiful teal eyes that he loved so much. And he didn't see the heart cracking and falling apart. But Sasori did…and he reveled in it.

_Naruto is now mine…_

~J~

What's this? Could our little Naruto start having feelings for the enemy? *grins wickedly* Stay tuned for the next chapter and find out. 'Cause I'll never te~ell!

Author's note: I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave a review. By the way! In about 2 weeks I will be gone on a trip to Tennessee for a family reunion. I will be gone for a few days and after when I come back I will be celebrating my sister and my daughter's birthday. So don't really expect a chapter during that time. If you _do_ get one, it will be a miracle because I am going to be real busy. Sorry for that though! I hope to have a few more chapters before then! That should count for something right? ^_^'


	41. Stranger in my life

**Author's note: Thank you for your reviews. I am sorry that many of you didn't like the last chapter even though you all liked that Kiba wasn't dead. All I have to say is the last chapter had and still continues to have a purpose for future chapters. Please accept this and move on. Stop PM-ing me about how I am stupid for making this into a Sasori/Naruto story. I HAVEN'T made it into a Sasori/Naruto story. Look at the pairings. It still says Naruto/Gaara. Now here is the next chapter…**

***Edit 8/27/10* So sorry that this is taking me so long to write and update. Here is the thing. I may have to be moving very soon and I need to find an apartment/house/whatever to rent and another job in that city that I more than likely will be moving to. My life and the life of my family take top priority over a story. This may be the last chapter I update for a while. Therefore, what I am saying is that this story is going to be on a small hiatus until I can get everything back on track. Moreover, because of this, I am going to make this my longest chapter yet …I hope…as an apology of sorts. Again, I am truly sorry to do this, but it has to be done. I hope you guys understand. If not, then oh well. That's life.**

**Don't own the song so you can't sue!**

~x~

**Chapter 41: Stranger in my life**

~x~

~Last Time~

_Naruto sighed. He knew that it was the thought that counted and he knew Sasori was trying to cheer him up and tell him that he always had someone to talk to. But he wasn't acting this way out of grief. Well not totally out of grief. Naruto wrapped his arms around the petite red head and sighed as the some of the weight lifted knowing someone would listen. Someone who wasn't involved in all this mess._

_He didn't see the hurt in his love's eyes at the sight of him in another man's arms. He didn't see the tears that weld up in those beautiful teal eyes that he loved so much. And he didn't see the heart cracking and falling apart. But Sasori did…and he reveled in it._

Naruto is now mine…

~Now~

Naruto and Sasori were soon inseparable. Since that day at the memorial, Naruto's friends avoided him. They now looked at him in disgust. Most of them did anyways. Sasuke and Sai still tried to talk to the blonde, but every time he was with that red head. That Sasori guy. They could see the possessiveness in the red eyes of Sasori. Every time he would touch Naruto's arm or brush close to him, anyone could see the clear sign of 'Mine' that his eyes gave off. It was upsetting. Especially to Gaara.

Gaara had tried so many times to talk to Naruto, but not once had he got through to him. He knew there was something up with Sasori. Gaara could see the threat. Why was he the only one? This stranger in Naruto's life wasn't a friend. Sasori had ulterior motives and he was going to find out just what they were.

~x~

Naruto was walking beside Sasori as they made their way to their next class. He was amazed that he had _all_ of his classes with Sasori and never once noticed. Naruto had brought it up once and apologized, but Sasori waved it off saying, "At least you noticed me now." It didn't make him feel any better though. Before he could make it to the door of their classroom, Naruto was dragged into the boy's bathroom to his right.

"What the?" Naruto reacted on instinct. He had the body beneath him with a hand around a slender throat and his fist pulled back about to pound into the attacker. When he saw a shock of jade, he paused. "Gaara?"

Gaara smacked Naruto's hand that was holding his throat to signal that he couldn't breathe. Naruto, noticing this, let go quickly and got up, bringing Gaara with him. They looked at each other for a moment before separating slowly. Gaara turned very quick and locked the bathroom door.

"What the hell is this all about, Sabaku?" Naruto hissed dangerously even as his pulse hammered and his heart leapt for joy at seeing his redheaded love after so long.

Gaara winced at the use of his surname, but forged ahead. "It was the only thing I could do since you won't even bothering talking to me. You avoid me like the plague!" Gaara had so much built up anger and he was almost glad to let it out. He knew Naruto still cared for him. Else, he wouldn't be trying to distance himself like he was.

Naruto ignored the guilty feeling that tried to claw its way into his chest, making it tighten. He narrowed his eyes further. "I told you that I wanted nothing to do with you. We are over. If you are trying to get me back-"

Gaara cut him off. "This has nothing to do with us! This has to do with Sasori!" He growled out. As much as he wanted Naruto back, his safety came first. And Sasori was a threat to Naruto's health. He didn't know how yet, but he knew that Sasori was bad news.

"Sasori? What about him?" Naruto was really confused now. What did Sasori have to do with him being dragged into the boy's bathroom?

"This stranger in your life that you suddenly seem to be hanging around all the time is bad news. There is something wrong with him." Gaara said to Naruto calmly.

"What the hell are you talking about? What stranger? Sasori?" Naruto turned and paced around for a minute before facing Gaara with a new light that shone in his eyes. This light made Gaara both happy and wary. Happy that Naruto may now understand and wary because let's face it. Anytime Naruto gets that glint in his eyes, it spelled bad news. Most of the time that is. "You're jealous."

"Wha-? No! Naruto! I am trying to be serious! I think Sasori is bad news! I think there is something really wrong with Sasori and is using you! And I am not the only one who notices!" Ok that last sentence was a blatant lie, but Naruto didn't need to know that.

Naruto, though secretly glad Gaara still cared about him, was starting to get a little pissed off. Sasori was really a great guy. Sure Naruto would never date him, but he was a good friend. It was a shame that he never met him before now though. "Just because he is hanging out with me doesn't mean he his using me. He is just misunderstood. Just like you were." The last part was said so quietly that Gaara didn't even hear it. With that, he walked to the door and unlocked it. Only stopping when Gaara spoke up.

"Please…be careful…and watch you back…" Gaara had his head tilted down so that he couldn't see Naruto walking away from him once again.

"Always." With that, the door closed with a quiet click.

~x~

_Nobody believes me when I tell them that you're out of your mind._

_Nobody believes me when I tell them that there's so much you hide._

_You treat me like a queen when we go out,_

_Wanna show everyone what our love's about._

_All wrapped up in me whenever there is a crowd, _

_But when no ones around; _

~x~

Konan was pacing the room as she waited for her team. She knew if Naruto caught wind that they were having a meeting and with Sasuke's men no less, that heads would roll. But this was a necessary move. A move that should have been done days ago. Especially with the call that she received.

~Flashback~

_The phone was ringing off the hook and Konan was tempted to not answer it. She could feel Nagato beside her stir and she remembered what she had done…again. She loved Nagato…she did, but she had promised that she would cut this tie. For Naruto. Yet every time she saw him, she fell into bed with him. She loved the comforting feel of his body next to hers when she woke up._

_The ringing continued, knocking her out of her self-loathing thoughts. She would cut the ties…tomorrow. Reaching over, Konan picked up the phone and answered with a quiet hello. No need to wake Nagato up yet._

"_Is this Konan? Bodyguard to Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze?" A gruff voice asked over the phone._

_Konan shot up and was at attention. "Who is this?" She demanded with a hiss. No one, but Naruto and his secretary was supposed to have her landline._

"_I was given this number to tell you that I have someone you have been missing." The voice trailed off before yelling in the background to someone. She tried to listen to what was being said, but it was muffled._

"_Konan!" A masculine voice cheered. She knew that voice!_

"_Kiba?" There was no way…he was dead._

"_Yeah! There is so much I need to tell you guys. I tried calling the others to come pick me up, but I guess since this number was unknown, no one wanted to answer it. So…can you pick me up. I am at the shipping yard. Pier 16." Kiba's voice, which was like a balm to an old sore, chirped. She vaguely remembered answering that she was going to get him in half an hour._

~End Flashback~

Konan hadn't told Naruto, but not for lack of trying. Things were getting a little ridiculous. So she called this meeting. As she turned to look out the window, she heard the shuffling of feet and the door behind her opening. She craned her neck to see that it was her men accompanied by Sasuke's men. Turning, she sat at the desk waiting for everyone to enter.

"Good. You all made it. Lock the door, we don't need any interruptions." Konan said with a stern tone. She patiently waited until everyone got situated after the door was locked before continuing. "What you are about to hear and see stays here until I give permission otherwise. That means nothing is to be said to the bosses, understood."

There were murmurs of agreement though with visual reluctance. Standing up, Konan walked towards the door to her left that led to a private bathroom and shower. Opening it, she let the figure that had been hiding behind it walk out. There was an immediate uproar of shouts and curses. "Quiet! There is something that needs to be told. Kiba…" She trailed off knowing that the boy would continue.

Kiba looked at the men and women that had protected Naruto's precious people and he couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. Karin had died because of him. He knew he shouldn't feel that way because she gave her life for him so that he could live. He would make sure her name was engraved in the Inuzuka family headstone because that was what she was to him now. Family.

"There are some things that happened on that boat that day that needs to be investigated. The assassin that was there. I know him. I used to see him everyday." Kiba started.

~x~

_There's no kindness in your eyes, _

_The way you look at me, it's just not right._

_I can tell what's going on this time, _

_There's a stranger in my life._

_You're not the person that I once knew._

_Are you scared to let them know it's you? _

_If they could only see you like I do, _

_Then they would see a stranger too... _

~x~

Naruto was having a great time with Sasori. They had gone to the movies and saw the newest premiere and now they were sitting at one of his favorite cafés eating a scone and sipping on some cappuccinos. Naruto had been keeping an eye on Sasori ever since Gaara confronted him and he started to notice some things that he didn't see before. And he cursed himself for not noticing earlier. It wasn't like him since he loved to observe people. Sasori was possessive. Not so much to cause concern, but enough to have Naruto worry.

There was something about Sasori that set him on edge, but he couldn't bring himself to break things off. Naruto thought Sasori just needed someone to be there for him. He knew about his past and how his uncle used to take advantage of him. Nothing sexual, just used him to get what he wanted out of other people. Naruto could see something of Gaara in Sasori that made him want to protect him.

Naruto's phone rang suddenly, startling him. He missed the narrowing of eyes from Sasori as he answered the phone. He missed the anger as he steadily talked to his secretary. He even missed the plotting behind those dangerous bloodthirsty red eyes.

He even missed the white powder that was dropped into his cappuccino.

~x~

_Did I ever do anything that was this cruel to you? _

_Did I ever make you wonder who was standing in the room? _

_You made yourself look perfect in everyway, _

_So when this goes down, I'm the one that will be blamed._

_Your plan is working so you can just walk away, _

_Baby your secret's safe._

~x~

Haku looked on in fear as he watched Zabuza deal with boss man for failing in his latest assassination. It was supposed to be so simple. They kept the stupid bear in a damn cage for a near month waiting for his targets to go on the camping trip that they knew they were planning. It was so easy to let that bear out and watch as it went to attack the bald man with the scars all over his head as he protected the shorthaired woman. What they didn't thing was that the fucking man would have a revolver in his pants to shoot the starved blood crazed bear!

When they reported to Boss man about their failure to kill one Ibiki Morino and one Anko Mitarashi, Zabuza bravely took the wrath of the aging man, telling him to stay back. Haku looked on as tears rolled down his feminine face. After all this was over, he and Zabuza were leaving. They had enough money to run away. No more killing, no more kidnappings, no more anything. They deserved a retirement.

~x~

_There's no kindness in your eyes, _

_The way you look at me, it's just not right._

_I can tell what's going on this time, _

_There's a stranger in my life._

_You're not the person that I once knew._

_Are you scared to let them know it's you? _

_If they could only see you like I do, _

_Then they would see a stranger too... _

~x~

Naruto took the last drink of his cappuccino and stood up to throw it away. He had to get to the office and demand an explanation from Konan why she was having a meeting in his office with Sasuke's men. What he didn't expect was to feel dizzy once he stood up. He plopped back down and held his head as he tried to make the outside world stop spinning.

He vaguely heard Sasori ask him if he was all right. Not able to answer, he tried to convey that he needed to get to a hospital. He didn't hear the reply as his world went black.

~x~

_Such a long way back, from this place we arrived._

_When I think of all the time I've wasted, I could cry... _

~x~

"So it's agreed. We will start today. Remember. Nothing is to be said once we leave this room. Understood?" Not waiting to hear a reply, Konan got up and unlocked the door. She was surprised when Naruto hadn't interrupted her, sure that the secretary would open her big mouth even after she told her that Naruto gave her permission to use his office.

"Where do you want me to drop you off kid?"

"Shino's." She nodded and walked to the elevator. _Man this is such a drama…_

~x~

_There's no kindness in your eyes, _

_The way you look at me, it's just not right._

_I can tell what's going on this time, _

_There's a stranger in my life._

_You're not the person that I once knew._

_Are you scared to let them know it's you?_

_If they could only see you like I do, _

_Then they would see a stranger too... _

~x~

Shino felt his hands sweat as he watched the TV. He felt that something was going to happen today. He couldn't shake the feeling and it had his throat tight and his heart pounding all day so far. When the doorbell rang, Shino nearly jumped out of his skin. Swearing, he got up and took a deep breath. No need to look like a scared-y cat just by the doorbell ringing.

As he opened the door, the breath left his lungs and the lump in his throat tightened as tears threatened to fall. "Kiba…" The name was whispered with reverence.

Kiba smiled a half smile as tears pooled into his eyes also. It was so good to see his lover. "Hey Shino." That was all he got out before he was dragged into a bear hug. Not that he was complaining.

~x~

_There's no kindness in your eyes,_

_The way you look at me, it's just not right._

_I can tell what's going on this time, _

_There's a stranger in my life._

_You're not the person that I once knew._

_Are you scared to let them know it's you? _

_If they could only see you like I do,_

_Then they would see a stranger too..._

~x~

Naruto looked up blearily at the redhead on top of him. He knew something was different, but he couldn't figure out what. All he could feel was the pleasure of thrusting up into Gaara. He had missed his little firecracker and he didn't want to miss another moment.

Sweat glistened off his skin as he felt the quivering muscles of the milky thighs around his waist strain with the upward and downward thrusts. The loose hole around him was tightening up around him nicely every time he jabbed, massaged, and prodded the spongy prostate. The moans were lighter than he was used to, as were the cries. Gaara's voice must have gotten lighter since he last fucked him, but he couldn't think properly as the hole tightened drastically and he felt Gaara's semen splash onto his chest.

Dipping in his fingers into the warm cum, Naruto brought the treat to his mouth, only to frown at the taste. It didn't taste like it used to. In fact, it was more bitter than sweet like it used to be. Gaara loved his chocolates so his cum was always slightly sweet and Naruto loved drinking down Gaara's cum when he would give him a blowjob.

Naruto's vision was starting to clear up and he smiled at the redhead that was leaning against his chest. He kissed the slightly coarse hair and frowned at the feeling. Where was the soft downy hair that Gaara always had? Everything was wrong and he couldn't figure out why.

When the door slammed open, Naruto went to yell at the interruption with his loved one. However, his jaw dropped and his voice left him. There in the doorway was Gaara. His Gaara. Staring down in horror, Naruto watched as _Sasori_ lifted himself off Naruto, to give Gaara a triumphant gaze. Gaara looked at Naruto with a hurt look that tore through his chest. It was a mistake! All a mistake! This wasn't supposed to happen! He didn't even remember how he got to this point anyways!

And that was when it clicked…he had been drugged.

~x~

Author's Note: There you go. I hope you all like the chapter and I am sorry that I am having to put this on a small hiatus. But worry not because I _**will**_ come back and finish this story. It only has a few more chapters left anyways! ^_~


	42. Betrayal, kidnapping, who what now?

**Disclaimer: First chapter.**

**Author's Note: Sorry that these updates are slow. But I am having a very stressful time in my life right now. I have to find a job in another city, I have to find another house to rent, my grandfather was just diagnosed with liver cancer and now only has 6 more months left to live, if that, and my husband may lose his license. This year has not been kind to me and it is taking a toll on me and my health. All I have to say is, 'Deal with the late updates because that's how it's gonna be.' I will not add stress to my life with forcing something I love to do. I don't want to end up hating it. So deal with the late updates because they are going to be updated on MY time not the readers. I refused to be pressured.**

**Also there are only a few chapters left that I am going to write, so things are going to be fast paced from here on out.**

**~x~**

**Chapter 42: Betrayal, kidnapping, who what now?**

**~x~**

~Last Time~

_Naruto's vision was starting to clear up and he smiled at the redhead that was leaning against his chest. He kissed the slightly coarse hair and frowned at the feeling. Where was the soft downy hair that Gaara always had? Everything was wrong and he couldn't figure out why._

_When the door slammed open, Naruto went to yell at the interruption with his loved one. However, his jaw dropped and his voice left him. There in the doorway was Gaara. His Gaara. Staring down in horror, Naruto watched as _Sasori_ lifted himself off Naruto, to give Gaara a triumphant gaze. Gaara looked at Naruto with a hurt look that tore through his chest. It was a mistake! All a mistake! This wasn't supposed to happen! He didn't even remember how he got to this point anyways!_

_And that was when it clicked…he had been drugged._

~Now~

Naruto threw Sasori off of him and he tumbled to the ground, frantically searching for his pants, _anything_, to cover up. "Gaara…this…" He couldn't finish. While it was a mistake on his part, he couldn't deny that it was what it looked like. He did have sex with Sasori, only he thought it was Gaara he had been having sex with. Instead of saying anything to Gaara, he turned to the perpetrator. "You!" Naruto hissed as he grasped the red head's arms painfully and brought him off the bed and a foot about the ground. "What did you _give me?_" Naruto snarled into Sasori's face.

Sasori's eyes grew wide in fright. What was happening? He thought everything had gone perfect. Yes, he had drugged his love, but he had thought when he woke up and started to actively participate, that Naruto accepted the truth. That they were meant to be. Naruto even stroked his hair and kissed his head! He had to have known they were meant to be! So why was he angry? Was it because he wanted to tell the other red head first instead of having him walk in on them? Was he embarrassed about showing an intimate moment between loved ones? Sasori's eyes brightened. That had to be it!

"Oh, love! You needn't be shy! It's ok that he walked in on us. Now he knows that we were meant to be!" Sasori cried out in deranged pleasure.

Naruto threw Sasori away from him in revulsion. "You…you're sick in the head or something. We weren't meant to be, Sasori. What you did was wrong! You don't drug people! It's sick!" Naruto yelled out in disgust.

_Sick…Naruto thinks I'm sick. He doesn't love me. He doesn't love me…he…he…_ Sasori went limp on the bed and his eyes glazed over into unseeing eyes. He was lost.

Naruto turned his face to stare at the frozen Gaara. He didn't realize that he had tear streaks down his face until he felt something drip onto his clenched fist. Naruto stared dumbly at the water in his hand that seemed to gather more the longer he looked at it.

"Kiba's alive." Gaara's strained voice came from the doorway.

"What?" Naruto ran to Gaara and shook him. "You had better not be joking! Is Kiba…is Kiba really alive?" The question came out hoarsely whispered, hope plainly heard in Naruto's voice. So much hope, that tears started anew in Gaara's eyes. All he could do was nod before he felt himself gathered in a strong hug that left him breathless. The sobs that racked his love's body broke Gaara's heart more than seeing him fuck someone else. But by the conversation moments ago, it seemed like Naruto wasn't in his right frame of mind and that bastard, Sasori drugged him. _I knew it!_ Gaara tightened his arms around the sobbing Naruto in anger. Sasori would pay!

Sasori watched the scene in front of him and knew. He knew that Naruto was never his and that he could never be his. But that didn't mean he had to be with Gaara either…

~x~

Kiba sat in front of most of his friends as they told him what had been going on since every one thought he had died. He was somewhat glad that his friends had a hard time getting over him. It was somewhat sick to think that, but he now knew how much his friends loved him. "What about Naruto? Where is he anyways?"

Kiba watched as everyone shifted nervously and how Shino looked away guiltily. "What did you all do?"

Neji was the first one to talk. "He didn't even come to your memorial Kiba! What else were we supposed to do? He didn't care!"

"What did you do?" Kiba repeated calmly. He had a bad feeling about this.

Shikamaru spoke up. "We aren't his friends anymore, Kiba, to put it simply. He stopped being ours so we stopped being his." It hurt Shikamaru to say such things, but what could one do for someone who wanted nothing to do with them? Nothing, that's what.

"You abandoned him? Just like that?" Kiba shouted out incredulously. He couldn't believe his friends! What about Shino! Turning to his lover, Kiba had a suspicion that whatever Shino had to say was going to be something that really threw him over the edge. "What about you Shino? What did you do?" The question was whispered threateningly and everyone around shivered at the cold tone, Shino included.

"I-" Shino gulped. "I- uh- told him…your death…was his fault…and," Shino's voice shook with so much guilt that the others were surprised to hear such emotion in the boy's voice. "And that he…should just…die or give himself up…that he was worthless." Shino closed his eyes behind his dark shades when he heard the horrified gasps from his friend. It hurt worse not hearing anything at all from his lover though.

Everyone's eyes snapped towards Kiba when they heard a dark chuckle emanate from him. "So you all abandoned him and took your grief out on him when he had to be taking this harder than all of you. To think…he has to deal with death threats on not only his life but everyone else's, a killer who is after him, the death of his uncle, the attacks on his family and friends, and the 'death' of his best friend, and now his friends abandoning him. Along with being betrayed by the 'dead' best friend's lover? You all disgust me." With that, Kiba walked away from the people who had hurt his best friend did than the person who is after him ever could.

Everyone looked around at the others and felt deep shame. "We fucked up, didn't we?" Was all Sakura said before she burst into tears, followed by all of the other females in the room. The males all looked grim as they eyed each other. They all thought the same thing. _We have to make this up to Naruto somehow._

~x~

Tsunade paced her cell as she waited for Naruto's attorney. Her trial date was set for 3 weeks from now. It would have been sooner, but the influx of crimes had kept the courts busy and besides, Naruto's attorney wanted to gather more witnesses and evidence. Something the prosecution was trying to deter. They were scum in Tsunade's opinion. They wanted Danzo to become Chief of Police because he was more corrupt in her opinion. Always letting the big cases go and letting the prostitutes back out on the streets. He was scum through and through and everyone in her precinct knew it too. They would cause hell for him if Danzo became Chief of Police.

Tsunade's head turned when she heard the buzzing sound that let her know she had a visitor. What she didn't expect was for Danzo, himself, to waltz right in as if he already owned the place. "Well, well, well. If it isn't _former_ Chief of Police, Tsunade Chikan."

Tsunade sneered at the old man. "I am _still_ Chief of Police until my title is stripped, so you had best show me respect!"

"Respect? To a woman who committed murder? Not likely." Danzo snorted.

"You know as well as I that is isn't me who did that or that am I the crooked one!" Tsunade growled out.

"Be that as it may, but who, pray tell, is the one behind the bars? Don't worry though…I am sure you won't be behind these bars long." Danzo waited a beat before continuing. "I'm sure the federal state prison bars shall hold you nicely." Danzo let out a hearty laugh as he walked away from the cell, leaving a snarling woman behind. He paused though at the door to throw one last comment back at the blonde woman. "By the way…Joushi says to tell his darling grandson hello."

Tsunade started at the door in shock as the words sunk in. It all made sense now.

~x~

Iruka walked by Naruto's opened door silently as he could. Ever since Naruto said those harsh words to him, he had been avoiding his son. But that was all about to change. He knew that Naruto didn't mean any of those words. That grief was what had said them instead. As he peered into the door, he was shocked at what he saw.

Gaara was lying on the floor with blood seeping from his head. "Gaara!" Iruka rushed over to the boy's side and tried to wake him up. "Who did this, Gaara?"

Gaara weakly opened his eyes and whispered one sentence before passing out. Iruka paled as the words registered into his mind. "Kakashi!"

_Sasori…kidnapped…Naruto…_

~x~

Author's note: Well there you have it. Another chapter. Things are coming to a close. Only 3 or so more chapters left to go. I will be sad to see this end.


	43. Sun crisp anyone?

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews to those that actually did. Here is the next update to Cruel Desires. Also for those of you that actually follow my stories, I update more on ( yaoi . y-gallery . net )under the pin name bbatten88. So check me there for all those that are old enough to get onto that site. Otherwise, sorry kiddies. Though I will update here to. But any other new stories, save Enchanted Nights, will be done on there.**

**I am not going to face the stress of the RedBooton thing that is having stories taken down. The only reason you are getting my new story is because my friend isn't able or keeps forgetting to go to the site and this one is the one that she checks most. So thank my little uke.**

**My stories won't be updated as much for a while and I am sorry about that. But with the months going by so fast, I have very little time with my grandfather before he passes on. He is dying from cancer and the doctors say he won't make it another 3 months since he is refusing treatment. It is his choice even though we don't like it. So I am spending time with my family more than I am writing. I hope everyone understands. If not, then I am sorry to say I really don't care at this point in time. If someone takes offense to that then sorry.**

**~s~**

**Chapter 43: Sun crisp anyone?**

**~s~**

~Last time~

_Iruka walked by Naruto's opened door silently as he could. Ever since Naruto said those harsh words to him, he had been avoiding his son. But that was all about to change. He knew that Naruto didn't mean any of those words. That grief was what had said them instead. As he peered into the door, he was shocked at what he saw._

_Gaara was lying on the floor with blood seeping from his head. "Gaara!" Iruka rushed over to the boy's side and tried to wake him up. "Who did this, Gaara?"_

_Gaara weakly opened his eyes and whispered one sentence before passing out. Iruka paled as the words registered into his mind. "Kakashi!"_

Sasori…kidnapped…Naruto…

~Now~

Konan was pacing the room that was surrounded by police officers. Naruto had been missing for over 6 hours now and every minute that went by made her heart clench in worry. They had yet to inform the public or any of Naruto's friends that he was missing.

"And you said this Sasori kid kidnapped Naruto?" A police officer asked Gaara.

"How many times does he have to tell you this? He said Sasori hit Naruto upside his head with a lamp and when he tried to stop him, he hit Gaara upside his too! And then he took Naruto away! How hard is it to understand that? My son has been kidnapped and instead of going out there and trying to fucking find him all you are doing is asking the same fucking questions over and over!" Iruka yelled out in his grief. Kakashi tried to soothe him but he was just pushed away. Kakashi sighed and turned his wheelchair around to go answer the phone.

"Hatake-Umino-Uzumaki residence. Sorry but this isn't a good time. Can you call back later?" Kakashi said in a tight voice.

"_Kakashi…"_ A feminine voice said over the line.

"Tsunade? Tsunade, there is something you need to know." Kakashi started out hesitantly. This wasn't something he wanted to tell her. Not with all the things that she had on her plate as it was.

"_It can wait. What I have to tell you is more important!"_ Tsunade said urgently.

"Naruto's been kidnapped." Kakashi cut in.

"_No…no! Then I was too late…"_ Tsunade said despairingly.

"Too late? Tsunade! What are you talking about?" He demanded harshly. His voice cut off the talk in the background.

"_Joushi…Joushi is after Naruto and I am afraid he has him now. And Danzo is working for Joushi. Danzo has some officers in his pocket and I don't know which ones. He's the one that let it slip that Joushi was after Naruto, but I don't really think he let it slip. I think he became too arrogant and wanted to brag. If Danzo is getting this brave then Joushi is going to be making a move soon…or he already has… Kakashi…we need to find Naruto. Now!"_ Tsunade's desperate voice seemed to scream through Kakashi's head.

"We will. I'll keep you updated Tsunade. Stay safe." Kakashi hung up the phone, ignoring the protest on the other line. Kakashi went back into the living room and looked the officers up and down. "Who do you work for again?" Kakashi made sure his face was blank and his tone was easygoing.

The officers looked perplexed for the moment before one of them answered. "The city, sir." His tone showed that he thought Kakashi was stupid.

"No, no, no, more specifically. Whose your boss?" Kakashi chuckled as if he heard a funny joke. All the while his eyes were void of any emotion. Iruka started to shift nervously. He had no clue as to what was going on.

"Oh, we work for Danzo. The soon-to-be Chief of Police."

Kakashi's eyes hardened. "Thank you, officers. I think you have all you need. You can leave now and put in your report. Please find our son soon." Kakashi said as he ushered the officers out. They protested of course, but they had to leave once they were told to. They did have all the information after all.

"Kakashi! What was that about?" Iruka demanded, Gaara right beside him agreeing.

"They worked for Danzo." Kakashi said.

"So? They told you that already." Gaara said irritated. Naruto was missing and Kakashi just ushered out the people who could have helped find him.

"And Danzo works for Joushi." Kakashi hissed out. Iruka paled and his knees weakened. He leaned against the wall and slowly slid down.

"Joushi? Whose Joushi?" Gaara asked confused.

"Did I just hear you say Joushi?" Konan demanded.

Kakashi sighed. People were so troublesome when they didn't know what was going on. "Yes I said Joushi, Konan. I think it is time to call in some favors. We need to find Naruto as soon as possible."

"Who the fuck is Joushi and what does he have to do with Naruto being kidnapped?" Gaara growled out. He hated being ignored.

"Joushi is after Naruto. He has always wanted Naruto's companies." Konan said as she dug around for her phone.

"But who is he?"

"He's Naruto's biological grandfather." Kakashi murmured as he watched Konan make the call.

Itachi rolled over to the other side of the bed and found it empty. "Babe? Why don't you come back to bed?" He sat up and watched as his pale lover in the window on the phone. When his lover started cursing, Itachi got out of bed quickly. His lover hung up the phone and turned to Itachi.

"We have a problem."

"What's happened?" Itachi asked worried. His lover was never this serious or this angry.

"You remember that undercover job I have been on for over four years?"

Itachi nodded. How could he not know? It was what brought them together. "Well, it just got complicated. That boy you have been protecting? The Uzumaki kid? Well…he was just kidnapped by the Boss's great nephew."

Itachi cursed and started throwing things around in his room. His lover just watched him sadly. When everything was trashed, turned over, and broken, Itachi calmed down and took in harsh uneven breaths. He turned to his lover. "Call everyone and have them ready to do a search and rescue."

"You know I can't do that. This would jeopardize the case-"

"_Fuck the case!_ This is Naruto we are talking about! He is apart of my family just as Sasuke is!" Itachi yelled at his lover.

His lover just sighed. He knew Itachi was going to be like this. "Just let me get my team in first. Then you can have your men come in and deal with the rest. I'll make sure you have some people to get your hands on. All we are after is Joushi's boss and Zabuza. My men will know to keep their mouths shut. We know what it means to lose family…" He trailed off in memory.

Itachi wrapped his arms around his lover for a moment before rushing about to get dressed as his lover made the call. He had a few of his own to make.

~s~

Ino hummed as she walked to the back of the building. She was a regular and knew where everything was to get ready. She had been thinking about getting a job here since she loved the place so much, but she really didn't need the money. She opened the door and grabbed the tanning lotion and small eye protectors. She refused to call them goggles since they weren't used for swimming. After grabbing the essentials, Ino went to the room she paid for.

She stripped her jeans and shirt so that only her white bikini with little hearts were showing. This was her secret sin. No one knew she was getting a tan this way instead of tanning at the beach every other weekend like she said. Well no one but Choji. She had to tell him why they couldn't spend a few hours together before they went on their date later that day. He had seemed really cool about it and Ino was happy to tell him the truth. She didn't want to lie to him about anything. Even something as small as this.

Ino walked over to the tanning bed and turned it on. She set it to the right temperature before lifting the top so that she could lay down. Reaching up, she grasped the handle and closed the tanning bed. She reached up and out of the tanning bed to hit the button on the side to let the music start. It was an interesting addition that the tanning salon added to the tanning beds. It had to cut them back a fortune, but Ino knew the customers kept coming back for it. When the music started up she let her head rest to the side and her body relax.

She didn't hear the soft click of the door opening and closing. Nor the faint footsteps as they made their way to her. Ino started humming along to the songs as the intruder zip tied the bars together. A low beeping had Ino turning her head a little but not opening her eyes. When it didn't repeat she shrugged and went back to her humming. She once again missed the opening and closing of the door as it was shut and then locked.

Ino shifted uncomfortably as it started to get hotter. She could feel beads of sweat start to trickle down her brow and into her hair making her scalp itchy. Ino lifted a hand to the edge of the tanning bed and pushed up to open it. Only it didn't budge. Startled, she looked to the side and started to panic. The bed was tied shut! She opened her mouth and let out a shrill scream. The bed was getting hotter.

"Help! Help! Someone help me!" She screamed out at the top of her lungs. Ino could see the steam start to come off her as the sweat poured down and onto the hot bed. This wasn't happening to her! It couldn't be!

"Help!"

~s~

**Aaaaannnnd that's where I leave you. Sorry kiddos! But I felt like being mean. ~_^**


	44. One step, A giant leap

**Author's note: Short and quick I promise. Thank you to those who reviewed. See? I told you short and quick didn't I?**

**Disclaimer: read my profile or the first chapter.**

**~E~**

**One step closer for evil, a giant leap back for good**

**~E~**

~Last time~

"_He's Naruto's biological grandfather." Kakashi murmured as he watched Konan make the call._

_~E~_

_Itachi wrapped his arms around his lover for a moment before rushing about to get dressed as his lover made the call. He had a few of his own to make._

_~E~_

"_Help! Help! Someone help me!" She screamed out at the top of her lungs. Ino could see the steam start to come off her as the sweat poured down and onto the hot bed. This wasn't happening to her! It couldn't be!_

"_Help!"_

~Now~

Ino felt her throat go raw as her screams echoed around the room. The term 'burning alive' had never crossed her mind as something that could really happen to her. In fact it was her worst fear. Ino banged her hands against the hot glass harder. This wasn't happening to her. Her skin wasn't turning an ugly red and her beautiful skin wasn't forming hideous blisters that were starting to pop and ooze blood. It wasn't happening to her!

"Goddamn-it! Some one fucking help me! Please!" She sobbed out. She could feel her the blood pool under her and start to sizzle. It only added to the heat. Then she heard music. Wonderful music to her ears. It was Choji!

"Choji! Help me!" She weakly screamed out as she felt herself start to lose precious conscious. Finally the horrible pain would cease…

~E~

Choji had started to worry about Ino when she hadn't called him when she said she would. She always prompt. Even going so far as to call him early. When fifteen minutes had passed, Choji made the decision. He grabbed his keys and got in his car. He knew something wrong. Knew it deep in his gut.

As he sped to the tanning shop, the dread steadily got larger nearly choking him with the intensity. When he got to the shop and found it to be closed, Choji panicked. He knew Ino had went here! With a shaky hand, Choji tested the door. It opened with a chime. He made steady steps to the counter. No one was in sight.

Making his way around the counter, Choji froze in horror. There on the ground was a woman with her throat slashed with a look of terror frozen on her face. Her blouse was cut open revealing the long cut from sternum to pelvic bone. Her intestines and other organs spilling out onto the floor and her blood pooling to form, in Choji's mind, a great lake. He fumbled for his phone and dialed the authorities with trembling fingers. "I-I'm at Himura* on 12th Street. Th-there's been a murder. Please come!" His voice started to get frantic. He was going to continue when he heard the screaming.

"Ino!" Choji dropped his phone and ran down the small hallway screaming his girlfriend's name. He made it to the door he could hear screaming behind and testing the handle. It was locked! "Don't worry, baby!" Choji stood back against the opposite wall and brought his foot back for a powerful kick. It didn't do anything. Not even a single budge. He then turned sideways and lowered the shoulder closest to the door before ramming into it repeatedly. Choji wouldn't give up. As Ino's screams grew weaker, Choji's efforts doubled and his heart started to race faster. When her screams quieted completely, he became desperate. The door before him started to receive punches, kicks, and full body rams before it finally busted open, much to Choji's relief.

He burst in the room searching frantically around for Ino. He spotted the tanning bed that seemed to be zip tied. Without thinking, Choji brought out his switch blade that Naruto had bought him for his birthday and snapped the ties off with a quick flick. The sight of his bloodied girlfriend brought Choji to his knees.

"Ino…" He whispered tearfully. Choji brought his arms out to grab her from the bed when his arms were burnt. Cursing, he looked around for the plug. Spotting it, Choji shot to it and unplugged it with vicious force. He hurried back to Ino and carefully brought her out of the boiling blood on the death bed. Her weak whimpers reassured him that she was still alive. Hearing a voice outside calling for someone to answer, Choji bellowed as loud as he could. "In here! Help me! She needs to go to the hospital!"

A paramedic came rushing in. Seeing the damage, he called for the stretcher as he got to work on his girlfriend. All he could do was sit back and watch helplessly as his girlfriend, the love of his life, suffered and more than likely dieing before his very eyes.

~E~

Naruto sat against the cement wall waiting for Sasori to come back into his cell. He pulled on the chains attached to his wrist and winced slightly as they bit into his skin. Naruto couldn't understand why Sasori would do such a thing to him! They were friends! Nothing more! Naruto became alert to the sound of a key being inserted to the door's lock. He held his breath as the door slowly creaked open. He was expecting Sasori, but instead he got was a tall older male with graying red hair. He looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. It has been a long while, hasn't it?" The tall man mused. He took the seat across from Naruto.

"I know you?" Naruto narrowed his eyes. The ideas started to flow through his head as he started to connect the dots. This man looked like someone he knew but never got to know. He has her picture on his desk in his room. Her face he could never forget. This man looked exactly like a male version of his mother.

The man gave a hearty laugh. "No, I can't say that you do, but I know you. I know all about you. I've kept tabs on you since before your parents passed away."

"You're my grandfather." Naruto stated coldly.

Surprise lit Joushi's eyes. "My, they weren't wrong when they said you were a genius. Take after my daughter. I am pleased. So you must know what I want."

Naruto shook his head in a negative answer. He couldn't fathom what his grandfather wanted. All he had of value was his- Naruto's eyes widened. "My companies!"

Joushi hummed in approval. The boy really was a chip off the old block of his mother's. _Ah Kushina…_ "It wasn't supposed to be this way you know. I would have gladly accepted you into the family if it wasn't for that bitch of a daughter betraying her only family!" He seethed.

"My mother wasn't a bitch!" Naruto growled out.

Joushi chuckled evilly as he leaned against the wall casually. "And how would you know? You never got to know her did you? It was your father who killed her, you know. He should have stayed away…"

Naruto pulled at his chains as his face turned red with anger. "No!_ You_ killed her! You sent that bastard Zabuza after her!"

"No! I never sent that bastard after her!" Joushi growled out. Having spoken too much, he turned and stormed out of the room. He needed to calm down before talking to his grandson again.

Naruto slammed his head against the wall he was chained to. He should have listened to Gaara. No he should have just went to the people wanting him instead of befriending all these people who could be used against him. Naruto turned his head to the side to stare at the far wall when something caught his eye.

There against the stone wall was a drawing. A very familiar drawing. "Oh gods…no." Naruto shook his head in denial at what he saw before him. He slammed his eyes shut so he didn't have to see the crudely drawn stick figures of a boy being beaten that the boy he had been kidnapped with had drawn before he was killed. He was here again. Back in the place that he had wished he could forget. He hadn't even heard the door open so lost in his mind he was.

"Mmm isn't this a nice sight. I told you long ago, Naruto, that you would be mine again." A sinister voice sent chills down Naruto's spine as it hissed at him.

Naruto swung his head to the front to see the man before him. He should have known he had something to do with this. Could never trust him especially since he was always trying to get into his pants. The sick fuck that he was.

"Orochimaru." His voice was cold as he stared down his uncle. Well, his adopted uncle really.

~E~

Kiba had spent the last four hours in his mother and sister's embrace as they cried tears of joy that he was back and alive. As much as he wanted to stay there longer, he needed to find Naruto and show him that he was ok too. He had no doubt that no one had yet to tell him that Kiba was alive.

"Mama, Hina, I need to go." Kiba murmured into their hairs. He felt them stiffen and he knew he was about to get a tongue lashing.

"Leave? Leave? Why the fuck would you need to leave after we just got you back!" His mother yelled as she pulled away from him. Not far enough that he wasn't still in her arms though. He had a sneaking suspicion it was for if he tried to escape. His mother knew him too well.

Kiba sighed. "Mama…no one has told Naruto that I am alive yet. Don't you think he deserves to know?"

Hina gripped him tighter and kina knew that he wasn't going to like. "That bastard? Deserve to know that you're alive? He is the reason everyone thought you were dead! The reason you were hurt in the first place! He doesn't deserve shit! Let him suffer!" His mama nodded her agreement as a cold glint entered her eyes.

Kiba froze before shaking his family off of him. Startled, they landed on their rumps and stared at Kiba in shock. "What is it with you people and blaming Naruto? How is it his fault someone is obsessed with him? How is it his fault that people target him for just being who he is? You guys know Naruto! He is the sweetest, most caring guy we have ever met. Sure, we didn't work out, but that doesn't mean you have to scorn him! He has done everything in his power to protect us! To protect me! He took the protection off of himself so that his loved ones could be protected! Why is it no one thinks about him and what he has to be going through? Am I really surrounded by selfish people?"

Kiba threw his hands up in the air and stalked off. He had to leave before he did something he would regret. As he passed the entrance way, he spotted the keys to his car. He was glad his family still had his baby. Snatching the keys up, Kiba left to go find Naruto.

~E~

**Sorry this was short. I am happy to say that my grandfather has made it passed the 3 month mark that the doctors have given him, but he is still steadily getting worse. I am thankful for the few more months we have with him. Until then guys, Ja!**


End file.
